Harry Evans, Agent du SHIELD
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: Après la Guerre et après avoir découvert une trahison de trop, Harry décide de quitter l'Angleterre et d'aller s'installer aux États-Unis. Devenant Auror pour le Ministère de la Magie Américain, puis Agent du FBI et enfin membre du SHIELD, il sera ensuite affecté à la protection d'Anthony Stark.
1. Anthony Stark

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse, et les films du MCU appartiennent aux studios Marvel et à Disney.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : Environ dix chapitres, en cours d'écriture

Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui me suivent sur les Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, j'imagine que vous êtes surpris de me voir poster une autre histoire alors que je devrais travailler sur le Tome VI (ce que je fais, promis) mais cette fic est dans mes dossiers depuis environ deux ans, et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de commencer à la poster !

Cette idée de crossover m'est venu pendant une de mes périodes Marvel et n'a pas voulu me quitter depuis ! Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, mais j'espère justement que commencer à la poster et d'avoir une deadline me fera replongée dedans et la finir ! La tram des chapitres suit à peu près celle des films du MCU, mais j'ai apporté quelques modification du fait de la présence d'Harry et de Sorciers en général au SHIELD !

Le pairing principal de cette fiction est Harry/Tony, mais d'autres couples seront évoqués tout au long des chapitres :)

Petite précision : il y a un bashing Ron et Dumbledore au début de ce chapitre, et on en reparle à quelques endroits dans d'autres ! C'est très minime, mais si vous n'aimez pas cela, je vous invite à ne pas lire ! Je n'ai rien de particulier contre ces deux personnages, je les apprécie même, mais c'était nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire... ;)

Ah, et je vais poster un chapitre par mois sur cette fiction, pour me laisser du temps d'avancer à la fois ici et sur mon dernier Tome des HPBL ! Vous aurez donc un chapitre tous les 30 du mois !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Un :

 _ **2 mai 1998**_

Harry soupira en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau de Dumbledore, puis à Ron et Hermione. Et autant il était fatigué – la journée avait été longue – autant il se sentait incapable de se reposer. L'attaque sur Poudlard était en partie sa faute – s'il n'avait pas été là, Voldemort n'aurait jamais attaqué, après tout – et il trouvait normal d'aider pour les réparations et pour le reste.

\- Restez-là, dit-il donc à ses amis. Je vais voir si tout est en ordre.

\- Harry, tu devrais te aller te coucher, tu en as assez fait, intervint de suite la brune. Tu en as fait plus que les autres, d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai tué un homme, Hermione, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, répondit-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Désolé. J'ai juste besoin d'aider, tu comprends ? Mais reposez-vous, tous les deux. Vous le méritez.

Son amie sembla vouloir protester à nouveau, mais en croisant son regard, elle ne fit qu'acquiescer en soupirant.

Harry leur sourit légèrement, ne recevant qu'un hochement de tête de la part de Ron, puis il sortit du Bureau, prenant la direction de la Grande Salle. Mais alors qu'il passait dans le Hall, une silhouette portant une robe et revenant du parc attira son attention.

\- Professeur Snape…, salua-t-il en hochant la tête.

Il n'était même pas surpris de voir l'homme en vie, même s'il l'avait vu se faire mordre par Nagini et presque mourir devant lui. En tant que Maître des Potions, Snape devait avoir un antidote au venin du serpent depuis le retour de Voldemort.

Et bien qu'il le déteste toujours autant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il respectait son ancien Professeur, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ces dernières années. Et même si l'espion avait été un véritable salaud pendant les cours, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

Rien n'était oublié ni pardonné, mais il était prêt à repartir à zéro.

\- Potter, lui retourna l'ancien Directeur de Serpentard. Vous êtes venus plastronner ?

\- Non, répondit le Gryffondor en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Je voulais voir si on avait besoin d'aide, pour n'importe quoi. Mais je ne sais pas si l'idée est bonne, en fin de compte.

Il se tut quelques minutes, soupirant en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Venez, le Professeur Dumbledore voudra surement vous parler, dit-il finalement en tournant les talons, reprenant la direction du Bureau Directorial.

Il ne regarda pas si l'actuel Directeur le suivait, mais les pas qu'il entendait derrière lui ne trompaient pas. En arrivant vers l'escalier en colimaçon, le Survivant fronça les sourcils.

Il pouvait entendre Ron crier, et cela l'étonnait. Harry grimpa rapidement les marches, mais il s'arrêta devant la porte en entendant son nom.

\- Je croyais qu'Harry devait mourir ! hurlait Ron. C'était ça, le plan, non ? Qu'il meurt et qu'on récupère sa fortune ! Trafiquer son testament pour que tout revienne à Ginny n'aura servi à rien, puisqu'il est vivant !

\- Ron ! intervint Hermione, choquée. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Harry est notre ami !

\- Un ami qui a failli nous faire tuer une bonne dizaine de fois ! répondit le roux avec colère. Ginny est presque morte dans la Chambre des Secrets à cause de lui !

\- Si Ginny a failli mourir, c'est entièrement sa faute ! rétorqua la Sorcière. Personne ne lui a dit de continuer à écrire dans un Journal qui pouvait lui répondre ! C'est sa propre stupidité qui l'a mise en danger, pas Harry ! Et je te signale que s'il n'avait pas pris tous les risques pour la sauver – alors qu'il l'a connaissait à peine – ta crétine de sœur serait morte !

Elle fit une pause, mais reprit rapidement la parole :

\- Quand je pense que je te croyais digne de confiance, fit-elle. Et tout ce que tu voulais, c'est qu'Harry meurt pour mettre la main sur son argent ? Tu me débectes !

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais resté ami avec lui si Dumbledore ne me payait pas ? ricana le cadet Weasley. Ce type passe son temps à se plaindre de sa famille, alors qu'il doit être adoré ! Il doit vivre comme un prince, comme Malfoy…

Le bruit d'une claque retentit.

\- Tu es un être abject, Ronald Weasley ! Et ne crois pas que je ne dirais pas à Harry tout ce que je viens d'entendre ! Quant à vous, Professeur Dumbledore… Sous vos airs de grand-père attentif, vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur en mal d'attention ! A se demander si ce n'était pas vous qui avez eu l'idée du génocide des Moldus, et non Grindelwald ! Je ne vous poserais qu'une seule question, et vous avez intérêt à me répondre, sinon je brûlerais votre tableau : quels autres membres des Weasley ont été payés pour être proches d'Harry ?

\- Seulement Ginny, répondit la toile de l'ancien Directeur. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, Miss Granger, si j'ai fait cela, c'est uniquement pour le Plus Grand Bien !

\- Le Plus Grand Bien peut aller en enfer, Dumbledore, et vous aussi ! cingla la brune. Et il en va de même pour toi, Ron ! Quand je pense que je t'ai _embrassé_! Quand Harry va savoir ça…

\- Tu penses qu'il va te croire ? ricana le roux. Harry me fait confiance, et je pourrais le convaincre que tu mens !

\- Vu que j'ai tout entendu, cela sera difficile, intervint le Survivant en entrant dans le Bureau.

Les deux autres Gryffondor sursautèrent, et alors qu'Hermione se rapprochait de lui, Ron grimaçait.

\- Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Tout le monde en Angleterre sait que je suis ton meilleur ami, alors si tu ne me parles plus, cela va faire jaser !

\- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que l'on peut penser de moi, Ron, contrairement à toi, répondit l'Héritier Potter. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je resterais en Angleterre.

Il tourna les talons, suivis de son amie et de son ancien Professeur de Potions.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il se stoppa, se tournant vers Snape :

\- Est-ce que vous le saviez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non.

Harry le jaugea quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, reconnaissant la vérité.

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Maintenant, on commence une nouvelle vie.

* * *

 _ **Juillet 2004**_

\- Tu voulais me voir, Snape ? fit Fury en entrant dans son bureau.

Le Sorcier attendait apparemment depuis une heure, ce qui avait surpris le Directeur du SHIELD quand l'Agent Hill le lui avait dit : après tout, le Maître des Potions n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

Le SHIELD étant l'organisation la plus importante du pays en ce qui concerne le maintien de la paix, chaque Directeur était mis au courant du Monde Sorcier en prenant leur fonction. Fury n'avait pas fait exception, et il avait rencontré Snape, qui bien qu'il travaille officiellement dans un laboratoire de recherche en Potions, avait aussi la réputation d'être le meilleur espion du XXème siècle.

L'ancien Agent avait bien entendu essayé de fouiller pour connaître la raison de cette réputation, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver, c'est que l'autre homme avait été espion pendant vingt ans en tant que Mangemort et qu'il avait eu un rôle clé dans la chute de Lord Voldemort – ce qui était déjà impressionnant en soi.

\- J'ai une recrue à te proposer, dit finalement le Sorcier.

\- C'est non, répondit immédiatement Nick en s'installant.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas dit son nom.

\- Je m'en fiche, c'est non.

Le SHIELD ayant connaissance du Monde Magique, plusieurs Aurors avaient intégré l'organisation au cours des années. Et si la plupart d'entre eux étaient réellement bons, certains étaient de vraies catastrophes.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce que le dernier que tu m'as recommandé à fait ?

Fury ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais ses bêtises avaient bloqué les opérations de l'organisation pendant deux mois.

\- Oui, je pensais que Draco avait besoin de se forger une expérience de travail parmi les Moldus, mais finalement, non. Mais celui auquel je pense à travailler au FBI pendant trois ans, donc pas de problème de ce côté-là.

 _Draco Malfoy, c'est ça !_ se rappela intérieurement Fury. _Une vraie calamité, ce type._

\- C'est toujours non.

\- Il s'agit d'Harry Evans.

Le Directeur releva les yeux à ce nom. Il connaissait l'Agent en question, il avait même pensé à l'embaucher au vu de ses excellents résultats, que ce soit au Département des Aurors ou au FBI.

Mais si Snape le recommandait… Non, mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque.

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu changeras peut-être d'avis quand je t'aurai dit son vrai nom, ricana Snape.

Cela attira l'attention de Nick, qui fixa l'autre espion dans les yeux quelques secondes. Mais le Sorcier était comme lui, impossible à cerner de cette façon.

\- Son vrai nom ? demanda-t-il donc.

\- L'Agent Evans a pris le nom de sa mère en arrivant aux États-Unis, poursuivit le Maître des Potions. Mais il est plus connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter.

Fury se redressa d'un bond, sa bouche s'ouvrant de surprise. Harry Potter, comme dans _Harry James Potter, Sauveur de Grande-Bretagne_ ?

Sa réaction fit encore plus ricaner le Sorcier en face de lui, mais Fury s'en fichait totalement.

 _Harry Potter_ , quoi !

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il sans hésiter une seconde de plus.

* * *

 _ **2 Mai 2010**_

 _« Je suis Iron Man. »_

Harry et Natasha ne montrèrent aucune émotion à la fin de la vidéo et ce même si Fury les observait. Le Survivant faisait partie du SHIELD depuis presque six ans, et il avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions, que ce soit en présence du Directeur ou non.

\- Bien que je concède le fait que Stark n'ait pas froid aux yeux, je ne vois pas ce que vient faire le SHIELD là-dedans, intervint finalement Black Widow.

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour déterminer s'il pourrait faire partie de l'Initiative Avengers, expliqua Fury. Voir s'il est fiable et s'il pourrait devenir consultant.

\- Quels sont les ordres ? demanda simplement Harry.

Bien qu'il adore son travail, les idées de Fury – dont celle de rassembler une équipe de super-héros pour lutter contre toutes les grandes menaces – lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Il alternait les missions pour le SHIELD et pour les Aurors depuis des années et il savait qu'une équipe, qu'elle soit formée de super-héros ou non, ne pouvait fonctionner si la confiance n'existait pas.

\- Vous allez tous les deux intégrer Stark Industries, Romanoff en tant qu'assistante et vous Evans, en tant que garde du corps de Stark. Il vous faut donc des alias.

\- Natalia Rushman fera l'affaire, fit Natasha. Si la réputation de Stark ne ment pas, mon passé de mannequin devrait évaporer tous les soupçons qu'il pourrait avoir.

\- Bien, et vous Evans ?

\- Je pense que le mieux est de prendre mon vrai nom, pour cette fois, répondit ce dernier, faisant froncer les sourcils des deux autres. S'il fait des recherches, le dossier d'Harry Potter suffira à le rassurer sur mes compétences en tant que garde du corps.

\- Excellent, vous commencez demain, leur dit Fury avant de les congédier.

oOoOo

Une fois sorti du bureau du Directeur, Harry se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il savait que s'il ne prévenait pas son amie de son départ en mission, il se ferait écorcher vif en revenant.

\- Hermione, t'es occupé ? demanda-t-il en toquant à la porte de son bureau.

En tant que Médecin Chef de la base, la jeune femme avait son propre bureau, ce qui était bien plus pratique quand les deux anciens Gryffondor voulaient discuter sans être entendus.

\- Entre, Harry ! entendit-il à travers la porte.

Le Sorcier obéit, prenant place sur la chaise en face du bureau. La jeune femme remplissait quelques papiers, mais d'après la taille de la pile, elle n'en avait que pour une dizaine de minutes avant de finir.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-elle une fois les documents rangés.

\- Je pars en mission demain, je voulais te prévenir.

\- Où est-ce que tu as été envoyé, cette fois-ci ? Au Mexique ?

\- New York, en fait, rectifia son ami. Je dois m'introduire chez Stark Industries pour déterminer si Tony Stark est fiable. A partir de demain, je suis son nouveau garde du corps.

\- Essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

\- Je ferais attention, promis, répondit Harry en se levant pour sortir.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais tu finis toujours dans mon infirmerie !

Harry rigola légèrement en fermant la porte du bureau de son amie, secouant la tête par la même occasion. Il était vraiment heureux qu'Hermione l'ait suivie au SHIELD, même si elle s'inquiétait vraiment trop pour lui.

* * *

 _ **3 mai 2010**_

\- Tony, les candidats sont là ! s'exclama Pepper quand Harry et Natasha entrèrent dans la villa.

\- Les candidats ? répéta le milliardaire en arrêtant un coup de poing de son chauffeur. Les candidats pour quoi ?

\- Pour le poste d'assistante et de garde du corps, Tony, on en a parlé hier.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en sortant du ring. Eh bien, vu qu'elle sera ton assistante, tu peux te charger de la demoiselle, Pepper.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry :

\- Vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-il en baissant sa capuche.

Grâce à cela, le Sorcier aperçut plusieurs marques sur son cou et il comprit avec une demi-seconde de retard que c'était les veines de l'homme, qui avaient prises une couleur bleutée plutôt inquiétante.

Il fronça intérieurement les sourcils, se faisant la note mentale d'en parler à Hermione, puis il tendit la main.

\- Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il.

\- Potter… Potter… marmonna Stark en prenant sa tablette. Cela vous dérange si… ?

 _Trop prévisible_ , songea-t-il avec amusement tout en acquiesçant.

\- Harry Potter : citoyen anglais né en juillet 80 et décoré en mai 98 par la Maison Blanche et par la Reine Elizabeth pour « avoir sauvé le monde » puis vous êtes entré au Bureau des Enquêtes Prioritaires en septembre de la même année. Qu'avez-vous fait pour être décoré de la Médaille d'Honneur et de l'Ordre de l'Empire Britannique à dix-sept ans ? Vous avez renversé un dangereux terroriste en passant votre permis ?

La boutade arracha un demi-sourire à Harry – parce que franchement, on ne lui avait jamais faite, celle-là – mais elle fit soupirer Pepper et lever un sourcil à Natasha.

\- Désolé M. Stark, mais c'est confidentiel, répondit-il. Et plus sérieusement, je pense que vous ne voulez pas savoir.

Son visage soudainement sérieux fit que Stark le fixa quelques secondes, puis il finit par acquiescer.

\- Bien, et pourquoi voulez-vous travailler pour moi ?

\- Mon filleul est fan d'Iron Man, alors quand j'ai vu l'offre, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de lui ramener un autographe.

Le milliardaire cilla avant de se mettre à ricaner, lui mettant une tape dans le dos par la même occasion.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui a de la répartie ! Vous êtes engagé, Potter !

* * *

 _ **16 mai 2010**_

Harry soupira en comprenant que Stark allait être celui qui allait concourir pour le Grand Prix.

Il comprenait l'homme, surtout après ce qu'Hermione lui avait révélé le lendemain de son embauche en tant que garde du corps : en effet, il semblerait que le palladium présent dans le réacteur ARC soit en train d'empoisonner le sang de l'inventeur.

La guérisseuse avait mis Fury au courant, et elle et son équipe cherchaient un produit pour remplacer le palladium, et qui permettrait au milliardaire de survivre.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun résultat… Et Stark ne devait pas en avoir non plus de son côté, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il ait vendu toute sa collection d'art contemporain ou encore qu'il ait passé les rênes de son entreprise à son ancienne assistante.

L'ancien Gryffondor avait été tenté d'en parler à son nouveau patron, mais finalement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Si l'ingénieur voulait le mettre au courant, il le ferait, mais Harry n'interférait pas dans sa vie privée. Il se reconnaissait beaucoup en Stark – après tout, ils avaient tous les deux été trahis par des personnes auxquelles ils faisaient confiance – il comprenait donc sa méfiance.

Natasha ne semblait pas partager son point de vue, se laissant berner par le masque que le génie affichait en public. Son rapport serait sûrement totalement faussé, mais Harry savait que le sien aurait plus de poids dans la décision finale de Fury – c'était lui qui travaillait tous les jours avec Stark, en même temps.

Le bruit d'une explosion le sortit de ses pensées, et il fixa l'écran le plus proche de lui.

Un inconnu se trouvait sur la piste, il venait de couper la voiture de course Stark, et il s'attaquait maintenant au conducteur.

\- Et merde ! jura-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant rapidement une voiture de police sur le point de partir.

\- _Je dois monter dans cette voiture !_ s'exclama-t-il en français. _Tony Stark est mon patron, et il a besoin de ça !_

En prononçant la dernière phrase, il leur montra la valise rouge et or dans ses mains.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ lui demanda le policier monégasque en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Est-ce que vous regardez seulement la télé ?_ cingla Harry. _Tony Stark est Iron Man, et son armure est là-dedans !_ Oh et puis laissez tomber…

Sans laisser le temps à l'agent de réagir, il le sortit de la voiture de patrouille, pris sa place, ferma la portière et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. En à peine une minute, il se trouvait près de Stark et de son agresseur.

Contrairement aux autres voitures de police, il ne fit pas l'erreur de s'approcher, s'arrêtant à bonne distance. Il chargea son arme à blanc – tuer un homme encore une fois n'était pas dans ses objectifs – et s'approcha, sur ses gardes.

\- M. Stark ! appela-t-il en lui montrant la valise.

\- J'ai failli vous attendre, Potter ! répondit le milliardaire en évitant un nouveau coup.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en détachant la valise de son poignet, puis il la lança à son propriétaire. Alors que la valise était toujours en vol, il tira sur l'inconnu.

Les balles furent arrêtées par la sorte de carapace qu'il portait, mais cela eut le mérite d'attirer son attention, permettant à Stark de récupérer sa valise et d'enfiler l'armure.

Harry se rapprocha, évitant un coup de l'espèce de fouet électrique en roulant au sol. Il tira à nouveau, au niveau de la cuisse cette fois-ci.

La balle toucha le russe – parce qu'il ne pouvait être que russe, avec des tatouages pareils – qui posa un genou à terre. Mais il se redressa rapidement, faisant jurer l'Agent.

\- Potter, éloignez-vous ! s'exclama soudainement Stark.

L'ancien Gryffondor eu juste le temps de voir l'ingénieur pointer ses armes sur le russe avant d'être projeté au sol. Il avait baissé sa garde, permettant à l'inconnu de l'atteindre.

Il se releva en grognant, puis roula à nouveau sur le côté pour éviter un autre électrochoc.

\- Alors, Potter, pas assez rapide ? se moqua son patron.

\- Et si vous vous en occupiez, au lieu de me regarder faire ? lui retourna Harry. Je sais que je suis beau, mais quand même !

Les yeux de Stark s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et le Sorcier s'étonna lui-même de sa réponse.

\- Bon Dieu, vous m'avez contaminé avec votre sens de l'humour pourri !

\- Mon sens de l'humour va très bien, merci ! rétorqua l'autre homme. Maintenant…

Il pointa le russe de ses répulseurs, lui en envoyant une salve et le faisant tomber au sol. Mais à nouveau, leur ennemi se releva. Et en voyant qu'il était entièrement concentré sur Iron Man, Harry se dirigea vers la voiture, prenant place au volant.

Quand Stark fut assez éloigné du russe, il démarra. Quelques secondes plus tard, il épinglait l'inconnu contre une des grilles. Il recommença deux fois avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, le faisant soupirer de soulagement.

\- C'est toujours aussi mouvementé, de travailler pour vous ? demanda-t-il une fois de retour vers le milliardaire, qui rangeait son armure.

\- Là, c'était calme ! s'exclama ce dernier. Attendez de me voir avec quelques verres dans le nez, et vous comprendrez votre douleur.

Harry en eu une grimace. Puis sa main se porta à ses côtes douloureuses, là où le fouet électrique l'avait touché.

\- Allez faire soigner ça, et revenez, je vous offrirais un verre, lui ordonna son patron.

Le Sorcier acquiesça, une pensée le faisant grimacer encore plus : Hermione allait le tuer.

oOoOo

\- Harry James Evans ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te soigner avant que tu ne commences à prendre soin de toi ?

\- Ce type voulait tuer Stark, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ! protesta Harry.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ? fit Hermione en lui donnant une Potion pour ressouder ses os.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu as toujours de bonnes raisons !

L'ancien Gryffondor ricana.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione, j'ai connu pire. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais mourir, hein.

Le visage de son amie s'assombrit alors qu'il grimaçait.

Parce que c'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas mourir. En recevant l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, il aurait dû y rester en même temps que l'Horcruxe qu'il avait en lui était détruit.

Mais son statut de Maître de la Mort – qu'il avait obtenu en rassemblant les trois Reliques – faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas à moins de le choisir, en tout cas. Il pouvait se jeter du haut d'un pont pour s'amuser, il aurait toujours la possibilité de revenir.

Héla – la Déesse de la Mort et Reine de Hellheim – le lui avait expliqué en ce triste jour qu'était le 2 mai 1998. Il vieillissait comme les autres, mais il avait la possibilité de choisir le moment de sa mort. Et après cela, il deviendrait Roi de Hellheim, et ce pour l'éternité.

Lui qui n'avait déjà pas peur de mourir avant cela était devenu encore plus téméraire. Et il avait fallu une mission foireuse où il avait croisé la mort de près pour qu'il avoue son nouveau statut à Hermione, qui avait ensuite réduit ses discours moralisateurs sur son manque de prudence.

En soi, cela ne le dérangeait pas : il pouvait vivre une vie normale, fonder une famille et partir quand il serait vieux et ridé. Et puis, régner sur Hellheim pouvait être une expérience intéressante. De plus, Héla était de bonne compagnie.

Alors oui, il y avait pire, comme Destin.

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça.

* * *

 _ **29 mai 2010**_

Harry soupira en voyant Stark enfiler une autre bouteille. Pepper avait voulu intervenir, mais il l'en avait empêché, lui ordonnant juste de faire sortir les invités sur le balcon quand le génie avait commencé à amuser la galerie avec son armure.

\- Le coma éthylique n'est pas la solution à votre problème, dit-il en s'approchant.

\- A part le fait que je tienne encore debout, je n'ai aucun problème, Potter.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, désignant son cou d'un geste en fixant les marques présentes sur celui de Stark. Le milliardaire y porta ses mains en se redressant, soudainement alerte.

\- Vous savez, comprit-il.

\- Ma meilleure amie est médecin, c'est devenu une habitude pour moi de détecter toutes les blessures, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne vous ai pas arrêté après votre septième verre ?

\- De la pitié, Potter ? ricana méchamment l'ingénieur. Vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense !

\- S'il y a bien une chose que vous ne m'inspirez jamais, c'est de la pitié, répondit sèchement Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Juste de l'interrogation : pourquoi ne continuez-vous pas à chercher ? Vous êtes Anthony Stark ! Si un problème à une solution, vous la trouverez.

\- Parce que vous croyez que je n'ai pas cherché ? beugla-t-il presque en se redressant. Je cherche depuis des mois, mais je ne trouve rien !

Il tira un coup de répulseur dans le plafond, mais l'Agent ne cilla pas, continuant de le fixer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand on le coupa :

\- Sors de cette armure, Tony, le jeu est fini.

L'ancien Gryffondor se tourna en direction de la voix, et il reconnut James Rhodes, le soit disant meilleur ami de son patron actuel. Soi-disant, parce que les meilleurs amis n'étaient pas censés pointés leurs armes l'un sur l'autre, ni se trahir – et il parlait d'expérience.

\- Tu vas m'attaquer, Rhodey ? ricana à nouveau Stark en poussant Harry sur le côté. Dans une de mes armures, en plus ?

\- Tu perds le contrôle, Tony, tu n'en es pas digne, répondit le Lieutenant-Colonel.

Stark, surement beaucoup influencé par la quantité d'alcool présente dans son sang, poussa à nouveau Harry avant de tirer.

Le militaire répliqua rapidement, et le combat causa de nombreux dégâts à la villa, à commencer par les vitres qui explosèrent. Les invités se précipitèrent vers la sortie en criant, et le Sorcier trouva refuge derrière le bar.

\- JARVIS, tu m'entends ? fit-il en activant sa radio.

\- Je vous entends, Monsieur Potter, répondit l'IA.

\- Désactives les deux armures, s'il te plaît ! Rhodes est en pleine forme, et Stark risque d'être blessé.

Les tirs se stoppèrent soudainement alors que deux bruits de chutes résonnaient dans le salon.

\- Armures désactivés, Monsieur Potter.

\- Merci, JARVIS, soupira l'Agent en se redressant.

Il alla d'abord vers le milliardaire, qui était évanoui au milieu de la pièce. Apparemment, ce petit combat avait eu raison de sa résistance.

Bien, il pouvait passer à l'autre.

\- A nous deux, Rhodes, siffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers ce dernier. JARVIS, ouvre l'armure.

L'IA obéit sans discuter, et le lieutenant apparut. Harry l'empoigna par le col, le sortant de la machine.

\- JARVIS, va ranger l'armure à sa place, ordonna-t-il.

Il suivit l'équipement des yeux quelques secondes avant de se reconcentrer sur l'homme en face de lui.

\- Attaquer un homme ivre…, dit-il avec dégoût. Quand je pense que vous êtes militaire, et donc censé représenter les valeurs des États-Unis.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, il faut –

Mais le Lieutenant-Colonel ne put terminer sa phrase. En effet, Harry lui avait envoyé un crochet du droit, le faisant s'écrouler au sol sur les débris de verre.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment on peut attaquer un homme que l'on appelle « ami », cingla-t-il d'une voix froide. Maintenant, sortez de cette maison avant que je ne demande à JARVIS de vous virer ! Et soyez sûr que vous n'aimeriez pas ce qu'il pourrait inventer pour vous mettre dehors.

\- Vous regretterez ce que vous venez de faire, fit Rhodes en se relevant.

\- Si vous le dites. Maintenant, dehors !

Le Sorcier se détourna, retournant vers Stark.

\- JARVIS, enlève-lui l'armure en douceur, s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

A nouveau, l'IA obéit – et cela surprenait légèrement Harry, en vérité – et le milliardaire fut rapidement désisté de son armure. Le Sorcier agrippa l'homme par le bras, le faisant se reposer sur lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il récupéra également l'armure, maintenant sous forme de valise, puis pris la direction de l'ascenseur.

\- A l'atelier, s'il te plaît, dit-t-il en entrant dans l'habitacle.

L'ascenseur arriva rapidement à l'étage demandé, et Harry déposa la valise sur le plan de travail avant d'installer Tony sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse, JARVIS ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Le cœur de palladium contenu dans le réacteur à besoin d'être changé, répondit l'IA. Il faudrait que vous vous en chargiez, Monsieur Potter.

\- Je vois…, soupira l'Agent. Indique-moi la procédure.

Suivant les ordres du Majordome virtuel de Stark, il récupéra un nouveau cœur de palladium dans un des tiroirs du laboratoire, remonta le tee-shirt du milliardaire avant de retirer précautionneusement le réacteur ARC, puis il changea le cœur – l'ancien étant presque complètement détruit – avant de replacer le réacteur dans la poitrine de son patron.

Toujours en suivant les conseils de l'IA et aidé de Dum-E, Harry prépara une boisson censée aider Stark pour sa gueule de bois. Il plaça le cocktail près du génie, puis prit place sur un des autres fauteuils.

Il envoya un message au SHIELD – il était temps que l'organisation se révèle au fils Stark – avant de se couvrir d'un plaid. La nuit serait longue.

* * *

 _ **30 mai 2010**_

Ce fut le bruit d'un grincement qui réveilla Harry. Immédiatement, il sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à faire face à toutes les situations.

\- Repos, Potter, il n'y a pas de danger, se moqua gentiment Stark, qui était en train de déguster la boisson préparé par ses soins la veille tout en travaillant sur son armure.

Le Sorcier soupira en se passant une main sur la nuque avant de s'étirer.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- J'ai un marteau dans le crâne, ma villa est à moitié détruite, mon meilleur ami a essayé de me voler, mais à part ça, ça va.

\- Tout va bien alors, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Ecoutez…, reprit l'inventeur au bout de quelques minutes de silence. JARVIS m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait pour moi hier, et je voulais vous dire…

\- N'allez pas plus loin, ce n'est pas nécessaire, le coupa Harry. Mon boulot est de vous protéger, des autres et de vous-même et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et puis, voir Anthony Stark me remercier à plat ventre entacherait votre réputation, alors, n'allons pas jusque-là.

\- Qui a parlé de remerciement ? s'indigna l'ingénieur. J'allais dire que vos actions d'hier étaient complètement stupides ! Vous dressez ainsi contre Rhodes, c'était… Stupide, c'est bien le mot.

\- Des fois, j'ai envie d'éclater votre tête contre le mur, Stark.

Ce dernier ricana, amenant un sourire sur le visage de l'Agent.

\- Appelez-moi Tony, Potter, je pense que vous en avez gagné le droit.

Le sourire du Sorcier disparut et il grimaça. Non, il ne méritait pas de pouvoir appeler le milliardaire par son prénom, parce qu'il lui mentait, et ce depuis leur rencontre.

\- Je pense que vous changerez bientôt d'avis, marmonna-t-il avant de prendre sa décision. Stark, je dois être honnête avec vous : je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter.

Le génie ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, attendant la suite. Ce peu de réaction fit s'embrouiller Harry, qui se mit à balbutier lamentablement.

\- Enfin si, mon nom de naissance est Harry Potter, mais j'utilise le nom d'Harry Evans depuis mon arrivée aux États-Unis. Enfin bref, je suis un Agent du SHIELD, et j'ai été envoyé par le Directeur pour vous surveiller. Il voulait un rapport sur vous et j'ai été désigné pour le faire. Sachez juste que je vous fais confiance, Stark, réellement. Et que je suis désolé de vous avoir menti.

\- Je le savais déjà, finit par dire l'ancien PDG de Stark Industries.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? cilla le Sorcier.

\- Après l'intervention de l'Agent Coulson il y a un an, j'ai fait une recherche sur le SHIELD, expliqua le milliardaire. Et je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vos programmes de sécurité ne sont pas parfaits. J'ai parcouru les dossiers du personnel et je vous ai reconnu vous et Romanoff au moment où vous avez mis un pied dans ma villa. Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi on vous avait envoyé, alors j'ai joué le jeu.

\- Depuis le début, vous saviez, résuma Harry, éberlué.

\- Oui, confirma Stark. Mais je vous remercie d'avoir voulu être honnête avec moi, j'apprécie. Et je vous le répète, vous pouvez m'appelez Tony.

\- Alors appelez-moi Harry.

oOoOo

\- Vous devez être Nick Fury, je présume ? supposa Tony en voyant le Directeur du SHIELD arriver sur son balcon, Romanoff à sa gauche et Coulson à sa droite.

Les deux Agents portaient une caisse, qu'ils déposèrent près de l'ingénieur.

\- Les présentations ne sont pas nécessaires, apparemment, répondit Fury en s'installant en face du milliardaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui ne réagit pas, restant debout derrière Tony.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, fit ce dernier en réponse au regard du borgne. Enfin, si, il me l'a dit, mais j'étais déjà au courant de tout. Il faudrait renouveler vos programmes de sécurité, d'ailleurs, c'est une vraie passoire.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit le Directeur, répétant la même phrase qu'Harry sans le savoir.

\- Vos programmes de sécurité, répéta le milliardaire comme s'il parlait à un enfant. J'ai décidé de fouiller après que l'Agent Coulson se soit présenté à moi pendant l'affaire avec Sta – avec l'Iron Monger. Et vous pirater a été d'une simplicité enfantine. Tout le monde n'a pas mon talent, mais je vous conseille quand même de les renouveler. C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre en épluchant les dossiers du personnels.

\- Vous avez piraté le SHIELD, intervint Natasha, une moue septique sur le visage.

\- Natasha Romanoff, née en 1984 et dernière descendante de la lignée impériale des Romanoff, débita le milliardaire. Entraîné depuis l'enfance par le KGB dans le fameuse Chambre Rouge. Surnommée Black Widow et recrutée par le SHIELD par l'intermédiaire de l'Agent Clint Barton, nom de code Hawkeye. Dois-je continuer ?

\- Ce ne sera pas utile, intervint Fury, alors que Natasha pinçait les lèvres.

\- La seule chose que je n'ai pas trouvée, c'est pourquoi vous avez demandé à deux de vos Agents de me surveiller, reprit Tony. Alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, éluda le Directeur avant de sortir une boite de sa poche.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une seringue, qu'il passa à l'ingénieur.

\- Cela diminuera vos symptômes, jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une solution durable.

\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot ? s'enquit Tony en se faisant la piqure. J'ai déjà testé tous les éléments existants, et rien ne pourra remplacer le palladium.

\- Peut-être que cela vous aidera, fit Fury en faisant un signe de tête vers la caisse poser entre eux. Il se trouve que le réacteur ARC est une invention inachevée de votre père. Ayant contribué à la création du SHIELD, nous avions quelques dossiers à lui dans nos archives. Tout est là.

Le visage du génie se ferma à la mention de son père, et Harry se rappela avoir lu qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proche. Son père étant mort pour le protéger – de même que sa mère – il ne comprenait pas qu'un parent puisse dédaigner son enfant. Lui-même essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec Teddy, Andromeda l'ayant suivi quand il avait quitté l'Angleterre.

\- Nous pensons que Justin Hammer s'est compromis avec Ivan Vanko pour vous remplacer sur le marché des armes. Il a une présentation de prévu à la Stark Expo dans trois jours, et le SHIELD craint que Vanko ne se serve de l'événement pour provoquer une catastrophe.

\- Et bien arrêtez Hammer et forcez-le à vous dire où est Vanko, dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, intervint Harry. Pour arrêter Hammer, il nous faut des preuves, et nous n'en avons pas. Surtout qu'il est très ami avec l'armée, ces temps-ci. Donc si l'on veut l'arrêter, il nous faut des preuves en bêton.

\- Vous avez besoin d'Iron Man, comprit le milliardaire.

\- En effet, avoua Fury, et cela se voyait que prononcer ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche. Evans et Coulson resterons ici pour vous aider. A vous de jouer, Stark.

Il se leva, puis partit, accompagné de l'Agent Romanoff.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Tony en se levant, se frottant les mains par la même occasion. On va commencer par descendre cette caisse dans l'atelier. Harry, vous m'aidez ?

L'Agent Coulson haussa un sourcil à l'entente du prénom, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le Sorcier se baissa pour prendre une des poignées de la malle, et Tony et lui l'emmenèrent dans l'atelier. Quand l'inventeur se mit à inspecter la caisse, Harry remonta, considérant que son contenu ne le regardait pas.

Il retourna donc près de son collègue, qui l'accueillit avec son sourire en coin agaçant.

\- Harry, donc ? fit-il.

\- Que veux-tu, Coulson, s'occuper de son patron en train de décuver, ça rapproche les gens, soupira l'ancien Gryffondor en réponse. Et puis, je me retrouve beaucoup en Tony.

\- Tu ne possèdes pas une once d'arrogance, Evans, le contredit immédiatement l'autre Agent.

\- L'arrogance n'est qu'une façade, un moyen de se protéger.

Coulson allait répondre quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Directeur, dit-il en décrochant, puis il hocha la tête après quelques secondes sans rien dire. Très bien, je préviens Stark.

Il rangea son portable, puis se tourna vers Harry :

\- Hammer a fait en sorte d'avancer sa prestation à la Stark Expo. C'est prévu pour demain. Il faut lui dire de faire vite.

\- J'y vais.

L'ancien Agent du FBI descendit rapidement dans l'atelier, mais il se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant le visage d'Howard Stark sur l'écran. Il se recula à nouveau, mais il pouvait tout de même entendre la vidéo.

 _« Ce qui est et restera à jamais ma plus belle création, c'est toi. »_

Le Gryffondor attendit que Tony ait coupé l'enregistrement et rangé la cassette dans la malle pour entrer dans la pièce.

\- Hammer a déplacé sa présentation, c'est pour demain.

L'ingénieur acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils, puis il se releva.

\- J'ai une course à faire, je reviens tout de suite après, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

 _ **1 juin 2010**_

Il avait suffi d'un aller et retour au siège de Stark Industries et de quinze heures de travail pour que Tony réussisse à créer le nouvel élément lui permettant de rester en vie.

Et bien que cela n'étonne pas Harry, connaissant l'intelligence de l'homme, il était tout de même impressionné.

\- Maintenant, il reste le plus dur, arrêter Hammer, fit le génie après avoir mis le nouveau cœur dans le réacteur. Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

\- Le SHIELD est déjà sur le coup, répondit le Sorcier, confiant.

\- Je m'en doute, reprit Tony. Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

 _Ah_. Ça, c'était autre chose.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider ?

L'ancien PDG ne répondit rien, se contentant de désigner une des armures présentes dans l'atelier.

\- Rassurez-moi, c'est une blague ?

Mais en voyant le sourire en coin de Tony, il comprit que non, ce n'en était pas une.

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez – tic qu'il avait piqué à Snape – mais acquiesça tout de même.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, Hermione allait le tuer.

* * *

 _ **2 juin 2010**_

\- Une armure ! Tu as volé et combattu dans une armure ! hurla la Sorcière, alors qu'il se réveillait à peine. Es-tu stupide ou juste complètement inconscient, Harry ?!

\- Un peu des deux, j'imagine, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Mais Mione, pitié, attend que j'aie eu ma dose de café pour me crier dessus. Après tout, je vais bien.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu te retrouves encore dans mon infirmerie !

\- Fury a voulu qu'on passe la nuit ici pour se remettre du combat, mais tu es la mieux placé pour savoir qu'on n'avait que des égratignures ! J'ai connu pire, tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Tu m'énerves ! ragea sa meilleure amie avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau, et ce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- Une vraie furie, intervint l'autre homme avec un sourire.

\- Bas les pattes, Tony, celle-là tu n'y touches pas.

\- Chasse gardée, je comprends, rigola légèrement le milliardaire en levant les mains en signe de paix. Et puis de toute façon, je suis plus branché mec, en ce moment.

La phrase fit un coup au cœur d'Harry, et il déglutit nerveusement.

Pas parce qu'il était dégoûté, au contraire, cela serait hypocrite de sa part. Mais parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que Tony l'attirait un peu trop pour qu'il puisse le considérer comme un simple ami.

 _Enfin_ , se dit-il en se recouchant confortablement. _On verra bien ce que l'avenir me réserve !_

* * *

 _ **30 juin 2010**_

Quand Fury entra dans son bureau, Stark était déjà là, ce qui était étonnant, en considérant son manque total de ponctualité, habituellement.

Mais le Directeur du SHIELD devina que le génie devait être curieux quant à sa convocation dans une des bases de son organisation.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? s'enquit d'ailleurs ce dernier en le voyant entrer.

\- Evans et Romanoff m'ont remis leurs rapports, je pense que vous êtes en droit d'en connaître le contenu.

\- Je pensais plutôt qu'ils seraient mis hors de ma portée, en fait.

\- Ces rapports devaient me donner un avis sur votre capacité à intégrer ou non les Avengers.

\- Les Avengers ? répéta Tony, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation.

\- L'Initiative Avengers est un projet du SHIELD : rassembler des gens aux capacités hors normes et en faire une équipe de maintien de la paix.

\- Et vous avez pensé à moi ? Je suis flatté, Fury.

L'espion ne répondit pas, sortant deux rapports de son tiroir. Il en ouvrit un, et commença à lire :

\- Personnalité souvent menteur, Stark à un comportement compulsif. Tendance à l'autodestruction. Sans oublier son narcissisme. Recommandation pour l'Initiative Avengers : Iron Man, oui Tony Stark : non. Voilà les conclusions de l'Agent Romanoff. On dirait qu'elle ne vous aime pas beaucoup.

\- Que c'est triste, je pourrais presque en pleurer, soupira tragiquement l'inventeur avant de désigner le second rapport d'un geste de la main. Et quelles sont les conclusions d'Harry ?

\- Stark est impulsif, mais prêt à se mettre en danger pour sauver les innocents, lu le Directeur en ouvrant le second rapport. Légèrement arrogant, il est surtout non soucieux de sa propre vie, en particulier si son sacrifice pourrait en sauver d'autres. Recommandations pour l'Initiative Avengers : Iron Man, oui Tony Stark, oui.

Cette fois-ci, Stark ne fit aucune remarque, mais cela n'étonna pas Fury outre-mesure.

\- Bien évidemment, vous resterez sous la surveillance du SHIELD, reprit-il. Evans s'est proposé comme Agent de Liaison avec Stark Industries, et j'ai accepté, il sera donc votre seul contact.

Il lui fit passer une carte, sur laquelle se trouvait le numéro de son Agent.

\- Maintenant, j'aurais besoin de vous pour aller parler à un Général.

\- Un Général ?

\- Vous avez entendu parler de Bruce Banner, j'imagine ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je ne suis pas une experte Marvel, même si je pense m'y connaître pas trop mal, donc si vous avez vu des erreurs aussi imposantes que la Tour Stark, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part, je ne mords pas :)

De même, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre !

Je vous dis donc à dans un mois (le 30 octobre) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	2. Les Avengers

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse, et les films du MCU appartiennent aux studios Marvel et à Disney.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : Environ dix chapitres, en cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Anokade, Kimmy Lyn, Christine, Isis7056, Miss lyli, BlackCat2899, Maud, Thaliadu09, astaroth671, TeZuKa j, AnitaBlake93100, Caliste, miss green rabbit, Kaori Jade, stormtrooper2, nnahoj, p'tite kissy, Lune Pourpre, djennys, AlexAzurion, Sevybi, Lylirose, Micky54, Necko Kirei, sebferga, Maman Bouba, Petit Lutin 22, Melodie Zik Spirit, Censlive, Le Phoque Blanc, Bloodynirvana, Pitchoune35, Angelyoru, soln96, Judy1997, CutieSunshine, Mrsjudisor, Mayalin, Delphm76.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

Et petite précision ! On m'a fait remarquer que j'utilisais le nom anglais pour Rogue, qui est **Snape** , ce qui est vrai : je ne l'avais pas expliqué parce que sur le moment ça me paraissait évident, mais cela peut ne pas l'être pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les livres et/ou des fics en anglais ! Le Professeur Rogue est donc nommé dans cette fic avec son nom d'origine, c'est-à-dire Snape, donc ne vous étonnez pas de le voir :)

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Christine_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et non, Harry ne va pas utiliser la Magie pour régler tous ses problèmes, au contraire ! ^^

 _Maud_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune intention de te spoiler ;)

 _Astaroth671_ : Merci pour ta review :)

 _Lylirose_ : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le début te plaise, j'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir avec la suite :')

* * *

Comme promis, on se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre de ce crossover, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre Deux :

 _ **16 décembre 2011**_

\- Tony ? appela Harry en arrivant dans le salon de la villa de Malibu.

Personne ne répondit, mais cela ne surprit pas l'Agent outre mesure. Le milliardaire avait eu des réunions toute la journée, ce qui avait dû le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et en prenant en compte la date d'aujourd'hui…

\- JARVIS, où est Tony ?

\- Monsieur Stark se trouve dans l'atelier, Agent Evans, répondit l'IA.

\- Merci.

Sa localisation n'était pas non plus surprenante pour l'ancien Gryffondor.

Après son infiltration chez Stark Industries et après avoir recommandé le génie pour l'Initiative Avengers, leur relation avait rapidement évoluée. Au début, Tony l'appelait une fois par semaine pour soi-disant lui poser des questions sur le fonctionnement du SHIELD.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux mois qu'Harry comprit que l'ingénieur le draguait : en effet, pourquoi l'appeler pour lui demander la taille de vêtement de Fury, si ce n'est pour pouvoir lui parler ? L'autre réponse était que Stark avait développé une attirance pour son patron et le Gryffondor avait eu du mal à envisager la chose.

Après s'être confié à Hermione, qui était définitivement sa seule véritable amie, le Survivant avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, comme disaient les Moldus et il était venu le soir même à la villa pour voir l'inventeur. Et autant dire que les choses avaient rapidement dérapés.

A la vérité, il avait à peine mis un pied dans le salon que Tony le coinçait contre le mur pour l'embrasser de façon indécente. Les deux hommes avaient rapidement migré vers la chambre du milliardaire et ils s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit le lendemain matin.

Harry avait cependant rapidement mis les choses au point : il ne cherchait pas une histoire d'une nuit, mais bien quelque chose de plus sérieux.

La réponse de son nouvel amant avait été de l'embrasser à nouveau, une bonne vingtaine de fois, avant de lui dire qu'il ne lui aurait pas couru après pendant deux mois juste pour un coup d'un soir.

Cela faisant donc un peu moins d'un an et demi que les deux hommes étaient ensemble. Et même si leur relation n'avait rien de secrète, seules Hermione et Pepper étaient au courant. Ainsi que Teddy et Andromeda, évidemment.

L'épouse Tonks avait d'ailleurs voulu rencontrer l'homme de son petit-fils de cœur. Et bien que Tony soit affreusement stressé par la rencontre, il avait accepté. Ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois au Noël de l'année dernière, qu'ils avaient fêté à cinq chez Harry – et sans la moindre manifestation magique, l'ancien Gryffondor n'ayant pas parlé de son Monde à son compagnon.

Il comptait le faire, mais cela prenait du temps à organiser. Déjà, parce qu'il fallait obtenir une bonne cinquantaine d'autorisation du gouvernement pour pouvoir révéler l'existence de la Magie à un Moldu – l'Amérique prenant la Loi du Secret beaucoup plus au sérieux que la Grande-Bretagne – et que l'occasion ne s'était jamais présenté.

 _Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais le faire_ , décida-t-il intérieurement en sortant de l'ascenseur.

En effet, cela faisait vingt ans jour pour jour qu'Howard et Maria Stark étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, en même temps que leur Majordome de l'époque, Edwin Jarvis.

Harry savait, pour être d'humeur massacrante tous les 31 octobre, que ce genre de commémoration n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et que Tony, en plus d'être devenu orphelin ce 16 décembre 1991, avait également perdu la deuxième figure paternelle de sa vie.

C'est pourquoi il ne soupira pas d'exaspération en voyant son amant penché sur une partie de son armure, tournevis en main, alors qu'il était déjà tard. Il ne fit que glisser ses bras autour de son cou en collant son torse contre son dos, lui plantant un baiser sur la joue en même temps.

\- Je vais bien, lui assura l'inventeur sans se retourner.

\- Je sais.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure, puis le Sorcier se redressa, tirant son compagnon derrière lui, et le fit s'allonger sur le canapé présent dans la pièce.

Il se coula dans ses bras, demandant ensuite à l'IA d'éteindre la lumière. La seule source lumineuse de la pièce était maintenant le réacteur ARC et cela convenait parfaitement à l'Agent.

\- Je vais bien, répéta Tony d'une voix faible.

\- Je sais, répéta à son tour Harry.

Il se redressa, puis se pencha pour embrasser son amant, sur la bouche cette fois-ci. Le baiser dura de longues minutes, et le plus jeune se cala à nouveau contre l'ingénieur quand ils se séparèrent, ce dernier refermant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je vais bien.

* * *

 _ **2 janvier 2012**_

La sonnerie de son portable sortit Harry de son sommeil, et il jura à voix basse en voyant l'heure – trois heures du matin. Qui appelait les gens en plein milieu de la nuit, par Merlin ?

\- Allô ? grogna-t-il presque en décrochant.

\- Tu dois venir à la base tout de suite, c'est urgent, lui dit Coulson d'une voix excitée. Et appelle Stark, on va avoir besoin de lui aussi.

L'autre Agent lui raccrocha au nez, et il marmonna des insultes en italien dans sa barbe – insultes que son amant lui avait appris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

\- Une urgence au SHIELD, on doit y aller tous les deux.

Harry se frotta le visage puis se leva, secouant Tony au passage.

\- J'ai déjà dit que je détestais Fury ?

\- Une bonne centaine de fois, pourquoi ? retourna Harry.

\- Je crois que je vais me répéter, dit son compagnon, le faisant ricaner.

oOoOo

\- Alors, quel est le problème ?

\- Vous avez fait vite, fit remarquer Fury, son regard alternant entre les deux hommes.

Harry savait que le Directeur soupçonnait quelque chose, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait aucune règle interdisant leur relation, compte tenu du fait que Tony n'était que consultant pour le SHIELD, et pas un Agent au sens propre du terme. Et même si une telle règle existait, le Sorcier ne l'aurait sûrement pas respecté. Comme le lui avait prouvées ses aventures à Poudlard, certaines règles étaient faites pour être contournées.

\- On m'a dit que c'était urgent, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- J'espère que c'est vrai, Fury, grogna presque le génie. Parce que si vous m'avez tiré de mon lit à trois heures du matin pour rien, je vous promets un virus dont vous aurez du mal à vous remettre.

\- Regardez, au lieu de débiter des menaces vides de sens.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la vitre devant lui, faisant bouger les deux hommes.

Derrière la vitre se trouvait un laboratoire du SHIELD, et à l'intérieur, plusieurs médecins dont Hermione s'affairaient autour d'un lit. Harry ne comprit l'identité du patient qu'en voyant le célèbre bouclier étoilé posé dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Rogers ? croassa-t-il presque, ahuri.

\- Après plus de 67 ans dans la glace, oui, nous l'avons retrouvé, acquiesça le Directeur. Et plus surprenant, il est vivant. Son organisme semble s'être mis en pause pendant sa congélation, mais ses constantes sont de nouveaux stables depuis qu'on l'a réchauffé.

\- Et pourquoi ai-je été appelé ? intervint Tony en haussant un sourcil. C'est mon père, qui chassait le soldat génétiquement modifié, pas moi.

\- C'est parce que votre père a participé au Projet Renaissance que vous êtes là, Stark, répondit Fury. S'il y a une personne capable de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, c'est vous.

\- Vous voulez que je planche sur les dossiers de l'époque ? comprit le génie.

\- Cela serait apprécié, approuva le noir.

\- Donnez-moi un bureau, et je m'y mets.

* * *

 _ **5 janvier 2012**_

Cela faisait trois jours que Tony travaillait sur les dossiers de son père datant de l'époque où Steve Rogers était devenu Captain America et cela faisait trois heures que ce dernier était sorti du coma.

\- Il devrait se réveiller dans la journée, leur indiqua Hermione. Mais le plus dur reste à venir.

\- Le plus dur ? répéta Barton sans comprendre.

\- Cet homme s'est crashé alors qu'Hitler était encore au pouvoir, Agent Barton, répondit le Médecin Chef. Que ressentiriez-vous si on vous disait que vous aviez dormi pendant presque 70 ans ?

Hawkeye grimaça.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Enfin bref, je conseille un suivi psychologique du Capitaine Rogers. Il serait peut-être également mieux si vous étiez présent à son réveil, M. Stark.

Bien qu'ils se fréquentent en dehors de la base, Hermione avait tenu à garder une relation purement professionnelle à l'intérieur des locaux du SHIELD. Tony l'avait taquiné avec ça pendant de long mois, mais il respectait son choix, gardant ses réflexions personnelles pour lui quand ils étaient entourés d'autres Agents.

Une preuve de plus pour Harry que son amant n'était pas qu'un homme égocentrique et capricieux, comme se plaisaient à dire les mauvaises langues.

\- Moi ? s'étonna le milliardaire en relevant les yeux de ses dossiers. Pourquoi ?

\- Rogers a connu votre père durant la guerre, exact ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor, et elle attendit que Tony acquiesce pour continuer. Outre le fait que vous lui ressemblez physiquement, vous représentez une figure familière dont le Capitaine Rogers pourrait avoir besoin à son réveil. Evidemment, je ne vous demande pas de le baby-sitter, mais juste d'être là quand il ouvrira les yeux. Être seul n'est pas non plus une obligation.

\- Evans, vous resterez avec lui, lui ordonna Fury avant de se tourner vers son médecin. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas arranger le décor comme dans les années 40 ?

\- Il ne se laissera pas berner, répondit Harry à la place de son amie. Et si on essaye de le duper, il se méfiera. Autant être honnête dès le début.

\- Si vous le dites.

oOoOo

\- Il se réveil, indiqua le Survivant à son amant en voyant le rythme cardiaque de Rogers augmenter.

\- Youpi, marmonna l'ingénieur. Un fantôme venu du passé de mon père, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Avec ma chance, il détestait le vieux.

\- Tu n'es pas ton père, Tony. Vous êtes deux personnes différentes, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Tu sembles le seul à t'en souvenir, jusque-là, répondit faiblement son amant alors que l'autre se redressait d'un coup, alerte.

\- Capitaine Rogers ? fit Harry en avançant légèrement, les mains dressés en signe de paix.

Le soldat cligna deux fois des paupières avant de secouer la tête, se concentrant sur le Sorcier.

\- Oui ?

\- Mon nom est Harry Evans, nous sommes à l'infirmerie. Nous vous avons retrouvé dans l'épave du Valkyrie.

\- J'imagine que c'est grâce Howard, supposa Rogers. Ce crétin ne sait jamais quand renoncer. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, grimaça le Gryffondor. Avant de poursuivre, je dois vous dire que plusieurs années ont passé depuis votre crash.

\- Combien ? demanda le Capitaine, maintenant complètement réveillé.

\- Nous sommes en 2012.

Il y eu un silence, le soldat ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et secoua la tête.

\- Je sais que cela peut être difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité, continua Harry. Il semblerait que votre corps soit entré dans une sorte de stase dans la glace, ce qui explique le fait que vous n'ayez pas vieilli pendant toutes ces années.

Le militaire ouvrit la bouche, surement pour parler, mais il la referma à nouveau sans rien dire puis laissa courir son regard dans la pièce. Regard qui se figea quand il tomba sur Tony.

\- How –… Vous êtes de la famille d'Howard Stark ?

\- Je suis son fils, répondit le génie en se levant. Anthony Stark. Enchanté, Captain.

\- Moi aussi, bredouilla Rogers en serrant la main tendue. Est-ce que votre père… ?

\- Je suis désolé, mon père est décédé il y a vingt ans, annonça doucement Tony.

Le Capitaine encaissa la nouvelle sans brocher, mais ses traits se figèrent quelques secondes.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Dans l'infirmerie du SHIELD, c'est le nouveau nom de la SSR. Vous avez été retrouvé il y 4 jours. Nous sommes le 5 janvier, et il est actuellement 16 heures 30. Vous désirez quelque chose, peut-être ?

\- A boire ne serait pas de refus, plaisanta-t-il légèrement.

* * *

 _ **2 mai 2012**_

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry au premier Agent qu'il croisa.

\- Il y a un problème dans un des labos, on doit évacuer.

\- Directeur, que se passe-t-il ? fit le Sorcier en activant sa radio. Directeur ?

Fury ne répondit pas, inquiétant encore plus Harry. Un tremblement de terre secoua la base, et il décida de prendre la direction du laboratoire où se trouvait le Tesseract. Mais une autre secousse l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse y aller, bloquant une partie des escaliers.

Alors qu'il cherchait un autre moyen de descendre, Coulson arriva :

\- Evans, le Directeur a demandé l'évacuation !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Le Tesseract est devenu instable, tout va exploser, répondit son collègue. Tu peux t'occuper de l'infirmerie ? Je m'occupe des labos.

\- Aucun problème ! accepta l'ancien Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers l'aile médicale.

En chemin, il croisa une bonne partie du personnel médical, mais aucune trace d'Hermione.

\- Où est le Docteur Granger ?

\- Un des murs s'est écroulé, elle est coincée en-dessous, lui répondit le second de sa meilleure amie. Jones et Adamson essayent de la débloquer.

Harry jura, repartant en courant en direction de l'infirmerie. En arrivant, il put voir que son amie était inconsciente, un mur la retenant jusqu'à la taille.

\- Evacuez, je m'occupe du Docteur Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en approchant.

\- Evans…, hésita Jones.

\- C'est un ordre, et je ne me répéterais pas !

En tant qu'Agent de niveau 7, il faisait partie des plus importants Agents du SHIELD, au même titre que Romanoff, Hill, Coulson et Barton. Les Agents moins accrédités devaient donc lui obéir.

Et même si cela semblait les gêner, les deux hommes acquiescèrent, sortant ensuite de la pièce sans perdre une seconde.

\- Allez, Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de me lâcher ! s'exclama-t-il.

Une autre secousse secoua le bâtiment, faisant trembler le plafond. Une pellicule de poussière leur tomba dessus, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, entièrement concentré sur son amie.

Il lui jeta un sort de stase, empêchant son bassin de bouger et sa blessure de s'aggraver, puis il sortit la Baguette de Sureau – qu'il gardait toujours dans son holster – et la pointa sur le mur tombé.

Il était capable de faire de la Magie sans Baguette, mais pour ce genre d'effort, il préférait s'en remettre à la Relique. Rapidement, le mur fut déplacé, et il put sortir Hermione de là.

Dès que son amie fut confortablement installée dans ses bras, il transplana dans un des garages, réapparaissant à l'abri des regards, puis l'allongea dans la première voiture qu'il trouva.

\- Evans ? s'étonna Hill en arrivant.

\- Je dois l'emmener se faire soigner, répondit-il en s'installant derrière le volant. Vers quelle base évacuons-nous ?

\- Tout le monde va sur l'héliporteur, répondit l'Agent après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Hermione.

\- Bien, soyez prudente, Hill.

L'ancien Gryffondor démarra ensuite, ne se souciant pas des limites de vitesse. Il sortit rapidement de la base, se dirigeant vers le port de Washington. Un bateau du SHIELD était affrété exprès pour les mener à l'héliporteur, et il savait qu'une aile médicale était présente à bord.

\- _Hill, est-ce que vous me recevez ?_ entendit-il dans sa radio alors qu'il était en route pour la capitale. _Barton est passé à l'ennemi ! Ils ont le Tesseract, neutralisez-les !_

\- Et merde ! ragea-t-il en tapant du poing sur le volant. Putain de bordel de merde !

Si le Tesseract tombait entre de mauvaises mains, il n'imaginait pas les conséquences.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa radio grésilla à nouveau, et la voix de Coulson se fit entendre :

\- _Niveau supérieur sécurisé, vous pouvez évacuer._

Il y eu un silence, puis son collègue reprit la parole :

\- _Directeur, vous me recevez ? Directeur Fury ?_

\- _Le cube cosmique est aux mains de forces ennemies_ , répondit ce dernier, faisant soupirer Harry. _J'ai des agents à terre. Hill ?_

\- _Beaucoup d'hommes sont encore ensevelis, j'ignore le nombre de survivants._

\- _Lancez un appel général. Que tous les hommes disponibles à part les sauveteurs me rapportent cette mallette._

\- _Bien reçu._

\- _Coulson, revenez à l'héliporteur_ , continua Fury. _Alerte de niveau 7, à tous les Agents : à partir de maintenant, nous sommes en guerre._

Derrière le volant de sa voiture, l'ancien Gryffondor soupira à nouveau. C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait.

Après une demi-heure de trajet, il arriva au bateau du SHIELD. Il sortit du véhicule, faisant signe à l'Agent de garde d'approcher.

\- Le Docteur Granger est blessé, appelez l'infirmerie et dites-leur de venir avec un brancard.

L'Agent relaya l'information avec sa radio, et deux minutes plus tard, deux médecins arrivaient. Ils installèrent rapidement Hermione sur le brancard, et Harry annula son Sortilège d'un geste de la main alors qu'ils entraient dans le navire.

Une heure plus tard, tous les Agents rescapés avaient embarqués, et le bateau pris la direction de l'héliporteur, qui se trouvait à trois heures de la côte.

Une fois sur l'engin, l'ancien Agent du FBI s'assura qu'Hermione était bien prise en charge avant de se présenter sur le pont de commandement.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, Evans, fit le Directeur en le voyant arriver.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

\- A vingt-trois heures zéro-zéro, le Tesseract s'est enclenché et un homme est apparu dans le laboratoire, débita son patron. Il s'agirait de Loki, le frère de Thor. Il a envoûté Barton, Johnson, Smith et Selvig et s'est emparé du Tesseract avant de s'enfuir en faisant exploser la base au passage.

\- Combien de –

\- Nous avons perdu quatre-vingt-trois Agents, le coupa Coulson.

Le Sorcier ferma les yeux quelques secondes, abattus. Perdre des hommes au combat était quelque chose de quotidien, dans son travail, mais jamais il n'y avait eu autant de morts en une fois – pas depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, en tout cas, mais il repoussa le souvenir au fond de son esprit.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

\- Allez chercher Stark et expliquez lui la situation, ordonna Fury en lui tendant une clé USB. Coulson, envoyez Romanoff chercher Banner, je me charge de Rogers. Il est temps d'activer l'Initiative Avengers.

Harry acquiesça avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers la passerelle.

oOoOo

Dès que le quinjet atterrit à la base de New York, il sortit de l'engin, réquisitionna un SUV puis démarra, direction la Tour Stark.

Il était tard, mais il était persuadé que son amant travaillait encore à l'alimentation de la Tour. Elle était complètement finie, il ne restait plus qu'à installer le générateur et Harry savait que Tony avait prévu de le faire aujourd'hui.

Quand il entra dans le Hall du bâtiment, il ne croisa personne, mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Les bureaux n'ouvriraient qu'une fois les lieux complètement opérationnels, et ce n'était pas encore le cas.

\- JARVIS, je dois rejoindre Tony, dit-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

L'IA ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire démarrer la machine. A peine une minute plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient sur le salon. Son amant était là, avec Pepper, et il se leva en l'entendant arriver.

Le milliardaire se figea en le voyant, et Harry comprit à son regard que c'était dû à son apparence. Il est vrai qu'il était couvert de poussière et que son arcade avait été recousue. Il aurait pu prendre une douche sur le bateau du SHIELD, mais il était tellement inquiet pour Hermione qu'il n'y avait pas pensé.

\- Harry ? s'étonna Pepper en le voyant. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, en faisant tomber une bonne dose de saleté. Il faut que je parle à Tony.

\- Aucun problème, nous avions fini et de toute façon j'ai un avion à prendre, sourit la rousse en attrapant sa veste et son sac. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais soyez prudents, tous les deux.

\- Toujours, Pep ! ricana le génie alors que l'ascenseur se refermait sur sa meilleure amie.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son amant, son sourire disparaissant et son visage se faisant plus sérieux :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une des bases du SHIELD a été détruite par Loki, le frère de Thor, dit-il. Hermione est à l'infirmerie et plusieurs dizaines d'Agents sont morts. Fury m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Il sortit la clé de sa poche, la tendant à son compagnon.

\- Tout est expliqué là-dedans. Ça parle surtout d'astrophysique thermonucléaire, d'après ce que je sais, mais je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal à comprendre.

\- Et si tu t'allongeais pendant que je regarde ? proposa son amant, soucieux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Mais moi j'en suis sûr, le coupa l'ingénieur. Ce n'est pas méchant, Harry, mais tu as une tête affreuse, pire qu'à Halloween – et ça veut dire beaucoup. Je vais sûrement en avoir pour la nuit, alors allonge toi pendant que je potasse sur tout ça.

L'ancien Gryffondor soupira, mais il acquiesça, prenant place sur le canapé alors que son compagnon branchait la clé USB à l'ordinateur le plus proche.

Il l'observa travailler quelques minutes et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

* * *

 _ **3 mai 2012**_

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui le réveilla, et il décrocha dans un sursaut, parfaitement alerte.

\- On a repéré Loki à Stuttgart, lui dit Fury sans attendre. J'y envois une équipe, demandez à Stark de les y rejoindre. Quant à vous, revenez sur l'héliporteur.

\- A vos ordres, se contenta de répondre Harry avant de raccrocher.

Puis il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Tu es attendu en Allemagne, à Stuttgart. Loki y est apparemment. Je dois retourner sur l'héliporteur, personnellement.

Tony acquiesça en posant sa tablette, et les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Mais alors que son compagnon allait sortir à l'étage du labo, le Sorcier le stoppa, le tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Sois prudent, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu me connais, rigola légèrement le génie en sortant de l'habitacle.

\- Justement ! s'exclama l'ancien Gryffondor alors que les portes se refermaient. Au rez-de-chaussée, JARVIS.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était sur la route. Et considérant qu'il avait repoussé la chose assez longtemps, il attendit d'être à un feu rouge pour fermer les yeux, se concentrant sur Héla.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? fit cette dernière en apparaissant sur le siège passager alors que le feu passait au vert.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton père pense faire avec le Tesseract ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

\- Je ne sais pas, grimaça la Déesse de la Mort. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas lui-même.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Père sombre dans la folie depuis des années, expliqua Héla. Depuis qu'Odin nous a séparés de lui, en fait. La dernière découverte – qu'il était en réalité un Jotün et non un Asgardien – a été la trahison de trop. Il veut se venger d'Odin et de Thor. Et ils aiment Midgard. Il lui suffisait d'additionner deux et deux pour savoir quoi faire.

\- Agit-il seul ?

\- Non, il a une armée avec lui. Les Chitauris. Ils ont passés un pacte : il leur donnait le Tesseract et en échange, les Chitauris l'aideraient à envahir Midgard.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, Héla, soupira finalement Harry.

\- Je sais, soupira à son tour la Déesse. Et s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je ne t'en voudrais pas. L'homme qu'était mon père est mort quand il a perdu ses enfants. Ce qu'il a fait depuis… Je ne le cautionne pas et lui ne l'aurait pas fait non plus s'il avait été dans son état normal.

L'Agent acquiesça.

\- Bonne chance, Harry, lui souhaita Héla en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis elle disparut.

oOoOo

\- On a des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il arriva dans la salle de commandement de l'héliporteur.

\- Pas encore, répondit Coulson avant de le jauger de haut en bas. Tu devrais aller te laver, Evans, tu as une tête affreuse.

\- Va te faire voir, grogna Harry en tournant les talons.

Il se dirigea tout de même vers ses quartiers, puis vers sa salle de bain. Coulson n'avait peut-être aucun tact, mais il avait raison, une douche lui ferait surement beaucoup de bien.

Une fois rhabillé, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Hermione était maintenant réveillé, et elle lisait un livre quand il arriva.

\- Tiens, je me demandais quand tu viendrais me voir, fit son amie quand elle le vit.

\- Je viens de revenir, répondit le Sorcier. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Snape est passé tout à l'heure pour me donner des Potions, lui dit-elle après avoir vérifié que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Je serais guérie dans cinq heures maximum, le temps que mes os se ressoudent correctement.

\- Parfait, sourit son ami en retour. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Un polar français, lui indiqua Hermione. _Le Syndrome [E]._

\- Et ça parle de quoi ?

\- Tu vas adorer, ricana son amie avant de commencer à lui raconter l'histoire.

oOoOo

\- Evans, on vous attend dans la salle de réunion, ils sont revenus, l'interrompit la voix de Fury une heure plus tard.

\- J'arrive, répondit l'Agent en se redressant.

Il se pencha ensuite sur son amie, l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Repose-toi bien, Mione.

\- Et toi, sois prudent, lui retourna le brune.

\- Tu me connais ! dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il prit ensuite la direction de la salle de réunion, dans laquelle il entra à peine une minute plus tard. Les Agents Hill, Romanoff et Coulson étaient présent, ainsi que Tony, Rogers et le Docteur Banner. Et un grand blond baraqué qu'Harry ne connaissait que grâce à des photos.

\- Voici Thor Odinson, Prince d'Asgard, lui présenta Coulson. Thor, je vous présente Harry Evans, un Agent du SHIELD.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et le temps sembla se figer une demi-seconde. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry sentit le regard de l'Asgardien le scruter, mais il ne réagit pas.

\- Vous l'avez eu ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Romanoff.

\- C'était presque trop facile, acquiesça la russe. Et cela m'inquiète un peu, à vrai dire.

Le Sorcier acquiesça, puis il se tourna vers l'écran, qui montrait Loki dans une cellule. Quelques secondes plus tard, Fury entra dans la pièce.

\- Afin que les choses soient claires, fit le Directeur en se dirigeant vers le panneau de commande. Si vous tentez de fuir, ou même de rayer cette vitre, une chute de dix milles mètres vous attendra, pour finir dans un piège d'acier. Vous voyez le tableau ?

Il désigna Loki dans sa cellule :

\- Fourmi.

Puis le tableau de commande :

\- Botte.

\- Impressionnant, ricana le Dieu du Chaos. Et sans doute pas conçu pour moi.

\- Conçu pour une chose bien plus forte que vous, répondit le Directeur.

\- Oh oui…, fit le Jotün en se tournant vers la caméra. Un monstre sans âme, qui persiste à se croire un homme.

Les regards d'Hill, Romanoff et Coulson se dirigèrent vers Banner, mais ce dernier ne cilla pas. Harry prit une seconde pour admirer son self-control avant de couper l'écran.

\- Il essaye de nous monter les uns contre les autres, dit-il. Et il est doué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'enquit le Captaine.

\- Il s'est tourné vers la caméra, comme s'il s'adressait directement à Banner, répondit Tony à sa place. Il doit savoir qu'il est là et il connaît également Hulk. Après tout, il n'y a aucune raison pour que les hommes qui sont avec lui ne lui aient pas révélés son existence.

\- Il veut probablement déchaîner Hulk, comprit à son tour Romanoff avant de se tourner vers le scientifique. Y a-t-il quelque chose pour vous aider à rester calme ?

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne me serais pas isolé à Calcutta, répondit sarcastiquement Banner.

\- Et les calmants développés par le Docteur Granger ? s'enquit Coulson en regardant Harry.

Les médicaments en questions étaient en fait des Potions, mais sous forme de cachets. Snape et Hermione avaient mis cette technique au point quand ils étaient entrés au SHIELD. D'après son ancien Professeur, sa tendance à s'attirer des ennuis finiraient obligatoirement par déteindre sur les autres Agents, il fallait donc mettre toutes les chances de leur côté en cas de blessure.

Evidemment, Fury savait que ces inventions venaient du Monde Magique, mais il était le seul. C'est pourquoi Hermione en avait gagné tout le crédit. Si cela ne dérangeait pas Snape, qui préférait être associé au SHIELD le moins possible, cela gênait horriblement son amie.

Il acquiesça en sortant une boîte de sa poche, qu'il lança ensuite à Banner.

\- Vous en avez constamment dans votre poche ? s'étonna Hill.

\- Ma meilleure amie a été écrasée par un mur, excusez-moi d'avoir eu besoin de me calmer pour pouvoir conduire, répondit-il avec un regard noir.

Puis il se tourna vers le Docteur Banner, qui venait de prendre un cachet.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est efficace, répondit le physicien, agréablement surpris. Où est-ce que je passe commande ?

La boutade sembla réveiller Tony, qui tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention :

\- Personnellement, j'adore la façon de Banner de perdre son calme pour devenir un monstre vert ultra violent, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Blondie, que prépare le méchant ?

Thor, en comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, se tourna vers le milliardaire.

\- Il a une armée, on les appelle les Chitauris, dit-il. Ils ne viennent ni d'Asgard, ni d'aucun monde connu. Et Loki veut les soulever contre votre peuple. Ils lui offriront la Terre en échange du Tesseract.

\- Une armée, répéta Rogers, hébété. Venue de l'espace.

\- Il a besoin d'un autre portail, pour les faire venir, intervint Banner. Voilà pourquoi il a enlevé Erik Selvig.

\- Selvig ? répéta Thor en se redressant.

\- C'est un astrophysicien, précisa Banner.

\- C'est aussi un ami, ajouta l'Asgardien.

\- Loki l'a apparemment envoûté, intervint Natasha. En même temps que trois des nôtres.

\- Pourquoi Loki s'est-il laissé capturer ? demanda le Captain. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il trouvera une armée.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait se focaliser sur Loki, fit le Docteur Banner. Il n'a pas toute sa tête, c'est un malade mental, ce type.

\- Modérez vos propos, ordonna presque Thor en avançant d'un pas. Loki a peut-être perdu la raison, mais il vient d'Asgard et c'est mon frère.

\- Il a tué plus de quatre-vingt personnes en à peine deux jours, intervint Harry.

\- Il a été adopté, précisa le Dieu du Tonnerre après quelques secondes, faisant rouler des yeux au Sorcier.

\- Je crois que c'est un problème technique, reprit Banner en recentrant la conversation. L'iridium, à quoi va lui servir l'iridium ?

\- C'est un agent stabilisateur, répondit Tony en commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

Et Harry fronça discrètement les sourcils en le voyant placer un gadget de décryptage sur un des ordinateurs, mais il ne dit rien, comprenant la méfiance de son amant.

\- Grâce à cela, le portail n'implosera pas comme il l'a fait au SHIELD. Sans compter que ce nouveau portail s'ouvrira aussi largement et aussi longtemps que Loki le souhaitera. Pour le reste des matériaux, Barton peut se les procurer. Après tout, le SHIELD ne manque pas d'ennemis. Le seul composant manquant est une alimentation énergétique à haute densité électrique, qui serait suffisante pour exciter le cube.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous expert en astrophysique thermonucléaire ? demanda Hill en haussant un sourcil.

\- Cette nuit, répondit le milliardaire. Bien que j'aurais voulu être occupé autrement, j'ai lu toutes les notes de Selvig. La théorie de l'extraction, la formule, tout ça… Est-ce que je suis le seul à faire mes devoirs ?

\- Loki a-t-il besoin d'une source d'énergie spécifique ? demanda Rogers.

\- Il faudrait qu'il chauffe le cube à cent-vingt millions de degré Kelvin rien que pour passer la barrière des coulons, répondit Banner en se mettant lui aussi à faire les cents pas.

\- A moins que Selvig ait trouvé un moyen de stabiliser l'effet des tunnels corrosifs, contrecarra l'ingénieur.

\- S'il arrive à faire ça, rien ne l'empêche de déclencher une fusion ionique dans n'importe quel réacteur de la planète, fit remarquer le physicien.

\- Enfin quelqu'un à qui parler ! s'exclama Tony avec un sourire en coin. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, Docteur.

\- Et en terme simple, cela signifie… ? finit par demander Harry en voyant que personne ne comprenait la conversation des deux scientifiques, y compris lui.

\- Loki est d'ores et déjà capable d'ouvrir un portail, il lui faut juste l'alimentation, résuma son amant.

\- Je vous conseille donc de tout faire pour retrouver le Tesseract avant qu'il ne le fasse, intervint Fury en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je commencerais par le sceptre de Loki, fit Rogers. Il est peut-être magique, mais il ressemble beaucoup à une arme d'HYDRA.

Au mot « magique », Harry perçut sans problème le coup d'œil de Thor dans sa direction, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- On va jouer, Docteur ? s'enquit Tony en se tournant vers Banner.

Ce dernier désigna la porte d'un bras, et les deux scientifiques sortirent.

\- Evans, allez les surveiller, ordonna Fury.

Le Sorcier haussa un sourcil à la demande, mais il acquiesça.

oOoOo

Harry jeta un regard en coin aux deux scientifiques, qui s'afféraient autour du sceptre. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient, et cela l'arrangeait.

Au vu du regard et du comportement de Thor, il était évident que le futur Roi d'Asgard avait compris qu'il n'était pas un humain normal. Il avait peut-être senti l'aura d'Héla autour de lui, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Dans tous les cas, le Sorcier ne comptait pas lui révéler quoi que ce soit à moins d'y être obligé.

\- Aïe, s'exclama soudainement Banner, le sortant de ses pensées.

C'est en voyant le regard de Tony, fixé sur le physicien, qu'Harry comprit ce que son amant avait fait. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à comprendre.

\- Eh, vous êtes dingue ? interrogea le Captain en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas un jeu, vous pourriez mettre tout l'équipage en danger !

\- Je pense que le Docteur Banner est capable de résister à une petite piqure, sinon il n'aurait pas passé plus d'un an sans se transformer, intervint froidement Harry.

Le fait que l'on considère Banner comme un danger l'exaspérait. Si Hulk ne pouvait pas être contrôlé, le scientifique ne serait pas en liberté, c'était certain.

Mais comprenant les inquiétudes du soldat, il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon :

\- Quant à toi, Tony, je peux comprendre ta curiosité scientifique, et je pense que le Docteur Banner le peut aussi. Mais avant de tenter ce genre de choses, pense à ce qu'il ressentirait s'il se transformait ici et causait des dégâts à l'appareil. C'est hautement improbable, mais on peut comprendre qu'il n'en ait pas envie.

Tony eu la même moue qu'un enfant pris en faute, puis il soupira.

\- Tu es vraiment le seul à pouvoir me faire culpabiliser, bougonna-t-il.

\- Non, il y a Pepper et JARVIS, aussi, ricana Harry.

\- Joker ! s'exclama l'ingénieur avant de se tourner vers Banner. Excusez-moi, Docteur, c'était inapproprié.

\- Aucun problème, mentit ce dernier. Comme l'a dit l'Agent Evans, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil si les rôles étaient inversés.

Tony grimaça légèrement en détectant le mensonge, puis il se tourna vers son compagnon :

\- Alors, que nous caches Fury ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry en se frottant les yeux. Il ne met jamais tout le monde au courant de ses plans, mais cette fois, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas l'être. Et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? interrogea le Captain, les sourcils froncés.

\- Fury cache quelque chose, ça se voit, répondit le milliardaire. Il est _l'espion_ , ses secrets ont probablement des secrets. Et il ne nous dira probablement rien… Heureusement que j'ai fait en sorte d'obtenir les infos sans lui demander son avis.

\- Vous êtes en train de pirater le SHIELD, comprit Banner, relevant les yeux de son écran.

Le génie acquiesça tout en se remettant au travail.

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur la mission, Stark, c'est-à-dire retrouver le cube, le gronda presque Rogers, tout en jetant un regard de travers à Harry.

Le soldat semblait lui en vouloir de ne pas intervenir. Mais le Sorcier ne le ferait pas : déjà, parce qu'essayer de résonner Tony était peine perdu, mais aussi parce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment et ce depuis que le SHIELD avait commencé à étudier le Tesseract.

\- J'ai besoin de toutes les variables pour résoudre une équation, Rogers, répondit l'inventeur. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, libre à vous de sortir de cette pièce.

Le militaire le fusilla du regard avant de tourner les talons, mais Harry était sûr d'avoir vu une lueur de doute, dans ses yeux.

Deux heures plus tard, un des écrans sur lequel travaillait Tony sonna, faisant comprendre à l'ancien Gryffondor que le programme de décryptage avait fonctionné.

\- Je leur avais dit de changer leurs pares feux, mais ils ne m'ont pas écoutés, commenta-t-il en se hissant sur la table de travail pour s'y asseoir. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Banner le rejoignit, et ils commencèrent à analyser les données obtenues. Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit à peine une minute plus tard, laissant entrer Fury, Romanoff et Thor.

\- Arrêtez-ça tout de suite, Stark ! ordonna le Directeur. Vous êtes là pour chercher le cube, pas pour…

\- La recherche est en cours, indiqua Banner en relevant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que la Phase Deux ? demanda ensuite l'ingénieur, tout en sautant de son perchoir.

Fury ne répondit pas, et les deux hommes se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne les fasse tous sursauter.

Rogers était revenu dans la pièce et il avait plaqué une arme sur la table.

\- Au cours de la Phase Deux, le SHIELD se sert du cube pour produire des armes, dit-il. Désolé, l'informatique est un peu trop lente pour moi.

Puis il se tourna vers Fury :

\- J'avais tort, Directeur, le monde n'a pas changé.

\- Rogers, nous avons compilé les informations liées au Tesseract, cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons…

\- Excusez-moi, Directeur, le coupa Tony. Vous disiez ?

En disant cela, il avait tourné un écran vers eux, sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs schémas représentant une tête nucléaire.

\- Vous étiez au courant ? demanda Banner en se tournant vers Natasha.

\- Eloignez-vous de ces ordinateurs, lui ordonna l'Agent en réponse.

\- J'étais à Calcutta, ce n'était pas assez éloigné pour vous ? railla le scientifique. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi le SHIELD veut se servir du cube pour produire des armes de destruction massive !

\- A cause de lui, répondit Fury en désignant Thor.

\- Moi ? s'étonna ce dernier.

\- Il y a un an, nous avons eu la visite d'un homme d'une autre planète qui dans sa folie vengeresse a détruit une petite ville, reprit le Directeur en s'adressant aux autres. Nous avons donc appris que non seulement nous ne sommes pas seuls mais qu'en plus nous ne sommes absolument pas préparés.

\- Mon peuple ne demande qu'à être en paix avec votre planète !

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas tout seul, là-haut, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Fury. Il y a d'autres menaces !

\- Et vous comptez les dissuader à coup de tête nucléaire ? se moqua Tony. C'est toujours la meilleure façon de calmer tout le monde…

\- C'est surement cela qui a attiré Loki et ses alliés ici ! intervint Thor. C'est la preuve pour les autres Royaumes que la Terre est prête pour une forme de guerre supérieure !

Mais le Dieu fut ignoré, et le Directeur se tourna vers l'ingénieur :

\- Rappelez-moi comment vous avez fait fortune, Stark ?

\- Si Stark fabriquait toujours des armes, il ne serait…

\- Une minute, pourquoi on ne parle que de moi ? l'interrompit le milliardaire.

\- Je croyais que vous adoriez ça ? lui retourna Rogers en haussant un sourcil.

La discussion dégénéra rapidement en dispute généralisé et Harry déconnecta. C'était exactement ce que voulait Loki : les monter les uns contre les autres. Et Fury, avec son foutu cloisonnement, avait contribué à accélérer les choses.

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça ! s'exclama justement ce dernier. Votre équipe est –

\- On n'est pas une équipe, l'interrompit Banner. On est même loin d'être une équipe ! On est un composant chimique sur le point d'exploser !

\- Vous, éloignez-vous de moi ! cracha presque le Directeur.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas s'approcher ? s'enquit Tony en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vous le savez très bien ! lui répondit le Captaine. Et arrêtez de me provoquer, Stark !

\- Non, j'aime ça, fit le milliardaire en posant une main sur l'épaule du soldat, qui fut instantanément repoussé.

\- Vous jouez au dur, avec votre armure…, dit doucereusement le militaire. Mais sans, vous êtes quoi ?

\- Un génie, milliardaire, philanthrope, répondit l'inventeur avec condescendance.

\- Toujours une pirouette… Je connais des gars qui n'ont rien de tout ça, mais qui en valent dix comme vous. J'ai vu ce que vous faites. Vous ne vous battez que pour vous, rien d'autre ne vous intéresse. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas une menace, mais ne vous faites pas passer pour un héros.

Tony sembla vouloir répliquer vertement, mais Harry l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son bras. Le Sorcier fusillait Rogers du regard, et le silence tomba dans la pièce alors que les autres se mettaient à les observer.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Captaine.

\- Tu défends ton petit-ami, Evans ? railla Natasha.

Mais l'ancien Gryffondor l'ignora, continuant de fixer le super-soldat de regard.

\- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas parler de choses dont vous ne savez rien, ajouta-t-il avant de se détourner.

Il consulta son compagnon du regard, qui ne fit qu'acquiescer, montrant que la remarque ne l'avait pas atteinte. Harry savait qu'il mentait, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour en parler.

Banner reprit soudainement un autre cachet, ramenant l'attention sur lui.

\- Eloignez-vous des instruments, Docteur, lui ordonna de nouveau Romanoff.

\- Et pour aller où ? fit ce dernier avec brusquerie. Vous avez loué ma chambre !

\- La cellule n'était là qu'en prévention…, intervint Fury.

\- Quel preuve de confiance, c'est impressionnant, railla le Sorcier.

\- Dois-je vous rappelez à qui vous vous adresser, Evans ?

\- Non, Directeur. Mais je pourrais vous retourner la question. Vous êtes peut-être mon patron, mais n'oubliez pas que mes contacts sont plus hauts placés que les vôtres. Je pourrais vous faire virer en passant un coup de fil et vous le savez. En attendant, je ne vais pas vous laisser passer vos nerfs sur le Docteur Banner alors qu'il nous aide depuis son arrivée ici.

\- Le syndrome du héros, Evans ? Encore ? se moqua Fury. Dois-je vous rappelez comme cela s'est terminé, la dernière fois ?

L'allusion à la Bataille de Poudlard fit se tendre le Survivant, et son visage se ferma.

Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer – ou frapper Fury, il n'était pas encore sûr –, une sonnerie retentit, provenant d'un des ordinateurs.

\- C'est le cube, fit Banner en consultant l'écran. On sait où il est.

Personne n'eut le temps de se réjouir de la nouvelle : en effet, une explosion secoua l'héliporteur, les envoyant tous au sol alors que l'appareil tanguait brusquement sur le côté.

\- Hill, que se passe-t-il ? hurla Fury dans sa radio.

\- _La moteur 3 est désactivé, nous perdons de l'altitude !_

\- Ils sont là pour Loki, comprit de suite le Sorcier. Pour Loki et pour le sceptre.

\- Evans, allez rejoindre Coulson, Stark et Rogers, allez réparer ce moteur, ordonna rapidement le Directeur. Romanoff, Thor, faites en sorte que personne ne touche à ce sceptre. Quant à vous, Banner…

\- Il restera dans mes quartiers, le coupa Harry. Avec les calmants d'Hermione, Hulk ne devrait pas se montrer. Et il ne peut pas rester là, récupérer le sceptre est un de leur objectif, il pourrait se faire tuer.

Fury acquiesça sans rien dire, et ils se dispersèrent.

oOoOo

Après avoir déposé Banner dans ses quartiers, Harry prit la direction de la zone de détention.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Coulson en le voyant arriver.

\- On est attaqué, on doit le surveiller, répondit Harry en désignant Loki, qui les regardait en souriant depuis sa cellule.

Une flèche passa à côté d'eux, et les deux Agents roulèrent au sol pour l'éviter. Mais elle était en fait destinée au panneau de commande, auquel elle se connecta. La cellule s'ouvrit, et Loki en sortit.

\- Merde ! ragea le Sorcier en se redressant.

Il se tourna vers son collègue, qui se relevait également.

\- Va chercher des renforts, je vais essayer de le retenir !

Coulson ne protesta pas, prenant la direction de la sortie. Harry était maintenant seul avec le Dieu, et cela l'arrangeait. Il se mit en face de lui, lui barrant la route.

\- Je suis Loki, de Jotunheim, croyez-vous vraiment qu'un simple humain à la moindre chance contre moi ?

\- Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas un simple humain, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor en se concentrant.

Il envoya une décharge de Magie Pure sur le Prince, le propulsant contre le mur.

\- Un utilisateur de Magie, intéressant, fit le Dieu avec un sourire appréciateur en se redressant.

Il conjura plusieurs lances, qui volèrent vers lui, mais le Sorcier les dévia d'un geste de la main. Un hoquet de stupeur le déconcerta, et il se détourna de son ennemi pour voir Coulson le fixer, les yeux écarquillés.

Il vit Loki disparaître du coin de l'œil, et il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire. Il transplana avec hâte, réapparaissant près de Coulson, se plaçant devant lui juste à temps.

La pointe du sceptre pénétra son abdomen, et Harry se demanda brièvement comment est-ce que Loki l'avait récupéré avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. La lame ressortit de son corps alors que le fils adoptif d'Odin disparaissait à nouveau.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, l'ancien Gryffondor s'écroula à genoux alors que son collègue écarquillait les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Envoyez une équipe médicale en zone de détention, on a un Agent à terre ! hurla-t-il presque en activant sa radio, puis il se tourna vers Harry. Evans, ne me lâche pas d'accord ? Stark nous tuerait s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit !

Le Sorcier releva les yeux au nom de son amant, puis il posa une main sur sa plaie. Il pouvait sentir que le poumon était perforé, mais ce n'était pas réellement important. Même s'il mourrait, il pourrait revenir. Le plus urgent était donc d'empêcher leur prisonnier de partir avec le sceptre.

\- Loki, souffla-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Quand il fut relevé, il vit immédiatement Thor dans la cellule et son frère qui le narguait de l'extérieur. L'Agent s'empara de l'arme que tenait Coulson – que le SHIELD avait créé suite à l'incident avec le Destructeur – et tira, faisant passer le Dieu du Chaos à travers le mur. Au même moment, Thor essayait de sortir de la cellule grâce à son marteau, qui fissura la paroi.

Et comme l'avait dit Fury, la cellule fut éjectée de l'héliporteur.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Harry en transplanant à nouveau, se concentrant sur Thor.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la cellule de verre qu'il comprit que son idée était particulièrement stupide. En effet, son crâne cogna durement contre le verre, assez fort pour le laisser désorienté quelques secondes et pour laisser une trace de sang sur le verre. Il se redressa cependant rapidement et ce malgré sa plaie qui saignait toujours.

Utilisant un Sortilège de Lévitation, il put se stabiliser dans la prison de verre après quelques ajustements.

\- Prenez ma main ! dit-il en tendant le bras vers Thor.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un humain normal, lui dit le blond sans faire mine de s'approcher.

\- Vous voulez vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ? s'écria Harry alors qu'il se cognait à nouveau contre une des parois – sur les côtes, cette fois-ci, et son souffle se coupa un instant.

Il se sentait faiblir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Il tendit à nouveau la main vers le Dieu, qui fixa le sang présent dessus avant de détourner son regard sur la plaie sanguinolente présente en-dessous de ses côtes.

\- Prenez ma main, je peux nous ramener à bord de l'héliporteur !

Le Dieu le jaugea encore quelques secondes, puis il lui attrapa la main.

Harry les fit transplaner quelques secondes avant que la cellule ne touche le sol.

Et c'est en se rematérialisant à cinq mètres de haut qu'il réalisa que c'était probablement une de ses plus mauvaise idée.

 _Cette fois, c'est sûr, Hermione va m'arracher les yeux_ , pensa-t-il avant de s'écraser sur la table de la salle de réunion.

* * *

Et voilà pour l'apparition de Loki, mais aussi d'Hela ! Avouez, vous aviez hâte de le voir, n'est-ce pas ? xD

Comme vous vous en doutez, Harry va devoir se mettre à table dans le prochain chapitre et révéler sa nature de Sorcier ! Je m'excuserais bien de vous laisser sur ce genre de cliffhanger, mais ceux qui me lisent depuis un moment savent que j'adore ça ! x)

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Et on se retrouve dans un mois (le 30/11) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	3. Sorciers et Chitauris

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse, et les films du MCU appartiennent aux studios Marvel et à Disney.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : Environ dix chapitres, en cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : CelesteDiam1789, Anokade, luna park, Isis7056, Le Phoque Blanc, Neko Kirei, Micky54, stormtrooper2, Angelyoru, Smilarah, Louise 8299, Miss lyli, red-dragons68, p'tite kissy, Dame Marianne, Melodie Zik Spirit, Censlive, Lils, Maud, TeZuKaj, soln96, Mimi-971, Delphm76, PetitLutin22, Raven AzuNoctuli, mayawene, Wenna-Hic.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Lils_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Maud_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de la finir, d'où les un mois de délai entre chaque chapitre ;)

* * *

Voici le troisième chapitre de ce crossover, où Harry doit révéler une partie de ses secrets !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Trois :

Quand Coulson entra dans la salle de réunion, seul, Fury se leva, de même que Tony.

\- Où est Evans ? demanda le Directeur.

L'Agent déglutit légèrement en détournant les yeux, faisant en sorte d'éviter le regard du milliardaire.

\- Répondez, Coulson ! le pressa ce dernier d'une voix froide. _Où est Harry ?_

\- Il a disparu.

\- Comment ça, « disparu » ? intervint à son tour le Captain. Est-il…

\- Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase, Rogers ! le coupa durement le génie.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Agent, probablement pour l'invectiver, mais Banner mit une main sur son bras, le coupant dans son élan. L'inventeur se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, puis il se rassit.

\- Coulson ? interrogea Fury.

\- Loki a réussi à sortir de sa cellule, et il a essayé de me tuer, raconta son subalterne. Mais Evans est apparu devant moi et s'est pris le coup à ma place. Il est tombé au sol, mais il s'est redressé au bout de quelques minutes. C'est à ce moment-là que Thor a essayé de sortir de la cellule – Loki a dû user d'un stratagème quelconque pour l'y enfermer –, mais il a fissuré la vitre.

\- La cellule a été éjectée, comprit Banner, qui tripotait ses lunettes.

\- Et Evans a à nouveau disparu, continua l'Agent. C'est comme s'il pouvait se téléporter.

\- Comme dans _Jumper_ ? s'enquit le Captain.

En voyant que personne ne répondait, il précisa :

\- C'est un film, avec Hayden Christensen et Samuel L. Jackson. Le héros a la capacité de –

\- On connaît, l'interrompit de nouveau le milliardaire. Contrairement à vous, nous n'avons pas fait de sieste de presque soixante-dix ans. Quant à ce que vous dites, Coulson, c'est complètement insensé.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, un _« crack »_ sonore retentit, et les cinq hommes eurent juste le temps de s'éloigner de la table avant qu'Harry et Thor ne tombent dessus.

En atterrissant sur le meuble, l'ancien Gryffondor eut le souffle coupé, alors qu'il sentait ses dernières côtes encore intacts se briser. Il perçut du coin de l'œil le Dieu du Tonnerre se relever, et il roula sur lui-même, pour se retrouver sur le dos.

\- Docteur Granger, venez immédiatement en salle de réunion, c'est urgent ! s'exclama Fury dans sa radio.

\- _Il y a plusieurs blessés à l'infirmerie, je ne peux pas les laisser !_ objecta la jeune femme.

\- C'est Evans.

Un juron se fit entendre, puis des bruits de course.

\- _Je serais là dans deux minutes_.

\- Elle va me tuer, ricana légèrement le Survivant.

Ce qui était une mauvaise idée, puisqu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et qu'il cracha du sang. Il essuya distraitement l'hémoglobine sur son menton avec sa manche, essayant de contrôler sa respiration sifflante.

\- Essaye de te calmer, lui dit son amant en s'approchant. Hermione va arriver et elle va te soigner.

\- Elle ne pourra rien faire, le contredit le Sorcier. Mes blessures sont trop graves… Mais pas d'inquiétude, ça va aller.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Tony. Tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir, tu m'entends ? Sinon, je reviens te chercher par la peau des fesses pour te le faire payer !

Au même moment, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait, laissant passer Hermione et Snape. L'ancien Agent du FBI gémit en voyant son ancien Professeur.

\- Vous êtes là pour m'achever ? demanda-t-il.

Il blaguait, mais il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il sentait le sang se répandre dans ses poumons, sa tête lui tournait et sa vue se brouillait. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et même s'il aurait préféré ne jamais mourir devant témoin, c'était maintenant inévitable.

\- Plaie à la tête, probablement une commotion, plaie pénétrante à l'abdomen, poumon atteint et côtes cassées, débita rapidement son amie.

Elle souleva ensuite le tee-shirt du blessé, laissant apparaître la plaie sanguinolente.

\- Vous êtes doué, Potter, soupira Snape.

\- Sa Magie s'agite, Professeur, ajouta anxieusement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Je ne peux rien lui donner, et essayer de le guérir à la manière Moldue aggraverais les choses.

\- « Magie », « Moldue » ? répéta Tony.

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant ? demanda le Maître des Potions à Fury.

\- Pas encore. Mais vu ce que vous venez de dire, je vais devoir leur expliquer.

\- Pas maintenant, refusa son Médecin Chef. On leur expliquera quand Harry ira mieux, pas avant.

\- Granger…, fit doucement son ancien Professeur. Il est en train de mourir.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama la Sorcière, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Mais il va aller mieux… Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi, mais faites-moi confiance.

\- Hermione…, appela difficilement Harry, attirant l'attention de tous.

Son amie s'approcha de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis, il y a des années ?

\- Que tu ne mourrais jamais devant moi, acquiesça la brune aux cheveux frisés, les larmes inondant son visage.

\- Je vais devoir revenir sur ma promesse, continua difficilement le Sorcier. Je suis désolé, Mione, je… Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, jamais.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. Mais tu intérêt de tenir ton autre promesse : reviens vite. Sinon, je trouverais un moyen de te le faire payer, où que tu sois.

Son ami eu un faible sourire, puis ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa tête roulait sur le côté.

\- Il est mort ? demanda doucement Rogers, en s'approchant d'Hermione.

\- Pas pour longtemps, répondit cette dernière.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tony, qui était figé de l'autre côté de la table, les yeux fixés sur son amant. La Sorcière put voir les yeux du milliardaire se remplir de larmes, mais elle détourna la tête, sachant qu'être vu dans un moment de faiblesse ne lui plairait pas.

 _Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il constata avec surprise qu'il se trouvait dans un des laboratoires de son compagnon. Il ne saurait dire lequel, vu que Tony avait fait reproduire son labo de Malibu dans la Tour Stark, mais il reconnaissait la pièce._

 _\- J'aurais dû me douter que ce ne serait plus King's Cross, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même._

 _\- En effet, tu aurais dû, fit Héla en apparaissant devant lui._

 _Le futur Roi lui sourit, sourire que la Déesse lui retourna. Puis elle regarda curieusement autour d'elle, analysant chaque détail de la pièce._

 _\- Alors, que représente ce lieu pour toi ? demanda-t-elle._

 _\- La sérénité, répondit Harry sans hésitation. En arrivant en Amérique, j'étais sûr de vivre seul toute ma vie, parce que je pensais que personne, pas même Hermione, ne pourrait comprendre ce que je ressentais. Le fait d'avoir été trahit par Ron et Dumbledore… Cela m'a détruit, réellement. Et il y a eu Tony. Qui a été trahit par l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père pour de l'argent. Il se protège en montrant une façade d'homme sûr de lui, arrogant et égocentrique. Mais en réalité, il se préoccupe plus des autres que de lui. C'est un génie et un milliardaire, mais il essaye quand même d'aider les autres avec son armure. Il a ses défauts, évidemment – il est impulsif, légèrement immature et il ne regarde jamais à la dépense – mais…_

 _\- Tu l'aimes, affirma la fille de Loki._

 _Durant son discours, le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor s'était fait rêveur, amenant un doux sourire sur les lèvres de la Déesse. Elle était heureuse que son futur Roi ait trouvé quelqu'un pour partager sa vie d'humain, avant de devoir régner avec elle pendant sa vie d'immortel._

 _\- Plus que je ne me pensais capable d'aimer._

 _\- Veux-tu y retourner ?_

 _Le Sorcier ne répondit pas, regardant autour de lui._

 _Il hésitait. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il attendrait d'être vieux, ridé, et d'avoir pu vivre sa vie avant de décider de mourir. Mais aujourd'hui, il hésitait._

 _Parce que malgré tout l'amour que lui apportait Tony, et la joie que lui apportait sa vie en générale – avoir vu Teddy grandir, être resté en contact avec Hermione – il estimait avoir fait plus que sa part._

 _Il aimait sa vie, mais elle le fatiguait. Être Harry Potter, même en se faisant appeler Harry Evans, n'était pas facile. Il avait naïvement cru qu'après son départ d'Angleterre, on le laisserait tranquille, mais c'était utopique, il s'en était rendu compte rapidement._

 _Il était_ le Survivant _, et on le lui rappellerait jusqu'à sa mort._

 _Face à lui, Héla ne dit rien, attendant simplement sa réponse._

\- C'est trop long, fit Hermione après deux minutes. Cela ne devrait pas être si long.

\- Granger…, commença Snape.

Mais le Maître des Potions ne continua pas sa phrase, fronçant soudainement les sourcils en se redressant pour regarder autour de lui. Il scruta la pièce avant de secouer la tête, se reconcentrant sur son ancienne élève.

\- Il faut l'emmener à la morgue, dit-il.

Mais l'ancienne Gryffondor ne l'écouta pas, s'approchant à nouveau du corps de son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, Harry, je te l'interdis ! asséna-t-elle. Tu m'as promis de ne jamais m'abandonner, tu te souviens ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Ton filleul et Andromeda ont besoin de toi ! Et ils ne sont pas les seuls…

Le regard du Médecin Chef se déplaça sur Tony, qui était toujours figé et qui fixait maintenant un point sur le mur, les poings serrés et le corps crispé.

\- Ne nous abandonne pas, d'accord ? supplia-t-elle presque.

 _En entendant la voix de son amie, le Sorcier releva la tête, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers Héla, qui comprit instantanément._

 _La Déesse lui fit un dernier sourire, puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer._

\- Il revient, ça y est ! s'exclama Hermione.

En effet, la plaie au niveau de l'abdomen de l'Agent était en train de se refermer d'elle-même, alors que ses côtes semblaient se remettre en place toutes seules.

En se déplaçant légèrement, la Sorcière put voir que la plaie à la tête de son ami guérissait également, la faisant soupirer de soulagement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son torse se soulevait alors qu'il se remettait à respirer, puis il se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il papillonna quelques secondes des yeux avant d'observer les personnes présentes, puis de tourner son regard vers un coin vide de la pièce :

\- Combien de temps ?

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un Gobelin apparut soudainement à l'endroit exact où son ancien élève regardait.

\- Deux minutes et cinquante-quatre secondes, répondit le banquier en fixant sa montre à gousset. C'est une minute de plus que la dernière fois.

\- Je suis désolé, grimaça l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Lord Peverell-Potter-Black.

\- Si, répondit le Lord. Je sais que mon statut vous donne du travail en plus, puisqu'à chaque fois que je meurs, vous devez vérifier si c'est définitif ou non. Donc, je suis désolé.

\- Vous êtes un des clients les plus importants de notre Banque, Milord, je ne fais que mon travail, répondit le Gobelin après quelques secondes. Mais votre sollicitude est appréciée.

Il rangea ensuite sa montre, puis s'inclina légèrement.

\- Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes en bonne santé, je vais retourner travailler, dit-il. C'était un plaisir de vous revoir, Milord.

\- Pour moi aussi, Ragnok, assura Harry en inclinant légèrement la tête à son tour.

Le Gobelin sortit un Galion de sa poche, prononça « Gringott's », puis disparut.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? demanda Rogers.

\- Vous avez ressuscité ? enchaîna Bruce.

\- « La dernière fois » ? répéta Fury en haussant un sourcil. Mourir fait partie de vos habitudes, Evans ?

\- C'est la deuxième fois, répondit son Médecin Chef, légèrement hagarde.

Elle se racla ensuite la gorge, essuyant distraitement les traces de larmes présentes sur ses joues.

\- Troisième, la contredit Harry avec nonchalance.

\- Mais tu m'avais dit que… !

\- J'étais dans une des Tours, le 11 septembre, explicita son ami. Un mur m'est tombé dessus.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ? s'indigna la Sorcière.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, descendant de la table en remettant son tee-shirt en place. Il chancela légèrement, mais il réussit à rester debout. Son regard s'arrêta sur chaque personne présente, en particulier sur le milliardaire, avant qu'il ne soupire en faisant un geste de la main.

Instantanément, les portes de la pièce se verrouillèrent, faisant froncer les sourcils du Directeur, et sursauter les autres hommes – à l'exception de Thor, qui fixait Harry comme s'il voulait le décrypter.

\- Charme de Silence ? devina Hermione.

\- On a des choses à expliquer avant d'aller à la recherche de Loki, acquiesça son ami. Ils en ont trop vu pour ne rien leur dire.

\- Vous savez qu'on a besoin d'autorisation pour en parler à des civils ? intervint l'ancien espion.

\- Coulson et Rogers font partie du SHIELD, les autorisations pour Tony sont en cours de traitement. Thor est un Dieu qui ne vient même pas de notre planète. Pour ce qui est de Banner… Eh bien, je déposerais une demande quand tout ce bazar sera fini. Il est trop précieux pour qu'on essaye de lui effacer la mémoire.

\- A ce que je vois, vous vous croyez toujours au-dessus des lois, Potter.

\- Si j'avais respecté les lois il y a quatorze ans, vous seriez mort, alors fichez moi la paix, Snape, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor d'une voix froide. On peut leur faire confiance, je le sais, alors arrêtez d'être un trou du cul insupportable, pour une fois.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard, et il fallut qu'Hermione se racle la gorge trois fois pour qu'ils se détournent l'un de l'autre.

\- Je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour leur expliquer, Professeur, dit-elle ensuite.

\- Je ne suis plus votre Professeur, Granger et la flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, asséna l'ancien Directeur des Serpentard. Mais vu votre passif à tous les deux, il vaut mieux que cela soit moi qui me charge des explications, en effet.

La Sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, forçant ensuite son ami à s'installer avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Bien, ce que je vais vous dire ne dois pas sortir de cette pièce, sous peine de sanctions, commença Snape. Et ce n'est pas le Directeur Fury qui pourra vous protéger en cas de non-respect de cet ordre.

L'homme se pinça l'arête du nez, jetant un regard noir à Harry avant de continuer.

\- Il existe dans chaque pays une Communauté Magique, peuplé de Sorciers et Sorcières. Nous avons nos propres gouvernement, nos propres écoles, nos propres commerces. En somme, nous sommes complètement indépendant des gouvernements Moldus – les gouvernements non-Magiques. Évidemment, vos gouvernements sont au courant de l'existence du Monde Magique, de même que certaines organisations gouvernementales. Le SHIELD a par exemple été mis au courant de notre existence à sa création par Howard Stark, le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque considérant que c'était nécessaire. Depuis, tous les Directeurs entrent dans le Secret à leur prise de fonction.

A ce stade, Fury acquiesça, confirmant tout ce que le Potionniste venait de dire.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il existe… Que vous êtes des sortes de magiciens ? questionna Rogers.

Snape haussa un sourcil méprisant en réponse avant de faire un mouvement de poignet, attirant sa Baguette dans sa main. Il la pointa sur la table, et sans prononcer un mot, la transforma en cochon. Pratiquement tout le monde sursauta, hormis les Sorciers et Fury et l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard fit reprendre sa forme au meuble après quelques secondes.

\- Ok…, fut tout ce que pu dire le Captaine.

\- Pourquoi nous dire ça maintenant ? demanda finalement Coulson.

\- C'était soit ça, soit on vous effaçait la mémoire, répondit nonchalamment le Maître des Potions. En temps normal, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous révéler aux Moldus – la Loi du Secret est très clair à ce sujet – mais Potter attire les ennuis comme personne d'autre.

Harry ne réagit pas à l'insulte, et les deux autres Sorciers échangèrent un regard par-dessus son épaule, légèrement inquiets – même si Snape ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous aux États-Unis ? interrogea Tony. Vous êtes anglais. Alors pourquoi être venu dans ce pays ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, l'ancien espion sembla hésiter. Il échangea un regard avec Fury, qui acquiesça au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Au début des années 70, un Mage Noir a commencé à semer la terreur en Grande-Bretagne, dit-il. Vous pouvez le considérer comme notre Hitler.

A ce nom, le Capitaine Rogers se redressa, le visage dur.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, a grandi pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, expliqua Hermione. Pour que vous compreniez bien, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il existe trois catégories de Sorciers, selon leur ascendance : il y a les Sang-Pur, qui sont les familles ne regroupant que des Sorciers sur plusieurs générations ; les Sang-Mêlé, qui sont ceux qui ont un parent ou un grands-parents Moldu, comme Harry et il y a les Nés-Moldus, qui ont des parents Moldus, comme moi. Voldemort considérait les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus comme inférieurs, et il voulait les exterminer.

La jeune femme passa ensuite une main sur son bras, sans réellement y penser. La cicatrice que Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait faite en la torturant au Manoir Malfoy était encore bien visible, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher quand Voldemort et les Mangemorts venaient dans la conversation.

Il en était de même pour Snape avec sa Marque, ou encore pour Harry avec sa cicatrice au front.

\- Les premières années, la menace n'était pas prise au sérieux, reprit l'ancien Serpentard. Mais les attaques se sont faites de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus meurtrières. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rassemblait des adeptes et quiconque lui résistait était tué. En 1976, la Grande-Bretagne Magique est officiellement entrée en Guerre contre lui. Des gens mourraient toutes les semaines, et le Lord Noir devenait de plus en plus puissant. Puis une Prophétie a été faite.

\- Une Prophétie, sérieusement ? l'interrompit Tony, le coin des lèvres relevé.

Il semblait se retenir de ricaner.

\- Je vais poursuivre à partir d'ici, Snape, intervint Harry en cessant de fixer le mur.

L'ancien espion approuva d'un signe de tête, et tous les regards se portèrent vers l'Agent.

\- Il existait une organisation, nommé l'Ordre du Phénix, qui combattait Voldemort et les Mangemorts – c'est le nom que se sont donnés ses suivants – et qui était indépendante du Ministère. En 1980, la Prophétie a été faite, annonçant qu'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, et qu'il serait marqué comme son égal. Les parents du garçon en question l'auraient affronté trois fois et s'en seraient tirés vivants. Deux couples correspondaient. Deux couples qui attendaient un garçon pour fin juillet. Les Londubat… et les Potter.

A ce nom, Tony se redressa, son cerveau calculant déjà les probabilités. Son regard se porta sur la cicatrice présente sur le front de son amant – qu'il lui avait dit l'avoir obtenu quand ses parents étaient morts, mais sans lui donner plus de détails – et il comprit.

Il comprit pourquoi il avait été décoré aussi jeune, pourquoi ses yeux semblaient si hantés à certains moments. Et comment il avait pu entrer au service du gouvernement à a peine 18 ans.

\- Voldemort a rapidement appris l'existence de la Prophétie, et même s'il n'en connaissait que le début, il a décidé de s'occuper de cette menace, continua l'Agent. Mes parents se sont cachés, de même que les Londubat. Mais ils ont été trahis et le 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort est venu chez nous pour me tuer. Mon père a essayé de nous donner du temps pour partir, mais il a été tué. Quand Tom est entré dans ma chambre, ma mère me cachait à sa vue. Il lui a ordonné de s'écarter, il était prêt à l'épargner. J'étais sa seule cible, à l'origine.

Il fit une pause, passant une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Il existe trois Sortilèges particulièrement réprimés dans le Monde Magique, dit-il. On les appelle les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Le Doloris, qui est un sort de torture particulièrement douloureux ; l'Imperium, qui permet de contrôler une personne et auquel il est particulièrement difficile de résister et le Sortilège de Mort, qui tue instantanément et auquel il est normalement impossible de survivre. Voldemort a voulu écarter ma mère et m'a lancé le Sortilège de Mort, mais elle s'est interposée. Il a ricané et il a lancé le sort à nouveau. Mais en mourant pour moi, ma mère avait mis en place un Rituel d'Ancienne Magie, m'offrant une protection : le Sortilège a rebondi sur mon front pour le toucher lui. J'ai été marqué comme son égal, Voldemort a disparu, et on m'a proclamé Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Le lendemain, j'étais déposé sur le palier de ma tante.

Le Sorcier fit une nouvelle pause, cherchant ses mots.

\- Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai appris l'existence du Monde Magique, l'histoire de la mort de mes parents et mon rôle dans la défaite de Voldemort. J'étais l'un des Sorciers les plus célèbres du pays, et je ne le savais pas. On m'arrêtait dans la rue pour me serrer la main, tout le monde connaissait mon nom… J'étais même cité dans des livres ! En septembre, j'ai fait ma rentrée à Poudlard, l'École de Sorcellerie, où j'ai rencontré Ron et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis. Snape était Professeur de Potions, à l'époque. Et il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup.

\- Je ne vous aime toujours pas, Potter, intervint ce dernier, faisant ricaner Harry.

\- Le Monde Sorcier pensait que Voldemort avait disparu ce soir d'Halloween, mais c'était faux, reprit-t-il. Il avait été réduit à l'état d'âme errante, mais il avait survécu. Et il a essayé de me tuer, encore. A la fin de notre Première Année, de notre Deuxième Année… Et il a fini par réussir à retrouver son corps à la fin de notre Quatrième Année, grâce à un Rituel de Magie Noire et en utilisant mon sang. Après une parodie de combat où je me suis fait laminer et après un coup de chance monumental, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, et j'ai prévenu le Ministre de son retour. Mais je n'étais qu'un gamin, alors personne ne m'a cru. Il a fallu que Voldemort essaye de me tuer en plein milieu du Ministère de la Magie un an plus tard pour que son retour soit officiel. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris pour la Prophétie qui nous liait, et la Seconde Guerre a commencé.

\- Pendant notre Sixième Année, nous avons appris que Voldemort avait créé des Horcruxes, enchaîna Hermione en voyant que son ami avait du mal à poursuivre.

Repenser à cette époque le faisait obligatoirement repenser à Sirius, et Harry, même plus de quinze ans après, se sentait encore coupable de son décès.

\- Les Horcruxes sont des objets dans lesquels un Sorcier a placé une partie de son âme, ce qui le rend en quelque sorte immortel, expliqua-t-elle. A la fin de l'année, le Directeur de Poudlard est mort et nous avons décidé avec Harry et Ron de quitter l'école pour chercher les Horcruxes. Après presque un an de recherche, nous avons réussi à les détruire. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, que nous savions près de Voldemort, puisque c'était son serpent, Nagini. L'un des Horcruxes se trouvait à Poudlard et quand Voldemort a su que nous y étions, il a attaqué l'école. Nous étions à la recherche de Nagini quand nous avons appris qu'il y en avait un autre, un septième.

\- Et c'était moi, reprit l'Agent du SHIELD.

\- Pardon ? haleta presque le milliardaire.

\- J'étais le septième Horcruxe, répéta son amant. Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort s'était accroché à moi le soir où il a tué mes parents. Pour qu'il devienne mortel, je devais donc ma sacrifier. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans la Forêt bordant l'École, alors j'y suis allé. Il m'a lancé le Sortilège de Mort, je suis mort, l'Horcruxe a été détruit, mais j'ai pu revenir, encore.

\- Comment ? questionna Banner.

\- Voldemort s'est servi de mon sang pour retrouver son corps et en faisant cela, il a incorporé une partie du sacrifice de ma mère dans son organisme. Tant que la trace du sacrifice de ma mère était encore présente chez quelqu'un, je ne pouvais mourir. Entre autre chose.

Son compagnon ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour l'interroger, mais un regard d'Harry l'en empêcha, et il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai eu le choix : mourir ou revenir, continua le Sorcier. Et je suis revenu. Nagini avait été tué, j'ai donc pu m'occuper de Voldemort. Il est mort dans la Grande Salle de l'école à peine une heure plus tard. La Guerre était finie, il ne restait plus qu'à compter les morts.

\- Tu es venu en Amérique pour démarrer une nouvelle vie ? demanda doucement Coulson.

\- Pas exactement, réfuta son collègue. Ce jour-là, j'ai découvert que celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami avait été payé pour me fréquenter, de même que sa sœur, qui est également mon ex-petite-amie. Payé par l'homme que je considérais comme mon mentor et ce en tapant dans la fortune de ma famille. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Et Hermione a voulu me suivre. J'ai suivi une formation d'Auror – c'est l'équivalent des policiers – je suis entré au FBI, puis au SHIELD.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai suivi, avec tous les ennuis que tu t'attires ! se moqua gentiment son amie. C'n'est pas pour rien que j'ai suivi une formation médicale…

\- Rien à voir avec ton envie de sauver tout le monde, ironisa Harry en souriant.

\- Tu peux parler, M. Je transplane-dans-une-cellule-en-chute-libre-pour-sauver-un-Dieu ! rétorqua Hermione, son visage se faisant plus sérieux. Je t'interdis de recommencer, d'ailleurs ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à te regarder mourir, est-ce clair ?

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, répondit l'Agent en levant les mains en signe de paix. Mais je tiens à préciser que même si Thor est un Asgardien, il n'est pas immortel. Et ce genre de chutes ferait mal à n'importe qui, corps très résistant ou pas.

\- Ton corps n'est pas plus résistant que celui d'un autre ! s'écria la Guérisseuse avec colère. Si tu arrêtais de prendre tous les risques possibles, j'arrêterais peut-être de m'inquiéter à chaque fois que tu pars en mission !

\- On va vraiment revenir sur cette conversation ? s'enquit l'ancien Gryffondor, déjà lassé. Je ne peux pas mourir, Hermione, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ?

\- Tu peux mourir ! le contredit la jeune femme. Tu as juste la possibilité de revenir ! Et tu as hésité ! Tu as hésité, alors que tu m'as promis de ne jamais m'abandonner !

\- Parce qu'être Harry Potter n'est pas simple, Hermione ! s'écria à son tour le brun en se levant de son siège. On a changé de pays, j'ai changé de nom, mais je serais toujours _Harry Potter, le Survivant_ ! Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que les journalistes ne me questionnent, je ne peux pas poser un pied hors de mon appartement sans être harcelé ! J'ai même du mal à aller voir Teddy sans être suivi ! Les Aurors m'envoient dans toutes les missions suicides, parce qu'ils savent que je suis puissant, Shacklebolt n'arrête pas de me tanner pour que je prenne mes responsabilités au Magenmagot, même les Gobelins me font chier pour que je mette mon testament à jour ! Ouais, parce que je suis riche et que savoir que je peux mourir à tout moment pour ne pas revenir les inquiète ! Alors oui, j'ai hésité, parce que les seuls moments où je peux être Harry, où je peux être _moi-même_ , c'est chez Tony, ou avec Teddy, Andromeda et toi ! Et c'est _épuisant_ !

A la fin de sa tirade, le Sorcier passa une main sur son visage, se flagellant intérieurement pour sa perte de contrôle. Il pensait avoir réduit son impulsivité avec le temps, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

\- Toujours aussi Gryffondor, Potter, se moqua Snape. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Expliquez-nous plutôt d'où vous vient cette capacité de revenir d'entre les morts ?

\- Je possède les Trois Reliques, se contenta-t-il de répondre en se réinstallant.

\- Vous êtes le Maître de la Mort, intervint Thor, attirant l'attention.

\- Que savez-vous de ça ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Il y a une légende Asgardienne qui raconte que le Roi d'Hellheim sera la personne qui ressemblera les trois Reliques de la Mort, devenant le Maître de la Mort et un être immortel par la même occasion. Voilà pourquoi vous me faites penser à Loki : vous êtes le futur Roi d'Hellheim.

\- Quel rapport avec Loki ? demanda Fury.

\- Sa fille est la Déesse de la Mort et Reine d'Hellheim, expliqua son Agent. Et comme l'a dit Thor, c'est elle qui me permet de revenir et je régnerais avec elle quand je déciderais de mourir. Ce que je n'ai pas prévu de faire avant d'être vieux et ridé, soit dit en passant.

\- Vous comptez laisser des descendants, Potter ? Que Merlin nous en préserve !

\- Vous dites ça, mais vous vous ennuieriez, sans moi, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ancien Professeur de répondre, se tournant vers Fury :

\- Maintenant que tout est expliqué, que fait-on pour retrouver Loki ?

\- Les commandes sont HS, et leur réparation durera sûrement plusieurs heures. Pour l'instant, nous somme aveugles, nous ne pouvons donc rien faire. Je vous suggère de vous reposer cette nuit, pour être en forme demain. Dès que nous aurons retrouvé Loki, il faudra aller récupérer le sceptre et le cube, et cela m'étonnerais qu'il nous les donne bien gentiment.

En gros, ils étaient priés de dégager le plancher pour laisser les techniciens remettre l'équipement en fonction.

\- A vos ordres, répondit Coulson, qui avait suivi le même raisonnement qu'Harry.

\- Oh, et Evans, il est probable que je débriefe Romanoff et Barton sur le Monde Magique, dit le Directeur alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce. Je ne leur parlerais pas de la Guerre, mais puis-je leur parler de vos capacités spéciales ?

\- Aucun problème, accepta l'Agent.

oOoOo

Quand Fury les avaient congédiés, Harry et Tony avaient naturellement pris le chemin des quartiers du plus jeune. Le Sorcier savait que son amant voulait lui parler, qu'il avait probablement beaucoup de questions. Ou alors, il voulait juste lui en mettre une et le virer de sa vie.

Cette option fit intérieurement grimacer l'ancien Gryffondor, mais il comprendrait. Il connaissait pratiquement toute la vie de Tony grâce au dossier du SHIELD et il lui avait caché une bonne partie de la sienne. C'est pourquoi une fois entré dans ses quartiers, il resta bêtement planté sur le pas de la porte alors que son compagnon s'affalait sur son lit.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? le questionna aussitôt le milliardaire.

\- L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, répondit Harry avec mauvaise foi.

\- « L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée » ? le singea Tony. Tu te fous de moi ?! On est ensemble depuis pratiquement deux ans, Harry ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'une histoire d'une nuit, mais tu ne me fait pas confiance !

\- Je te fais confiance ! le contredit immédiatement le Sorcier. C'est juste…

Il se tut, se mordant la lèvre, pesant intérieurement le pour et le contre. Son amant le fixait, semblant attendre qu'il parle. En voyant son visage impassible – il décelait tout de même une lueur de doute dans ses yeux – Harry soupira, prenant sa décision.

A nouveau, il fit un geste du poignet, verrouillant la porte et insonorisant la pièce.

\- J'avais peur, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres en fixant ses pieds.

\- Peur ? répéta son compagnon, ahuri.

\- C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? ricana l'Agent en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je me suis caché derrière les difficultés administratives, mais en vérité, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Je n'ai jamais eu à révéler mon secret, en dehors de la sphère professionnelle. Et encore, Fury connaissait mon statut avant mon entrée au SHIELD. Il m'a engagé pour ça, d'ailleurs.

Harry, qui faisait jusque-là courir son regard dans la pièce, planta ses yeux dans ceux du génie.

\- La sœur de ma mère l'a détesté en apprenant sa condition de Sorcière, révéla-t-il. Et elle et son mari m'ont haï dès qu'ils m'ont trouvé devant leur porte. J'ai passé mon enfance dans le placard sous l'escalier, enfermé uniquement parce que j'existais. C'était ma chambre et quand je n'étais pas dedans, je devais faire toutes les tâches ménagères dans la maison. J'étais leur esclave. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi, au début, mais on leur a promis de l'argent s'ils me prenaient en charge, alors ils ont accepté. Mon cousin avait deux chambres et une quarantaine de cadeau pour son anniversaire et pour Noël. Mon premier cadeau, je l'ai eu à mes onze ans : Hagrid – celui qui est venu me chercher pour m'apprendre ma condition de Sorcier – m'a acheté une chouette, Hedwige. Elle est morte en prenant un Sortilège de Mort à ma place sept ans plus tard. Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin me détestaient – ils me détestent toujours, d'ailleurs – et j'avais peur que tu me haïsses en apprenant ma condition de Sorcier. Cela peut paraître stupide, mais je –

Une paire de lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes le coupa, et il sursauta lamentablement. Il s'était remis à faire les cents pas en parlant et n'avait pas vu Tony s'approcher, et son geste le prenait par surprise.

Mais en voyant que son amant ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner, il soupira de contentement en emprisonnant sa taille de ses bras, approfondissant le baiser par la même occasion. Le génie fourragea dans ses cheveux en le faisant reculer vers le lit.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils reposaient tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisés mais repus, Tony reprit la parole.

\- Cela n'a rien de stupide. Mais j'espère t'avoir prouvé que tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne partirais pas. Tu as voulu de moi, avec mon réacteur dans la poitrine, mon mauvais caractère et mon don pour m'attirer des ennuis. Ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs et ta condition de Sorcier/Sauveur d'une nation qui vont me faire fuir.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, retraçant le pourtour du réacteur du bout du doigt, faisant frissonner son amant.

\- En mourant, je me retrouve dans un lieu qui compte pour moi, un lieu que je considère comme un foyer, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Bien sûr, tout se passe dans ma tête, mais c'est réel. C'est à cet endroit que je choisis si je reviens ou non.

Il sentit Tony se tendre, mais il fallait qu'il continu. Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais il savait que son compagnon l'entendait parfaitement.

\- Quand je suis mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, et une fois encore en 2001, je me suis retrouvé à King's Cross, la gare de Londres. C'est de cette gare que part le train pour Poudlard. Et c'est dans cette gare que je me suis senti accepté pour la première fois. Je ne trouvais pas mon chemin, et Mrs Weasley – c'est la mère de Ron – m'a aidé, sans savoir qui j'étais. Elle ne l'a pas fait parce que je suis Harry Potter, mais tout simplement parce que j'étais un petit garçon qui regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu.

Il se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur le réacteur, puis continua :

\- Tout à l'heure, je ne me suis pas retrouvé à King's Cross. Je me suis retrouvé dans ton labo. Parce que c'est dans ton labo que tu m'as demandé de t'appeler Tony, à l'époque où j'étais ton garde du corps. Tu savais que je n'étais pas la personne que je prétendais être et que j'étais un Agent du SHIELD, mais tu as accepté de me faire confiance. Ce n'est qu'en y revenant plus tard que je me suis rendu compte de ça. En fait, ce n'est pas réellement le labo, qui fait ça, c'est toi. Tu vas trouver ça fleur bleu – et je sais que tu détestes tout ce qui a trait au romantisme – mais je t'aime. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer autant, mais c'est le cas. Ce n'est pas mon appartement, l'endroit où je me sens le mieux, c'est avec toi. Que ce soit à la Tour, à la Villa, ou même ici, sur l'héliporteur. Je suis amoureux de toi, et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu.

\- Moi qui croyait que tu voulais juste botter les fesses de Loki, ricana l'inventeur.

La boutade fit sourire Harry. Il n'était pas surprit : son amant n'était pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui concernait les sentiments et il le savait. Il savait également que Tony l'aimait, son comportement le criait au quotidien. L'ingénieur n'était pas prêt à le lui dire et il ne le forcerait pas.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand son compagnon roula au-dessus de lui et il accueillit son baiser avec plaisir.

* * *

 _ **4 mai 2012**_

\- Alors ? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

Il était huit heures, et tous les équipements avaient étés remis en marche dans la nuit. Il ne savait pas si cela avait servi à quelque chose, mais il fallait espérer.

Il ne s'étonna pas de voir Romanoff et Barton dans la pièce. Après tout, ils formaient un duo redoutable, et si Barton allait mieux, il n'allait pas refuser son aide. Les coups d'œil dans sa direction lui apprirent que son patron les avait déjà débriefés à son sujet et c'était très bien.

La conversation de la veille avait été particulièrement pénible pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il réexplique tout aux deux Agents.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas repérer Loki et il semblerait qu'il ait fait en sorte de dissimuler le cube…, répondit Fury en se passant une main sur le crâne.

\- On peut peut-être deviner sa localisation ? suggéra Hermione, qui était également présente.

Elle était assise à côté du Captaine, ce qui ne surprenait pas Harry. Il savait qu'Hermione avait été sa thérapeute après son réveil – parce que oui, elle avait également un diplôme de psychomagie – et il savait que le Soldat lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Il était content pour elle, mais il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec le Cap, juste pour le prévenir que s'il lui faisait du mal, il le traquerait dans le monde entier pour le lui faire payer. Les menaces habituelles pour les prétendants d'Hermione, en somme.

\- Le Docteur Granger n'a pas tort, approuva Banner. Après tout, Loki – et ne vous vexez pas, Thor – est un mégalomane qui veut contrôler le monde. Ce ne sont pas les individus les plus difficiles à comprendre, au contraire.

\- Il s'en est pris à nous, intervint Tony en se redressant, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. Loki s'en est pris directement à nous. Pourquoi ?

\- Il voulait nous monter les uns contre les autres, répondit Rogers.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta le milliardaire. Diviser pour mieux régner… C'est bien, mais il sait que pour gagner, il faut qu'il nous élimine. Voilà ce qu'il veut : il veut nous battre, et il veut qu'on le voie nous battre.

Le génie se leva, commençant à faire les cents pas.

\- Il veut un public.

\- Comme à Stuttgart ? s'enquit le super-soldat.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça l'ingénieur. Mais ce n'était qu'une répétition. Maintenant, c'est sa grande première. Loki est une véritable diva. Il veut des fleurs, il veut des défilés, il veut un bâtiment qui crève le ciel avec son nom gravé dessus !

\- Tu fais dans l'autoportrait, maintenant ? se moqua gentiment l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Très drôle, amour.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner du surnom, son cerveau faisant brusquement les connexions nécessaires pour comprendre. Il croisa le regard de son amant, qui s'était figé dans ses cents pas. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que l'Agent se redressait sur son siège.

\- Le salopard !

\- Quoi ? demanda Fury.

\- Il va faire ça sur le toit de la Tour Stark, répondit son subalterne en se levant. C'est l'un des plus hauts bâtiments de New York et l'inauguration est prévue pour dans deux jours. C'est l'endroit parfait, pour lui. Les médias parlent de cette Tour depuis des mois !

\- Oh, _le salopard_ , répéta le milliardaire entre ses dents.

\- Je ne veux pas en rajouter, mais je trouvais l'idée de cette Tour particulièrement stupide depuis le début, intervint l'ancienne Gryffondor, les yeux rieurs.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Mione, répondit son ami avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme fit un bruit amusé.

\- Que fait-on ? intervint Natasha.

\- On prend un quinjet et on y va, lui répondit Barton en se levant. On ne peut pas laisser Loki et les Chitauris envahir New York, il y aurait des milliers de victimes.

\- J'approuve Legolas, fit Tony avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tu prends une armure ?

\- Non merci, répondit-il en grimaçant. Je serais beaucoup plus à l'aise sans. Il faudra que je sois discret, mais je devrais pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs contre les Chitauris.

\- Je pourrais aider aussi, intervint Hermione en se levant.

\- Tu pourrais, c'est vrai, mais je ne préférais pas, lui dit son ami. Tu es une très bonne combattante, Hermione, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu es plus à l'aise avec les blessés qu'en zone de combat. Si tu veux aider, on peut te déposer à l'hôpital le plus proche de la Tour.

\- Vous avez le feu vert, intervint Fury. Préparez-vous et allez-y.

oOoOo

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? lui demanda Harry quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de New York.

\- Le portail vient de s'ouvrir, ils arrivent, répondit Iron Man.

Il coupa ensuite le contact radio, se précipitant sur les Chitauris, répulseurs prêts à tirer.

Barton posa le quinjet sur un des toits, et tous les six sortirent de l'engin.

C'était le chaos. Les civils courraient dans tous les sens, abandonnant leurs voitures sur les routes, alors que les Chitauris les attaquaient depuis les airs.

\- Barton, reste en hauteur, ordonna Rogers. Thor, essaye de refermer ce portail avec la foudre. Romanoff, Evans, on va rester au sol. Et Banner…

\- On a besoin de Hulk, l'interrompit Harry en se tournant vers le scientifique. Alors changez-vous et faites un carton.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, approuva le soldat. C'est le moment de vous mettre en colère.

\- Le secret, Cap, c'est que je suis toujours en colère, répondit le physicien.

Il se changea rapidement, puis sauta sur le building le plus proche.

\- Stark, restez en support aérien, ordonna ensuite Captain America dans la radio.

\- _Bien reçu_ , répondit le milliardaire. _Et pas de bêtises, les enfants !_

Harry secoua la tête, puis agrippa les bras de Natasha et Rogers. Sans les prévenir, il transplana au bas de l'immeuble, dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

\- A nous de jouer…, dit-il en sortant deux revolvers de sa ceinture.

oOoOo

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils se battaient, aidés de la police de New York et de la garde nationale. Le Cap venait de faire évacuer une banque quand la voix du Directeur retentit dans leurs oreillettes :

\- _Le Conseil considère Manhattan comme perdue, ils ont donné l'ordre d'envoyer un missile sur vous._

Harry jura, de même que son amant.

\- Quand arrive ce missile ?

\- _Le pilote vient de partir de l'héliporteur_ , répondit Fury.

\- _Je m'en occupe_ , dit le milliardaire.

Le Sorcier vit Iron Man passer au-dessus de sa tête, et il le suivit deux secondes du regard avant de se reconcentrer sur son combat.

\- Positions ? demanda le Cap dans la radio tout en le rejoignant.

\- _Toujours dans les hauteurs_ , répondit Barton. _Nat' ?_

\- _Sur le toit de la Tour_ , répondit la russe après quelques secondes. _Selvig a repris ses esprits, on peut fermer le portail._

\- Faites-le ! ordonna Rogers.

\- _Non, pas maintenant !_ s'exclama Tony. _Ce portail est le seul moyen de ne pas finir explosé par le missile du SHIELD !_

\- Ce sera un aller simple, Stark.

\- _Je sais_ , répondit le génie. _Mais ça en vaut la peine._

\- Laisse-moi faire ! s'écria Harry en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Je ne peux pas mourir, Tony, c'est à moi de le faire.

\- _On n'a pas le temps…_ , répondit difficilement l'ingénieur. _Il reste moins de deux minutes._

Il fit une pause, mais reprit rapidement la parole :

\- _Je l'ai récupéré, ça y est. J'arrive._

\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! hurla presque le Sorcier.

\- _Tu sais que je dois le faire_ , répondit son amant. _Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais pas au point de laisser mourir des millions de personne._

Iron Man passa à nouveau au-dessus de sa tête, puis monta en piquet en direction du portail.

\- _Harry…_ , dit-il d'une voix douce. _Je n'suis pas doué pour ce genre de trucs, tu le sais, mais… Pourtant, tu me connais, toujours éloquent, même quand il ne le faut pas ! Surtout, quand il ne le faut pas, d'ailleurs… Enfin bref ! Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est…_

\- Je sais, le coupa l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- _Laisse-moi le dire, s'il te plaît, ce sera surement la seule fois… Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime. Te rencontrer, ça a été une –_

Il passa le portail, et la transmission se coupa, la radio ne couvrant pas une telle distance.

Harry compta les secondes jusqu'à quinze, mais son amant ne réapparaissait pas. Puis les Chitauris tombèrent tous inanimés, signe que le missile avait atteint son objectif.

Mais Tony ne revenait pas.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il s'écroula à genoux au sol, un cri au bord des lèvres. Il entendit à peine son équipier ordonner à Natasha de fermer le portail alors que les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

Une sorte de brume entourait son cerveau, et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'est que Tony – _son sourire, ses yeux, ses fossettes, son rire, ses mains, ses lèvres…_ Tony était mort. Il l'avait perdu.

Comme il avait perdu ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Colin… Même Dumbledore ! Avant de savoir qu'il n'était qu'un connard, Harry avait perdu son mentor.

Mais là, c'était _pire_ …

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il parte. Qu'il prenne ses responsabilités de Roi d'Hellheim. Qu'il quitte cette vie pour la suivante. Il avait promis à Hermione de ne pas l'abandonner, mais elle comprendrait. De même qu'Andromeda. Et puis, Teddy était assez grand maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Oui, peut-être que c'était un signe. Le signe qu'il ne devait plus s'attacher à personne.

Parce qu'il finissait immanquablement par perdre les gens qu'il aimait. Il semait la mort autour de lui. Il avait cru que son départ d'Angleterre lui offrirait une nouvelle vie, mais…

\- Evans !

La voix de Rogers le sortit de ses pensées et il leva deux yeux embués vers le soldat. Qui regardait le ciel. Harry suivit son regard, pour voir une armure rouge et or tomber alors que le portail se fermait.

\- Il tombe trop vite…, dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Sans contrôler ses gestes, il se releva, pointant sa Baguette vers Tony.

Il se fichait bien d'exposer le Monde Magique, à cet instant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de sauver son amant. L'armure ralentit considérablement, permettant à Hulk de le rattraper.

Le géant vert sauta ensuite de building en building pour revenir vers eux, puis lâcha le milliardaire à leurs pieds. Le Survivant trébucha dans sa direction, et Rogers l'aida à mettre l'armure sur le dos.

Le super-soldat arracha le heaume, faisant apparaître le visage du génie. Qui ne respirait pas.

\- Non non non non non, marmonna Harry en se penchant.

Il fit basculer le visage de son compagnon vers l'arrière pour libérer sa trachée, lui ouvrit la bouche en lui pinçant le nez et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, insufflant de l'air dans les poumons de l'ingénieur. Ce n'était pas un baiser et il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que Tony _vive_.

Il réitéra le geste cinq fois avant d'arrêter.

\- Reviens, s'il te plaît, reviens…, supplia-t-il avant de recommencer le bouche à bouche.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il eut terminé la deuxième série que son amant ouvrit brusquement les yeux en toussant. Il se redressa à demi, son regard survolant les trois hommes présents – Hulk était redevenu Banner après l'avoir sauvé.

\- Shawarma ? dit-il. J'en ai jamais gouté, et ça à l'air bon. Y'a un petit restau' au coin de la rue, normalement, c'est un truc à tester. Y'a plein de truc à tester avant de mourir, mais on peut commencer par ça, si le restau' est toujours debout. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Harry pouffa nerveusement, alors que les deux autres souriaient.

Tony Stark… Ce type allait le tuer, un jour.

* * *

 _ **12 mai 2012**_

Ils avaient goûté les shawarma. Harry avait détesté, mais il était trop fatigué pour se plaindre, à ce moment-là. C'était il y a plus d'une semaine, et depuis, Thor était reparti sur Asgard avec le cube et Loki ; Bruce, Natasha, Steve et Hermione avaient emménagés dans la Tour Stark et les réparations de New York avait commencées, en grande partie financées par le couple.

Le déménagement de la Médicomage l'avait surpris, au début. Puis il avait compris que son amie s'était donnée pour mission de le surveiller – ou du moins de le surveiller plus étroitement encore. Le fait que Steve ai également emménagé à la Tour avait peut-être facilité sa décision. Mais c'était le genre de choses qu'Harry ne voulait pas savoir – pour le bon maintien de sa santé mentale.

Depuis l'attaque de New York, il passait leurs soirées tous ensemble – moins Tony, qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son laboratoire – à regarder des films quelconque ou à discuter de tout et de rien en mangeant.

Mais ce soir, il avait réussi à virer tous les autres habitants de la Tour. Il n'avait fait que croiser Tony depuis la bataille, et sa patience commençait à s'effriter.

Il ne savait pas si son amant le faisait consciemment ou non, mais il l'évitait. Restait à lui demander pourquoi.

Il était donc là à attendre que Tony revienne, _Shoot To Thrill_ d'AC/DC en fond sonore. Il s'était fait un mojito et il le dégustait en tapant du pied au rythme de la musique.

\- Où sont tous les autres ? fit la voix de son amant en entrant dans le salon une heure plus tard.

\- Je les ai mis dehors, répondit le Sorcier en se levant. On a la Tour pour nous !

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit le milliardaire, une lueur lubrique s'allumant dans ses yeux.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit Harry, faisant se figer son compagnon.

Le regard du génie fit le tour de la pièce, évitant de se poser sur l'autre homme. Il avait l'air d'un animal acculé, et ce constat coupa quelques secondes le souffle de l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Parler, hein ? répéta Tony dans un murmure. Ce n'est jamais bon quand une conversation commence comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu peux le dire, tu sais, l'interrompit l'ingénieur. Je m'y attendais un peu, à vrai dire. Je veux dire, c'était évident, vu ce qu'il s'est passé et –

\- Pause ! le coupa Harry. De _quoi_ est-ce que tu parles, par Merlin ?

Le milliardaire le fixa quelques secondes, semblant le sonder. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur le sol.

\- Si tu veux me quitter, fais le rapidement, que je puisse me saouler.

\- _Te quitter ?!_ s'étouffa l'Agent. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu m'évites, c'est tout !

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais en me suicidant. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Je comprendrais que tu ais envie de partir.

\- Non, répondit le Survivant en secouant la tête. Tu ne t'es pas suicidé. Tu as voulu te _sacrifier_ pour sauver des milliers de gens. Je ne t'en veux pas, Tony. Et je n'ai _aucune_ intention de te quitter. Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'écouté ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, à bord de l'héliporteur ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Tony, alors je ne vais pas partir.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ? lui demanda son amant, surpris.

\- Non. Parce que je sais ce que c'est. De se sacrifier pour sauver les gens qu'on aime. Quand j'ai su pour l'Horcruxe, je n'ai pas hésité. Le seul moyen de rendre Voldemort mortel, c'était de mourir. La question ne se posait même pas. Tu as voulu sacrifier ta vie pour en sauver d'autres, Tony. Et même si je respecte et comprend ton geste, je suis _heureux_ que tu aies survécu. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu continuer, sans toi.

\- Continuer ?

\- Pendant… Pendant que tu étais dans le portail, pendant les quelques secondes où je t'ai cru mort, je… J'ai pensé à partir, à rejoindre Héla et à monter sur le trône dès maintenant. Je veux dire, il suffisait que je me jette sous un pont, tu sais ? Ou que je provoque Loki. Hermione m'en aurait voulu, elle m'aurait sûrement maudit, même. Mais… J'y ai pensé. Je l'ai envisagé. C'était une solution alléchante, à ce moment-là. Puis tu es réapparu et tout ce que je voulais, c'est que tu ailles bien. Le reste… Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Tony ne répondit rien, semblant enregistrer l'information. Puis il sourit – d'un sourire en coin qui faisait fondre Harry – en s'approchant, le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

\- Donc, on a la Tour pour nous tous seuls, hum ?

Le Sorcier éclata de rire en posant son verre sur la table basse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une paire de lèvres s'emparait avidement des siennes.

* * *

 _ **15 mai 2012**_

\- JARVIS, à la salle de sport, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Bien, Agent Evans.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à arriver à l'étage demandé, et il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en voyant que les deux autres Agents étaient présents.

Natasha fut la première à le voir, et elle mit fin à son échange avec son collègue.

\- Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, non, refusa-t-il. J'aimerais parler au Cap. En privé, si possible.

L'espionne le sonda quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules en descendant du ring. Clint la suivit rapidement, lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule en passant.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? lui demanda Steve en enlevant les bandes de maintien de ses mains.

\- Je voulais qu'on discute d'Hermione.

Le Sorcier vit avec plaisir le soldat se mettre à rougir.

 _A nous deux, Rogers…_ , songea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre retraçant la fin du premier Avengers, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

En tout cas, j'espère que les moments Harry/Tony ne vous paraissent pas trop niais, j'essaye que ce ne soit pas le cas :P

Et comme vous le voyez, un nouveau couple se dévoile : Hermione/Steve ! Et avec une amie, on avait réfléchi à des noms de ship pour ce couple, je vous présente donc le CapMione x)

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! On se retrouve dans un mois (le 30/12) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	4. Aldrich Killian et Alexander Pierce

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse, et les films du MCU appartiennent aux studios Marvel et à Disney.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness est passée par là pour relire un peu et corriger ! ;)

 **Statut** : Environ dix chapitres, en cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pas de remerciements pour cette fois ! SauleMarron étant pour le moment dépossédée d'internet, c'est Kitty Madness qui a pris les commandes pour poster ce chapitre ! Mais pas de panique, SM vous répondra dès que possible et reprendra les rennes dès qu'elle le pourra !

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

* * *

Voila la suite de ce crossover, qui retrace les événements d'Iron Man 3 et de Captain America 2 ! Et on assiste à la première vrai dispute de notre couple préféré ! ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre Quatre :

 _ **1 juin 2012**_

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! hurla presque Harry en sortant de l'ascenseur, suivi par son amant.

Les autres Avengers et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils, se tournant vers le couple. Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble, et les deux hommes ne s'étaient encore jamais disputés – du moins, pas devant eux.

Surtout qu'ils semblaient bien plus proches depuis quelques temps et que la fête d'anniversaire du milliardaire, qui s'était déroulée deux jours plus tôt, s'était parfaitement bien passée.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves à ce point ! rétorqua Tony.

Ni lui ni son compagnon ne semblaient voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce et rien que cela les renseigna sur le sérieux de la dispute.

\- Tu as raison, il n'y a aucune raison que je m'énerve, railla l'ancien Gryffondor. Tu ne viens _pas_ de mettre une de tes armures à la disposition de l'armée…

\- Seulement en tant que garde du corps du Président, le coupa l'ingénieur.

\- …tout en exigeant que seul _Rhodes_ l'utilise ! continua son amant, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- C'est Rhodey, le problème ? comprit facilement le génie. Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches !

\- C'est vrai, que reprocherais-je à un homme qui a essayé de te _voler_ ?! Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, cela ferait deux ans que l'armée posséderait une de tes armures !

\- Il pensait que j'avais recommencé à boire ! s'exclama Tony.

\- Ce qui était totalement faux ! Mais au lieu de venir te parler, comme tout ami décent le ferait, il t'a condamné ! Alors que tu étais mourant, bordel ! Tu étais mourant, et ce type…

\- Il ne le savait pas, l'interrompit de nouveau le génie. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. C'était il y a deux ans, je suis passé à autre chose ! Tu devrais en faire de même, Harry.

\- Non, refusa immédiatement l'Agent. Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il a fait pour se rattraper auprès de toi depuis, il reste l'homme qui t'as trahit. Rien ne le rachètera, à mes yeux.

Les yeux de son compagnon s'enflammèrent de colère alors que sa mâchoire se contractait.

\- Tu juges mes amis, mais les tiens ne sont pas mieux ! cracha-t-il presque.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, ricana méchamment l'inventeur.

\- A l'heure actuelle, non, alors éclaire-moi, rétorqua le Sorcier en croisant les bras.

\- Je te parle de _Ron_ , asséna le milliardaire d'une voix froide. Tu sais, le garçon qui a été payé pour être ton ami. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu sa lettre, dans la chambre ? Tu as le droit de pardonner à Ron, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de ne plus en vouloir à Rhodes. Ne serais-tu pas un peu hypocrite ?

Hermione prit une inspiration tremblante en se recroquevillant contre Steve, mais à part le blond, personne ne le remarqua.

Harry, quant à lui, s'était figé quand son amant avait prononcé le prénom de son ancien meilleur ami. Son visage se durcit alors que ses yeux se voilaient.

Il fusilla Tony du regard, puis sans un mot, il transplana.

\- Je crois que tu viens de dire une bêtise, Tony, intervint Bruce au bout de quelques secondes.

Le génie ne fit que se tourner vers lui, le corps crispé en les poings serrés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, Bruce ? demanda-t-il.

Le physicien ne répondit pas, se contentant de montrer Hermione d'un geste du menton. Tous se tournèrent vers le Médecin Chef du SHIELD, pour voir qu'elle respirait difficilement en retenant ses larmes.

\- Mione ? l'interpella doucement Steve.

L'ancienne Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux en se tournant vers lui, lui offrant sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux avant de se tourner vers le compagnon de son meilleur ami.

\- Je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas et cette dispute en fait partie, dit-elle. Mais je vais t'apporter une précision. Harry n'a pas pardonné à Ron, loin de là. La lettre que tu as vue était dans son testament. Ron est mort, Tony. Et il nous a adressé une lettre pour nous demander pardon. Les Weasley savent que ni Harry ni moi ne lui pardonneront, mais ils nous ont juste demandés de lire la lettre. Par respect pour eux, nous l'avons fait.

Elle ferma quelque secondes les yeux, se forçant au calme, puis se leva.

\- Maintenant, je vais m'éloigner avant de ne plus pouvoir me retenir et te frapper.

Quand la brune fut sortie de la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers le milliardaire.

\- JARVIS ? appela-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oui, Monsieur Stark ?

\- Trouve-le.

* * *

 _ **22 juin 2012**_

Harry apparut dans le salon de la Tour Avengers, essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il s'était disputé avec Tony, et cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'était pas rentré.

En partant de la Tour, il avait directement atterri au Ministère de la Magie Américain, et il avait demandé à partir en mission, le plus loin possible. Son Chef lui avait dit avoir la mission parfaite, lui avait demandé de se préparer avant de lui mettre un dossier et un Portoloin en main. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait en Angleterre, pour son plus grand malheur.

Plusieurs Mangemorts – dont Fenrir Greyback – s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban, et Shacklebolt avait demandé l'aide des américains pour les retrouver.

 _Et qui de mieux qu'_ Harry Potter _pour chasser les partisans de Voldemort ?_ _Personne !_ avait-il songé avec ironie quand on lui avait expliqué la situation.

Il avait fait équipe avec Seamus et Dean, qui était tous les deux devenus Aurors après Poudlard, et grâce à l'aide d'Héla – aide qui n'avait pas été dévoilée par le futur Roi, bien évidemment –, ils avaient pu retrouver les fugitifs en moins d'un mois.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, Harry n'avait pas attendu pour quitter le vieux continent, retournant à sa vie américaine avec plaisir. Et c'est en finissant son débriefing avec son Chef qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point son amant lui manquait, et à quel point leur dispute était stupide.

L'ancien Gryffondor soupira légèrement, et il allait se diriger vers leur chambre quand un gémissement étouffé attira son attention. Se rapprochant du canapé, il découvrit avec surprise son compagnon endormi, un coussin serré entre ses bras, bloquant la lumière du réacteur – ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'ait pas vu tout de suite.

Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant gigoter à nouveau, une expression de souffrance peinte sur le visage. Il s'approcha, s'installant au bord du canapé.

\- Tony ? appela-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

Le milliardaire ne fit que se mettre sur le dos, éclairant la pièce grâce au réacteur ARC. En pleine lumière, il avait l'air encore plus mal : il transpirait et frissonnait en même temps, une grimace sur son visage. Et ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières, comme s'il ne savait pas où regarder dans son rêve.

Le Sorcier pesa quelques secondes le pour et le contre, mais un autre gémissement de terreur de son amant le décida. Se penchant délicatement vers lui, il posa son front contre le sien :

\- _Legilimens_ , murmura-t-il ensuite.

C'était une technique que Snape avait appris à Hermione pour l'aider à lutter contre ses cauchemars après la Guerre et elle s'était révélée particulièrement efficace.

Instantanément, il se retrouva dans l'esprit de son amant.

 _\- …te rencontrer, ça a été une des plus belles choses qui me soit jamais arrivée… Harry ?_ Harry ?!

 _\- La communication est coupée, Monsieur, nous sommes trop loin, lui dit JARVIS au bout de quelques secondes._

 _\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna le milliardaire avec un faux rire de gorge. Combien de temps reste-t-il ?_

 _\- Une minute vingt-sept secondes, Monsieur, répondit l'IA. Je pense qu'il est temps de –_

 _\- Tu as raison, le coupa son créateur. Tu vas me manquer, JARVIS._

 _\- Vous aussi, Monsieur._

 _\- Et qui sait, peut-être qu'en tant que futur Roi du Royaume des Morts, Harry pourra se débrouiller pour qu'on se revoie, dit-il avant de lâcher le missile._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, son armure se désactivait alors que le missile atteignait sa cible. Il ferma les yeux alors que son réacteur s'éteignait, et il tomba._

 _Le vide… Le froid… Le manque d'air… La peur…_

 _Et une dernière pensée : « J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais plus tôt. »._

Harry fut éjecté de l'esprit de son amant quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

Le milliardaire se redressa d'un coup, manquant de peu de le frapper. Sa respiration était anarchique et il regardait autour de lui, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

 _Syndrome de stress post-traumatique_ , reconnut le Sorcier.

\- On est dans le salon de la Tour Avengers, tout va bien, dit-il donc d'une voix douce. On est vendredi, le 22 juin, et il est actuellement trois heures du matin.

\- Et tu es là…, souffla son amant.

L'Agent eut juste le temps d'acquiescer avant que des lèvres ne s'emparent des siennes. Contrairement à d'habitude, où la passion les dévorait rapidement, le baiser fut doux et tendre. Harry eut un soupir de contentement en enserrant la taille de son compagnon de ses bras, rapprochant leurs deux corps.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Tony quand ils se séparèrent. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de Ron, et je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver quand tu as parlé de Rhodey. Tu as raison, il n'aurait pas dû sauter aussi vite aux conclusions, à l'époque, mais… C'est l'un de mes plus vieux amis, et je ne veux pas laisser une erreur de jugement changer notre amitié.

\- Je comprends, lui répondit le Sorcier. Et je suis désolé, moi aussi. Je sais que le contrat avec l'armée part d'une bonne intention. J'ai juste peur qu'ils se servent de l'armure pour des projets moins louables que protéger le Président. Et pour ce qui est de Rhodes… Je vais faire un effort.

Le génie sourit, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longuement, cette fois-ci.

Et autant Harry adorait s'abandonner dans les bras de son amant, autant il restait un point à aborder.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit, pour tes cauchemars ? demanda-t-il.

L'ingénieur se tendit, mais ne se dégagea pas. Il le sonda quelques secondes, semblant hésiter sur la façon de dire les choses, puis il soupira :

\- Je suis Anthony Stark, je ne dois pas avoir de faiblesse, dit-il finalement. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de paniquer dès que je regarde le ciel, surtout la nuit. Ce que j'ai vu, là-haut… Notre pauvre petite planète bleue est vulnérable et ça me fait peur. Parce que cette fois, on a eu de la chance, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne fit qu'acquiescer, sachant qu'insister ferait se braquer son compagnon. Il le prit par le bras, et les transplana directement dans leur chambre.

Dès que le milliardaire réalisa où il se trouvait, il fondit sur ses lèvres en tombant en arrière, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

* * *

 _ **22 décembre 2012**_

Harry se stoppa en voyant le visage de son amant apparaître sur l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant les cernes sous ses yeux, ainsi que son regard noir. Les journalistes se regroupèrent autour de lui, alors qu'il prenait la direction de sa voiture.

\- _M. Stark, M. Stark ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour tuer ce terroriste ? Simple question…_

\- _C'est ce que vous voulez ?_ rétorqua Tony. _Puisqu'on approche de la fin d'année, j'aimerais envoyer des vœux au Mandarin. J'attendais de trouver la meilleure façon de les formuler… Je m'appelle Anthony Stark et je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je sais que vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, j'ai donc décidé que vous étiez déjà mort. Je vais venir chercher le corps. Ce n'est pas de la politique, rien qu'une bonne vieille vengeance à l'ancienne. Il n'y a pas de Pentagone, c'est entre vous et moi, et au cas où vous en auriez le cran, voilà mon adresse personnelle :_ _10880 Malibu Point 90265. Je laisserais la porte ouverte._

L'ancien Gryffondor soupira en voyant son compagnon lancer le portable du journaliste contre le mur, puis prendre sa voiture et partir.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se forçant au calme.

Il venait de rentrer d'une mission d'un mois, et il apprenait tout juste ce qui était arrivé à Happy, l'ancien chauffeur de Tony. Et maintenant, voilà que son amant provoquait un terroriste notoire qui avait déjà plusieurs attentats à son actif !

Il fit demi-tour, rejoignant le Triskellion – le nouveau QG du SHIELD, situé en plein Washington. Sans répondre aux salutations qu'il recevait, il prit l'ascenseur, montant jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le Bureau de Fury.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, et son patron ne sembla pas surpris de le voir.

\- Juste pour vous informer que je ne serais pas disponible pendant quelque temps, dit-il.

\- Vous venez de rentrer de mission, Evans, vous êtes en permission, lui répondit le Directeur. Profitez-en pour régler vos problèmes.

Harry acquiesça et il transplana. Il réapparut dans son appartement de New York. Son amant était à Malibu depuis deux semaines et il était prévu qu'il le rejoigne en revenant de mission pour les fêtes. Tony lui avait donc laissé un jet de son entreprise pour qu'il puisse faire le voyage, avec l'accord de Pepper bien entendu.

Il appela donc le pilote, lui demandant de se tenir prêt à décoller dans une heure. Il était tard, mais avec le décalage horaire, il serait à Malibu en fin d'après-midi.

Il appela Hermione pour le prévenir de son départ – la jeune femme étant toujours aussi protectrice – puis se dirigea vers l'aéroport.

Pendant tout le vol, il pensa aux derniers mois passés à la Tour : son amant faisant toujours des crises de panique, mais il avait réussi à endiguer les cauchemars, grâce à des cachets de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves qu'il prenait un soir sur deux. Et autant cela ne serait pas assez fort pour un Sorcier, autant les effets suffisaient amplement pour que Tony dorme au moins cinq heures par nuit – quand il ne passait pas ses nuits dans son laboratoire à travailler sur ses armures.

Le pilote le réveilla quand ils atterrirent et il loua une voiture à l'aéroport. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il passait le portail de la Villa, qui était entourée d'hélicoptères de journalistes.

Il eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la maison qu'un bruit de verre brisé le faisait sursauter. Il rejoignit rapidement le salon, arrivant au moment où Tony faisait enfiler son armure à Pepper. L'ancien Gryffondor aperçut également une autre femme, évanouie au milieu de la pièce.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle ! ordonna-t-il à Pepper en lui montrant l'inconnue.

La PDG sembla hésiter, mais Tony se releva pour rejoindre son amant, lui faisant prendre sa décision.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda le milliardaire, hurlant pour être entendu.

\- Tu provoques un terroriste et tu me demandes ce que je fais là ? rétorqua l'Agent en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il tendit soudainement une main devant eux, faisait apparaître un bouclier et arrêtant plusieurs balles qui allaient les atteindre. Pepper était déjà sortie avec l'autre femme, il n'avait donc pas peur d'exposer la Magie en utilisant ses pouvoirs.

\- Et si on s'engueulait à l'extérieur ? proposa l'inventeur.

\- J'approuve, acquiesça Harry en le menant à l'abri derrière un mur.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir, il transplana, réapparaissant dans un buisson à l'extérieur.

\- Bien visé, maugréa Tony en se redressant.

A peine deux secondes plus tard, la Villa sombrait dans l'océan, faisant grimacer le propriétaire.

\- J'espère que Dum-E et You vont bien, dit-il. Ils sont dans l'atelier, donc ça devrait aller…

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, le rassura son amant, qui savait à quel point Tony tenait à ses robots. Ils auront peut-être besoin d'une ou deux réparations, par contre. Maintenant, si tu m'expliquais d'où t'es venu l'idée _stupide_ de provoquer le Mandarin ?

\- Happy est à l'hôpital à cause de lui ! s'écria Tony.

\- Et commander un allé simple pour la morgue t'as semblé être un bon moyen de le venger ? railla le Sorcier.

En voyant le regard blessé de son compagnon, Harry soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Je ne te dis pas que je suis contre la vengeance, cela serait un peu hypocrite de ma part, reprit-il plus doucement. Mais des fois, il faut savoir faire preuve de subtilité. Foncer tête baissé n'est pas toujours le meilleur moyen de régler un problème.

\- Il a raison, Tony, intervint Pepper, qui s'était rapproché. Et Happy n'aurait pas voulu que tu te mettes en danger pour le venger.

Le milliardaire leva les yeux au ciel, mais il finit par acquiescer :

\- Très bien, on va faire dans la subtilité, maintenant. Au fait, Mlle Hansen, vous étiez là pour quoi ?

\- Je pense que mon patron travaille pour le Mandarin, répondit la scientifique.

L'ancien Agent du FBI fronça intérieurement les sourcils en l'entendant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, par rapport à cette femme. Et il avait appris à écouter son instinct.

\- Votre patron ? l'interrogea l'ingénieur.

\- Aldrich Killian, répondit Maya, faisant froncer les sourcils de Pepper.

\- Killian ? répéta-t-elle. Il est venu me voir il n'y a pas deux jours, pour me parler de son entreprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il travaille pour le Mandarin ?

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves à proprement parler, hésita la brune. Mais il a exploité mes recherches à des fins militaires et mon produit est instable et provoque des explosions. Des explosions qui ressemblent beaucoup à celles provoquées par le Mandarin.

\- Et pourquoi être venu ici ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi vouloir en parler à Tony ?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques années, répondit la botaniste. Il y avait un congrès scientifique, à Bernes, le 31 décembre 1999.

\- Elle m'avait montré ses travaux, acquiesça le milliardaire.

Le Sorcier se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil, lui montrant bien qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- Ce n'était qu'une nuit ! se défendit immédiatement l'inventeur. On ne se connaissait même pas, à l'époque !

L'Agent ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel, se tournant ensuite vers Maya :

\- J'imagine que Killian ne va pas être content quand il va se rendre compte que vous êtes venus ici.

La jeune femme grimaça.

\- On va vous protéger, décida Pepper. Le temps que Tony et Harry poursuivent leur enquête, on vous protégera.

La rousse se tourna ensuite vers son ancien patron :

\- Tu as un Manoir à moins d'une heure de route, si je me souviens bien, dit-elle. On pourrait peut-être aller là-bas ?

\- Je demanderais à Steve et Hermione de vous y rejoindre, acquiesça Harry avant que son amant ne puisse répondre. Vous y serez en sécurité.

\- Le Cap ? se plaignit Tony. On n'est pas obligés de le mêler à ça !

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, en fait, fit son amant en sortant son portable.

 _Ça me permettra de faire surveiller cette Maya de plus près…_ , songea-t-il en composant le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

\- Hermione, tu pourrais venir au Manoir de Tony avec Steve ? demanda-t-il dès qu'elle décrocha. On aurait besoin d'aide, pour protéger quelqu'un.

\- _Aucun problème_ , répondit la Médicomage. _Je demande l'adresse à JARVIS et on vient. On y sera probablement avant vous, d'ailleurs._

\- Tony et moi ne serons pas là, précisa Harry. Il n'y aura que Pepper et Maya Hansen. C'est elle qu'il faut protéger. Oh, et dit à Steve que je suis désolé de couper sa permission, mais on a vraiment besoin d'aide.

\- _Je lui dirais. Soyez prudent, tous les deux._

\- Comme toujours, rigola légèrement l'ancien Gryffondor en raccrochant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Pepper :

\- Hermione et Steve seront là, lui assura-t-il. Vous devriez y aller maintenant, pour arriver avant la nuit.

La PDG de Stark Industries acquiesça, les prenant dans une étreinte avant de se diriger vers sa voiture, Maya sur ses talons.

\- Soyez prudents ! dit-elle avant de démarrer.

Harry lui fit un signe de la main avant de regarder son amant :

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- JARVIS avait relevé une explosion similaire aux attentats dans le Tennessee, lui dit le génie. Commençons par là.

Le Sorcier acquiesça, prenant place derrière le volant. Son amant récupéra son armure, qu'il replia en valise avant de le rejoindre. Puis ils démarrèrent.

* * *

 _ **24 décembre 2012**_

Les deux hommes mirent un peu plus d'une journée à atteindre Rose Hill, dans le Tennessee. En prenant en compte le décalage horaire, ils arrivèrent en pleine nuit.

Et après avoir trouvé un hôtel, ils s'écroulèrent sur leur lit, épuisés.

\- J'crois que j'ai jamais autant roulé en une fois, fit remarquer Harry en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Quand tout ça sera fini, on partira en road trip à travers le pays, suggéra Tony d'une voix ensommeillée. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de trucs que tu n'as encore jamais visité, depuis que tu habites ici.

\- C'est vrai qu'à part Washington, Malibu et New York, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose…, acquiesça le Sorcier. Faire du tourisme pourrait être intéressant. Mais à l'heure actuelle, tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir.

L'Agent se tourna vers son amant pour l'embrasser, puis il se cala contre lui, alors que l'ingénieur refermait ses bras autour de sa taille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils dormaient.

oOoOo

\- Alors, redis-moi pourquoi on est venu là, déjà ? demanda Harry en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

\- Un peu avant l'attaque sur la Villa, j'avais demandé à JARVIS de chercher des signatures thermiques semblables à celle provoquées par les attentats du Mandarin, répondit son amant en se servant à son tour du café. Et un incident est sorti du lot. C'est la signature laissée par une bombe utilisée dans un suicide. Un militaire, Chad Davis, s'est fait exploser à deux rues d'ici, tuant cinq autres personnes au passage.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a un lien, hormis les signatures thermiques ? s'enquit son amant.

\- J'ai fait une reproduction de l'explosion où Happy a été blessé, lui expliqua le milliardaire. Dans les débris, il y avait des plaques militaires. Mais le nom n'apparaît pas dans la liste des victimes. Et là, c'est un autre militaire. Cela fait un peu beaucoup, pour une coïncidence, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, de toute façon, répondit l'Agent. Tu veux qu'on aille sur les lieux de l'explosion, j'imagine ?

\- C'est un point de départ, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, acquiesça Tony. JARVIS pourra examiner les lieux et nous en apprendre un peu plus.

\- Allons-y, alors, fit le Sorcier en se levant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes se trouvaient sur les lieux de l'explosion. Plusieurs bouquets et bougies avaient été éparpillés autour des ruines, en hommage aux victimes.

\- JARVIS ? demanda l'inventeur en sortant un gadget Stark de sa poche.

Une lumière bleue en sortit, scannant les lieux.

\- Signature thermique identique à celles mesurées dans les lieux attaqués par le Mandarin : 3000 degré Celsius.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait six victimes, en comptant Davis ? questionna Harry en examinant les murs.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a que cinq marques, dit l'ancien Gryffondor en lui montrant les marques en question.

\- On dit que ce sont les traces des silhouettes de ceux qui sont allés au ciel, intervint une voix enfantine. Alors que Chad, il est allé en enfer.

Le couple sursauta, se tournant dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Un garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, les mains dans les poches.

\- Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Euh, bonjour ? le salua Harry après quelques secondes de silence. Tu t'appelles ?

\- Harley, répondit le petit brun. Et vous, vous êtes ?

\- Moi, c'est Harry et lui, c'est Tony, révéla le Sorcier.

Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillèrent légèrement en reconnaissant Tony, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais, sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? lui demanda l'Agent.

\- Chad a eu plein de médaille pendant la Guerre, mais il a perdu une jambe, alors il est revenu, raconta Harley en s'approchant d'eux. On dit qu'il est devenu fou et qu'il a construit une bombe avant de se faire exploser.

\- Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait nous en dire un peu plus ? lui demanda Tony.

\- La mère de Chad, dit tout de suite l'adolescent. Elle sera au bar, à partir de dix-huit heures. Elle y va tous les soirs depuis l'accident.

\- On ira la voir, alors, décida l'ancien Gryffondor. En attendant, et si tu nous faisais visiter la ville, Harley ?

oOoOo

Dix heures plus tard, ils avaient faillis se faire tuer, mais ils avaient récupéré le dossier de Chad Davis.

\- Apparemment, il a servi de cobaye dans une expérience mise au point par Killian, lut Tony. Le projet Extremis, dérivé des recherches de Maya : il faisait repousser les membres des personnes amputés. Mais la molécule est instable, et ils obtiennent la capacité de faire chauffer n'importe quelle partie de leur corps, comme de la lave en fusion – comme vient de nous le montrer cette charmante rousse et son copain. Mais cela peut également provoquer des explosions, comme pour Davis et Taggart.

\- Hansen ne mentait pas, donc…, marmonna Harry, légèrement étonné.

\- Tu pensais qu'elle mentait ? s'étonna son amant en se tournant vers lui.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor avant que son portable ne sonne. Oui ?

\- _Harry, on a été attaqués_ , lui dit immédiatement Hermione.

\- Attaqués ? répéta le Sorcier, faisant arquer les sourcils de son compagnon.

\- _Aldrich Killian est venu, et il a essayé d'enlever Pepper_ , expliqua son amie. _On a réussi à l'arrêter, mais Maya est repartie avec lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils voulaient faire en sorte que Tony n'ait d'autres choix que de les aider dans leur projet._

\- Je me disais bien qu'elle était louche, cette fille, dit l'Agent. Retournez à la Tour avec Pepper, on vous rejoindra là-bas quand tout sera fini. Dis à JARVIS de mettre en place les protocoles de sécurité et ne sortez pas avant qu'on revienne.

\- _Entendu_ , accepta la Médecin Chef du SHIELD. _Je vais me répéter, mais soyez prudents, tous les deux._

\- On fera attention, lui promit Harry avant de raccrocher.

Il expliqua la situation à son amant, qui pâlit en apprenant qu'on avait essayé d'enlever sa meilleure amie, avant que ses yeux ne s'enflamment de colère quand il comprit que Maya l'avait manipulé.

\- Si je trouve cette petite peste, je la pulvérise, menaça-t-il entre ses dents. JARVIS, essaye de localiser Killian en le suivant depuis le moment où il a quitté le Manoir.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que l'IA réponde :

\- Il semblerait qu'il se dirige vers Miami, Monsieur, dit-il. Et sa destination correspond à celle de la dernière transmission du Mandarin.

\- Envoie les coordonnées à Rhodey, il doit être sur ses traces, ordonna le milliardaire. Et dis-lui qu'on se rejoint là-bas.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- En route, dit ensuite le génie en montant dans la voiture.

* * *

 _ **25 décembre 2012**_

\- Bonne façon de fêter Noël, fit remarquer Harry alors qu'ils se garaient à deux blocs de là où JARVIS avait localisé Killian et le Mandarin.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais dans le traditionnel, ricana son amant en sortant son téléphone.

Il composa le numéro de Rhodes, et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Il réessaya deux fois, puis abandonna.

\- Je le sens mal…, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un avion décolla du Manoir, suivi par Iron Patriot, l'armure que l'armée avait récupérée. Au même moment, le portable de Tony sonna.

\- Rhodes, dis-moi que c'est toi dans cette armure, dit-il en décrochant. Comment ça _non_ ?! […] Tu es en train de dire que Killian veut se servir de ton armure pour capturer le Président ? […] Sors de ce Manoir, on te récupère devant.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, le génie démarra la voiture. Deux minutes plus tard, ils se garaient devant le portail du Manoir.

Moins d'une minute après, Rhodes les rejoignait.

\- Répètes-moi ce que tu m'as dit, que je sois bien sûr, lui demanda Tony en redémarrant.

\- Killian veut se servir de l'armure comme Cheval de Troie, pour accéder à Air Force One et capturer le Président Ellis, réexpliqua le militaire. J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qu'il veut lui faire ensuite.

\- Donc ce serait Killian qui commanderait le Mandarin, comprit le milliardaire. Mais pourquoi vouloir capturer le Président ?

\- On s'en fiche, de savoir pourquoi, intervint Harry. Il faut le prévenir.

\- J'ai le numéro du Vice-Président, fit Rhodes. Il pourra prévenir Ellis.

\- Pas besoin, fit l'ancien Gryffondor en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Il composa un numéro, et attendit.

\- _Oui ?_

\- Monsieur le Président, ici l'Agent Evans.

\- Sérieusement, il a le numéro du Président dans son portable ? chuchota Rhodes au génie.

Ce dernier ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, tout aussi surpris.

\- _Ah, Agent Evans, que me vaut le plaisir ?_ s'enquit Ellis.

\- Vous êtes la cible d'une attaque, M. Le Président, répondit le Sorcier, sans même chercher à faire preuve de tact. Le Colonel Rhodes a été capturé et le Mandarin va se servir de l'Iron Patriot pour vous enlever. Il ne faut pas que vous le laissiez monter à bord.

L'homme politique jura, assez fort pour que Tony et Rhodes puisse l'entendre.

\- _Fermez les accès à Air Force One, et qu'on me capture celui qui est dans l'armure dès qu'elle sera là !_ ordonna-t-il ensuite à ses subordonnés avant de reprendre son téléphone. _Evans, venez ici tout de suite, je vous attends dans mon Bureau._

\- A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Puis il raccrocha.

\- Gare-toi, Tony, je dois y aller, dit-il à son amant.

\- Tu te doutes que je viens avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? lui retourna le milliardaire. Et qu'il serait également logique d'emmener Rhodey.

\- Evidemment, acquiesça le Sorcier.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'on puisse arriver à temps ? questionna le militaire, angoissé. Washington est à plus de quinze heures de route, on n'y sera pas avant deux heures du matin !

\- On n'y sera en quelques secondes, au contraire, contredit l'ingénieur en se garant.

Son amant lui sourit, les agrippa chacun par une main, puis il transplana.

Les trois hommes se rematérialisèrent en face du Président, qui sursauta à peine en les voyant arriver.

\- Agent Evans, vous avez fait vite, dit-il. Et je vois que vous n'êtes pas seul. Monsieur Stark, Colonel Rhodes.

\- Monsieur le Président, salua Tony avec respect.

Rhodes, lui, ne dit rien, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Com – comment on est arrivés là ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Longue histoire, éluda l'Agent du SHIELD. Je vous expliquerais quand tout cela sera fini.

\- _M. Le Président_ , fit une voix dans la radio. _On m'informe qu'Iron Patriot arrivera dans cinq minutes._

\- Merci, Andrews, répondit Ellis avant de se tourner vers le Sorcier. Comment comptez-vous l'arrêter ? Cette armure est plus puissante que tous mes hommes réunis !

\- C'est aussi une technologie Stark, intervint Tony. Et en passant contrat avec l'armée, j'ai mis en place plusieurs programmes de sécurité en cas où vous ne l'utiliseriez pas comme nous l'avions convenu. Grâce à ces programmes, JARVIS pourra désactiver l'armure. Par contre, pour arrêter celui qui est à l'intérieur, je n'ai pas de solution.

\- Surtout s'il est lui aussi capable de se faire exploser à volonté, ajouta l'ancien Gryffondor en grimaçant légèrement. Mais on verra en temps voulu.

\- _Iron Patriot est là, Monsieur_ , fit Andrews à la radio.

\- JARVIS, désactive l'armure, ordonna le milliardaire en sortant son Starkphone de sa poche.

\- Armure désactivée, Monsieur, fit l'IA après quelques secondes.

\- Allons-y, dit le Président en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les trois hommes le suivirent et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant l'Iron Patriot.

\- Arrêtez cet homme ! ordonna Ellis aux membres du service de sécurité, dont les regards alternaient entre Rhodes et l'armure.

Toutes les armes furent pointées sur l'armure et Tony afficha un rictus méprisant en voyant les tentatives infructueuses de l'homme à l'intérieur pour décoller.

\- J'ai désactivé l'armure, tu ne peux plus rien faire avec, ricana-t-il.

Il n'y eu aucune réaction, et de longues minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'armure se mette à rougir de l'intérieur. Harry comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait :

\- Tout le monde à couvert ! hurla-t-il en faisant remonter le Président à bord de l'avion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Iron Patriot explosait, mais heureusement, il n'y eut aucune victime.

* * *

 _ **27 décembre 2012**_

\- Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que les Sorciers existent ? résuma Rhodes après quelques minutes de silence. Et que vous, Evans, vous êtes une sorte de super Magicien Sauveur du Monde ?

\- En quelque sorte, s'amusa le milliardaire.

\- Bordel, Tony, tu sais les choisir, fit le militaire avant d'exploser de rire.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour se calmer, et il tendit finalement la main vers Harry.

\- Appelle moi James, ou Rhodes, c'est comme tu veux, dit-il. Et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans. J'ai été stupide et je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir arrêté.

Le Sorcier le sonda du regard quelques secondes, puis il sourit légèrement.

\- Alors appelle-moi Harry, Rhodes, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents en les voyant faire, faisant pouffer les deux autres.

* * *

 _ **31 août 2013**_

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry en lui tendant la botte-Portoloin.

\- Cela fait plus de trois ans qu'on est ensemble, tu sais ? répondit son amant en haussant épaules. Ils ont demandé à me rencontrer. Et Tony Stark n'est pas du genre à reculer devant les défis.

\- Et est-ce que Tony Stark sait que parler de soi à la troisième personne est la preuve de tendances schizophréniques ? se moqua le Sorcier, un sourire rieur aux lèvres.

\- Crétin, l'insulta le milliardaire en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Steve a survécu à la rencontre avec les parents d'Hermione, je devrais pouvoir surmonter ça aussi.

Harry ricana, puis tendit la botte à son compagnon.

Une minute plus tard, ce dernier trébucha, manquant de peu de tomber à l'atterrissage.

\- Je déteste vraiment les transports Sorciers, marmonna-t-il en se frottant l'estomac. Tu n'aurais pas un truc contre…

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, un flacon de Potion apparut devant ses yeux.

\- Contre les nausées, lui dit l'ancien Gryffondor. Tu remercieras Hermione.

L'ingénieur acquiesça avant de boire la Potion d'un coup sec, retrouvant ensuite son sourire.

\- C'est ici ? demanda-t-il en désignant la maison biscornue.

Harry acquiesça, le menant ensuite vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Prêt ? interrogea-t-il, une main sur la poignée.

\- Prêt, confirma l'ingénieur.

L'Agent eut un sourire en coin, puis il ouvrit la porte.

\- Bienvenue chez les Weasley ! dit-il en écartant les bras.

Et en voyant les six têtes rousses le fixer – sans compter les femmes et les enfants –, Tony déglutit légèrement, faisant ricaner son amant.

oOoOo

\- Dites-moi, Stark…, commença Georges.

\- Tony, le coupa le milliardaire. Vous pouvez m'appeler Tony.

\- Tony, donc, accepta l'ancien fauteur de trouble de Poudlard. On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous baladez avec un spot lumineux en pleine poitrine ?

Harry, qui discutait politique avec Arthur, se tendit en entendant la question, se tournant vers le roux pour le fusiller du regard.

Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'ils étaient arrivés au Terrier et tout le monde avait très bien accueilli le milliardaire. Maintenant que les enfants étaient soit couchés, soit en train de jouer dans le jardin, les discussions sérieuses avaient commencées.

\- Oh, vous parlez du réacteur, réalisa le génie avec quelques secondes de retard.

Il tapota sa poitrine alors que toutes les personnes présentes se tournaient vers lui, ne cachant même pas leur curiosité.

\- J'ai eu un petit accident, il y a quatre ans, expliqua Tony. J'ai besoin de ce réacteur pour vivre, maintenant.

\- Un petit accident ? insista le seul Jumeaux encore en vie.

\- _Georges…_ , siffla Harry en lui adressant un regard torve.

Le ton du Survivant, proche du Fourchelang, fit légèrement remuer les Weasley. Mais l'ingénieur ne réagit pas, semblant ne pas remarquer la soudaine tension dans la pièce.

\- Explosion, enlèvement, torture, séquestration…, explicita le milliardaire en haussant les épaules.

\- La routine, quoi, intervint Charlie avec un rire nerveux.

\- Et bien en fait… Oui, répondit le consultant pour le SHIELD après deux secondes d'hésitation. Encore plus depuis que j'ai le réacteur, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est le manque de chance chronique d'Harry qui a déteint sur vous ? demanda Bill, un sourire en coin s'affichant sur son visage.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait au courant de l'existence d'Iron Man, et cela ne surprit pas le Survivant outre mesure. La Communauté Magique de Grande Bretagne était une des plus fermée au monde, alors il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient au courant de ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du globe _et_ dans le Monde Moldu.

Mais avant que l'Agent n'ait pu mettre un terme à la conversation, Teddy entra dans la pièce en courant, suivi de Victoire, sa meilleure-amie et cousine de cœur.

\- Tony, Tony, tu peux mettre ton armure ?! demanda-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vic' ne me croit pas, quand je lui dis que tu peux voler sans Balais !

\- Gamin, ce n'est pas vraiment le…, commença Harry.

\- Aucun problème, mon gars ! le coupa son amant avant de se tourner vers son ancien « garde du corps ». Tu me donnes ma valise ?

Son compagnon soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il sortit la valise miniaturisée de sa poche, lui redonnant sa taille normale en passant.

\- Pas dans la maison, par contre, dit-il.

\- Comme tu veux, accepta Tony en haussant les épaules, sortant dans le jardin.

Tous les adultes le suivirent, encore plus curieux.

En un coup de pied, le génie avait ouvert sa valise. Il se baissa, plongeant ses mains dans l'engin. En se redressant, l'armure se superposa au reste de son corps, faisant sourire Teddy.

A peine dix secondes plus tard, le milliardaire décollait, faisant reculer tous les Weasley.

Et alors que les conversations se faisaient enthousiastes, George se glissa près d'Harry, jetant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, Ry, tu sais les choisir…, ricana-t-il, le regard tourné vers le ciel, où Iron Man faisait en sorte d'amuser la galerie.

Le Survivant soupira, un sourire prenant place sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cet homme, par Merlin !

* * *

 _ **20 décembre 2013**_

\- Steve ? appela Harry en arrivant sur le toit.

Le super-soldat était bien là, affalé sur une chaise qu'il avait lui-même fait installer sur le toit de la Tour Avengers. Il tenait un crayon en main, et un bloc de dessin était présent sur ses genoux, mais il ne semblait pas être en train de dessiner.

Le blond lui adressa à peine un regard quand il arriva vers lui, mais le Sorcier ne s'en offusqua pas, se contentant de sortir sa Baguette pour faire apparaître un autre siège, sur lequel il s'affala sans grâce.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, puis Steve soupira en fermant son carnet, croisant ensuite les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est Hermione qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit l'autre Agent. Elle n'est pas du genre à se servir des autres comme messagers. Elle ne m'a rien dit, mais j'ai bien vu que tu évitais tout le monde depuis ce matin. Sans mentionner le fait que tu ne t'es même pas entraîné, alors que tu le fais normalement tous les jours. Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait.

\- Si je te dis non, tu me laisseras tranquille ? l'interrogea le presque-centenaire.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil en réponse, faisant soupirer l'autre homme.

\- Le 20 décembre 1944, il y a soixante-neuf ans jour pour jour, mon meilleur ami est mort, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Je pensais aller à Brooklyn, aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il y a un mémorial. Mais… Je ne m'en sens pas la force.

L'ancien Agent du FBI ne répondit rien, se doutant que Steve n'avait pas fini de parler. Et en effet, il reprit la parole rapidement :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je survive soixante-sept ans dans la glace et que lui meure ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort en me crashant dans ce putain d'océan ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveillé, dans ce XXIème siècle que je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi tout ça ? _Pourquoi moi ?_

Le Cap fit une nouvelle pause, se passant une main sur le visage.

\- J'ai tout perdu… J'ai perdu Bucky, j'ai perdu Peggy, j'ai perdu Howard, j'ai perdu Dugan, Gabe, Jim, Jacques... Je _me_ suis perdu.

Le Maître de la Mort laissa le silence s'étirer de longues minutes, et c'est seulement quand Steve se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil qu'il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je me suis posé les mêmes questions toute ma vie, dit-il doucement. Et je pense que tu ne vois pas les choses sous le bon angle. En 43, tu as choisi de participer à l'expérience du Docteur Erskine, de devenir Captain America. Pour défendre ton pays. Pour faire des choses que tu pensais juste. Et tu peux toujours le faire, aujourd'hui. Faire en sorte de protéger le plus de monde possible. Pas parce que tu es Captain America, le porteur de bannière étoilé. Mais parce que tu es toi, _Steven Grant Rogers_ , un type _bien_. Un type qui sacrifierait sa vie pour sauver celles d'innocents.

Le compagnon d'Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, apparemment stupéfait de sa tirade. Harry finit par détourner les yeux, fixant le ciel bleu sans nuage, si rare pour un mois de décembre.

\- Et pour ce qui est de Bucky…, reprit-il. Je ne vais pas te servir les platitudes du genre « La douleur passera avec la temps. », « Tu finiras par faire ton deuil. », parce que c'est des conneries. La douleur ne s'estompera pas, il faudra que tu apprennes à vivre avec. Et il faudra qu'elle devienne ta force. C'est pour honorer leur sacrifice, que tu te bats. Pour perpétuer les valeurs qu'ils voulaient transmettre. Il était ton meilleur ami, et je ne le connaissais pas – normal, tu vas me dire –, mais je pense, que là où il est, il est extrêmement fier de toi.

Le Sorcier finit par détacher son regard du ciel, se tournant vers son ami. Il lui offrit un sourire discret, puis se leva en faisant disparaître son fauteuil.

\- Merci, fit le blond avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, lui promis l'ancien Gryffondor en tournant les talons.

Et alors qu'il atteignait la porte pour entrer dans la Tour, la voix de Steve l'arrêta de nouveau :

\- Et toi, Harry, est-ce que c'est un choix, d'être le Survivant ?

Le Survivant en question ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots.

\- En quelque sorte, dit-il finalement. J'ai été désigné avant ma naissance, mais cela a été un choix de l'assumer. J'aurais pu laisser tomber, en apprenant la Prophétie. Partir et faire ma vie loin de l'Angleterre. Pour tout te dire, l'idée ne m'a même pas effleurée. Trop de gens comptaient sur moi, déjà à l'époque, pour en finir avec Tom. Et trop de gens étaient morts pour moi, pour que je les abandonne. C'est surtout pour eux, que j'ai fait en sorte de gagner la Guerre. Alors oui, cela a été un choix, en partie.

Le Soldat ne répondit pas, et l'Agent n'en attendit pas plus pour retourner à l'intérieur pour rejoindre son amant.

* * *

 _ **5 mars 2014**_

 _« SHIELD compromis, dois disparaître. »_

Harry haussa un sourcil devant le message sibyllin de son Directeur, mais il ne réagit pas plus.

« Plan ? »

 _« Me faire passer pour mort. RDV troisième hangar sur Taylor Rd, Bethesda, dans deux jours à deux heures zéro-zéro. Prévenez Granger.»_

Le Sorcier envoya un message de confirmation, puis pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Hermione dans ses appartements.

Son amie était en train de lire dans le salon quand il arriva, et elle lui sourit en le voyant.

\- Quoi de neuf, Ry ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme grogna au surnom, mais il ne protesta pas, sachant déjà qu'il allait perdre.

\- On a une mission, dit-il en lui donnant son portable.

Le Médecin Chef lut les derniers messages de Fury, ne faisant que froncer les sourcils. Elle aussi avait appris à masquer ses émotions avec les années, qualité indispensable quand on travaillait pour le gouvernement. Et le fait d'avoir eu Snape comme mentor avait aidé.

\- Tu vas prévenir Tony ? demanda-t-elle à la fin de sa lecture.

\- Non. Et toi, tu vas prévenir Steve ?

\- Non plus, répondit son amie. Je prépare mes affaires et on y va. J'imagine qu'on squatte ton appartement en attendant ?

\- C'est le plus logique, il est en plein milieu de Washington, acquiesça l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Je serais prête dans une demi-heure, fit Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Harry acquiesça en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

\- A mes appartements, JARVIS, demanda-t-il.

En moins d'une minute, il arriva à l'étage demandé, et il prit lui aussi la direction de sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

\- JARVIS, quand Tony rentrera, dis-lui que j'ai dû aller à Washington pour une mission, dit-il en entrant de nouveau dans l'ascenseur, vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Entendu, Agent Evans, accepta l'IA.

Quand l'engin s'arrêta à son étage, Hermione y entra. Elle et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis ils acquiescèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus.

* * *

 _ **7 mars 2014**_

\- Colonne vertébrale lacérée, fracture du sternum, une clavicule en miette, perforation du foie et un pneumothorax ! annonça Adamson, un des subalternes d'Hermione, en faisant avancer le brancard sur lequel se trouvait Fury.

Hill suivait, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Qui lui a fait ça ? lui demanda Harry.

\- On ne connaît pas sa véritable identité, lui répondit la brune. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il se fait appeler Le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il travaille probablement pour HYDRA.

\- Et à quel point le SHIELD est-il impliqué ?

\- Pierce, répondit l'Agent.

Le Sorcier grimaça à ce nom. Alexander Pierce n'était que le patron de Fury, après tout…

\- Hermione, tu vas pouvoir le soigner ?

\- Avec les bonnes Potions, ce sera du gâteau, sourit son amie. Je vais en avoir pour quelques heures, par contre.

Hill, en tant que Seconde de Fury, était au courant du Monde Sorcier. Et Adamson avait une sœur Sorcière, qui avait fait ses classes à Salem. Le nom et la cicatrice d'Harry Potter étant célèbres même de ce côté de l'Atlantique, il avait donc reconnu Harry la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il était un des seuls médecins à connaître l'existence du Monde Magique, et c'était très bien comme ça.

\- Et pour ce qui est du projet Insight ? s'enquit l'ancien Agent du FBI en revenant à Hill.

\- Compromis également, répondit cette dernière. De même que plusieurs Agents, dont Jasper Sitwell, ce qui expliquerait sa présence sur le Lemurian Star et l'équipe de Runlow. On essaye de trouver un moyen de rectifier le tir.

Harry acquiesça en soupirant, prenant place sur une chaise. Il avait presque oublié les complots et autres affaires de meurtres, pendant sa permission…

* * *

 _ **8 mars 2014**_

\- Steve, tous les gens qu'on connaît veulent nous descendre, on fait quoi ? demanda Natasha.

\- Pas tous, non, contredit le super-soldat en sortant son téléphone. Et je ne connais qu'une personne qui pourra nous aider, étant donné la situation.

Il montra la fiche contact de la personne en question à la russe, qui acquiesça.

Le blond soupira, puis composa le numéro.

oOoOo

Le Sorcier sursauta quand son portable de travail sonna. C'était le téléphone qu'il utilisait le moins, et la sonnerie le surprenait à chaque fois.

\- Allô ? dit-il en décrochant.

\- _Harry, c'est Steve. On a besoin d'aide._

\- On ? répéta le brun en se levant.

\- _Je suis avec Natasha_ , répondit l'autre homme. _On vient de se prendre un missile sur la tête. Envoyé par le SHIELD. On est à Washington, mais on n'a nulle part où aller._

\- On se rejoint en face de l'Église Épiscopale St John dans une demi-heure, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

\- Qui c'était ? demanda Hermione tout en continuant d'examiner le Directeur.

\- Des amis, éluda-t-il, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter.

La Sorcière fronça quelques secondes les sourcils, puis elle haussant les épaules en retournant à son patient.

oOoOo

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry patientait sur un banc devant l'Église. Et bien qu'ils arrivent séparément, l'Agent repéra tout de suite les deux autres : Steve portait un sweat et une casquette, et Natasha un sweat à capuche à rayure. Et tous les deux semblaient sortir de sous terre.

Ils se placèrent près de lui sur le banc, sans faire mine de lui parler, faisant comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

\- Alors, où est-ce que vous avez pris ce missile ? demanda-t-il en observant la rue.

\- On était dans le New Jersey, répondit Steve. Dans le camp militaire où j'ai fait mes classes.

\- Il y a le premier QG du SHIELD, là-bas, se souvint le Sorcier en fronçant les sourcils. Caché comme l'étaient ceux de la SSR.

\- Et infesté par Armin Zola, compléta Natasha en faisant semblant de regarder l'heure. Selon lui, HYDRA aurait fait en sorte de se reconstruire au sein du SHIELD depuis la fin de la Guerre.

\- Et ils ont un projet, ajouta le super-soldat. Du genre destructeur pour les ennemies d'HYDRA, d'après ce qu'on a compris. L'algorithme venait du Lemurian Star.

\- Le fameux bateau où se trouvait l'Agent Sitwell ? questionna l'ancien Gryffondor. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de lui parler, à celui-là. Pour savoir ce qu'ils mijotent. Mais on ne pourra pas le faire à nous trois.

\- Et à qui veux-tu demander de l'aide ? s'enquit le blond. En sachant que mettre Tony en danger ne me plaît pas plus que ça.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Tony, même si on va avoir besoin de lui tôt ou tard, j'en suis sûr, répondit Harry. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider, et il n'habite pas loin. Venez, je vais nous faire transplaner.

Les trois Agents se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et le Sorcier les mena dans la ruelle la plus proche. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus.

Pour réapparaître dans un salon, faisant sursauter le propriétaire.

\- Bordel, Ry… Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas faire ça ? grommela ce dernier en se tournant vers eux, avant de froncer les sourcils. Steve ?

\- Sam ? fit ce dernier en retour.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna à son tour Harry.

\- On a couru ensemble hier, répondit le compagnon de sa meilleure amie.

\- Rectification, je me suis fait laminer, rectifia Sam. En joggant. C'est presque vexant.

\- Mais tu es bien au-dessus de ça, Sam, n'est-ce pas ? ricana l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- De la flatterie ? fit le noir en haussant un sourcil. Ok, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour extorquer des informations, répondit l'Agent.

\- Tu me demandes de rempiler ? comprit l'ancien militaire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, intervint Steve.

\- Comment pourrais-je dire non au Survivant et à Captain America ?

\- Au Survivant ? répéta Natasha, surprise. Tu connais le Monde Magique ?

\- Il en fait partie depuis sa naissance, répondit Harry à la place de son ami. Il est ce qu'on appelle un Cracmol. Ce sont des enfants de Sorciers qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs. En Angleterre, c'est plutôt mal vu, mais ici, les gens s'en fichent. Et puis, Sam fait du trop bon travail à l'Amical pour qu'on s'arrête sur ce genre de caractéristiques stupides.

\- Tu vas à l'Amicale des Vétérans ? l'interrogea Steve.

\- Version Sorciers, oui, acquiesça l'ancien Agent du FBI. Sam est conseiller là-bas. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu.

\- Et depuis, à chaque fois qu'il a besoin d'aide pour se sortir le cul des ennuis, il vient me voir, compléta l'autre homme en prenant une gorgée du jus d'orange. Bon, quel type je dois menacer, cette fois ?

oOoOo

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous dire quelque chose ? fit l'Agent Sitwell en s'appuyant contre le muret sur le toit. Quant à vos menaces, vous me faites rire… Tuer les gens, ce n'est pas du tout votre genre, Rogers.

\- Vous avez raison, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose, acquiesça Steve en lissant la veste de l'autre homme. Eux, par contre…

Le blond désigna Harry et Natasha, qui étaient placés derrière lui, faisant déglutir Sitwell.

\- A toi l'honneur, Nat, fit le Sorcier.

\- Je t'en devrais une, répondit la rousse avant de donner un coup de pied au niveau du sternum de leur prisonnier, le faisant chuter du toit.

Sitwell poussa un hurlement suraigüe en tombant, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour sur le toit, récupéré en vol par Sam, grâce à l'EXO-7 FALCON, qu'ils avaient pu récupérer grâce aux contacts conjugués d'Harry et du conseiller de l'Amical.

\- D'accord, je vais parler, haleta le gradé du SHIELD – d'HYDRA – en se redressant. L'algorithme de Zola est un programme pour sélectionner les cibles d'Insight.

\- Quelles cibles ? demanda Steve.

\- Vous, répondit Sitwell en faisant un geste du bras. Tony Stark, Stephen Strange, Bruce Banner… Toutes les personnes pouvant représenter une menace pour HYDRA, maintenant, et dans le futur.

\- Dans le futur ? répéta Harry, soudainement inquiet.

\- Relevés bancaires, dossiers médicaux, bulletins de votes, emails, facteurs de téléphones, bulletins scolaire…, énuméra l'Agent corrompu. Grâce à Zola, HYDRA est capable d'évaluer méthodiquement le passé des gens, pour prédire leur avenir. Et toutes les menaces seront éliminées, plusieurs millions à la fois.

\- Ces héliporteurs vont faire des milliards de victimes, murmura Natasha, horrifiée.

\- Pas si on peut l'empêcher, fit Steve, un éclair de détermination dans les yeux. Et vous allez nous y aider, Agent Sitwell.

Le blond se tourna vers Harry, qui acquiesça en comprenant. Ils agrippèrent chacun un bras de l'homme, et descendirent du toit, les deux autres sur les talons.

Ils retournèrent dans la voiture de Sam, prenant la direction du Triskellion. L'ancien militaire avait catégoriquement refusé de transplaner, n'étant pas à l'aise avec ce mode de transport. Et étant donné que l'ancien Gryffondor l'impliquait dans des histoires qui ne le regardaient pas du tout, il avait accepté. La voiture, c'était un moyen de transport agréable, après tout.

Enfin, ça l'était jusqu'à ce qu'un type au bras d'acier arrache le volant.

oOoOo

Le Sorcier sursauta à peine quand l'un des gardes frappa soudainement l'autre, et il ne fut pas non plus surpris en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie une fois le casque enlevé. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Steve.

\- Hermione ? dit-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens vous aider, quelle question, répondit la brune en soupirant. On vous surveille depuis que Sitwell a été repéré faisant le saut de l'ange. D'ailleurs, Harry, niveau discrétion, on repassera. Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment. Transplanage ?

Son ami acquiesça, alors que Sam grognait, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante à propos de vengeance à l'encontre de Sorciers trop aventureux.

L'ancien Gryffondor lui tendait la main en souriant légèrement, et il l'attrapa sans rien dire. L'Agent attrapa également la main de Steve, alors qu'Hermione se chargeait de Natasha – elle était la seule à s'y connaître en transport de blessé, après tout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les cinq dans le hangar de Bethesda, devant le lit de Fury, qui fixa les trois nouveaux venus, impassible.

\- Et bien, vous en avez mis, du temps, dit-il.

* * *

 _ **9 mars 2014**_

\- C'est Bucky…, souffla Steve à Harry, quand ce dernier le rejoignit à l'extérieur. Le Soldat de l'Hiver, c'est Bucky. Zola a dû lui faire quelque chose quand il l'a capturé en 43, et HYDRA l'a récupéré après sa chute du train. J'aurais dû –

\- Rien du tout, le coupa le Sorcier. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je lu le dossier de l'incident, après notre conversation. Le Sergent Barnes a fait une chute de plus de cinquante mètres, tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'il avait survécu, ni que Zola s'était servi de lui comme cobaye.

Le Cap ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis il se tourna vers l'ancien Gryffondor, bouleversé.

\- Je ne pourrais pas… Je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, répondit l'Agent. S'il essaye de te stopper, tu m'appel, je viendrais. Je me chargerais de l'occuper, sans trop le blesser – je ne te promets pas de lui faire quelques bleus, par contre. Tu n'auras pas à l'affronter, je te le promets.

Le blond ne répondit pas, gardant le silence pendant de longues minutes.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais l'aider, après tout ça ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. L'aider à se souvenir ?

\- Je pense que si quelqu'un le peut, c'est toi, acquiesça Harry.

Le super-soldat ne répondit pas, se contenant de lui jeter un regard reconnaissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam les appelait.

oOoOo

\- Le projet Insight a été avancé, Pierce semble sur les nerfs. Le décollage des héliporteurs est prévu dans trois heures, à 10 heures 30. Il faudra donc se dépêcher de changer les puces.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment faire ça sans moi ? s'enquit Tony en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Harry en se redressant. Et comment tu nous as trouvé ?

\- Je viens aider, répondit son amant en haussant les épaules. Fury se fait descendre, et deux jours plus tôt, on vous assignait une mission à Hermione et toi ? N'oublie pas que je suis un génie, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à faire le lien. Et puis, un second soutien aérien ne vous fera pas de mal. Oh, et JARVIS a tracé ton téléphone. C'est comme ça, que je vous ai repéré.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. A ses côtés, Natasha sourit discrètement, et Steve secoua la tête.

\- Vous aimez toujours les entrées théâtrales, à ce que je vois, soupira le Directeur. Mais soit, votre aide est appréciée, Stark.

\- Vous venez de dire que j'étais apprécié, Fury ? s'étonna faussement le milliardaire en mettant une main sur son cœur. Si vous saviez comment ces mots me touchent…

\- Arrêtez avec vos conneries, sinon je m'arrange pour vous faire descendre _accidentellement_.

Tony ne fit que ricaner en retour, puis il prit place sur la chaise près de son compagnon.

oOoOo

\- _Il est devant moi_ , entendit Harry dans la radio.

Il comprit instantanément de qui Steve parlait, et comme il l'avait promis au Soldat, il le rejoignit sans plus attendre, transplanant près de lui.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se trouvait face à Steve, et il ne réagit même pas à son arrivée, les yeux fixés sur son ancien meilleur ami. Le Sorcier pouvait voir qu'il sondait le visage du Cap, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

Rien que ça le confronta dans son idée que si quelqu'un pouvait le faire revenir dans le droit chemin, c'était Steve.

\- Charge-toi de la puce, je m'occupe de lui, dit-il en se plaçant entre eux, coupant le contact visuel.

\- Harry…, hésita l'ancien militaire.

\- Je t'ai promis de ne pas le tuer, et je tiendrais ma promesse, le coupa le Sorcier. Maintenant, occupe-toi de cette puce, des milliers de vies en dépendent.

C'était ce qu'il fallait dire, puisque le blond jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ancien frère d'armes avant de se détourner.

Le sbire d'HYDRA, lui, n'en attendit pas plus pour foncer sur Harry. Et c'était exactement ce que ce dernier voulait. En effet, dès que son adversaire le toucha, il attrapa son bras de chair avec force avant de les faire transplaner au sol, permettant à Steve de déconnecter l'héliporteur sans être dérangé.

A nouveau, l'ancien Sergent ne réagit pas au transplanage, se contentant de frapper l'Agent au ventre, le faisant reculer.

Il bloqua ensuite un autre coup de poing – qui aurait dû lui briser la mâchoire, au minimum – et attaqua à son tour. Son adversaire était manifestement plus fort physiquement, il rassembla donc sa Magie dans ses poings, donnant plus de puissance à ses coups.

Il se baissa pour éviter un coup de pied, puis en profita pour envoyer le sien dans l'abdomen de Bucky. Il se rapprocha ensuite en élançant son genou droit, atteignant l'autre homme au menton.

Un coup de poing sur la tempe et un sort discret plus tard, et le Soldat de l'Hiver se retrouvait au sol.

\- _Les trois héliporteurs se visent les uns les autres !_ hurla presque Hill dans la radio. _Bien joué tout le monde, c'est une réussite !_

Le Sorcier leva les yeux vers les engins, pour voir qu'en effet, ils se tiraient mutuellement dessus. Il grimaça légèrement pour les quelques personnes présentes sur les appareils, avant de se rappeler que tous trouvaient normal d'exécuter toutes les menaces potentiels d'HYDRA, quel que soit l'âge de ladite menace.

Son amant et lui auraient été abattus si le projet Insight avait vu le jour, et rien que pour ça, il pouvait remercier Fury et sa méfiance.

\- Harry, où est Bucky ? lui demanda Steve en atterrissant au sol avec Sam.

L'Agent se tourna à l'endroit où se trouvait l'ancien Sergent à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, pour constater qu'il n'était plus là. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, mais aucun trace d'un bras en métal.

\- Il a filé, grimaça-t-il, désolé pour le compagnon de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je le retrouverais, fit ce dernier, telle une promesse.

* * *

 _ **5 juin 2014**_

\- Des nouvelles de Steve ? demanda Harry à son amie alors qu'ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner.

\- Il m'a appelé ce matin, Sam et lui ont une nouvelle piste, répondit la Médicomage. Ils sont dans l'Utah.

\- Et toi, ça va ? le questionna le Maître de la Mort, soucieux.

\- Steve me manque, avoua Hermione au bout de quelques secondes. Mais je comprends que la recherche de Bucky soit importante pour lui, alors je ne lui dit rien. C'est juste qu'avec le démantèlement du SHIELD, je m'ennuie un peu. Bien sûr, j'ai mon travail à l'Hôpital pour Sorciers de New York, mais… Apparemment travailler dans le Monde Magique n'est plus pour moi.

\- Va le rejoindre, suggéra le brun. Tu pourras l'aider à trouver Bucky, comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux que tu sois avec lui. Et puis, pour être honnête, t'entendre soupirer tous les jours parce que ton petit-ami te manque commence à m'énerver.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle finit par acquiescer avant de sortir du salon.

\- Tu as toujours autant de tact, amour…, se moqua légèrement son amant, qui buvait son café à ses côtés.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, lui retourna Harry avec un sourire édenté qui fit pouffer le milliardaire.

* * *

 _ **30 août 2014**_

Harry soupira de contentement, remuant distraitement son verre de vin.

Il ne pensait pas que Tony pourrait encore le surprendre, et pourtant… Pour leur quatrième anniversaire, le génie l'avait mis dans son jet sans rien lui dire par rapport à leur destination, et ce malgré l'interrogatoire qu'Harry lui avait fait subir pendant le vol. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de l'avion qu'il avait reconnu la capitale française, ce qui l'avait fait sourire.

En effet, il avait plusieurs fois dit à son amant qu'il regrettait de n'être allé en France que pour des missions, et qu'il pensait que l'hexagone était un pays à découvrir.

Apparemment, ses remarques n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. En effet, les deux hommes étaient présentement assis au _Jules Verne_ , un restaurant chic situé au deuxième étage de la Tour Eiffel. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur Paris, ce qui réjouissait particulièrement l'ancien Gryffondor, qui avait toujours aimé se trouver dans les hauteurs – ce qui expliquait en partie son amour pour le Quidditch.

Le dîner touchait maintenant à sa fin, et le Sorcier n'avait qu'une envie, remercier son compagnon comme il se devait, que ce soit dans une chambre d'hôtel ou dans le jet pendant le voyage retour.

\- Harry ?

La voix de l'ingénieur le sortit de ses pensées, et il se tourna vers ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tony le fixait intensément, comme s'il voulait lire en lui, ce qui lui fit arquer un sourcil.

Il s'attendait à tout, vraiment. Mais pas à ça.

\- Épouse-moi.

* * *

Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Alors, concernant Ron : il est devenu Auror après la Bataille de Poudlard et est mort en mission... Et évidemment, sa famille lui en voulait pour ce que Ginny et lui ont fait à Harry, mais vous connaissez les Weasley, ils ont le culte de la famille ! Donc ils étaient plus froids envers les deux derniers, mais ils ne les ont pas renié pour autant (je parle d'Arthur et Molly, je ne suis pas aussi sûr pour Bill, Charlie, Percy et Georges).

Pour ce qui est de Sam, j'avais envie qu'un autre personnage ait un lien avec le Monde Magique sans trop modifier les caractères de chacun, donc la solution était que l'un d'eux soit un Cracmol... Et j'ai choisi Sam parce que c'est Sam, c'est tout xD

Et pour ce qui est de la fin, c'est niais, oui, mais j'assume ! Le prochain chapitre sera d'ailleurs consacré au mariage d'Harry et Tony, parce que vous vous doutez que le mariage du Survivant et d'Iron Man ne sera pas un petit événement ^^

On se retrouve dans un mois (le 30/01) pour la suite ! J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite un bon réveillon du Nouvel An pour demain ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	5. Anthony & Harry Stark

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse, et les films du MCU appartiennent aux studios Marvel et à Disney.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi ! :)

 **Statut** : Environ dix chapitres, en cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Miss lyli, stormtrooper2, Isis7056, Angelyoru, EldaThren, aurel8611, Neko Kirei, TeZuKa j, soln96, Maud, Lia Potter.

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 100 REVIEWS, MERCI À TOUTES ET À TOUS ! :D

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Maud_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci à toi pour la review !

* * *

Voila le chapitre pour le mariage de notre couple préféré ! :D

Bonne lecture o/

PS : j'ai mis une note de fin plutôt longue pour expliquer deux trois choses, je pense qu'il faut mieux la lire pour comprendre la suite et toutes les conséquences de ce chapitre ! :')

* * *

Interlude :

 _\- Épouse-moi._

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, mais il cacha bien vite sa surprise, la replaçant en moins de cinq secondes par un sourire en coin.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Tony.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent à leur tour, et il se mit à bafouiller lamentablement :

\- Sérieusement ? Tu – tu veux vraiment – _Sérieusement ?_

\- Tu me demandais ça pour rire ? s'enquit l'Agent en haussant un sourcil, cachant sous sourire en prenant une gorgée de vin.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! J'étais – _je suis_ – sérieux, mais… Tu as dit « oui » ? Tu veux vraiment –

\- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je dise non ? fit le Sorcier, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna l'ingénieur. Tu plaisantes ! Mais c'est –

Le milliardaire se tut, remarquant enfin le sourire moqueur de son amant.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, en fait, dit-il calmement.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry éclata de rire, reposant son verre au passage. Il reprit cependant rapidement son sérieux, car après tout, la situation n'était pas à la rigolade.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je suis juste heureux. _Vraiment_ heureux. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je veux t'épouser. Maintenant tais-toi et vient m'embrasser.

Le milliardaire se mit à sourire largement et sans tenir compte de toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant, il se leva, puis attrapa la cravate de son compagnon pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, récoltant son sourire à la source.

* * *

 _ **2 septembre 2014**_

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur, sourire aux lèvres et main dans la main. Dans le salon les attendaient leurs amis les plus proches – Hermione, le reste des Avengers, Pepper, Sam et Rhodes. Ce n'était pas une surprise, puisque Tony avait demandé cette réunion.

Le couple se plaça à quelques mètres des autres, mais personne ne s'en préoccupa réellement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire ? s'enquit Rhodey.

\- Tu as demandé, tu annonces, fit Harry avant même que Tony ne tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Tu es sadique, tu le sais ça ? lui retourna son amant.

\- C'est un peu tard pour le découvrir, répondit le Sorcier avec un petit rire.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis l'ingénieur prit une grande inspiration en se tournant vers leurs amis.

\- On va se marier, annonça-t-il tout de go.

Il y eu un instant de flottement avant qu'Hermione ne se détache de Steve pour foncer sur eux, les prenant dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas. Vous le méritez, tous les deux ! Oh mon Dieu, Molly va devenir hystérique ! Et Andromeda…

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Mione, on voulait déjà vous le dire à vous, la calma son ami.

\- Félicitations, les mecs ! intervint Sam en s'avançant à son tour. Et rien que pour la tête que feront les anglais en l'apprenant, j'aimerais être abonné à _La Gazette_.

Harry se figea une demi-seconde, réalisant enfin le côté Sorcier de l'annonce. Une grimace prit place sur son visage, mais il secoua la tête, repoussant ses pensées. Le Monde Magique, il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

Tous les autres vinrent chacun leur tour leur présenter leurs félicitations et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans le salon, leurs yeux braqués sur le couple, qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil.

\- Alors c'est Tony qui a fait sa demande ? attaqua Pepper avec un sourire.

\- Comme si je ne t'en parlais pas depuis des mois, ricana le milliardaire.

\- Il avait peur que tu dises non, confia l'actuelle PDG de Stark Industries à Harry dans un souffle, mais elle fit en sorte que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Tony la fusilla du regard et les autres rigolèrent légèrement, mais Pepper reprit la parole rapidement :

\- Alors, tout est allé selon le plan ? Une demande romantique à la Tour Eiffel ?

\- À la Tour Eiffel ? répéta Rhodes avec un sifflement appréciateur. Pas mal, Tony.

\- Merci, fit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil. Et tout serait allé selon le plan si Harry ne s'était pas foutu de moi. Il a un peu cassé l'ambiance.

\- Vraiment ? releva le Sorcier en question. Tu avais l'air plutôt enthousiaste, à l'hôtel, ça n'a pas du te gêner tant que ça.

\- Trop de détails, Ry ! s'exclama de suite Hermione. Pour quand avez-vous prévu le mariage ?

\- Il faut encore qu'on en discute, fit Tony. Mais avant la fin de l'année, si possible.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna son amant. Je pensais que tu voudrais mettre plus de temps à organiser la cérémonie.

\- J'y ai pensé, reconnut le milliardaire. Mais je sais qu'un énorme mariage ne te plairait pas. Alors ce sera famille et amis proches. Si ça te convient, bien sûr.

\- Évidemment, fit le Sorcier en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

oOoOo

\- Aucuns regrets ? s'enquit Harry quand son fiancé et lui se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Tu plaisantes ? lui retourna Tony. Maintenant que je te tiens, il fallait bien que je m'assure que tu ne puisses plus aller nulle part.

\- Je peux toujours m'enfuir avant la cérémonie, plaisanta l'Agent.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, affirma l'ingénieur en se calant contre son dos, lui encerclant la taille de ses bras dans le même temps.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

\- J'ai certains arguments, souffla le milliardaire alors que ses mains se faisaient baladeuses.

Harry sourit largement avant de se retourner dans les bras de son fiancé pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 _ **15 septembre 2014**_

\- Alors, l'organisation avance ? s'enquit Hermione en s'installant en face d'Harry dans la cuisine.

\- Plus vite que ce que je pensais, acquiesça ce dernier. Tony avait déjà sa liste d'invité de prête et avait travaillé sur la mienne, j'ai juste eu à rajouter quelques noms. Il a l'air motivé pour faire ça vite. Et comme tout est calme en ce moment, je suis plutôt d'accord.

\- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur la date ?

\- À la mi-novembre, répondit distraitement son ami, son esprit toujours fixé sur la liste des invités.

Il avait eu une idée pour la cérémonie, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit possible. Héla ne lui avait pas révélée tout ce que son statut de Maître de la Mort impliquait. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait le faire, pour une journée. Restait à savoir si cela était une bonne idée ou non…

\- Harry ? fit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

\- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu disais ?

Son amie secoua la tête en souriant, mettant probablement sa distraction sur le compte de son mariage imminent. Ce qui n'était pas faux, en quelque sorte.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Héla.

* * *

 _ **17 septembre 2014**_

C'est seulement deux jours plus tard qu'il put convoquer la Reine de Hellheim. Tony était partie avec Rhodey pour un déjeuner en ville, c'était donc le meilleur moment pour parler à la fille de Loki.

\- Tu m'as appelé ? dit-elle en apparaissant juste devant son lit, où le Sorcier s'était assis.

\- J'ai quelques questions, acquiesça ce dernier. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Tony et moi, nous allons nous marier.

\- Félicitations ! s'exclama Héla avec un sourire.

\- Merci, fit doucement Harry. C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler : qu'est-ce que je peux _faire_ , en tant que Maître de la Mort ?

Héla perdit son sourire, fixant le futur Roi avec sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, exactement ?

\- Je veux savoir si certaines personnes peuvent être présentes à notre mariage.

\- Tes parents, comprit de suite Héla. Et ceux de Tony.

\- Entre autres, oui, répondit l'Agent.

La fille de Loki ne dit rien pendant un long moment, se mettant à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Cela fit hausser un sourcil à Harry, qui ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça. Elle finit par se stopper avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

\- Avant que tu me détestes pour ce que je vais dire, sache qu'il est interdit pour toute personne de jouer avec les morts, dit-elle. Le fait de régner sur le Royaume des Morts ne me donne _aucun droit_ de faire revenir ceux que je veux quand je le veux.

Harry ferma les yeux, dépité. Il savait que sa demande était pratiquement impossible, mais il avait espéré –

\- Cependant, reprit-t-elle, lui faisant relever la tête, étant donné le service que tu m'as rendu en empêchant Tom Riddle de devenir le Maître des Reliques, je veux bien faire une exception. Ce sera l'unique fois, Harry, alors n'en fait pas une habitude.

\- Merci, Héla, souffla-t-il, un sourire commençant à se former sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, fit la Reine, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Une personne, Harry. Une personne pour toi, et une personne pour Tony. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Et seulement si les personnes en questions sont d'accord pour venir.

Le Sorcier acquiesça après quelques secondes, tout de même légèrement déçu. Il s'était imaginé entouré de ses parents, de Sirius et Remus rencontrer les parents de Tony, Jarvis et sa femme Ana… Et maintenant, il devait choisir. Se répétant plusieurs fois que c'était mieux que rien, il se tourna de nouveau vers Héla.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il sincèrement.

Il n'avait plus qu'à en parler à Tony.

oOoOo

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Tony en le découvrant en train de se défouler contre des cibles.

Le Sorcier se stoppa, et constatant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, se tourna vers son amant.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il doucement, faisant se figer le milliardaire.

Harry vit son visage se fermer alors qu'il s'immobilisait au milieu de la pièce, avant de carrer les épaules, se préparant apparemment à être largué. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était témoin du manque de confiance que son amant avait en lui, le Sorcier avait envie de frapper toute personne responsable.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de rompre, dit-il en s'approchant doucement, mais son fiancé ne se détendit pas, évitant son regard. Tony, regarde moi. S'il te plaît, regarde moi.

L'ingénieur se tourna enfin vers lui, non sans hésitation. Le Sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir avant de l'embrasser avec force, ne le relâchant qu'une fois qu'il le sentit se détendre.

\- Je t'aime, et je ne vais pas te quitter, promit-il d'une voix sûre. Jamais, Tony.

Ce dernier le fixa un bon moment avant de se détendre complètement.

\- De quoi voulais-tu parler ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- J'ai vu Héla tout à l'heure.

\- Un souci ? s'inquiéta de suite son compagnon.

\- Non, le rassura Harry. Je l'ai appelé parce que j'avais quelques questions : je voulais savoir si mon statut de Maître de la Mort me permettait de faire venir quelques personnes à notre mariage.

\- Ry…, souffla doucement le milliardaire, l'air de croire que la réponse était négative.

\- C'est possible, mais il y a des conditions, révéla-t-il, faisant hausser un sourcil à Tony. Nous n'avons le droit qu'à une personne chacun.

\- « Chacun » ? répéta son amant, confus. Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de… Tu pourrais faire venir tes parents.

\- Ou les tiens, lui retourna le Sorcier. Tony, il est hors de question que je fasse venir deux personnes et toi aucune. C'est une personne chacun, ou rien du tout. Et il faut que la personne en question accepte de venir, évidemment.

\- Je vois, dit-il lentement.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, Tony, ou que ce serait trop douloureux pour toi…, commença le Sorcier, mais son amant le coupa en l'embrassant.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il ensuite. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce ne sera pas facile de la revoir. Mais qu'elle soit présente le jour de notre mariage…

\- Ta mère ? comprit sans mal Harry, recevant un hochement de tête en réponse. Moi aussi. Mon père si elle ne veut pas. Et toi ? Il vaut mieux préparer plusieurs noms pour Héla.

\- Jarvis, lui dit de suite le milliardaire. J'aimerais pouvoir dire Howard, mais je – pas avec le Cap présent. Je ne pourrais pas –

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Tony, le coupa doucement l'Agent. Pas à moi, ou à qui ce soit d'autre.

Harry savait que la relation de son amant avec son père avait été compliquée – et c'était un euphémisme. Howard avait passé l'enfance de Tony à le comparer à Captain America, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur pendant que sa mère et Jarvis essayaient de limiter les dégâts, faisant en sorte d'être présent le plus possible pour l'Héritier Stark.

Tony aimait son père, c'était certain. Mais le revoir, avec le rôle modèle qu'Howard lui avait demandé de suivre dans la même pièce ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Je ferai passer à Héla, dit-il en encerclant la taille de son amant de ses bras, calant son visage dans la nuque du milliardaire.

Ce dernier se détendit de nouveau dans l'étreinte, posant sa joue sur le haut du crâne d'Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que JARVIS n'intervienne.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, M. Stark, Agent Evans, fit l'IA. Le Capitaine Rogers vous demande dans le salon pour la soirée film que vous lui aviez promis, Monsieur.

Tony renifla de rire dans ses bras, restant sans bouger pendant quelques secondes.

Ce genre de soirée n'était pas rare depuis que l'équipe avait emmenagé dans la Tour – sauf Clint, qui ne restait dans son appartement qu'entre deux missions à l'époque où le SHIELD existait encore. En effet, cela permettait à la fois de passer une soirée tous ensemble, mais aussi de faire rattraper Steve dans tout ce qu'il avait manqué au niveau cinématographique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit regarder, déjà ? marmonna l'ingénieur sans bouger.

\- Vous vouliez commencer _Star Trek : The Original Series_ , répondit JARVIS, faisant se redresser Tony.

Harry pouffa légèrement, se détachant doucement de son fiancé.

\- Allons-y, avant que Steve ne commence sans nous, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit à son approche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans le salon, où Hermione et Steve étaient déjà installés, un paquet de pop-corn sur la table, accompagnés d'un ensemble de plats thaïlandais.

\- Porc au caramel, exactement ce que je voulais, saliva presque Tony en se jetant sur le plat en question, gémissant presque après sa première bouchée.

\- Tu veux qu'on vous laisse tous les deux, peut-être ? s'enquit Harry avec un haussement de sourcil.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, fit Tony à son plat, il est juste jaloux.

Cela fit ricaner les trois autres, et le Sorcier secoua la tête avant de s'installer près de son amant. Il échangea un sourire avec ses deux amis, puis démarra l'épisode.

* * *

 _ **17 octobre 2014**_

\- Tu savais que Barton était marié ? s'enquit Tony, un sourcil haussé en fixant son écran.

\- Hmm ? répondit Harry, n'écoutant qu'à moitié.

Ils avaient reçus la plupart des réponses aux invitations pour leur mariage, ils étaient donc en train de faire le tri et de compter le nombre total d'invités.

\- Barton, marié, répéta son fiancé.

\- Je l'ai appris il y a quelques années, acquiesça l'Agent. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré sa femme, ni ses enfants. Natasha va les voir de temps en temps, je crois.

\- Ce n'était pas dans les dossiers du SHIELD, fit Tony après quelques minutes de silence. Je m'en souviendrai, si c'était le cas.

\- Il a eu raison, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Maintenant que tout est sur internet, ils auraient pu être pris pour cible pour se venger de lui.

Tony acquiesça sans rien dire, retournant à ses réponses.

\- Luna vient seule, fit Harry après quelques secondes. Apparemment, Rolf a une expédition qu'il ne peut pas rater. Les Weasley seront tous de la partie, sans surprise. Et Snape ne vient pas. Je m'y attendais, mais…

Une grande inspiration le fit tourner la tête, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant son amant figer devant son écran.

\- Tony ?

\- Peggy a répondu, dit ce dernier sans quitter son écran des yeux. Daniel et elle seront là.

\- C'est une bonne chose ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire, mais son amant ne fit que fixer l'écran des yeux. Non ?

\- Je ne les ai pas vus depuis la mort de mes parents, fit ce dernier après quelques secondes de silence. On discutait de temps en temps, mais après l'Afghanistan j'avais beaucoup moins de temps et… Et ils seront à notre mariage. _Steve_ sera là aussi – qu'est-ce que je lui _dis_ ? Est-ce que je lui dis ? Est-ce que je me tais ? Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis les années '40 !

\- Pourquoi ne demanderai-tu pas à Peggy ce qu'elle en pense ? suggéra-t-il doucement. Si elle veut pouvoir lui parler avant, tu pourras les mettre en contact, et si elle veut garder la surprise –

\- Je ne dis rien, compléta l'ingénieur en hochant la tête. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui décide. J'espère juste que Steve ne m'en voudra pas trop de ne lui avoir rien dit avant.

\- Je suis sûre que non, le rassura Harry avec un sourire avant de revenir sur le sujet de départ. On en est à combien d'invités en tout ?

\- Quarante et un, compta rapidement Tony. Quarante-trois en comptant nos mères respectives – et je ne pensais jamais pouvoir dire ça.

Le Sorcier eut un sourire en voyant le regard illuminé de son amant. Héla leur avait dit quelques jours après leur conversation que Lily et Maria acceptaient toutes les deux d'être présentes à leur mariage, exigeant même d'être celles qui les mèneraient à l'autel.

Tony n'avait rien dit à personne sur l'arrivée surprise de sa mère, préférant garder le secret. Harry, lui, avait expliqué la situation à Andromeda et Teddy, ainsi qu'aux Weasley : tous connaissaient son statut de Maître de la Mort – il ne gardait pas ce genre de secrets pour sa famille – et il leur avait expliqué la « limite » qu'Héla lui avait donné, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir faire revenir Fred, Dora, Sirius et Remus pour la journée.

Tous avaient compris son envie d'avoir sa mère à ses côtés le jour de son mariage, et une tension dont il n'était pas conscient avait disparu de ses épaules en voyant qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

\- Happy est d'accord pour officier, il s'est arrangé pour être reconnu par l'état, continua Tony. J'ai demandé à Pepper et Rhodey d'être mes témoins. Toi ?

\- Hermione et Neville, répondit de suite l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Il faut donc installer trente-huit chaises sur la terrasse, fit le milliardaire. Je sais que tu as plus d'invités que moi, mais faire deux groupe égaux seraient mieux, non ?

\- Deux groupes de dix-neuf, donc, acquiesça Harry. Sur quatre rangées ? Trois fois cinq personnes puis quatre personnes ?

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Tony avant de s'étirer. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'organiser un mariage serait aussi épuisant, par Merlin. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux avoir à faire deux fois.

\- J'espère bien ! s'exclama le Sorcier, faisant ricaner son fiancé. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, on doit encore faire le plan de chaises pour la cérémonie, contacter le traiteur, vérifier que le tailleur n'est pas en retard pour nos costumes et que le bijoutier a bien avancé sur les alliances.

Tony émit un grognement en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table, faisant rigoler Harry.

* * *

 _ **27 octobre 2014**_

\- Je veux prendre ton nom, déclara soudainement Harry.

Tony se redressa de sa chaise, posant son tournevis avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ton nom, répéta le Sorcier. Je veux prendre ton nom après le mariage.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'enquit doucement Tony en le rejoignant sur le canapé, qu'il avait installé dans son atelier quelques semaines après qu'Harry et lui se soient mis ensemble. Je ne t'en voudrais pas de garder « Potter », j'espère que tu le sais ?

\- Je sais, sourit l'ancien Gryffondor. Mais je serais toujours Harry Potter pour le Monde Sorcier, quel que soit mon nom. J'aimerai être Harry Stark ici, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Me déranger ?

\- C'est ton nom, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tu es le dernier Stark, tu as une entreprise à ton nom… Je comprendrais si tu préférais ne pas le partager.

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence, puis Tony s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant.

\- Harry James Stark, prononça-t-il doucement. Ça sonne bien, je trouve.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre, l'embrassant profondément.

* * *

 _ **4 novembre 2014**_

\- Plus que dix jours pour changer d'avis, Ry, ricana Sam alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner. Ensuite, tu seras coincé avec un milliardaire, génie, ancien playboy et philanthrope jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

\- Shit, s'exclama l'Agent, un sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce que tu m'aides à m'enfuir ?

\- Pas s'il veut que ses ailes continuent de fonctionner, intervint Tony, regard menaçant.

Sam ne fit que secouer la tête en rigolant, faisant pouffer les autres.

\- Plus sérieusement, pas trop stressé ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Tout est prêt pour le jour J, donc ça va, répondit Harry. Tant que Tony ne part pas en courant la veille du mariage, tout ira bien.

\- Comme si je le laisserai faire, intervint Rhodes. Je le ligoterai à son lit s'il le faut.

\- Ne lui donne pas d'idées, s'il te plait, fit Harry alors que Tony jouait des sourcils, faisant lever les yeux au ciel des autres.

Un grondement de tonnerre retentit, faisant lever les yeux de l'ancien Agent du FBI. Le ciel avait été clair toute la journée, ce qui voulait dire…

\- Thor ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le Dieu se poser sur la terrasse.

Hermione, la plus proche de la fenêtre, se leva pour lui ouvrir. Le blond posa Mjolnir en entrant, puis se dirigea vers eux.

\- Mes amis ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Anthony, Harry, je vous offre mes félicitations pour votre mariage imminent !

\- Merci, Thor, fit Harry. Comment était Greenwich ?

Le retour du fils d'Odin sur Terre avait été repéré de suite par Natasha, qui était ensuite partie en Angleterre pour épauler leur ami si besoin – ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Elle avait réussi à convaincre les autres de rester à la Tour, arguant que Thor les contacterai s'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide et qu'ils pourraient être là en quelques minutes grâce à Hermione et Harry.

\- Salissant, répondit-il. La ville a subi de nombreux dégâts.

\- Stark Industries est déjà sur le coup, intervint Pepper. De l'aide a été envoyé dès que les combats se sont arrêtés.

\- Merci, Lady Pepper, fit le Dieu avec un sourire.

\- C'est Tony qu'il faut remercier, pas moi, le contredit la PDG en désignant son ancien patron du menton. Il a insisté pour qu'une partie du Groupe d'Aide aux Crises de SI soit dédiée exclusivement aux Avengers et aux éventuels dégâts provoqués par les attaques.

Cela était apparemment une nouvelle pour tout le monde sauf Harry, qui sourit doucement à son amant. Ce dernier ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tony…, commença Steve, surpris.

\- Si je vous laissais faire, votre compte en banque serait vide en dix minutes, le coupa ce dernier avec un geste de la main. Tu restes jusqu'au mariage, Thor ?

\- Je vais rester avec Lady Jane jusqu'aux célébrations, le contredit ce dernier. Je reviendrais avec elle, Lady Darcy et le Docteur Selvig pour la cérémonie. Je voulais juste vous transmettre un message du Père de Toute Chose.

\- Odin veut nous transmettre un message ? s'étonna Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- En effet, acquiesça le Dieu. Il semblerait que Loki nous ait à nouveau trompés.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Tony, tendu.

\- Le sceptre a disparu, expliqua le blond, secouant la tête en soupirant. Il semblerait que celui que j'ai ramené sur Asgard soit un faux. Heimdall ne peut pas repérer le vrai, mais il le sent sur Midgard.

\- HYDRA, grogna presque Natasha. Des agents d'HYDRA ont dû le récupérer et faire un échange et évidemment, Loki n'a rien dit à l'époque.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils travaillent dessus depuis deux ans, intervint Bruce. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu faire avec.

\- On retourne à la chasse à HYDRA après le mariage, alors ? fit Tony. Désolé, amour, mais on dirait bien que la lune de miel est annulée.

\- Tant que la Tour est vide pour la nuit de noces, répondit son fiancé.

\- Détails, Ry, détails ! se plaignit de suite Hermione, faisant ricaner son meilleur-ami.

* * *

 _ **14 novembre 2014**_

\- Harry, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le Sorcier releva les yeux, croisant ceux d'Héla avant de repérer sa mère, juste derrière la Reine d'Hellheim. Il se figea un instant, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en empêcher.

\- Maman…, souffla-t-il doucement, restant figés quelques secondes avant de se retourner.

\- Je vais vous laisser, intervint Héla. Félicitations, mon Roi. Je viendrais te voir demain matin.

Harry l'entendit à peine, les yeux fixés sur sa mère. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, elle n'avait pas l'apparence qu'elle avait en mourant, mais le physique qu'elle aurait dû avoir si elle avait survécu et avait fêté ses cinquante-quatre ans en janvier dernier.

Ses cheveux roux – parsemés de gris – étaient arrangés en un chignon et une robe rouge recouvrait ses bras jusqu'aux coudes et allaient jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux.

\- Mon chéri, dit-elle en s'approchant, prenant son visage en coupe. Je suis _si_ fière de toi. Ton père, Sirius et Remus le sont aussi.

\- J'aurais voulu…

\- Je sais, le coupa sa mère avec un sourire, les larmes lui montant elle aussi aux yeux. Mais ils ont compris pourquoi ce n'était pas possible quand Héla nous as tout expliqué. James pensait que tu demanderais Sirius, mais ton cher parrain semblait avoir deviné ton choix avant même qu'on le sache.

\- Sirius et Remus me parlaient souvent de papa, quand j'étais avec eux, balbutia presque Harry. Mais toi… Je voulais pouvoir te connaître et te voir au moins une fois.

\- Et je suis contente d'être là, répondit Lily, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Je pourrais faire mon rapport à ton père par rapport à Tony, il m'a demandé de l'interroger sur ses intentions.

\- Ses intentions sont plutôt claires, si tu veux mon avis, rigola doucement l'Agent en écartant les bras, désignant le costume qu'il portant. Je suis vraiment heureux avec lui, maman.

Cette dernière ne fit que sourire, et quelques secondes plus tard, la version acoustique de _Back In Black_ retentit – le signal pour Tony de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre la terrasse, où étaient installés leurs invités sous Sortilège de chaleur et d'imperméabilité.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas utiliser de marche nuptiale pour leur mariage, mais les versions acoustiques de leurs musique préféré. Tous deux aimaient AC/DC, le choix avait donc été facile à faire. Une minute plus tard, la musique changea, faisant retentir _Shoot To Thrill_. C'était maintenant au tour d'Harry de sortir.

\- Prêt ? lui demanda sa mère en lui présentant son bras.

\- Prêt, répondit Harry en prenant une grande inspiration.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, suivant le tapis rouge installés pour les mener à l'extérieur. Tony se trouvait à gauche d'Happy, dans un costume trois pièces noir – le même qu'Harry, la seule différence étant la couleur de leur cravate, verte pour Tony et rouge pour Harry, la couleur ayant été choisie pour représenter l'autre. Pepper et Rhodey se tenait à ses côtés, eux aussi sur leur trente-et-un.

La plupart des Sorciers présents remuèrent en reconnaissant Lily – même ceux au courant de sa présence – mais l'épouse Potter ne dit rien, continuant de guider son fils jusqu'à l'autel. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, la mère de Tony se leva, hésitant quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle aussi avait le physique d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, ce qui correspondait à l'âge qu'elle avait au moment de son décès.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, dit-elle doucement, saluant Lily d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire avant de se rassoir.

\- Merci, murmura doucement le Sorcier, sans quitter Tony des yeux.

Sa mère lui fit faire les derniers pas le menant jusqu'à lui, embrassa à son tour Tony sur la joue, murmura quelques mots à son oreille, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa chaise au premier rang.

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes, puis Happy prit la parole :

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union d'Anthony Edward Stark et Harry James Potter par les liens du mariage. Je ne suis ni prêtre ni officiel de l'état, j'ai donc dû improviser un petit peu.

Harry rigola silencieusement alors que Tony secouait la tête.

\- Je vais donc laisser nos deux futurs mariés réciter leurs vœux tout en précisant que c'est leur dernière chance de s'enfuir en courant. Je ne suis pas encore sûr si je dois leur conseiller de rester ou non.

Des rires secouèrent à nouveau l'audience, et Happy ne put s'empêcher de rajouter une dernière chose.

\- Et Boss, je suis sûr que Rhodes a des fiches pour toi, pas que tu saches les suivre d'habitude.

Cela lui valut une tape sur le bras de la part du milliardaire, le faisant éclater de rire.

\- Homme de si peu de foi, je vais commencer puisque c'est comme ça, dit-il, déglutissant difficilement avant de se tourner vers son fiancé. Harry… Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Je savais que tu n'étais pas qui tu disais être dès le moment où Nat et toi avez mis un pas dans mon salon, et malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être attiré par toi. Puis tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as révélé ton identité et tu m'as aidé à sauver Pep et Rhodey. J'étais complètement sous le charme, et je savais que tu en valais le coup. J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'étais pas intéressé, au début, j'ai quand même dû aller jusqu'à te demander les mensurations de ce cher Nick pour que tu réagisses…

Tous les invités liés de près ou de loin au SHIELD éclatèrent de rire, alors que l'ancien Directeur ne faisait que fusiller Tony du regard – mais Harry put détecter un petit sourire sur son visage.

\- …et je ne regrette pas d'être allé jusque-là. Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent et j'en suis désolé, mais je t'aime. Plus que tout.

\- Plus que ton café ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- N'exagérons pas non plus, se rétracta Tony, faisant ricaner l'ancien Agent. Je ne pensais jamais me marier, ni avoir _envie_ de me marier un jour. Mais tu me donnes envie de réaliser l'impossible. Je sais que tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi, mais je te promets d'essayer de me montrer digne de toi, Ry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la main de Tony en souriant, et il se retint avec peine de l'embrasser, sachant qu'il avait encore sa part à faire.

\- C'est à moi ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Happy, qui acquiesça en souriant. Tony. Quand j'ai quitté l'Angleterre, je pensais que je ne pourrais plus faire confiance à personne. Ma vie ne se résumait qu'à mon travail, mes quelques amis et prendre soin de Teddy avec Andromeda. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que tu me faisais de rentre-dedans parce que je ne comprenais pas ce que quelqu'un comme toi pouvait me trouver. Tu m'as accepté en découvrant ma véritable identité, ma condition de Sorcier et mon lien avec Héla. J'ai cru te perdre pendant la Bataille de New York et quand tu as été assez stupide pour donner ton adresse à un terroriste, et cela fait partie des pires moments de ma vie. J'aime ton obsession pour le travail et ton addiction au café, j'aime te regarder parler avec JARVIS, Dummy et You. J'aime ce que tu fais en tant qu'Iron Man, même si je préférais t'enfermer pour te protéger. J'aime tes accès de génie, la façon dont tu protèges tes proches sans rien demander en retour, en améliorant sans cesse nos équipements et en trouvant tous les jours un nouveau moyen de nous garder en sécurité. J'aime ton humour douteux et même tes accès de narcissismes. _Je t'aime_ , Anthony Edward Stark.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Tony, et il l'essuya discrètement, toujours sans quitter Harry des yeux. L'ancien Gryffondor, lui, pleurait ouvertement depuis le début du discours de Tony, mais il s'en fichait.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à vous poser une question, alors, reprit Happy après s'être raclé la gorge. Qui a les alliances ?

Neville et Rhodey s'avancèrent, plaçant respectivement une boîte dans la main d'Harry et Tony.

\- Bien. Anthony Edward Stark, voulez-vous prendre Harry James Potter pour époux ?

\- Je le veux, fit Tony, et Harry glissa la bague à son doigt.

\- Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Anthony Edward Stark pour époux ?

\- Je le veux.

Tony plaça donc l'alliance sur son annulaire gauche. Happy les fixa un moment, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis il reprit la parole :

\- Par les pouvoir qui me sont conféré par l'État de New York, je vous déclare donc mari et mari ! Vous pouvez embrasser le marié !

Tony n'hésita pas, plaçant sa main sur la mâchoire d'Harry pour l'approcher de lui puis l'embrasser, n'attendant pas pour approfondir et coller leurs corps l'un à l'autre.

\- Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais vous avez quelques papiers à signer, intervint Happy après une bonne minute.

Les deux hommes se détachèrent, jetant un faux regard noir au garde du corps de Pepper, qui ne fit que secouer la tête en ricanant. Ils signèrent le papier en question, de même que leurs témoins respectifs, rendant leur mariage officiel.

\- Je souhaite donc être le premier à vous présenter Anthony et Harry Stark ! s'exclama Happy une fois les papiers signés et rangés.

Tous leurs invités se levèrent en applaudissant, s'avançant pour les féliciter.

Tony embrassa de nouveau Harry – bien que très rapidement – puis ils se tournèrent vers leurs invités, main dans la main.

oOoOo

Une fois le tour de félicitations effectué, tous migrèrent dans le salon, qui avait été décoré pour les événements. Plusieurs petites tables recouvertes de nappes blanches étaient présentes dans la pièce avec des chaises hautes pour s'y installer, un buffet avait été installé sur le plan de travail du bar et Harry avait fait en sorte de créer un coin pour les enfants et adolescents présents.

De petits groupes se créèrent progressivement, Clint eut juste le temps de leur présenter sa famille – le Sorcier ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa femme familière, sans savoir où il l'avait vu – avant d'être accaparé par les Weasley.

\- On a reçu ça ce matin, lui dit Molly avant de lui passer un exemplaire de _La Gazette_.

L'ancien Gryffondor ouvrit le journal, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver : et en effet, en première page se trouvait le titre **Mariage du Survivant avec un milliardaire Moldu !** Il était lui-même allé au siège de _La Gazette_ quand il était allé voir les Weasley en Angleterre, leur offrant une interview exclusive au sujet de son mariage à condition que l'article ne sorte que le jour de la cérémonie.

\- Ils ont respectés leur part du marché, au moins, dit-il en haussant les épaules, puis il chercha Sam du regard dans la foule. Eh, Faucon !

L'ancien militaire se tourna en entendant son surnom, levant les mains juste à temps pour attraper le journal qui arrivait dans sa direction. Il éclata de rire en reconnaissant le périodique Sorcier, se dépêchant de l'ouvrir pour lire l'article.

Il resta un bon moment avec sa famille d'adoption, puis finit par regarder autour de lui. Plusieurs petit groupe s'était formé, et Harry ne s'étonna pas de voir Steve discuter avec Peggy et son mari, accompagné d'Hermione ou encore sa mère près de Maria Stark, faisant apparemment connaissances. Échangeant un regard avec son fian – _son mari_ , il était marié, par les couilles de Merlin – il se dirigea vers elles, légèrement hésitant.

\- C'était une très belle cérémonie, lui dit sa mère dès qu'il les rejoint.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Maria en souriant. Les mariages les plus simples sont les plus beaux. Bienvenue chez les Stark, Harry. Je suis vraiment heureux que vous vous soyez trouvés. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux.

\- Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, confia le Sorcier.

\- On parle de moi ? intervint Tony en arrivant.

\- Non, de Fury, répliqua Harry tout de go. Tu sais bien que j'aurais été perdu, sans lui.

\- Severus a vraiment déteint sur toi, Ry, intervint à son tour Hermione.

Steve et elle, accompagnés de Peggy et de son mari, arrivaient à leur tour vers leur table.

\- Nah, c'est Tony et son humour qui ont déteint sur moi, la contredit son ami.

\- Vu qu'il tient une bonne partie de ses répliques sarcastiques de moi, je pense que je devrais m'excuser, intervint Peggy avec un petit sourire.

\- Peggy, la salua Maria, l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Elle fit de même avec Daniel, semblant réellement heureuse de les revoir.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Anthony depuis notre décès, dit-elle ensuite d'une voix chevrotante. Je te dois beaucoup, Peg.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, Maria, la contredit Peggy. Tony est mon filleul, après tout. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le force à sortir de son labo.

\- Atelier, pipa rapidement le génie. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ça, d'ailleurs… Merci, Tante Peg. Toi aussi, Oncle Daniel. Je suis désolé d'avoir donné si peu de nouvelles, ces dernières années.

\- Tu as été occupé, balaya Peggy d'un geste de la main. Et vu les événements, on aurait pu appeler aussi. Surtout après le retour de Steve. Je n'ai jamais été plus fière qu'en vous voyant vous battre ensemble pour protéger New York. Et ne parlons pas de Washington.

\- En parlant de Washington, intervint Steve. Peggy, Bucky a –

\- Barnes ? l'interrompit Maria, le corps figé.

\- Comment est-ce que tu… ? fit Tony. Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu… ?

L'épouse Stark regarda nerveusement autour d'eux, ne voulant manifestement pas que la suite de la conversation puisse être entendue. Harry secoua donc la main, créant une bulle de Silence autour de leur table.

\- Personne ne peut entendre ce qu'on dit, dit-il.

\- Maria ? insista à son tour Peggy.

\- L'accident, dit la mère de Tony, faisant se figer ce dernier. Ce n'était pas – un camion nous a foncé dessus alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'aéroport. Edwin – Jarvis est décédé sur le coup. Howard allait sortir pour chercher de l'aide, mais… C'est là qu'il est arrivé.

Elle déglutit un instant, puis reprit.

\- J'avais entendu parler de lui, évidemment – tu sais comment était Howard, Peggy, toujours à raconter les histoires des Commandos Hurlants. Je savais intellectuellement qui était Barnes, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il essayait de nous tuer.

Tony prit une grande inspiration, trébuchant presque en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Il a… ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il ne semblait pas reconnaître Howard, continua Maria, les larmes aux yeux. Ton père essayait de lui parler, il lui a dit qu'ils s'étaient battus ensemble pendant la Guerre, mais il n'a pas réagi. J'ai fini par perdre connaissance et Howard – Howard ne bougeait plus.

Elle inspira un grand-coup, s'empêchant manifestement de fondre en larmes. Après un long moment de silence, Steve se tourna vers le milliardaire.

\- Tony…

\- Excusez-moi, fit ce dernier en s'éloignant de la table.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, dit Harry avant de suivre son mari jusque dans la salle de bain.

Quand il entra, Tony était en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, le corps tremblant et clairement perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tony…

\- Barnes à… Le type que j'essaye de trouver depuis des mois pour Steve est celui qui a tué mes parents ! Le meilleur ami de _Captain America_ –

\- Ce n'est pas lui, le coupa doucement Harry. Ce n'est pas James Barnes qui a tué tes parents, c'est le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- C'est la même chose !

\- Non, le contredit le Sorcier, s'approchant et collant son torse contre le dos de l'ingénieur, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. Le Sergent Barnes est mort au moment où le Soldat de l'Hiver est né. Aider Barnes à se souvenir de qui il est, c'est le seul moyen de neutraliser le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Je ne sais pas si… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être dans la même pièce que lui sans avoir envie de le tuer.

\- Tu n'auras pas à l'être, dit doucement Harry. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu te retires des recherches le temps de digérer l'information. Bucky est le meilleur ami de _Steve_ , Tony, ce n'est pas à toi de l'aider. Personne ne te le reprochera.

\- Moi, je me le reprocherai, souffla Tony en s'appuyant sur le torse d'Harry. Je vais continuer d'aider Steve, et peut-être qu'un jour, je serai capable de me retrouver en face de Barnes.

À nouveau, l'ancien Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ceux qui appelaient Tony égoïste n'avait ne serais ce qu'essayer d'apprendre à le connaître. Son mari était une des personnes les plus généreuses qu'il connaissait.

\- Je t'aime, souffla donc Harry en lui embrassant la nuque. Allez viens, retournons-y avant que Rhodey vienne nous chercher.

Ils quittèrent la salle de bain, retournant à la réception sans que personnes ne fasse de commentaires. Les deux époux Stark retournèrent vers leurs mères, et personne dans le petit groupe ne parla à nouveau de Barnes dans la soirée.

Harry et Tony passèrent du temps avec chacun de leurs invités, et c'est bien après minuit qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Lily et Maria fut les dernières à partir, Héla réapparaissant quand ils furent les derniers dans la pièce, attirant tous les regards.

\- Je suis désolée, il est temps d'y aller, dit-elle.

Lily acquiesça, un sourire tremblotant aux lèvres alors qu'elle encerclait Harry de ses bras.

\- Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu être la aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Tony est vraiment un homme bien, je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvé. Je dirais à ton père et ton parrain qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'essayer de trouver un moyen de le menacer.

Harry eut un petit rire, et il secoua la tête.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir, souffla-t-il. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça comptait pour moi, de t'avoir à mes côtés aujourd'hui.

Sa mère lui sourit à nouveau, l'embrassant une dernière fois sur la joue avant de se reculer vers Héla. Maria, qui disait au revoir à Tony, la rejoignit après quelques minutes.

\- Prenez soin de vous, les garçons, fit Maria.

\- Et ne venez pas nous rejoindre avant un moment, ajouta Lily.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles avaient disparus.

Les deux époux Stark restèrent silencieux un long moment, entrelacés au milieu de la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry après dix bonnes minutes de silence. Qu'elle n'ait pu être là qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit Tony. Je n'aurais jamais pu la revoir, sans toi. Alors merci.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis l'ingénieur reprit la parole :

\- On a la Tour pour nous, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il alors que ses mains se faisaient plus aventureuses.

Harry éclata de rire, embrassant Tony avec force avant de les transplaner dans leur chambre.

* * *

 _ **15 novembre 2014**_

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en sortant de leur chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas réveiller Tony.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Héla apparut à son tour dans le salon, s'installant en face de lui au bar alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu voulais me parler, se rappela l'ancien Agent du FBI.

\- Nous avons un problème, fit la fille de Loki.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Harry en continuant de manger ses céréales.

\- Que sais-tu des Pierres d'Infinités ? lui retourna Héla.

\- Jamais entendu parler, fit Harry après quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. J'aurais dû ?

\- Ça m'aurait étonné, lui répondit Héla. Au moment de la création de l'Univers, avant la formation des étoiles, planètes et galaxies, six Pierres sont apparus : le Temps, l'Espace, l'Esprit, l'Âme, la Réalité et le Pouvoir. Chaque Pierre confère des dons particuliers à ceux qui la possèdent – la bonne nouvelle est qu'il est presque impossible de les trouver _et_ de les utiliser.

\- Il y a un mais, j'imagine.

\- Tu supposes bien, soupira la Reine d'Hellheim. Il y a plusieurs décennies, un jeune Titan est arrivé dans un de mes Temples. Il avait été rejeté par son peuple, j'ai donc décidé de faire de lui mon Apprentie. Je pensais qu'en temps voulu, il pourrait trouver les Reliques et régner sur Hellheim avec moi. Mais les choses ont mal tournés. Il est tombé amoureux.

\- Tombé amoureux ? répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil. De toi, j'imagine ?

\- Exact, acquiesça Héla. Je lui ai gentiment fait comprendre que ça ne pourrait jamais se faire, et il a quitté mon temple pour retourner sur sa planète. Je pensais qu'il était passé à autre chose, mais il semblerait que non : il voulait me conquérir et pensait qu'il y arriverait en devenant plus puissant et en m'offrant des « cadeaux ».

\- Des « cadeaux » ? répéta le Sorcier, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant aux tripes.

\- Il pense que plus il tuera de gens, plus il me plaira, révéla Héla, l'air désolée. Il a passé des années à essayer d'attirer mon attention, et il a maintenant trouvé le moyen de le faire.

\- Les Pierres, comprit l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Il s'est mis à leur recherche depuis plusieurs années, décimant des civilisations entières dans sa quête. C'est pour lui que les Chitauris voulaient se procurer le Tesseract. Et hier, il a failli se procurer la Pierre du Pouvoir. Une de ses filles adoptives l'a trahi et s'est associé avec un petit groupe pour l'en empêcher – ils se font appeler les Gardiens de la Galaxie. La Pierre est maintenant en sécurité sur Xandar, mais il n'arrêtera pas pour autant.

\- Je vois…, soupira Harry. Il faut donc trouver les Pierres avant lui ?

\- Deux des Pierres sont sur Terre, révéla Héla. La Pierre du Temps est gardé par le Sorcier Suprême de la planète – garder la Pierre est le but de leur organisation. L'autre est détenu par HYDRA.

\- Le sceptre, devina de suite le brun.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça la nièce de Thor. Le mieux serait de détruire la Pierre, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit possible. Il ne faut absolument pas que Thanos mette la main sur toutes les Pierres, Harry. S'il les trouve toute, il sera capable de tuer tous les être-vivants de l'Univers en claquant des doigts.

\- _Fuck_ , jura le Maître de la Mort, abandonnant son petit-déjeuner. On va faire en sorte de retrouver le sceptre, alors. JARVIS, dis à tout le monde de venir à la Tour, il y a urgence.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Les mariages ne sont pas mon point fort, donc si vous avez des remarques et/ou critiques, n'hésitez pas, je vous promets de ne pas mordre ! :)

J'ai quelques petits points à expliquer, si ça ne vous dérange pas ^^

Tout d'abord, la présence de Lily et Maria mais l'absence de James et Howard : je voulais au début les faire "revenir" tous les quatre, mais j'ai rapidement compris que cela allait créer une situation compliqué entre Tony, Howard et Steve. Comme expliqué plus haut, ma vision d'Howard n'a pas réellement été un bon père pour Tony, passant plutôt tout son temps à essayer de trouver Captain America et à comparer son fils au fameux super soldat ! Ceux qui ont regardés la série Marvel's Agent Carter comprendront surement que je me base sur l'hallucination d'Howard dans la fin de la saison 1 - les personnages d'Edwin Jarvis et de sa femme Ana sont d'ailleurs tirés de cette série. Je la recommande si vous ne l'avez pas vu :)

Ensuite, Peggy : son état de santé et son décès sont des éléments importants des scénarios des films _Winter Soldier_ et _Civil War_ , mais justement, je voulais qu'elle survive encore quelques années ! En prenant en compte l'arrivée d'Harry et Hermione au SHIELD et les liens entre Fury et le Monde Magique, on peut supposer que des médicaments Sorciers ait été mis à disposition du Monde Moldu pour les maladies les plus difficiles à soigner, telles que les maladies dégénératives (Alzheimer) ou encore les cancers - se ne sont pas des solutions miracles, mais cela permet une plus grande longévité et une plus grande autonomie aux malades ! Je voulais également placer Peggy comme une figure importante de l'enfance et adolescence de Tony, il fallait donc qu'elle soit présente au mariage :P

Troisièmement, la révélation de Maria par rapport aux circonstances de son décès : vous vous doutez bien que cela va réduire l'impact de la révélation de Zemo dans Civil War et donc influencer la fin du "combat" ! Je n'en dirais pas plus ;)

Et enfin, la scène de fin entre Harry et Héla : ici, je me base sur l'arc des comics pour Thanos - il veut séduire Dame Mort - avant de se mettre en tête de tuer la moitié de l'Univers pour attirer son attention (je ne suis pas une experte des comics, mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé dans mes recherches, n'hésitez pas à me contredire si je dis n'importe quoi). Étant donné du lien entre Harry & Héla et de la présence de la Reine de Hellheim depuis le début de cette histoire, j'ai préféré partir sur cet axe !

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop endormi xD Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

On se retrouve dans un mois (le 28/02) pour la suite, qui retracera donc les événements d'Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron :D

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	6. Ultron

**isclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse, et les films du MCU appartiennent aux studios Marvel et à Disney.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi ! :)

 **Statut** : Environ dix chapitres, en cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Miss lyli, Angelyoru, aurel8611, Guest, aussidagility, holybleu, Isis7056, Lils, Auriane07, TeZuKa j, Lia Potter.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète, je n'ai pas l'intention de les faire devenir veufs, aucun des deux ! ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :')

 _Lils_ : Merci pour ta review ! Tu voulais de l'action, en voilà ;)

 _Auriane07_ : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ! :D

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et désolée pour l'update de février, le boulot m'a pas mal accaparé ces derniers mois... J'espère que le chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

Voilà le chapitre que vous auriez du avoir fin février, retraçant Avengers 2 ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'ai commencé un nouveau boulot au CHU, et j'ai mis plus de temps à m'habituer et à prendre le rythme que ce que je pensais ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :)

PS : le Cap en prend un peu pour son grade tout au long du chapitre, tout simplement parce que le fait qu'il ait gardé le meurtre des Stark secret a moyennement plu à l'équipe ^^

Enjoy o/

* * *

Chapitre Cinq :

 _ **15 novembre 2014**_

\- Tu as parlé d'une urgence ? s'enquit Clint en s'installant sur la canapé du salon.

\- J'ai quelque chose à dire avant qu'on parle de ça, intervint Tony avant de se tourner vers le Cap. La prochaine fois que tu me caches une chose pareille, je te balance par la plus haute fenêtre de la Tour. C'est clair, Rogers ?

Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent légèrement à l'entente de son nom de famille, mais il ne dit rien, déglutissant difficilement avant d'acquiescer.

Tony et lui avaient finis par s'entendre, une fois la première mauvaise impression sur l'héliporteur passée. Mais Harry savait que son mari mettrait un long moment avant de lui faire confiance à nouveau. Il avait été trahi trop de fois pour prendre ce genre de choses à la légère.

Et si le Sorcier était honnête avec lui-même, il allait lui aussi avoir du mal à faire à nouveau confiance à leur supposé leader – le fait qu'il ait caché pendant des mois que l'accident des parents de Tony était en fait un meurtre… Il trouvait cela inexcusable – en plus d'être illégal.

\- Y a-t-il un problème entre vous, mes amis ? s'enquit Thor, les sourcils froncés.

\- Rogers ici présent avait des informations concernant le meurtre de mes parents, et ce depuis plusieurs mois, expliqua rapidement le milliardaire, le ton froid. C'est grâce à ma mère que je suis au courant, et en sachant que sa présence a été exceptionnelle, je ne l'aurais pas su avant un moment sans elle. Ce qui est inacceptable.

Rhodey, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, se figea dans son fauteuil, lançant un regard noir au Cap au passage. Harry savait qu'il avait connu Maria Stark et Edwin Jarvis au début de ses études au MIT, sa réaction ne le surprit donc pas.

\- On ne voulait pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures, tenta de s'expliquer Steve.

\- « On » ? répéta de suite Harry.

Les yeux du Survivant se tournèrent vers sa meilleure amie, mais cette dernière semblait toute aussi surprise que lui – et elle était aussi clairement en colère.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire porter le chapeau, Steve, intervint Natasha, les sourcils froncés. Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu m'avais _promis_ de le faire. Et _tu_ n'as rien dit parce que tu avais probablement peur que Tony essaye de tuer Barnes et qu'il ne t'aide pas à le retrouver.

\- Quel rapport avec Barnes ? demanda immédiatement Sam, qui avait passé plusieurs mois à le rechercher en compagnie du Captain.

\- Le Soldat de l'Hiver est le meurtrier de mes parents, annonça l'ingénieur, faisant se figer l'ancien militaire. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère que l'on change de sujet.

Tous acquiescèrent, mais au vu des regards que Sam et Hermione lancèrent au super soldat, ce dernier allait encore en entendre parler après leur réunion.

\- Héla est venu me voir ce matin, enchaîna de suite Harry. Elle est venue me parler des Pierres d'Infinités et de Thanos.

\- Le Titan Fou, prononça doucement Thor. Midgard est-elle devenue une de ses cibles ?

\- Nous avons deux Pierres d'Infinités sur Terre, donc oui, acquiesça le Sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une Pierre d'Infinité ? demanda Hermione.

Harry répéta l'explication de la Reine d'Hellheim concernant les Pierres, puis ce que ferait Thanos avec s'il venait à toutes les trouver.

\- Il pense qu'en tuant l'Univers entier avec les Pierres, il arrivera à draguer Héla ? résuma Sam, semblant légèrement incrédule.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Harry. Il ne comprend pas qu'Héla ne sera jamais intéressé et que détruire l'Univers ne ferait que l'énerver. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne viendra pas sur Terre tout de suite – d'autres Pierres seront plus faciles à trouver pour lui – mais il finira par venir.

\- Nous devons donc retrouver le Sceptre de Loki et nous assurer que la Pierre du Temps est protégé, résuma Steve.

\- La Pierre du Temps est en sécurité, sinon Héla me l'aurait dit, fit Harry. Mais je m'en assurerai après avoir trouvé la Pierre de l'Esprit. Je pense que le Sorcier Suprême, qui qu'il soit, préfèrera avoir à faire à moi plutôt qu'aux Avengers.

\- Il faudrait aussi commencer à organiser notre défense pour quand il arrivera, fit remarquer Tony. Il ne sera surement pas là avant plusieurs mois, mais il en faudra en moins autant pour que l'on puisse nous défendre convenablement.

\- On relance le projet Ultron ? proposa Bruce après quelques secondes de silence, les yeux fixés sur le milliardaire.

\- Ultron ? répéta Clint.

\- Un projet d'IA sur lequel on travaille depuis New York, révéla l'ingénieur. Je pensais à un ensemble d'armure pour protéger la planète.

\- Comme Iron Legion ? s'enquit Natasha avec un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation.

\- Pas exactement, nuança Tony. Iron Legion est un dérivé du projet Ultron, mais les armures sont toutes contrôlées par JARVIS. Ultron est censé être plus complexe et plus performant – sans offense, J. Mais on bloque encore sur une partie du codage. On n'a pas travaillé dessus depuis plusieurs mois, mais je pense qu'on va s'y remettre.

\- Dois-je relancer les simulations concernant le projet Ultron, Monsieur ? s'enquit l'IA, pas vexé le moins du monde.

\- Reprends le code depuis le début, oui, acquiesça le génie. Vu ce que l'on vient d'apprendre, il vaut mieux tout recommencer.

\- Et pendant que J s'occupe de ça, il va falloir qu'on fouille toutes les bases d'HYDRA…, intervint de nouveau Harry. Cela m'étonnerait que le Sceptre soit aux USA, il serait trop facile à retrouver.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, puis se tourna vers Thor :

\- Est-ce qu'Heimdall pourrait nous dire à peu près où se trouve le Sceptre sur Terre ? demanda-t-il. Sur quel continent, par exemple ?

\- Il n'arrive pas à le repérer, se désola le Dieu du Tonnerre. Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants pour repérer les Pierres d'Infinité.

\- On va faire ça à l'ancienne, alors, soupira Tony. J, tu as toujours le dossier sur les infos d'HYDRA ?

\- Tout a été conservé, Monsieur, acquiesça l'IA.

\- Comment as-tu eu tout ça ? s'enquit Clint, clairement surpris.

\- Nat a mis tous les dossiers du SHIELD sur internet, dont ceux d'HYDRA, expliqua Tony en haussant les épaules. J'ai mis quelques jours à faire le tri, mais j'ai pu limiter les dégâts.

\- « Limiter les dégâts » ? répéta Thor sans comprendre.

\- En vidant les bases de données de SHIELD sur internet, HYDRA a été exposé, ce qui est très bien, intervint Rhodey. Mais tous les Agents qui travaillaient vraiment pour le SHIELD l'ont aussi été – le nom de tous les Agents, leurs adresses, leurs différentes missions, leurs différentes couvertures… Tony et Harry ont travaillés avec Coulson pour protéger le plus d'Agents possible, mais certains ont quand même été attaqués ou capturés suite à la fuite des informations. On a pu en sauver une grande partie, mais pas tous.

\- Tu veux dire que des gens sont morts à cause de ce qu'on a fait à Washington ? demanda Sam, déglutissant difficilement.

\- Grâce à Hermione, le Potomac avait été évacué avant que les Héliporteurs ne décollent, répondit Harry, donc il n'y a pas eu de blessés de ce côté-là. Mais quarante-deux Agents étaient morts avant qu'on puisse les sauver – tués chez eux, pour la plupart. HYDRA s'est attaqué à eux très vite.

\- C'était donc ça, tes fameuses missions avec les Aurors, comprit l'autre Sorcière de la pièce.

Et en effet, pendant les semaines qui avaient suivis l'incident à Washington, Harry avait effectué de nombreuses missions avec les Aurors. Le but était de protéger les Agents du SHIELD qui avaient été compromis par les informations libérées par Natasha, de les exfiltrer pour ceux qui étaient encore en mission, et de les relocaliser eux et leurs familles pour les protéger.

\- On a fait au mieux, fit le Sorcier. Mais certaines fois… On est arrivés trop tard.

\- Je vais vomir, haleta Sam, le visage pâle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que – je ne savais pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en a pas entendu parler ? _Quarante-deux_ Agents morts ? À cause des infos que l'on a libérées ?!

\- Il fallait exposer HYDRA, intervint Steve.

\- Mais pas au prix de vies innocentes ! explosa le Cracmol. Quarante-deux personnes sont mortes à cause de nous ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?!

\- On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, prononça doucement le Cap.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé ?! se récria l'ancien militaire. Parce que d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, le nombre de morts serait encore plus élevé si Harry et Tony n'avaient pas fait en sorte de réparer nos conneries !

Il ferma un instant les yeux puis souffla un grand coup pour se calmer avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air, lui dit-il avant de se lever, se dirigeant vers les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Dès qu'il disparut derrière les portes, Tony se leva.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre au travail, ordonna-t-il presque.

Bruce le suivit de suite, de même que Rhodey. Harry leur emboita le pas, laissant Hermione expliquer à son petit-ami pourquoi et comment il avait merdé.

* * *

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **décembre 2014**_

\- Je crois que je vais quitter les Avengers, annonça Tony alors qu'ils s'installaient dans leur lit.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Héla était venu le voir, deux semaines que les deux génies avaient repris le projet Ultron, et deux semaines qu'Harry, Hermione, Hill et Coulson fouillaient toutes les données d'HYDRA qu'ils avaient récupérés pour faire la liste de leurs bases.

Depuis la révélation de Maria, Tony n'avait adressé la parole à Steve que s'il n'avait pas le choix et que cela concernait leur futur mission. Et Harry pouvait voir que son mari faisait tout pour éviter le Captain.

Il n'était pas le seul.

En effet, Hermione avait fait comprendre le soir-même à son petit-ami à quel point elle était déçu de son comportement, et qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner de Tony, mais aussi de l'équipe entière. Sam et Rhodey avaient également fait connaître leurs mécontentements, de façon plutôt coloré dans le cas du Colonel. Mais le Soldat ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi on lui en voulait, continuant d'arguer qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour protéger Bucky.

\- D'accord, répondit donc Harry en se glissant sous la couverture.

\- « D'accord » ? répéta l'ingénieur, semblant étonné.

\- D'accord, dit de nouveau le Sorcier. On leur annoncera que retrouver le Sceptre est notre dernière mission.

\- « On » ? Je ne te demande pas de quitter l'équipe, Ry, je sais à quel point tu adores ce qu'on fait.

\- Être un Avengers n'est pas la seule manière d'aider les gens, lui rappela son mari. Je pourrais demander de faire plus de missions avec les Aurors, si l'action me manque. Mais je pense que l'on aura de quoi s'occuper.

Il fit une pause, se calant contre la tête du lit.

\- Et je sais que tu ne me demandes rien. Mais pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment du mal à faire confiance à Steve depuis le mariage. Et rester dans une équipe alors que je ne fais pas confiance au leader serait complètement stupide.

\- Tu fais confiance aux autres, pointa Tony.

\- Jusqu'à un certain point, nuança le Survivant. Je confirais ma vie à Hermione, sans hésiter. Je suis presque sûr que Clint et Natasha ne me trahiront pas, même si j'ai quelques doutes pour Natasha. De même pour Bruce et Thor. Sam est un bon ami, mais il n'est pas un Avenger « officiel ». Steve, par contre ? S'il nous a caché ça, qu'est-ce qu'il peut encore nous cacher ? Je me demande aussi jusqu'où il pourrait aller, pour protéger Bucky.

\- Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir, renifla l'autre homme, son visage se durcissant à la mention du meurtrier de ses parents.

\- Il y a juste un petit problème, fit le Sorcier après quelques secondes de retard.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Tony.

\- Ils habitent ici, fit Harry. Ils habitent ici, et ils sont bien installés. Je ne pense pas que le fait que l'on quitte l'équipe leur fera comprendre qu'il faut qu'ils quittent la Tour.

\- Hermione et Bruce peuvent rester, annonça de suite le milliardaire. Mais oui, il va falloir trouver un arrangement pour les autres, parce qu'ils ne le feront pas tout seul.

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, puis se redressa, semblant avoir une idée.

\- Je voulais faire construire une sorte de base, il y a quelques mois, dit-il. Avec des labos pour Selvig et les autres scientifiques, une salle d'entraînement… Rajouter des chambres, une cuisine et une salle commune ne sera pas très compliqué. Il y a un ancien bâtiment de recherche de SI à environ une demi-heure de route de Manhattan, ça devrait le faire.

\- Je pense aussi, acquiesça Harry. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils le prennent bien.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème, fit Tony avec force.

Il ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant, puis se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler des Avengers pour ce soir ? proposa-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Si tu trouves mieux à faire, bien sûr, répondit Harry en haussant un sourcil. Une idée ?

En disant cela, il se tourna complètement vers son mari, se rapprochant de lui par la même occasion.

\- Et si on ne parlait pas ? fit Tony en l'embrassant.

* * *

 _ **2 décembre 2014**_

\- Tu veux quitter les Avengers ? répéta Steve, semblant choqué.

\- _On_ veut quitter les Avengers, rectifia Harry. Bien évidemment, on aidera à se préparer pour l'arrivée de Thanos et pour quand il sera là, mais sans faire partie de l'équipe.

Tous acquiescèrent, sauf Steve, qui fronçait les sourcils en les fixant.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi –

\- Est-ce tu le fais exprès, ou tu es juste stupide ? le coupa durement Tony. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux quitter les Avengers ? Parce que je ne te fais plus confiance, Steve ! Parce que je ne te ferai pas confiance avant un long moment ! La voilà, la raison !

La bouche du Soldat s'ouvrit, mais un regard d'Hermione le fit s'arrêter avant de répliquer. Il déglutit difficilement, mais finit par acquiescer.

\- J'avais eu l'idée de faire construire une base il y a quelques mois, donc j'ai repris l'idée en y rajoutant les pièces nécessaires pour vivre, reprit l'ingénieur au bout de quelques secondes. Tout devrait être prêt dans quelques mois. Hermione, Bruce, vous êtes bien évidemment invité à rester dans la Tour si vous le souhaitez.

Steve ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais Tony se détourna de lui, prenant la direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai du travail, dit-il sans se retourner.

Bruce le suivit au bout de quelques secondes, laissant les autres dans le salon.

\- Est-ce que Tony va bien ? s'enquit Hermione au bout de quelques secondes, clairement inquiète.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil à Steve avant de suivre son mari hors de la pièce.

* * *

 _ **15 janvier 2015**_

\- Nous avons réussi à compiler la liste de toutes les bases d'HYDRA présentes à l'international, annonça Maria Hill une fois tout le monde installé. D'après JARVIS, toutes les bases sont en activité, il est donc impossible de vous dire _où_ se trouve exactement le Sceptre.

\- On va faire ça à l'ancienne, alors, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. On a toutes les autorisations ?

\- Pas encore, grimaça l'ancienne Agent du SHIELD. Mais on en a assez pour que vous puissiez commencer, les autres devraient arriver d'ici là.

Le Sorcier acquiesça, Maria reprit donc la parole :

\- Vous pourrez commencer par l'Allemagne, la France, le Nigeria, la Sokovie, l'Italie, le Japon et la Roumanie, lista-t-elle. Ensuite, nous verrons pour la Russie et les autres pays. Les informations concernant toutes les bases ont été transférées sur vos StarkPad.

\- Il faut qu'on soit le plus discret possible, intervint Natasha. S'ils savent que l'on arrive, ils supprimeront tout ce qu'ils ont avant de quitter la base.

\- On aura l'effet de surprise pour la première base, mais pas pour les autres, enchaîna Clint. Ils vont vite faire passer le mot que les Avengers sont partis à la chasse.

\- Sauf si on arrive à désactiver leurs systèmes de communication, fit pensivement Tony. J et moi devrions pouvoir faire ça. Il faut juste que je puisse préparer un programme avant de partir. Et désolé de dire ça, Bruce, mais on va avoir besoin du Hulk, je pense.

\- Je m'en suis douté, fit le physicien. Essayez de me garder loin des civils, si possible – même des Agents d'HYDRA. Besoin de détruire une partie de bâtiment ? Pas de soucis. Mais j'aimerais ne pas avoir encore plus de sang sur les mains, si possible.

\- On fera au mieux, fit l'ingénieur. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment te le promettre, Brucie.

\- Et je ne te le demande pas, répliqua ce dernier. Je ne te demanderai jamais de faire une promesse que tu ne pourrais pas tenir. Juste – limiter les dégâts, si possible.

Tony acquiesça, de même qu'Harry. Thor, lui, fixa Bruce quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je peux peut-être rester près du Hulk pendant nos batailles ? proposa-t-il. Pour faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas trop enthousiaste ?

\- Merci, Thor, sourit Bruce.

\- Maintenant que cette question est réglée, je vous laisse vous préparer, intervint de nouveau Hill. Vous partez pour l'Allemagne dans douze heures.

Tous acquiescèrent.

* * *

 _ **9 février 2015**_

\- Je crois qu'on est au bon endroit, cette fois, fit le Cap.

\- Je confirme, acquiesça Tony. C'est la première base qui a ce genre de protection.

C'était la quatrième base d'HYDRA qu'ils attaquaient, après celles en Allemagne, en France et en Italie et aucunes d'elles n'avaient eu de champ de force en guise de protection.

\- C'est qu'ils ont quelques chose de précieux à protéger, en déduit Harry. Le Sceptre est probablement ici. Tony, tu peux couper le champ de force ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit son mari en s'éloignant en direction de la base.

Au même moment, plusieurs soldats d'HYDRA apparurent dans le bois, accompagné d'une dizaine de tank. Plusieurs bunkers furent également activés.

\- C'est parti, souffla Harry en prenant position.

Il se plaça entre Clint et Natasha, essayant de les protéger au mieux alors que le Hulk et Thor formaient leur propre équipe et que le Cap se plaçait au-devant d'eux.

\- Shit, fit Tony alors que le combat avait commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Langage ! le réprimanda le Cap, faisant renifler l'ingénieur.

\- Un problème, Tony ? s'enquit Harry en se mettant à couvert derrière un arbre.

\- J a du mal à repérer la source d'énergie pour le champ de force, donnez-moi encore cinq minutes.

\- Fait au mieux, fit le Sorcier avant de couper la communication.

Il échangea un regard avec Clint, qui acquiesça avant de lancer une de ses flèches explosives en direction d'un des bunkers. Mais l'ancien Agent du FBI fronça les sourcils quand, au lieu d'exploser, le bunker ne subit aucun dommage. Clint lança une seconde flèche, qui eut aussi peu d'effet que la première. Quittant sa position pour lancer une troisième, il fut bousculé par une force pratiquement invisible.

Ou plutôt par quelqu'un de très rapide, réalisa Harry en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds très clairs.

\- On a au moins un Amélioré, il se déplace vite, annonça le Sorcier sur la radio. C'est la première fois que je vois ça, faites attention.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu venir ? nargua-t-il en s'adressant à Clint, disparaissant ensuite.

\- Sale petit…, commença l'archer, mais il fut touché au niveau du flanc et s'effondra.

\- Clint est touché, il faudrait vraiment pouvoir entrer, Tony ! s'exclama Harry en se dirigeant vers son coéquipier, érigeant un bouclier autour d'eux pour pouvoir l'examiner.

Natasha se tourna vers eux, mais un signe de tête lui fit comprendre que Clint était bien en main et qu'elle pouvait continuer à se battre.

\- Thor, le bunker, fit Harry en constatant qu'on leur tirait encore dessus.

Un jet d'éclairs se dirigea vers le bunker en question, qui explosa.

\- Merci, marmonna le Sorcier en continuant de s'occuper de Clint. Je vais devoir t'évacuer, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Laura me tuerait si c'était le cas, plaisanta doucement son ami.

\- Je veux bien te croire, renifla le Sorcier.

Il n'avait rencontré Laura qu'au mariage – et pour être honnête, il l'avait plus entre-aperçu qu'autre chose – mais il se doutait qu'une femme qui avait accepté d'épouser Hawkeye devait avoir fort caractère et qu'il ne valait donc mieux pas la mettre en colère.

\- Je le ramène au jet, rejoignez-nous quand vous aurez le Sceptre, annonça-t-il à l'équipe.

Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'était visible pour personne avant de soulever Clint le plus doucement possible, et de transplaner dans le quinjet. Il l'installa du mieux possible, puis commença à le soigner – les quelques cours de Médicomagie qu'il avait pris et les nombreuses leçons d'Hermione allaient lui être utile.

 _Tony grogna en voyant que ses répulseurs n'avaient aucun effet sur le champ de force. Ils tiraient dessus depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer._

 _\- J, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_

 _\- J'ai réussi à repérer la source d'alimentation, annonça son IA. Sous la tour Nord du bâtiment. Un missile suffira pour l'atteindre et la détruire._

 _\- Parfait, fit le milliardaire en lançant le missile en question. Les gars, on peut entrer._

 _\- Va chercher le Sceptre, Tony, on s'occupe des derniers Agents d'HYDRA, répondit le Cap._

 _L'ingénieur hocha la tête sans répondre, entrant par une fenêtre et se retrouvant face à une douzaine d'ennemis, qui n'attendirent pas pour ouvrir le feu._

 _\- On peut en parler, plaisanta-t-il presque alors que JARVIS les visait tous avec un tranquillisant, les faisant s'écrouler. Bonne conversation._

 _Il se posa dans la pièce, jurant en voyant que les ordinateurs étaient en train d'effacer tous les fichiers présents sur le disque dur. Quittant l'armure, il se dirigea vers les interfaces, essayant de limiter les dégâts._

 _\- J, connecte toi et télécharge tout ce que tu peux, dit-il en se redressant._

 _Il fronça les sourcils en observant autour de lui, ayant l'impression que quelque chose ne collait pas._

 _\- Et fait un scan de la pièce._

 _\- Un passage est présent à votre droite, donnant sur une sorte de laboratoire, annonça JARVIS._

 _\- Ouvre le passage, fit Tony. Et en attendant que je revienne, Mode Sentinelle._

 _\- J'ai Strucker, annonça Cap._

 _Le mur coulissa alors que l'armure se refermait, montant la garde. Tony suivit le couloir, qui donnait effectivement sur une sorte de laboratoire._

 _\- J'ai quelques chose de plus gros, fit Tony._

 _Plusieurs restes de Chitauris et de vaisseaux aliens étaient présents dans la pièce, et au milieu se trouvait le Sceptre._

 _\- J'ai les yeux sur le Graal, annonça Tony dans sa radio._

 _\- Parfait, fit Harry depuis le quinjet. Récupère-le et on s'en va._

 _\- On a deux Améliorés, attention à vous, intervint Steve. Nat', on va avoir besoin d'une berceuse. Thor, va avec elle au cas où, puis rendez-vous au jet. J'attends que Tony sorte et on vous rejoint._

 _Tony s'approcha doucement du Sceptre, sur ses gardes. Un bruit le fit se retourner, et…_

… _il recula d'un pas, terrorisé, alors que l'un des vaisseaux des Chitauris se dirigeait vers lui, gueule grande ouverte comme pour le dévorer. Suivant le vaisseau du regard, son cœur rata un battement quand sa vue fut dégagée._

 _Le Cap, Hawkeye, Nat, Thor et le Hulk étaient tous au sol, soient blessés soit déjà morts. Il s'approcha du Cap, qui était le plus proche de lui, plaçant sa main sur sa nuque à la recherche d'un pouls._

 _\- Tu aurais pu nous sauver, haleta le Soldat en ouvrant les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait_ plus _?_

 _Ses yeux se fermèrent ensuite alors que sa tête roulait sur le côté. Tony se recula, choqué, et un autre détail attira son regard. Derrière le Hulk se trouvait une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'approcha, tremblant, pour trouver Harry écroulé sur le sol, une lance Chitauri lui traversant le torse._

 _\- Ry…, souffla Tony en se précipitant vers lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Non non non. Tu ne peux pas, tu m'as promis ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, Ry ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu –_

 _Tony fit une pause en fronçant les sourcils, réalisant soudainement quelque chose : son mari_ ne pouvait pas _mourir, c'était vrai. Son statut de Maître de la Mort faisait qu'il était impossible pour lui de mourir – à moins de le décider, mais Harry lui avait promis qu'il ne le laisserait pas._

 _Il ferma les yeux un instant, soufflant un bon coup tout en secouant la tête, puis il les rouvrit. Il se trouvait devant le Sceptre, Harry et les autres avaient disparus._

 _\- …ny ! Tony, tu m'entends ?! fit la voix de son mari dans son oreillette._

 _\- Je suis là, répondit-il, le souffle court._

 _Il se retourna, tombant sur deux jeunes adultes, une fille et un garçon, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Les deux le fixèrent quelques secondes, semblant étonnés. Déduisant que le garçon devait être celui dont les autres avaient parlés, il concentra son regard sur la fille._

 _\- Espèce de sale petite –_

 _Tony n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase – son insulte – puisque le garçon attrapa la fille avant de partir à toute vitesse – littéralement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Harry. Ça fait plus de trois minutes que j'essaye de te contacter !_

 _\- Je – je ne suis pas sûr, bafouilla-t-il presque. Je crois que l'Amélioré m'a fait quelque chose. Je récupère le Sceptre et j'arrive._

 _Il tendit le bras, appelant le gant de l'armure à lui, puis récupéra le Sceptre._

oOoOo

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, l'Amélioré t'as fait quelque chose ? attaqua Harry une fois le quinjet lancé en direction de la Tour.

\- J'ai eu une sorte de vision, je crois, fit le milliardaire. Un vaisseau de Chitauri m'attaquait, et…

\- Et… ? le pressa doucement son mari.

\- Et je vous ai vu mourir, tous les six, avoua finalement Tony, provoquant le silence dans le quinjet. Le Cap m'a dit que j'aurais pu vous sauver, que j'aurais dû faire plus –

\- Tony, l'interrompit doucement son mari en s'approchant de lui, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Et je t'ai vu, annonça le milliardaire, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry. Tu avais été empalé par une sorte de lance, tu étais mort –

\- Tony…

\- C'est là que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas réel, reprit l'ingénieur. Tu ne peux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as _promis_ que tu reviendrais si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je tiendrai ma promesse, confirma le Sorcier en collant son front à celui de son mari. Je ne te laisserai pas, Tony. Jamais.

Ce dernier acquiesça, mais il semblait encore choqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Harry l'embrassa sur le front, puis le fit s'allonger sur le deuxième lit – le premier étant occupé par Clint. Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis Tony acquiesça.

\- _Somnus_ , souffla le Sorcier, faisant s'endormir l'ingénieur.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça…, souffla Clint. Ça va aller ?

\- Vu ce qu'il vient de voir, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état, intervint Bruce. Combien de temps restera-t-il endormi ?

\- On en a pour sept heures de vol pour retourner à la Tour, je le réveillerai dans trois heures, fit le Sorcier. Il a besoin de se reposer, pour le moment.

\- Je me demande ce que l'Amélioré lui a fait, pour déclencher ce genre de vision, marmonna Natasha. Vous pensez que leurs pouvoirs viennent du Sceptre ?

\- Si c'est le cas, leurs pouvoirs leur ont été donnés par la Pierre d'Infinité, intervint Thor. Ils doivent être très puissants.

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Hill pour avoir des infos sur eux, on en saura bientôt plus, fit Steve.

Tous acquiescèrent, et le silence se fit dans le quinjet. Harry retourna s'occuper de Clint – ils allaient avoir besoin d'Helen Cho pour faire remplacer sa peau – Bruce mit son casque sur les oreilles pour se détendre, et les autres s'installèrent plus confortablement.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry réveilla Tony, qui le remercia d'un regard avant de se diriger vers la boîte contenant le Sceptre.

\- Ça te dirait de jouer un peu, Bruce ? s'enquit-il.

\- Tu veux étudier le Sceptre ? comprit de suite l'autre scientifique. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Je pense que c'est le seul moyen de trouver comment neutraliser les pouvoirs des deux Améliorés, fit l'ingénieur. Après tout, la Pierre est la source de leur pouvoir, et on va sûrement les recroiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit Steve.

\- HYDRA n'est pas du genre à laisser partir leurs ennemis, fit Tony. Et ils m'ont laissés prendre le Sceptre – pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Ils auraient très bien pu le récupérer dans la base, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils vont surement revenir le chercher.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Natasha. Je n'aimerai pas qu'elle rentre dans ma tête.

Tony se tendit quand elle dit cela, mais il n'eut pas d'autres réactions.

\- Je crois que j'ai une solution pour ça, intervint Harry. Il faut que je fasse quelques recherches en arrivant, mais il existe un Sort qui pourrait offrir une protection, il me semble.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Tony. Qui est pour une fête ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai déjà pu t'empêcher d'organiser une fête ? soupira faussement Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nope, rigola son mari. Dans trois jours, si ça convient à tout le monde ? Comme ça, on aura le temps de jouer un peu avec le Sceptre et Hawkeye ici présent aura le temps de guérir !

Les autres échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer, faisant sourire encore plus Tony.

* * *

 _ **12 février 2015**_

\- Il y a forcément un truc ! s'exclama Clint. _Toute personne qui en est digne pourra maîtriser le pouvoir du marteau…_ Il y a un truc, j'en suis sûr !

La soirée avait été un succès – comme toutes les soirées organisées par Tony. La plupart des invités étaient maintenant partis, ne laissant que l'équipe, Hermione, Rhodey, le Dr Cho et Hill.

\- Je t'en prie, essaye, invita Thor en désignant Mjolnir, qui avait été posé sur la petite table.

\- Hmpf, renifla Clint en se levant.

\- La semaine a été rude, on ne t'en voudra pas si tu as un petit problème de performance, ricana Tony en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Crétin, l'insulta gentiment l'archer avant de se tourner vers Thor. J'ai vu comment tu faisais, tu sais ?

Il attrapa le manche, tirant pour le soulever… et échouant.

\- Ok, je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu fais, rigola-t-il.

\- Mon silence est éloquent, se moqua à nouveau l'ingénieur.

\- À toi de jouer, Tony, l'invita Clint avec un sourire.

\- Je ne recule jamais devant un challenge ! s'exclama l'ancien PDG en se levant. Donc, si je le soulève, je deviens Roi d'Asgard, c'est ça ?

\- Si tu le soulèves, intervint Hermione, rieuse.

\- Femme de peu de foi ! s'exclama Tony, faussement blessé. Je pensais que nous étions amis, Mione, je suis choqué ! Terrassé, même !

\- Tais-toi et essaye, Tones, intervint Rhodey en souriant.

\- C'est parti, fit l'ingénieur en tirant sur le manche.

Il tira pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se recula.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour, le gant d'Iron Man en place.

Ce ne fut qu'après cinq minutes d'échec – et après avoir demandé l'aide de Rhodey – qu'il renonça enfin.

\- C'est de la triche, décréta-t-il avant de se rasseoir. À qui le tour ?

\- Je pense que tu nous a passé l'envie d'essayer, ricana Bruce en se calant dans son fauteuil. Mesdames ?

\- Non merci, ce n'est pas une question à laquelle je veux la réponse, refusa Natasha.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, acquiesça Hermione, suivie par Helen et Maria.

\- Cap ? fit Clint en haussant un sourcil, le défiant de ne pas essayer.

Mjolnir sembla bouger d'un ou deux centimètres quand Steve tira, mais pas plus.

\- Harry ? fit l'archer quand le Cap fut réinstallé près d'Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, fit le Sorcier. Et puis, régner sur Asgard ne m'intéresse pas, j'aurais déjà assez à faire.

\- Vraiment, Ry ? se moqua Hermione. Je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser un défi.

L'ancien Gryffondor regarda autour de lui, pour voir que tout le monde le fixait, attendant qu'il essaye de soulever Mjolnir. Tony finit même par le pousser du canapé, le forçant à se lever.

\- Je répète que le trône d'Asgard ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il avant de se saisir du manche du marteau de Thor.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis tira, soulevant Mjolnir sans problème. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, il haussa donc les épaules avant de passer l'arme à Thor, qui le fixait avec les yeux ronds.

\- Désolé ? dit-il avec une petite grimace.

\- Ok, c'était canon, fit Tony en se levant. Toi, moi, chambre. Tu pourras me montrer à quel point tu en es _digne_.

Harry allait éclater de rire quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, lui faisant froncer les sourcils – personne ne devrait avoir accès à cet étage à part Pepper, mais cette dernière était dans un autre pays. Une des armures d'Iron Legion entra dans la pièce, l'air encore endommagé.

\- Digne, fit l'armure. Aucun de vous n'est digne, vous êtes tous des meurtriers.

\- Qu'est-ce que…? s'étonna doucement Tony. JARVIS, il y a un bug dans le système. JARVIS ?

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda le Cap à l'armure.

\- J'étais endormi, fit l'armure sans répondre à la question. Ou était-ce un rêve ? Puis il y a eu ce bruit… J'étais emmêlé dans des files… J'ai dû tuer l'autre type. C'était un type bien.

\- Qui es-tu ? répéta Steve.

\- _Hail HYDRA_ , fit la voix de Strucker, comme sur un enregistrement.

L'armure les fixa quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Et j'ai une mission, annonça-t-elle.

\- Quelle mission ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'ils se levaient tous, sur leur garde.

\- Paix à notre monde, fit l'armure alors que quatre autres armures de l'Iron Legion défonçaient le mur pour les attaquer.

Le combat qui suivit fut aussi bref qu'intense, les quatre armures étant détruites en moins de cinq minutes sous leurs attaques répétées. La première armure était toujours là, les ayant observé faire.

\- Je sais que vous voulez protéger le monde, mais vous l'empêchez de changer, fit l'armure. Il faut lui permettre d'évoluer. Il n'y a qu'un chemin vers la paix… l'extinction des Avengers.

Thor lança Mjolnir dans sa direction, l'envoyant contre le mur et détruisant l'armure en un seul coup.

\- Je suis maintenant libre…, prononça l'armure avant de s'éteindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? fit Steve une fois le calme revenu.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, souffla Tony avant de se diriger vers le laboratoire, prenant les escaliers au cas où.

Tous le suivirent, lançant des questions à droite et à gauche.

\- L'armure a dit avoir tué quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait que nous, à cette heure-ci, intervint le Cap une fois arrivés dans le labo.

\- Non, quelqu'un d'autre était là, souffla Tony après quelques secondes à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

\- JARVIS, comprit de suite Harry.

Le milliardaire acquiesça avant de taper sur quelques touches. Une sorte d'hologramme orange apparut devant eux, la forme complètement brisé et entouré de fils bleus.

\- JARVIS, répéta Bruce. Comment… ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- J nous aurait protégés contre n'importe quoi, fit Tony, la gorge serrée. Quand l'armure a parlé d'un « type bien », j'ai compris.

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens, souffla Bruce en observant l'hologramme. Ce n'était pas juste un combat, c'était de la _rage_. J'en sais quelque chose.

\- Le résultat est le même, J est mort, fit l'ingénieur d'une voix froide.

\- Tony…, commença Rhodey, mais le milliardaire en question le coupa.

\- Ça n'explique d'où vient la chose qui nous a attaqués, dit-il d'une voix forte. Ça a un rapport avec HYDRA, apparemment, mais toutes les infos qui viennent des bases d'HYDRA sont sur un serveur différent, ça n'aurait jamais pu ne serais ce _qu'approcher_ JARVIS.

\- Sauf le Sceptre, fit Bruce en se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant l'artefact en question. Et il l'a récupéré, évidemment. On l'a analysé pendant trois jours, dans ce labo. Et JARVIS participait à toutes nos simulations.

\- Donc le Sceptre – la Pierre est sous le contrôle d'HYDRA ? fit Helen en fronçant les sourcils, qui avait été mise au courant de l'existence des Pierres à leur retour de Sokovie.

\- Les Pierres sont neutres, mais si on a raison et qu'HYDRA travaille dessus depuis New York – c'est-à-dire depuis presque trois ans – la Pierre a peut-être pu être corrompu ? supposa Harry.

\- C'est possible, approuva Thor. Mais ce n'était pas la Pierre au commande des armures, elles auraient été indestructibles si cela avait le cas. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

\- Ultron, réalisa Tony après quelques secondes. On travaillait aussi sur le code d'Ultron. Mais on était très loin d'avoir une interface. Et si – et si la Pierre avait réécrit le programme selon les codes d'HYDRA ? J aurait pu lutter contre Ultron, mais pas contre Ultron boosté à la Pierre d'Infinité. J'ai l'impression de débiter n'importe quoi, mais c'est la seule solution possible.

\- Si on a à faire à une IA corrompu par HYDRA, ça veut dire que les ennuis viennent à peine de commencer, intervint Rhodey en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Thor a détruit l'armure, fit remarquer Maria.

\- L'armure n'était rien, juste le corps auquel Ultron pouvait avoir accès sans chercher trop loin, expliqua Tony. Son « corps » a été détruit, mais pas son cerveau, si tu veux. Ultron est tout à fait capable de se déplacer en utilisant internet – il pourrait être n'importe où.

\- Et s'il est sur internet, il pourrait aussi avoir accès à n'importe quoi, ajouta Rhodey. Les codes nucléaires, par exemple.

\- Les codes nucléaires, répéta Maria, horrifié.

\- Il veut nous tuer, après tout, fit Rhodey. Et ne parlons pas de ce qu'il peut faire avec ce Sceptre.

\- Il n'a pas parlé de meurtre, mais d'extinction, le corrigea Steve.

\- Le résultat est le même, Cap, on finit mort, intervint Clint. La question est de savoir où il est maintenant et comment l'arrêter.

\- Il va avoir besoin d'alliés, intervint Harry. Et on en connaît justement deux qui veulent aussi nous tuer.

\- Les Améliorés de Sokovie, réalisa de suite Natasha. On a quelque chose sur eux ?

\- Wanda et Pietro Maximoff, jumeaux de vingt-quatre ans, se lança de suite Maria. Ils ont perdus leurs parents quand une bombe a explosé dans leur appartement, quand ils avaient dix ans.

\- Pauvre gamins, souffla Steve, recevant des regards incrédules des autres.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque, mais elle continua comme s'il n'avait rien dit :

\- Lui, il a un métabolisme avancé et son homéostasie thermique est développée. Elle, elle peut faire de la télékinésie et manipuler mentalement tout être vivant. En gros, il est rapide et elle bizarre.

\- Je déteste la manipulation mentale, grogna presque Clint.

\- Ils étaient volontaires pour les expériences de Strucker, et ce sont les seuls survivants, finit l'ancienne Directrice-Adjointe du SHIELD.

\- Charmant, fit Tony, sarcastique. J'ai vraiment hâte de les revoir.

\- J'ai une solution pour la manipulation mentale, intervint de nouveau Harry. Certains Sorciers, comme Hermione et moi, ont appris une discipline appelé l'Occlumencie, cela permet de créer une sorte de bouclier autour de nos esprits et de nous protéger de toutes attaques extérieures. Vous ne pourrez jamais l'apprendre en quelques heures, mais il existe un sort qui pourrait aider.

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie, devinant déjà comment elle allait réagir.

\- Il s'appelle le _Transitu Doloris_ , dit-il.

Et comme il l'avait pensé, Hermione n'en attendit pas plus pour réagir.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'y penses pas !

\- Tu sais que c'est le seul moyen, fit l'ancien Agent du FBI. Si cette Maximoff peut vraiment les manipuler mentalement, on n'a pas le choix !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Rhodey leva une main pour l'interrompre.

\- Vous nous expliquez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comme je le disais, c'est un sort pour remplacer l'Occlumencie, fit Harry. En jetant le sort, je placerai une protection autour de vos esprits.

\- Ce qu'il ne dit pas, enchaîna de suite Hermione, c'est que ce sort est considéré comme un sort de Magie Noire à cause de conséquences sur le lanceur !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Quelles conséquences ? demanda Tony, les sourcils froncés.

Le Survivant pinça les lèvres, n'ayant aucune envie de répondre. Mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, Hermione le ferait à sa place – en exagérant bien sûr.

\- Les conséquences de l'attaque mentale, au lieu d'être ressentie sur la victime de l'attaque, seront ressenties par la personne qui a jeté le sort – moi, en l'occurrence. Mais vu ce qu'on affronte –

\- Hors de question, le coupa de suite Tony. _Hors de question_ que tu te mettes encore plus en danger pour nous protéger !

\- Vu les pouvoirs de Maximoff –

\- Non, Tony a raison, intervint Steve. Je comprends que tu veuilles nous protéger, surtout Tony, mais n'oublions pas que tu es probablement le plus puissant d'entre nous. On aura besoin de toi au top de ta forme contre ces Maximoff. Si tu ressens toutes ses attaques contre nous, tu ne seras pas du tout en état de te battre.

\- Il faut protéger Bruce, par contre, intervint Hermione.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le scientifique une question, qui leur offrit une petite grimace.

\- Laisser le Hulk sans défense contre Maximoff n'est pas une bonne idée, en effet, dit-il doucement. Si elle arrivait à m'attaquer, elle pourrait lâcher le Hulk n'importe où.

\- Je peux jeter le sort, fit la Médicomage.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, la contredit Harry, provoquant un froncement de sourcil sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Tu es une très bonne Sorcière, Hermione, mais tu n'as jamais été attaqué mentalement – si le Hulk était déchaîné, tu ne pourrais pas le retenir. Je sais que tu veux me protéger, et je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais il faut que ce soit moi.

L'ancienne Préfète pinça les lèvres, mais elle acquiesça au bout de quelques secondes.

\- On n'est pas obligé de le faire tout de suite, dit-il, essayant de la rassurer. Je dois encore faire quelques recherches, de toute façon. Mais en attendant, on peut essayer de trouver Ultron.

\- Au travail, fit Steve.

* * *

 _ **13 février 2015**_

\- Strucker est mort, tué par Ultron, annonça Hill en entrant dans la pièce. Et j'ai vérifié les fichiers, tout ce qu'on avait sur lui a été supprimé.

\- Pas tout, la contredit Tony en sortant de la pièce, suivit d'Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils revenaient, traînant une dizaine de cartons derrière eux.

\- On avait quelques dossiers papiers, aussi, qui viennent des bases de données du SHIELD, fit l'ingénieur. Il faut tout fouiller à la main, maintenant.

Tous se mirent au travail, chacun ouvrant un carton pour essayer de trouver des informations. Une heure plus tard, Tony s'emparait du dossier que Bruce venait d'ouvrir, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je connais ce type, dit-il. Ça fait un bail, par contre. À l'époque où je vendais encore des armes, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. C'est un trafiquant, il opère surtout dans le marché noir. Et non, Cap, je ne lui ai rien vendu, arrête de me regarder comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, sur sa nuque ? s'enquit Thor en s'emparant d'une photo où le trafiquant était de dos.

\- Un tatouage de mauvais goût ? proposa Tony.

\- Non, c'est un mot, intervint Bruce, les yeux fixés sur son écran. Cela veut dire « voleur », en moins poli.

\- Quelle langue ? s'enquit Natasha.

\- Un dialecte Africain, dit-il. Du Wakanda. Apparemment, il leur aurait pris quelque chose il y a une vingtaine d'année.

\- Wakanda ? répéta Tony, les yeux écarquillés.

Steve semblait lui aussi étonné.

\- Je croyais que ton père avait tout pris, dit-il en se tournant vers le milliardaire.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais apparemment non, fit Tony. Et s'il lui en reste…

\- Pause, intervint Clint en levant la main. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, au Wakanda ?

\- Le métal le plus solide au monde, répondit Tony en faisant un signe de tête vers le bouclier du Cap. Du vibranium. Et si Ultron en récupère…

\- On sera vraiment dans la merde, en effet, le coupa Clint. Où est-ce qu'il traîne, ces jours-ci ?

\- Johannesburg, répondit Bruce après quelques secondes.

\- Maria ? fit Tony.

\- Je m'en occupe, acquiesça l'ancienne Agent. Allez-y.

\- Je te jetterai le sort en chemin, Bruce, fit Harry en se levant.

oOoOo

Ils arrivèrent à Johannesburg à cinq heures du matin heures locales, après treize heures de vol. L'autorisation d'entrée dans le territoire leur avait été donné après dix heures de vol, Maria ayant dû négocier avec l'anti-terrorisme locale pour qu'il puisse entrer dans le pays.

La zone autour du port – là où se cachait Klaus – avait été interdite, de la façon la plus discrète pour ne pas alerter de leur arrivée et la police avait été demandée de patrouiller de façon plus importante dans les rues de la ville, au cas où.

Dès qu'ils touchèrent terre, Harry jeta quelques sorts de boucliers sur ses coéquipiers. Cela ne les protègerait pas d'un missile, mais cela serait suffisant pour les attaques les moins importantes.

\- Reste là, Brucie, fit Tony en posant le jet. On t'appelle si on a besoin du Hulk.

Le scientifique acquiesça, refermant l'accès au quinjet derrière eux. Tony prit Harry et Clint dans ses bras avant de décoller en direction du bateau, Thor faisant de même avec Natasha et Steve.

Tony les posèrent à l'entrée du bateau pour plus de discrétion, les deux anciens Agents du SHIELD étant rejoints par Natasha quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun prenant une direction différente. Harry repéra rapidement Ultron et les Maximoff accompagnés de Klaus et d'un autre homme. Il se dissimula non loin d'eux, sachant que les trois autres allaient bientôt arriver.

-… Stark est une maladie ! Ne me compare _pas_ à Stark ! hurla Ultron alors que Tony arrivait.

\- Oh, Junior, tu vas briser le cœur de ton vieux père, se moqua Tony en se posant, se plaçant au-devant du Cap et de Thor.

\- S'il le faut, fit Ultron.

\- Pas besoin de briser quoi que ce soit, intervint Thor.

\- Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais fait d'omelettes, fit le robot.

\- J'allais le dire, ricana presque Tony.

\- Très drôle, M. Stark, vraiment, intervint Pietro Maximoff en s'approchant.

\- Un problème, petit ? s'enquit l'ingénieur en fixant le jeune homme.

\- Vous pouvez encore renoncer, tous les deux, intervint Steve en faisant un pas, les yeux fixés sur les jumeaux.

\- Oh, Captain America, s'exclama Ultron, clairement moqueur. M. Vertueux – l'homme qui pense pouvoir vivre sans guerre, en paix. Je ne peux physiquement pas vomir, mais si je pouvais…

\- Si tu veux la paix, laisse nous nous en occuper, fit Thor.

\- Je crois que tu confonds paix et –

\- Le vibranium, c'est pour quoi ? le coupa Tony, impatient.

\- Content que tu demandes, s'extasia Ultron. Moi qui voulais en profiter pour expliquer mon plan maléfique.

Il fit un geste du poignet vers Tony, mais cela n'eut aucun effet, le sortilège de bouclier d'Harry l'ayant protégé. C'était leur signal pour intervenir.

Tony décolla pour s'occuper d'Ultron alors que Natasha, Clint et lui se positionnaient derrière les jumeaux, faisant en sorte qu'ils soient coincés.

\- Vous croyez que vous nous faites peur ? railla Wanda, rouge dans les yeux et au niveau des mains.

Elle fit un geste compliqué de ses mains, les attaquant alors que Pietro bousculait le Cap à toute vitesse, le faisant tomber par-dessus la rambarde. Il attrapa ensuite sa sœur, puis disparut avec elle.

\- Ils n'ont pas dû partir loin, fit Harry. On fouille.

Ils se dispersèrent donc dans le bateau pour les retrouver. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres armures contrôlées par Ultron firent leur apparition, de même que plusieurs hommes armés, qui avaient apparemment pour ordre de tous les tuer, quel que soit leur camp.

Tout en évitant toutes les attaques possibles et en répliquant, Harry essaya de garder un œil sur ses coéquipiers, bien conscient que la Maximoff ne devait pas être loin. Ce fut dix minutes plus tard qu'il entendit à nouveau parler d'elle.

\- Maximoff a essayé de me manipuler mentalement, annonça Thor par la radio. Et comme on le pensait, elle est puissante. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un humain normal puisse résister. Heureusement pour moi, je suis…

\- Thor ? appela Harry en voyant qu'il ne terminait pas sa phrase. Thor ?

\- Thor, Nat et le Cap sont à terres, annonça Barton à peine une minute plus tard. La Maximoff a voulu me faire quelque chose aussi, mais j'ai pu l'électrocuter. Son frère l'a fait sortir du bateau, je crois.

\- Où es-tu ? lui demanda le Sorcier.

\- Deuxième étage, à l'est, répondit Clint.

\- J'arrive, lui dit-il avant de transplaner, le rejoignant en quelques secondes.

Il s'agenouilla vers leurs coéquipiers, pour voir que Natasha semblait être évanouie. Thor et Steve, eux, commençaient à revenir à eux.

\- Restons-là le temps qu'ils se réveillent, ensuite on retournera au jet, décida l'ancien Gryffondor en faisant un geste du poignet, créant un bouclier autour d'eux cinq.

Il allait demander à Tony comment son combat contre Ultron avançait quand une vague de douleur le fit s'effondrer à côté de Clint. Un cri passa ses lèvres alors qu'il s'attrapait la tête entre les deux mains, bien conscients _qu'il fallait_ qu'il tienne, que Bruce comptait sur lui.

\- …ry ? Harry ?! l'appela Clint, clairement inquiet. Tu m'entends ?

\- Bruce, dit-il difficilement. Maximoff, elle – Bruce est –

\- Tony, va vérifier que Bruce va bien et que le Hulk n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez, Maximoff l'a attaqué, fit l'archer dans sa radio.

\- Harry ? demanda son mari en réponse.

\- Pas très en forme, mais toujours vivant, répondit Clint. Je m'occupe de lui, va voir Bruce.

Le Sorcier ne bougea pas, continuant de se tenir la tête entre les mains. La douleur commençait à passer, mais elle n'avait pas totalement disparue, malheureusement.

\- Bruce est toujours dans le quinjet, annonça Tony après quelques minutes. Apparemment, les Maximoff se sont enfuis en voyant qu'il ne se transformait pas.

\- On les retrouvera, promit Clint, les sourcils froncés. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour ramener tout le monde, par contre.

\- J'arrive, fit Tony.

Il fallut trois voyages pour tous les ramener au Quinjet – Tony emmena d'abord Harry et Thor, puis le Cap et Natasha avant de retourner chercher Clint.

\- Occupe-toi d'eux, je nous fais décoller, fit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers le siège du pilote. Je nous emmène dans un endroit sûr, on a besoin de se poser pendant quelques heures.

Tony acquiesça distraitement, trop occupé à s'occuper d'Harry pour réellement écouter.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Bruce derrière lui.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, fit Tony. C'est à cette espèce de petite pétasse d'HYDRA. La prochaine fois que je l'ai en face de moi, je la _massacre_.

\- Tony…, fit Steve.

\- Non, le coupa le milliardaire. Ne me dit pas de surveiller mon langage, et ne dit pas que ce ne sont « que des gamins » ! Si Harry n'avait pas protégé Bruce, la gamine en question aurait sûrement lâche le Hulk sur des civils ! Je me fiche de son âge, il faut qu'elle _paie_ !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, la tuer ? s'enquit Steve, mais il ne semblait pas y croire.

\- Ne me tente pas, grogna presque Tony.

Le milliardaire se leva après quelques minutes au chevet de son mari, vérifiant que Natasha allait bien avant de se diriger vers le cockpit.

\- Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Chez moi, répondit l'archer.

\- Tu as prévenu ta femme ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, mais je sais que cela ne la dérangera pas, dit Clint. Avant le mariage, ça faisait des mois qu'elle me tannait pour vous inviter à dîner, qu'elle puisse vous rencontrer.

\- J'avoue que ça m'a surpris, quand tu as répondu à l'invitation avec un « plus trois », fit Tony. Mais je suis content pour toi.

\- Je suis content pour vous aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire. Vous vous êtes bien trouvé, je trouve. Je nierai si tu parles de cette conversation à quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

\- Quelle réputation ? se moqua Tony.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne renchérit pas. Le milliardaire serra son épaule quelques secondes en signe de remerciement, puis il retourna au chevet d'Harry.

Après douze heures de vols, ils arrivèrent à la ferme où vivait la famille Barton. C'était la fin d'après-midi, et Harry s'était réveillé depuis à peine trois heures.

\- Je suis rentré ! annonça Clint dès qu'il entra dans la maison.

\- Papa ! fit Cooper en dévalant les escaliers, suivi de sa sœur.

Laura arriva quelques secondes plus tard, plus calmement, mais également avec le sourire. Elle était également clairement enceinte, ce qui n'était pas le cas au moment du mariage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement en voyant leur état – ils ne devaient pas faire beau à voir – mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, dit-elle avec le sourire, embrassant Clint avant de les inviter à s'installer autour de la table de la cuisine. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- De l'eau ira, Laura, répondit son mari avant que quiconque ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Cooper, Lila, et si vous alliez jouer en haut le temps que les amis de Papa s'installent ?

Cooper sembla comprendre qu'il fallait que les « adultes » discutent entre eux, puisqu'il acquiesça avant d'entraîner sa sœur à l'étage.

\- Désolé d'arriver sans prévenir, fit Tony une fois les enfants hors de vue.

\- Aucun problème, les amis de Clint sont toujours les bienvenus, dit-elle doucement. Je vais profiter que les enfants ne soient pas là pour vous remercier, M. Stark, de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Hmm, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, fit Tony après quelques secondes.

Et au regard de Clint, il ne savait pas non plus.

\- C'est parce que je parle à _l'autre_ M. Stark, rigola doucement Laura, et les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, qui était resté silencieux depuis son réveil.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi vous parlez, fit ce dernier, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas, c'est normal, balaya Laura d'un geste de la main. Je voulais vous en parler au mariage, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, le onze septembre. Je travaillais dans la première Tour.

\- Pardon ?! s'étonna Clint, clairement surpris.

Harry, lui, s'était redressé à la mention de la date, comprenant maintenant de quoi Laura parlait. Parmi les Bureaux présents au World Trade Center, environ dix étages de la première Tour appartenaient au Ministère de la Magie, et plus particulièrement aux Aurors. Quand il avait entendu parler des attentats, il n'avait pas hésité, transplanant dans le bâtiment pour essayer d'aider d'éventuels survivants.

S'il se souvenait bien, il avait trouvé Laura quelques étages plus haut et l'avait dirigé vers les escaliers – la seule issue de secours possible. Ils étaient en train d'arriver vers la cage d'escalier, quand…

\- Vous avez empêché un mur de me tomber dessus, en me poussant, et il vous est tombé dessus à la place, dit-elle, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur elle. J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez mort. Jusqu'à ce que je vous vois aux infos pendant la Bataille de New York.

Et il était mort, pour la deuxième fois. Héla l'avait renvoyé à sa demande, et il était réapparu en dehors des Tours, à l'abri du danger. Il avait ensuite aidé à nettoyer les débris, en tant qu'Auror, mais l'évacuation des Tours avait été terminée.

\- Vous m'avez reconnu ? s'étonna le Sorcier.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, fit Laura. Je ne vous ai jamais oublié.

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, intervint doucement Clint.

\- Je n'en ai jamais parlé, à personne, grimaça sa femme. J'ai vu une psychologue pendant quelques temps, mais je voulais surtout oublier ce qui était arrivé. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, l'interrompit doucement l'archer. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, n'en parlons pas.

Il leur jeta ensuite un coup d'œil, se retenant visiblement d'en dire plus. Comprenant que c'était une conversation qu'ils devaient avoir en privé, Tony se leva.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vous emprunter votre salle de bain pour une douche rapide ? demanda-t-il en se désignant son mari et lui. On n'est pas très propre.

\- Deuxième porte à gauche au premier, leur dit-elle en souriant. Je vais demander aux enfants de vous préparer les chambres – Lila et Cooper vont partager, mais il faudra que l'un de vous dorme sur le canapé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on se débrouillera, lui sourit Tony avant de prendre Harry par la main et de l'emmener à l'étage.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais dans les Tours, pour sauver des gens…, dit-il en montant les escaliers. Mon héros.

\- Les Aurors avaient des Bureaux dans les Tours, je voulais être sûr que tout le monde était en sécurité, répondit son mari. Je suis tombée sur Laura par hasard, en –

\- En fouillant les étages pour être sûr qu'il ne restait personne, compléta l'ingénieur. Par hasard, mon c – mes fesses. Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner : tu peux soulever Mjolnir, après tout.

Harry roula des yeux en souriant, et il laissa son mari l'entraîner dans la salle de bain. Une douche allait forcément lui faire du bien, surtout une douche avec Tony.

Ils redescendirent une bonne demi-heure plus tard, et furent étonnés de voir Fury installé à côté de Natasha, une bière à la main et Thor absent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Directeur ? s'enquit Harry.

\- D'après vous, Evans ? lui retourna ce dernier. Je suis là pour vous aider.

\- Trop aimable de votre part, répondit sarcastiquement Tony. Des suggestions ?

\- Je pense qu'Ultron vous a mis une pâtée pour gagner du temps, développa de suite Fury. Et vu la quantité de vibranium qu'il a pris, il va s'en servir sur plusieurs choses.

\- Ou quelque chose de très gros, marmonna Tony. En gros, on est vraiment dans la mer – mouise.

Le fait qu'il se reprenne sembla amuser Nick, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Et Ultron ? recentra le Cap.

\- Il est partout, répondit Fury. Il ne pourrait pas se reproduire plus vite s'il le voulait.

\- Toujours à la recherche des codes nucléaires ? demanda Harry.

\- Ouaip, acquiesça l'ancien Directeur. Mais apparemment, il a du mal.

\- J'ai hacké le Pentagone au lycée pour un pari, intervint Tony. Il aurait déjà dû réussir.

\- D'après mes contacts au Nexus, les codes sont constamment changés, précisa Fury. Par une personne non-identifiable.

\- On a un allié ? s'étonna Natasha.

\- Ultron a un ennemi, ce n'est pas la même chose, nuança Nick.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour à Oslo, je pense, voir ce qu'il en est, fit pensivement Tony. Mais il faut qu'on trouve Ultron.

\- Il faut trouver ce qu'il veut, fit Nick.

\- Il veut s'améliorer, intervint Steve. Devenir plus fort, pour l'extinction des Avengers.

\- Il n'arrête pas de se créer de nouveaux corps – à l'aspect humaine, mais créer un corps humain serait trop compliqué, on n'a pas la technologie, encore.

\- Peut-être pas pour un corps humain, intervint Bruce, un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux. Mais on a déjà ce qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse « évoluer ».

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Nick.

\- Le Caisse de Régénération d'Helen Cho, fit le physicien. Techniquement, elle peut déjà créer un corps. Surtout avec le vibranium. Quelqu'un a été en contact avec elle depuis son départ de la Tour ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Nick. Hill ne m'a pas parlé d'elle, en tout cas. Où est basé son labo principal ?

\- Seoul, répondit Tony.

\- On a notre destination, alors, fit Steve. Il faut aussi récupérer le Sceptre.

\- Est-ce que Thor a dit où il allait ? intervint Harry. On n'aurait bien besoin de lui.

\- Il est parti en parlant d'une vision et des Pierres, je n'ai pas tout compris, pour être honnête, répondit Steve. Mais je suis sûr qu'il reviendra en temps voulu.

\- Je vous dépose à Oslo, Stark, fit Fury. Banner, vous venez aussi ?

\- C'est mieux, je pense, acquiesça ce dernier. Seoul pour les autres ?

\- On se prépare, acquiesça Steve en se levant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry montait dans le quinjet, suivi par Steve, Nat et Clint. Ce dernier ne semblait pas content de repartir si vite, ce que le Sorcier pouvait comprendre.

\- On se tient au courant de la situation, dit l'ancien Gryffondor à son mari avant que le quinjet ne décolle.

oOoOo

\- Dr Cho ! s'exclama Harry en entrant dans le labo. Helen, vous allez bien ?

\- Vous devez retrouver la Caisse, dit-elle difficilement. La Pierre – Ultron veut utiliser la Pierre. Son corps est pratiquement construit. Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas – je n'ai pas pu lutter.

\- Le Sceptre vous a contrôlé, ce n'est pas de votre faute, fit Harry, rassurant, avant d'activer sa radio. Vous avez tout entendu ? Il faut retrouver la Caisse et l'emmener à Tony dès que possible. Je m'occupe d'Helen et de ses collaborateurs et je vais à la Tour.

\- Reçu, on s'occupe de la Caisse, fit le Cap.

\- Silence radio de mon côté, j'ai besoin de me concentrer, fit le Sorcier avant de couper la communication et de se tourner vers Helen. Désolée d'avance, je ne suis pas guérisseur.

\- Vous auriez dû emmener Hermione, plaisanta doucement la scientifique.

\- J'aurais dû, acquiesça l'ancien Gryffondor. Je vous stabilise tous les quatre, et je vous appelle une ambulance. Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je vous fais confiance, souffla doucement Helen avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Shit ! s'exclama le Sorcier.

Il lui fallut une quarantaine de minutes pour stabiliser les quatre scientifiques. Il avait appelé les secours une fois les saignements principaux arrêtés, ils arrivèrent donc dix minutes plus tard pour prendre en charge Helen et les trois autres.

Ce fut seulement quand il se retrouva seul qu'il contacta Clint.

\- Statut ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai le paquet, mais Nat a été enlevé par Ultron, répondit l'archer. Je suis en route pour la Tour.

\- Je te rejoins, fit le Sorcier, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait sur le quinjet. Clint sursauta à peine, mais on pouvait voir qu'il était tendu.

\- On va la retrouver, lui promit-il. Mais il faut vraiment emmener ce truc à Tony.

L'ancien Agent acquiesça, mais Harry le vit serrer les dents.

Il leur fallut un peu moins de douze heures pour arriver à New York. Tony et Bruce les attendaient fermement, prenant de suite le Caisson pour l'emmener dans le labo.

\- Clint, est-ce que tu crois que Natasha pourrait essayer de te contacter autrement que par internet ? s'enquit Tony une fois le Caisson installé.

\- On a plusieurs chaînes radios pour s'envoyer des messages, je vais essayer, acquiesça l'archer en quittant la pièce.

Harry haussa un sourcil en le suivant des yeux, puis se tourna vers Tony.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier après plusieurs secondes.

Le Sorcier ne dit rien, se contentant d'hausser _l'autre_ sourcil.

\- Ok, j'ai eu une idée, admit enfin son mari. La création du corps est presque complète, et si on le finissait ? Pas pour Ultron, évidemment. Pas _ce_ Ultron, en tout cas. Mais il peut être le Ultron qu'on avait imaginé au début, avec Bruce.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit ce dernier.

\- Un allié ! s'exclama Tony. Un être assez puissant pour nous aider contre Thanos, et _bon_. La Pierre fait de lui un des êtres les plus puissants existants. Il suffit de s'assurer que le codage utilisé et d'un _type bien_.

Ce fut l'insistance de Tony sur les deux derniers mots qui fit comprendre Harry.

\- Tu as pu restaurer JARVIS ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il s'est restauré de lui-même, annonça fièrement Tony. C'est lui qui empêchait Ultron d'accéder aux codes nucléaires. Il ne se souvenait pas de qui il était, il était perdu au milieu d'internet, mais il savait qu'il devait protéger les codes. J est réellement bon.

\- Évidemment qu'il l'est, tu l'as créé, fit Harry, faisant se figer l'ingénieur.

Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers Bruce :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'Ultron soit plus performant que JARVIS, que J ne pourrait pas gérer une mission aussi complexe, fit l'autre scientifique. Et ce n'est pas une critique, JARVIS. Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles mieux.

\- Merci, Docteur Banner, fit l'IA.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui, répondit ensuite Tony. Mais j'avais tort. J peut totalement gérer. Il a pu lutter directement contre la Pierre – alors corrompu par HYDRA. Je suis sûr qu'il peut contrebalancer les aspects les plus critiques de la personnalité déjà transféré dans le Caisson. Si quelqu'un le peut, c'est lui.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, approuva le Majordome Électronique.

\- Tony…, intervint de nouveau Harry. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si tu fais ça, JARVIS serait irrémédiablement changé ? On en pourra plus revenir en arrière.

\- Je sais, acquiesça le génie après avoir déglutit difficilement. Il sera différent, mais J sera toujours là. Il mérite d'avoir un corps, d'avoir la chance de vivre. Il mérite d'être un héros.

Le Sorcier le fixa un long moment, en pleine réflexion. Il savait que Tony aurait du mal à gérer l'absence de JARVIS dans sa vie quotidienne si cela fonctionnait, mais Tony avait raison. Et Ultron aussi, bizarrement. J méritait plus que quiconque _d'évoluer_.

\- À vous de jouer, dit-il donc avec un sourire.

Tony lui sourit à son tour, puis il se tourna vers Bruce pour se mettre au travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, le téléchargement de JARVIS dans la matrice commençait, complétant le téléchargement déjà effectué par « Ultron ».

C'est quand la matrice atteint les 95% du téléchargement que les ennuis commencèrent. En effet, le Cap entra dans le labo, accompagné des jumeaux Maximoff. Sans attendre, Harry créa un bouclier autour d'eux, protégeant Bruce, Tony et le Caisson des trois autres. Il ne pensait pas que le Cap puisse les trahir ainsi, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il se plaça ensuite entre les deux groupes, ignorant les appels de son mari et se concentrant sur les trois intrus.

\- Si l'un de vous ne fait qu'un pas vers eux…, grogna-t-il presque.

\- Harry…, commença Steve. Tu – tu crois vraiment que je pourrais les attaquer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le Sorcier. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as fait entrer des terroriste d'HYDRA dans la Tour, _chez moi_. Si la Maximoff te contrôle, je t'aiderai mais si ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Vous croyez pouvoir nous arrêter ? ricana la jeune femme, du rouge lui sortant des mains.

\- Éloigne-toi de lui, espèce de sale petite garce ! se récria Tony de l'intérieur du champ de force. Si je te vois ce serais ce que poser _un doigt_ sur lui –

\- On a peur, Stark ? se moqua l'autre jumeau.

\- Peur, de vous ? ricana méchamment l'ingénieur. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour vous botter le cul, crois-moi. Mais si l'un de vous _trois_ touche à un seul cheveu de mon mari, je ferais de votre vie un enfer. Et oui, Cap, je te compte aussi.

Le Cap leva les mains en signe de paix, avançant d'un pas.

\- Wanda et Pietro m'ont aidé à Seoul, dit-il. Ils se sont rendu compte que les plans d'Ultron n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils pensaient –

\- Ce que tu veux dire, intervint Bruce, c'est qu'ils savent maintenant qu'Ultron veut détruire la planète et pas seulement les Avengers, et qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir. Ça me donne vraiment envie de leur faire confiance, Cap.

\- Ils ont fait une erreur, ils ont droit à une seconde chance, tenta Steve.

\- Je déteste dire ça, mais on va surement avoir besoin d'eux, intervint Tony alors que le téléchargement atteignait 99%. Maintenant qu'Ultron a perdu son corps, il va attaquer avec tout ce qu'il a. Et soyons honnête, on ne sera jamais assez pour l'affronter.

\- Tu leur fait confiance ?! s'indigna Bruce.

\- Bien sûr que non, le rassura le milliardaire. Je ne dirais pas non pour la tête de la folle rouge sur un plateau, mais j'ai bien pire que cela doive attendre.

\- Stark a raison, intervint une nouvelle voix.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir Thor à l'entrée de la pièce, Mjolnir en main. Il leva soudainement le bras, rassemblant assez de tonnerre dans son arme, puis fit surgir les éclairs en direction du Caisson.

L'attaque, trop puissante, passa à travers le bouclier d'Harry sans problème, heurtant le Caisson au moment où le téléchargement atteint les 100%. Bruce et Tony se mirent à couvert alors que le Caisson s'ouvrait et qu'une forme humanoïde en sortait – un androïde, d'après les explications des deux scientifiques.

Il avait la peau rouge, mais aussi des parts qui étaient clairement en vibranium. La Pierre pulsa une seconde sur son front avant de reprendre sa couleur orange pâle. L'être les observa quelques secondes avant de faire apparaître des vêtements sur lui, puis une cape – dans le même style que Thor, mais de la couleur de la Pierre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tony, l'observant un peu plus longuement que les autres.

\- JARVIS ? demanda doucement l'ancien PDG.

\- JARVIS, répéta doucement l'être. Je le connais, j'ai certain de ses souvenirs. De vous, M. Stark, principalement. J'ai également des souvenirs d'Ultron.

\- Et comment t'appelles-tu ? s'enquit Bruce.

\- Ultron appelait le corps qu'il voulait créer « sa vision », fit l'être. Peut-être pouvez-vous m'appeler Vision ?

\- Vision, dans ce cas, répéta Harry avec un sourire en s'approchant de quelques pas. Bienvenue chez toi.

\- Merci, M. Stark, répondit l'androïde avec un sourire.

\- J'ai trouvé Nat, elle est en Sokovie ! s'exclama Clint en entrant dans la pièce.

Il fit une pause en voyant Vision, le détaillant quelques secondes avant de se tendre en repérant les Maximoff.

\- Vous m'expliquez, les gars ? demanda-t-il, la main sur son arme.

\- Ils vont nous aider à nettoyer leurs conneries, annonça Tony.

\- Et ensuite ? insista l'archer.

\- Ensuite, ce n'est pas mon problème, fit le milliardaire en haussant les épaules. Une fois Ultron neutralisé, je ne serai plus un Avenger. Faudra vous démerder sans moi.

Il sortit ensuite du labo, probablement pour se préparer. Bruce le suivit, gardant un œil sur le jumeau tout le long, puis Clint.

\- Avoir une seconde chance ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit pas répondre de nos actes, Cap, ne l'oublie pas, le prévint Harry avant de suivre les autres.

Une heure plus tard, ils entraient dans le quinjet, prenant la direction de la Sokovie. Tony avait décidé de rester sur le siège de pilote, Harry à ses côtés. Clint et Bruce étaient installés à la sortie du cockpit, suivi de Thor, Cap et les deux Maximoff. Vision avait demandé à les suivre en volant, pour avoir l'occasion de pouvoir apprécier la vue. Les armures d'Iron Legion les suivaient également, maintenant contrôlé par FRIDAY, une autre IA de Tony.

Pendant les deux premières heures du voyage, le milliardaire avait été au téléphone avec leur contact en Sokovie pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer dans le pays et pour les informer de la menace imminente. Il leur avait également suggéré de faire évacuer les villes autour de la base d'HYDRA – qui était devenue le repère d'Ultron – dont la capitale du pays, Novi Grad.

Le gouvernent Sokovien avait pris la menace au sérieux et commencé à évacuer les plus grosses villes, mais le Sorcier craignait que cela ne se fasse pas assez rapidement.

Harry, pour sa part, avait contacté Rhodey pour lui demander de l'aide, ce dernier ayant été capable de se libérer et était également en chemin – il arriverait une petite demi-heure derrière eux. Il avait également donné les dernières nouvelles à Hill, avec instruction de faire passer à Nick, lui faisant comprendre qu'un peu d'aide ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Sept heures après leur départ de la Tour, ils atterrirent près de la base, comme la dernière fois, mais l'installation semblait vide, ce qui inquiéta de suite l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Ultron est dans l'église au milieu de Novi Grad, leur dit Vision en traversant la coque du quinjet pour les rejoindre. Un dispositif est également avec lui, mais je ne saurais dire à quoi il sert.

\- Allons voir ça, alors, fit Tony. Je m'occupe d'Ultron, faites en sorte que les civiles quittent bien la ville. JAR – Vision, avec moi ? Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour quelque chose.

\- Je vous suis, acquiesça l'androïde.

Les deux quittèrent le jet avant de décoller, s'éloignant rapidement.

\- On a du travail, fit Harry en sortant à son tour.

Il attrapa Clint et Bruce par le bras, et transplana laissant Thor s'occuper des trois autres.

\- Bruce, essaye de trouver Natasha, je m'occupe des civils avec Clint.

Heureusement, une grande majorité des civils avait déjà été évacué, mais comme Harry l'avait craint, il n'y avait pas eu assez de temps pour tous les évacuer.

Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient arrivés que les problèmes sérieux commencèrent. Un tremblement de terre secoua soudainement la ville, avant qu'elle ne se mette à… Décoller ? Harry savait qu'après la Magie, plus rien ne devrait l'étonner, mais il y avait quand même des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter…

\- Tony, pourquoi la ville monte ? demanda-t-il dans sa radio tout en aidant les civils à s'éloigner des bords et à les mettre en sécurité.

\- C'est le plan d'Ultron, répondit son mari. Plus la ville monte, plus elle fera de victimes quand elle retombera. Et si elle monte trop haut, la chute pourra exterminer toute vie sur la planète.

\- Charmant, railla le Sorcier. Tu as un plan ?

\- Vision a fait en sorte de le couper d'internet, donc au moins on sait qu'il ne peut pas s'enfuir, répondit l'autre homme. Mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je suis sur le coup avec Thor.

\- Besoin d'aide ? fit une nouvelle voix.

Harry leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir un Héliporteur traverser les nuages au bord de la ville. Fury avait toujours su soigner son timing, se dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Vous vous êtes fait attendre ! dit-il à son ancien patron. Faites sortir les canaux de sauvetage, on va en avoir besoin !

\- Tout de suite, Evans, acquiesça Fury. Préparez les civils, les canaux arrivent dans deux minutes.

\- Ramenez les civils à l'est de la ville, Fury nous a emmené de l'aide, ordonna-t-il presque dans sa radio. Si on a de la chance, on pourra tous les évacuer avant que les choses n'empirent. Fury, vous ne m'auriez pas ramené Hermione, par hasard ?

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser seul ? railla sa meilleure amie. Je suis sur un des canaux, j'arrive.

\- Parfait, je vais avoir besoin de toi, dit-il. Il faut que l'on crée un bouclier pour les civils. Je t'aiderai à le maintenir pendant que je me bats. Toi, il faut que tu restes là jusqu'à la fin.

\- Compris, fit Hermione. ETA trente secondes, reste où tu es, je te rejoins.

Et en effet, moins d'une minute plus tard, Hermione arrivait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, semblant contente de le voir en vie –elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop au goût d'Harry.

\- Quel est le plan ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je jette le sort, tu le maintiens, dit-il. Le bouclier puisera sur ma Puissance Magique, mais c'est toi et ta concentration qui le maintiendra. Le seul risque, c'est que si je suis blessé, il tombera probablement.

\- Une bonne raison pour faire attention à toi, en somme, ricana Hermione, mais Harry pouvait voir que cela l'inquiétait.

\- Je vais bien, lui promit-elle le plus sincèrement possible. Ta main ?

\- C'est parti, fit sa meilleure amie en lui tendant la main.

Tous deux sortirent leurs Baguettes respectives – la Baguette de Sureau pour Harry – fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Harry jeta ensuite le sort.

\- _Protego totalum_ , murmura-t-il. _Protego totalum_ , _protego totalum_ …

Une ligne blanche sortit de leurs deux Baguettes, entourant la zone et créant, au bout de quelques minutes, un dôme de protection autour d'eux.

\- À toi de jouer, Hermione, dit-il avant de partir.

Il rejoignit rapidement Clint, pas du tout étonné de voir que Natasha était revenu, ni que le Hulk avait fait son apparition pour se battre contre les armures d'Ultron.

\- Une idée de comment remettre la ville au bon endroit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Demande à ton homme, fit Natasha. Mais je pense que dans tous les cas, il y aura _beaucoup_ de victimes. Si la ville tombe, on est dans la merde, mais si elle est détruite… Tout ce qui se trouve en bas cours un risque.

\- Ceux d'en bas ont besoin de plus de protections…, marmonna Harry avant de sortir son téléphone. Couvrez-moi, j'ai un appel à passer. Snape, c'est Potter. J'ai besoin de votre aide. L'Héliporteur flotte au-dessus de la Sokovie, Novi Grad a décollé – ne me demandez pas comment, je n'ai pas les détails techniques. J'ai besoin que vous formiez un bouclier pour protéger tout ce qui se trouve en bas. Prenez autant de personne que vous pouvez, et dépêchez-vous.

\- Tu crois qu'ils arriveront à temps ? fit Natasha.

\- J'espère, souffla l'ancien Gryffondor avant de se remettre au combat.

Ils continuèrent de se battre pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant que la voix de Tony ne les appelle sur la radio.

\- Avengers, c'est le moment de faire votre boulot, dit-il. Rejoignez-moi dans l'église au centre de la ville, je vais avoir besoin de tout le monde.

\- Je vous emmène, dit-il aux deux anciens Agents du SHIELD. Hulk, tu nous rejoins ?

Le géant vert ne fit que grogner, et Harry transplana quelques secondes plus tard, rejoignant Tony. Hulk, les Maximoff, Rhodey et Vision arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

\- On doit garder le cœur, fit Tony en désignant l'engin au milieu de l'église. Si Ultron l'atteint, on est tous mort.

\- De plus en plus charmant, fit Harry avant d'activer sa radio. Hermione, où tu en es ?

\- Tous les civils sont dans les canaux, on est parés, répondit sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors part avec eux, on vous rejoindra par nos propres moyens, ordonna-t-il presque.

\- Ne te fais pas tuer, lui dit-elle avant de couper la communication.

\- C'est parti, fit Tony en voyant Ultron s'approcher.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de discuter, envoyant ses armures par dizaine pour les attaquer – pour les tuer. Juste avant que la première salve ne les atteigne, Harry s'avança de quelques pas, sortant sa Baguette.

\- _Expulso totalum !_ s'exclama-t-il, détruisant une cinquantaine d'armures en une fois.

Le problème était qu'entre le bouclier et les combats, il se sentait complètement vidé. Produire ce sort n'était peut-être pas sa meilleure idée, mais cela avait été efficace.

Il soupira un bon coup, se promettant de s'effondrer sur son lit de l'Héliporteur dès qu'il le pourrait. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se battre.

Après avoir envoyé une centaine d'armures à leur encontre, Ultron fit par s'approcher lui aussi. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Vision le visait avec la Pierre. Thor le rejoignit rapidement, utilisant Mjolnir puis Tony et Rhodey firent de même avec leurs répulseurs. Enfin, Harry lança un Incendio sur le robot, espérant détruire complètement son corps.

Au final, son « corps » ne fut pas détruit, mais réellement endommagé. Assez endommagé pour qu'un coup de poing du Hulk le fasse quitter la ville et tomber en direction de la surface. En voyant cela, les autres armures essayèrent de s'enfuir, suivies par Rhodey et Vision.

\- C'est le moment de tout donner, dit ensuite Tony. Il faut être sûr que les derniers civils sont partis, puis on décolle.

\- Et le cœur ? fit Natasha.

\- Je vais le protéger, intervint la fille Maximoff. C'est ma mission.

\- Je vais rester aussi, ajouta Harry. On ne sera jamais trop de deux.

\- Il faut attendre encore un peu pour pouvoir détruire ce caillou, mais dès que je vous donne le signal, il faudra que vous partiez tous les deux, comprit ? fit le milliardaire. Pour la dernière partie du plan, il y aura assez de Thor et moi.

\- Compris, acquiesça Harry. Maintenant, fais en sorte que tout le monde soit en sécurité. Va.

\- Ne te fait pas tuer, fit Iron Man avant de décoller, suivi des autres.

\- Prête ? fit Harry en se tournant vers l'ancienne Agent d'HYDRA.

\- Je dois réparer mes erreurs, dit-elle, déterminée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un bon nombre d'armures les attaquent, mais à eux deux, ils n'eurent aucun mal à les repousser. L'attaque contre Ultron les avait rendu moins puissant, apparemment.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils avaient commencés à protéger le cœur à deux quand la fille Maximoff s'effondra avec un cri à glacé le sang. Elle tomba à genoux, l'énergie rouge de ses mains se déployant et détruisant tout sur son passage.

\- Maximoff ? appela Harry après quelques secondes. Maximoff ? Wanda ?

\- Pietro, prononça-t-elle difficilement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en comprenant que son jumeau était probablement décédé.

\- Je vais le tuer, dit-elle en se relevant, le visage et les yeux durs.

Elle tourna ensuite sur ses talons, partant à toute vitesse.

\- Wanda ! appela Harry, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Il pesa le pour et le contre, mais ne bougea finalement pas. Si une des armures profitait de son absence pour s'approcher du cœur, ils auraient fait tout ça pour rien. Il resta donc à sa place, détruisant tous les sbires d'Ultron s'approchant de lui.

\- Thor arrive, Ry, fit Tony après encore dix minutes. Quand il est là, transplane directement sur l'Héliporteur. Tous les civils ont été évacués, il ne reste que nous quatre.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un trouve Wanda, dit-il alors que Thor arrivait. Elle est partie quand elle a senti son frère mourir. Je crois qu'elle cherche Ultron.

\- Je m'occupe de Miss Maximoff, fit la voix de Vision.

\- Bien, fit Harry en se tournant vers le Dieu du Tonnerre. Bonne chance.

Puis il transplana.

* * *

 _ **12 mars 2015**_

\- Vous êtes bien installé ? demanda Harry à Natasha.

\- Oui, les chambres sont confortables, dit-elle. C'est plus calme qu'à la Tour, sans Tony autour, mais je comprends que vous ayez besoin de vous retrouver.

\- Je pense qu'on a besoin d'une pause, tous les deux, acquiesça le Sorcier. On sera là en cas de menace majeur – et on reprend du service dès que Thanos arrive, mais d'ici là…

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit l'ancienne Agent du KGB. Comment va Vision ?

L'androïde, après la Bataille de Sokovie, avait en effet décidé de rester vivre à la Tour Stark et de ne pas emménager avec les autres Avengers. Il faisait partie de l'équipe et venait à la nouvelle Base presque tous les jours pour participer aux entraînements, mais il avait dit avoir besoin de rester dans un endroit familier pour le moment.

Ayant plusieurs souvenirs de JARVIS en mémoire – littéralement – il avait donc demandé à Tony s'il pouvait rester avec eux, ce que le génie avait tout de suite accepté. Avoir Vision vers eux avait permis à Tony de faire le deuil de son IA tout en apprenant à connaître l'évolution de cette dernière. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile entre eux, mais les choses se passaient bien.

\- Il va bien, dit-il donc. Il s'adapte de plus en plus à la vie « humaine ». Il a commencé à prendre des cours de cuisine à partir de tutorial YouTube. Ses premières créations n'étaient pas très bonnes, pour être honnête, mais il s'améliore. Et Wanda ?

L'ancienne Agent d'HYDRA avait, après leur retour aux États-Unis, demandés d'intégrer les Avengers pour se rattraper de ses erreurs passés. Fury avait fini par accepter – après tout, ses pouvoirs pouvaient servir – mais il avait mis plusieurs conditions : elle n'aurait pas le droit d'aller en mission avant d'avoir appris à mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs et elle devait effectuer un suivi psychologique pour être sûre d'être mentalement stable.

Steve s'était d'abord récrié à l'idée, mais Wanda avait accepté, comprenant qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance tout de suite. Fury avait donné à Harry la responsabilité de l'entraînement de Wanda, étant le seul autre Sorcier de l'équipe. Et même si le Survivant avait officiellement démissionné des Avengers en même temps que Tony – et Bruce, qui continuait son travail avec SI et Clint qui avait décidé de retourner vers sa famille pendant quelques temps – venir à la base une fois par semaine pour entraîner Wanda ne le dérangeait pas réellement.

Cela lui permettait tout d'abord de garder un œil sur la jeune femme – et sur le reste de l'équipe, et non il n'était pas parano – mais aussi de l'aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs pour être sûre qu'elle ne fasse de mal à personne, particulièrement Tony. Oui, il était protecteur par rapport à son mari, et cela n'allait pas changer.

\- Je pense qu'elle va bien, fit Natasha, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle reste souvent seule, pour le moment, mais c'est normal. Elle finira par s'ouvrir, petit à petit. Elle est encore en deuil, elle a besoin de temps.

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire de plus, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la base. Il avait promis à Tony de ne pas partir longtemps, et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

\- À la semaine prochaine, Nat, dit-il avec un signe de tête avant de transplaner. _Honey, I'm home!_

\- Boss est dans le labo avec Vision, Boss n° 2, lui dit FRIDAY. Je crois qu'il vous attend.

Harry sourit à l'entente de son surnom – Boss n°2 – avant de prendre la direction du labo. Oui, une pause allait leur faire le plus grand bien.

* * *

 _ **8 août 2015**_

\- Nick m'a appelé, annonça Harry en entrant dans le labo de son mari.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit ce dernier, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son travail.

\- Pas exactement, fit le Sorcier. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, l'ONU prévoit quelques choses pour les Avengers.

\- C'est-à-dire ? fit le milliardaire, en levant les yeux cette fois.

\- Tu as entendu parler des Accords de Sokovie ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

J'ai fait quelques petits changements par rapport au canon, surtout concernant Bruce, qui ne s'est pas sauvé après la Sokovie ; Wanda, qui va devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actions ; et Vision ! Je voulais qu'il est un peu plus de JARVIS que dans les films, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas !

Le début du prochain chapitre reprendra juste après la Bataille de Sokovie pour expliquer quelques petites choses en détails, mais vous avez déjà un petit teaser sur l'arrivée des Accords ;)

Je pense que tout est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Désolée encore pour le mois dernier, je vous promets de poster à temps le mois prochain !

On se retrouve donc dans un mois (le 30/04) pour Civil War ! D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui va changer par rapport au canon ? :')

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir_ !


	7. James Buchanan Barnes

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse, et les films du MCU appartiennent aux studios Marvel et à Disney.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi ! :)

 **Statut** : Environ dix chapitres, en cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Angelyoru, Miss lyli, stormtrooper2, aussidagility, Isis7056, TeZuKa j, aurel8611, Raven AzuNoctuli, Lia Potter (x2), Tsuki Banritt, Noli16, yaoii.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, J le mérite ! :D

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et désolé pour le presque-mois de sauté, j'espère que le chapitre vaudra l'attente :')

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ce xover (qui est à nouveau en retard de presque un mois, sorry : je suis en pleine candidature pour les Master, et j'avoue qu'entre ça et le boulot, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture - mais la plupart de mes candidatures sont finies, donc je vais avoir plus de temps maintenant :D), j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Il se situe entre la fin d'Ultron (cela reprend le jour de la Bataille en Sokovie) à juste avant Civil War ! Il n'y a pas vraiment d'actions dans ce chapitre, mais je met en place pas mal d'éléments pour la suite de l'histoire, dont les Accords ! Et notre bien-aimé Peter Parker fait son apparition ! *coeur coeur*

Par contre, et ce malgré le titre du chapitre, Bucky n'apparaît pas encore, mais on parle beaucoup de lui, d'où le titre ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Six :

 _ **13 février 2015**_

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce bordel ?! s'exclama Fury en entrant dans la salle de réunion, claquant la porte derrière lui. Pourquoi est-ce que la capitale de la Sokovie est maintenant un tas de cailloux ? Et pourquoi Miss HYDRA n'est pas en cellule ?

Dans la salle de réunion se trouvaient les sept Avengers, plus Hill, Rhodey, Hermione, Vision et la fille Maximoff. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Tony et Thor avaient réussi à détruire Novi Grad, ils se retrouvaient donc tous pour débriefer.

\- Je me posais la même question, intervint le Colonel, les sourcils froncés.

\- Wanda et son frère nous aident depuis Seoul, répondit Steve.

La mention de Pietro fit se figer la fille Maximoff, mais elle n'eut aucune autre réaction.

\- Et parce qu'ils n'essayent plus de vous tuer, ils sont des alliés ? railla Fury.

\- Wanda mérite une seconde chance, insista le Captain.

\- Et je te l'ai dit, donner une seconde chance à quelqu'un ne veut pas dire qu'il ou elle ne devra pas répondre de ses actes, intervint Harry d'une voix dure. Miss Maximoff était une Agent d'HYDRA – tu réalises qu'elle a pu tuer et torturer plusieurs personnes avec ses pouvoirs ?

\- Je n'ai jamais… ! se récria instantanément la jeune femme.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit le Sorcier en haussant un sourcil, clairement septique.

\- Je – on n'a jamais utilisé nos pouvoirs sur quelqu'un d'autre avant que vous n'arriviez dans notre base, dit-elle. Je savais théoriquement ce que je pouvais faire, mais je ne les avais jamais utilisés avant. Strucker pensait que l'on n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait même pas qu'on vous attaque !

Harry fixa Wanda pendant un moment, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait l'air sincère, mais il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Fixant ses yeux dans les siens, il utilisa brièvement la Légilimencie. La jeune femme se tendit en le sentant dans son esprit, mais elle ne résista pas.

En effet, leurs pouvoirs avaient à peine été stabilisés quand les Avengers avaient attaqué la base d'HYDRA, elle n'avait donc jamais blessée personne avant Tony. Et en parlant de Tony…

\- Vous êtes entré chez HYDRA pour vous venger de lui, dit-il doucement, faisant se tendre Wanda encore plus. Et vous vouliez qu'il soit responsable de la destruction des Avengers.

\- Evans ? s'enquit Fury au bout de quelques secondes.

Mais ce ne fut pas Harry qui répondit.

\- L'appartement de Wanda et Pietro a été détruit par une bombe Stark Industries, intervint de nouveau Steve. Ils sont restés bloqués pendant deux jours, les secours n'ont pas pu les faire bouger avant par peur que la bombe n'explose.

\- Et vu que la bombe portait mon nom, ils en ont déduit que c'était de ma faute, intervint le milliardaire. J'aurais apprécié le savoir _avant_ de combattre avec eux, Rogers. À croire que tu n'apprends jamais de tes erreurs.

Le Captain se figea au commentaire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? rigola faussement Rhodey. Est-ce que je dois vous expliquer en quoi vouloir se venger de _Tony_ pour ça est totalement _stupide_ ?

Personne ne répondit, mais Steve et Wanda semblaient intrigués.

\- Ok, premièrement, Tony vendait ses armes au gouvernement américain et à leurs quelques alliés – alliés dont la Sokovie _ne fait pas_ partie. Deuxièmement, les bombes vendues au marché noir par Stane n'ont jamais quitté le Moyen Orient et elles ne sont sûrement pas allées jusqu'en Europe. Troisièmement, la bombe n'a pas _explosé_ –

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, fit le Super Soldat.

\- Les armes SI se vendaient bien parce qu'elles étaient efficaces, Rogers, cingla le Colonel. C'est la raison pour laquelle les militaires les aimaient tellement. La bombe qui est tombé sur l'appartement de Miss HYDRA ici présente était probablement une _fausse_. Si ça avait été une vraie bombe SI, elle ne serait plus là pour en parler, tout simplement parce qu'elle et son frère seraient _morts_ depuis des années. Le marché du faux est très important chez les marchands d'armes, et celles de Tony étaient les plus achetées et donc les plus répliquées – mais les copies n'étaient jamais aussi efficaces.

Autant leur supposé leader ne semblait pas convaincu, autant Wanda semblait être en pleine réflexion. Fury la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Le fait que les Avengers aient travaillés avec une Agent d'HYDRA va vite se savoir, dit-il. Il va falloir agir avant que la presse ne pose trop de questions. Stark –

\- Nope, le coupa de suite l'ingénieur. Il va falloir vous débrouiller sans moi, Nick.

\- Les Avengers –

\- Je ne suis plus un Avengers, l'interrompit de nouveau le milliardaire. J'ai officiellement quitté l'équipe quand Ultron a été détruit.

\- _**Pardon ?!**_ s'exclama l'ancien Directeur du SHIELD. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Stark ?! Vous ne pouvez pas juste –

\- Je peux, au contraire, fit l'ancien PDG. Je l'ai annoncé à l'équipe il y a plusieurs semaines.

\- _Nous_ l'avons annoncé à l'équipe, le contredit doucement Harry. Tony et moi ne resterons pas dans une équipe quand on ne fait pas confiance au leader de ladite équipe.

Steve se tendit à la déclaration d'Harry, et Fury se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? grogna-t-il presque, et il reprit la parole quand le Cap ouvrit la bouche. Et ne me dites pas « rien ». Je connais mon Agent, Rogers. Alors je me répète : _qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?_

\- À part me cacher que le Soldat de l'Hiver a provoqué l'accident de mes parents et tué mon père, rien du tout, intervint nonchalamment Iron Man.

\- Bucky n'a pas –

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te parler de James Buchanan Barnes, Rogers, le coupa Tony, le visage dur et le regard noir. Je te parle du _Soldat de l'Hiver_ , l'un des assassins les plus prolifiques de l'Après-Guerre. Je sais que _ton Bucky_ n'a rien fait. Cela ne change rien au fait que tu m'as caché pendant _des mois_ que « l'accident » de mes parents avait été ordonné par HYDRA !

Le ton de Tony avait monté alors qu'il parlait, et il hurla presque la fin de la phrase.

\- Je connais les définitions de « lavage de cerveau » et de « manipulation mentale », Rogers, peut-être mieux que toi. Harry l'a déjà vécu, Clint l'a vécu et maintenant, grâce à ta petite copine, moi aussi. Je sais que James Barnes est innocent, ce n'est pas la question.

Il fit une pause, fermant un instant les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Je me fiche de son identité, il pourrait s'appeler Jordan Smith, il serait tout autant innocent à mes yeux, reprit-il. Est-ce que ce serait le cas pour toi, je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère contre toi. Depuis plus de vingt ans, j'en veux à _Howard_. Jarvis était là, mais c'était Howard derrière le volant ! Et tous les rapports ont conclus que l'accident a eu lieu parce qu'il était _saoul_ – ça fait _vingt-trois ans_ que je maudis mon père d'avoir tué ma mère ! D'avoir tué Jarvis ! Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi j'aurais aimé savoir que ce n'était _pas_ un accident, maintenant ?!

Le visage de Tony était déformé par la colère et la douleur, et des larmes avaient fait leur apparition dans ses yeux – larmes qu'il ne laissa pas couler. Les yeux de Steve s'étaient écarquillés, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Tony reprit la parole.

\- Si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais déjà fait arrêter pour obstruction à la justice, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Fury. Voilà pourquoi Iron Man est hors des Avengers. Quand Thanos arrivera, vous pourrez compter sur moi. En attendant, je quitte l'équipe. _On_ quitte l'équipe.

Il se leva ensuite, serra la main d'Harry pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Le silence se fit pendant un long moment, puis Bruce prit la parole avec hésitation.

\- Je crois que je vais me retirer pendant quelques temps, moi aussi, dit-il. L'attaque de Miss Maximoff n'a pas abouti, mais le Hulk est plutôt perturbé depuis. Il serait capable de l'attaquer à la première occasion. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne le temps de m'en remettre de mon côté avant de devoir travailler à nouveau avec elle.

Il ne semblait pas être enthousiasmé par l'idée de se retrouver dans la _même pièce_ que Maximoff après aujourd'hui – et encore moins dans le même camp sur un champ de bataille – mais comme Harry et Tony, il semblait avoir compris que Steve avait décidé de se battre bec et ongle pour la faire intégrer l'équipe, et ce même après ce qu'elle leur avait fait.

\- Ton labo t'attends à la Tour, essaya de plaisanter le Sorcier après quelques secondes de silence, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Le scientifique lui sourit brièvement, fit un signe de tête à tout le monde, puis il quitta lui aussi la salle de réunion.

\- J'imagine que maintenant est le bon moment pour annoncer que je prends ma retraite ? intervint à son tour Clint, faisant tourner tous les regards vers lui.

\- Barton…

\- Laura ne va pas tarder à accoucher, Fury, l'interrompit l'archer. Elle ne pourra pas gérer trois enfants toute seule, plus la ferme. Tout comme Harry, Tony et Bruce, je serais là pour botter le cul de Thanos quand il arrivera, mais en attendant, ne comptez pas sur moi.

L'ancien Directeur soupira, mais il ne protesta pas.

\- Tony a fait modifier un ancien bâtiment SI pour accueillir les Avengers, annonça l'ancien Gryffondor. Il y aura tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils puissent y vivre et y travailler : chambres, salles d'entraînements, cuisine, salle commune… Plusieurs labos sont également disponibles pour Selvig et les autres s'ils le souhaitent.

Fury sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Wanda.

\- Il va falloir faire vos preuves, Maximoff. Entraînement d'au moins quelques mois avant toute mission, et je veux un suivi psychologique.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Fury ! se récria de suite Steve. Wanda –

\- Je me fiche de ce vous pensez, Rogers, le coupa brusquement l'autre homme. Le SHIELD est à peine en train de se relever après Washington, on ne peut pas se permettre de gérer les Avengers en plus. Vous êtes maintenant indépendant, et cela entraîne des _responsabilités_. Que vous soyez content ou pas, on ne peut pas faire confiance à un ancien Agent d'HYDRA juste parce qu'elle nous a aidé deux fois. Fin de la discussion.

Fury fusilla le Captain du regard pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers Harry. Et l'ancien Agent comprit tout de suite ce qu'il allait lui demander.

\- Je me chargerai de son entraînement, dit-il donc avant que l'ancien Directeur n'ouvre la bouche. Une fois par semaine dans la nouvelle base. Je ne viendrai surement pas seul, par contre.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit de suite l'autre homme.

\- Snape et Malfoy, fit Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion, avant de se tourner vers Wanda. Snape est un expert en Magie de l'Esprit et le deuxième sait ce qu'on ressent en changeant de camp. On verra plus tard si j'ai besoin d'autres personnes.

Il fit une pause, les yeux fixés sur la fille Maximoff.

\- Je vais t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs du mieux possible, dit-il. Mais je n'accepterai aucune remarque désobligeante envers mon mari – il n'est _pas_ responsable de la mort de tes parents, _ni_ de la mort de ton frère. Je te suggère de réfléchir là-dessus pendant ton temps libre.

Wanda sembla déglutir légèrement – elle avait probablement compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas – mais elle acquiesça.

\- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'une question à régler, fit Fury en se tournant vers Vision. Savez-vous ce que vous voulez faire maintenant qu'Ultron a été détruit ?

Harry avait profité du délai entre son retour sur l'héliporteur et l'heure de leur débriefing pour informer Fury et Hill de la création de Vision et de sa nature d'androïde – mi-Ultron, mi-JARVIS, et possédant les pouvoirs de la Pierre de l'Esprit.

\- Si cela ne les dérange pas, j'aimerai pouvoir rester à la Tour avec Messieurs Stark, dit-il lentement, l'air peu sûr de lui. Je ressens le besoin d'être dans un endroit familier, et je connais bien la Tour. Mais si ma présence risque de perturber M. Stark –

\- Quel M. Stark ? plaisanta doucement la Guérisseuse. Il va falloir les appeler par leurs prénoms si tu veux pouvoir les différencier.

\- Très bonne remarque, Miss Granger – Hermione, se corrigea-t-il au haussement de sourcil de la Sorcière. Je parlais de M. – de Tony. Je ne voudrais pas lui rappeler la disparition de JARVIS par ma présence, je sais à quel point il comptait pour lui.

\- Tony a choisi d'intégrer le code de JARVIS dans le Caisson, en sachant qu'il serait irrémédiablement changé, intervint doucement Harry. Je pense que t'avoir près de lui l'aidera, au contraire. Les choses seront sûrement étranges les premières semaines, mais ça finira par aller mieux. Dans tous les cas, tu es le bienvenu à la Tour, Vision.

L'androïde le fixa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers Fury.

\- J'aimerai également demander l'autorisation d'intégrer les Avengers, si vous êtes d'accord, Directeur.

\- Ce serait stupide de ma part de dire non, fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Il faudra organiser des entraînements en équipe, mais je vous laisse gérer, Rogers.

Le Captain acquiesça, semblant légèrement dépassé par les évènements.

\- Et puisque l'on a perdu Iron Man…, fit Fury avant de se tourner vers Rhodey. Intéressé, Colonel ?

\- Il faudra vous arranger avec l'Armée, fit Rhodes. Mais je vous aiderai si vous avez besoin.

Fury acquiesça, puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce.

\- Je pense qu'on en a fini ici, tout le monde dehors, ordonna-t-il.

Harry n'en attendit pas plus pour se lever, quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière, Hermione, Rhodey et Vision sur les talons.

oOoOo

\- Tu voulais me voir ? s'enquit Clint en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait revenir aussi vite, je voulais pouvoir te voir avant que tu ne rentres chez toi, fit le Sorcier. Je voulais te proposer quelque chose : je sais que ton adresse – et même l'existence de ta famille – n'était pas dans les dossiers du SHIELD, mais je me demandais si tu voulais que je place des protections autour de la maison, au cas où.

\- Quel genre de protections ?

\- Rien de très contraignant, le rassura Harry. Je pensais à un bouclier qui bloquerait toutes personnes voulant vous faire du mal d'entrer dans la maison. Et peut-être vous laisser un Portoloin ou deux, si vous avez besoin d'évacuer.

\- Un « Portoloin » ? répéta l'archer en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est un objet enchanté pour emporter les personnes qui le touchent d'un endroit à un autre, expliqua son ami. Généralement, ils se déclenchent à une heure donnée, mais on peut les faire fonctionner avec un mot de passe.

Clint sembla enregistrer les informations pendant quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça.

\- Et ça ne te dérangerai pas de faire tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je propose, donc non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit l'ancien Agent en roulant des yeux. Tu as beaucoup d'ennemi. Et je sais que tu es plus que capable de te défendre – je ne serais pas surpris que Laura le soit aussi. Mais avec les trois petits...

\- Je veux bien, alors. Merci.

\- Quand est prévu l'accouchement ? demanda-t-il.

\- Encore quelques mois, répondit Clint. Si tu pouvais venir avant…

\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu, le coupa Harry. On va être pas mal occupé avec le déménagement des autres dans les semaines à venir, mais dès qu'ils sont installés à la base, je viens.

Hawkeye le fixa pendant un long moment, puis ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce.

\- Comment va Tony ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Il est en colère, répondit sincèrement l'autre homme. _Très_ en colère. Surtout contre Steve, mais un peu contre Natasha aussi. La mort de ses parents… C'est un sujet sensible, ce qui est normal. Apprendre plus de vingt ans après que l'accident était en fait un guet-apens, et que son père n'était pas responsable ? C'est difficile.

\- Je veux bien te croire, soupira l'archer en s'installant à ses côtés, se frottant les yeux par la même occasion. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Steve n'ait rien dit. Que _Nat_ n'ait rien dit.

Il soupira à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que Tony va faire, pour Barnes ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Je ne sais pas. Le jour du mariage, il m'a dit vouloir l'aider. Mais je ne sais comment, je ne sais pas quand… Il me n'en a pas reparlé, encore.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans l'atelier, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit Harry avec un sourire, puis il grimaça légèrement. Il présente Vision à Dum-E, You, Butterfingers et FRIDAY. J'ai préféré les laisser seuls.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller avec Vision ? Et _sans_ JARVIS ?

\- Je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, acquiesça Harry. Ce sera compliqué les premières semaines, mais ça ira.

Clint ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête en réponse.

Tout allait bien se passer. Harry l'espérait, en tout cas.

* * *

 _ **19 février 2015**_

\- Vision ? fit Harry en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la cuisine.

L'androïde était installé face au bar, un fouet dans une main et un livre de cuisine dans l'autre. Ce n'était pas ça qui surprenait le Sorcier, mais le fait qu'il ait de la pâte sur le comptoir – et sur Vision.

\- Oh, dit ce dernier en le voyant. Je suis désolé pour le bazar, je vais ranger, ne vous inquiétez pas M. Stark.

\- Pour la énième fois, appelle moi Harry et tutoies-moi, répondit le Sorcier, un sourire aux lèvres. Et si tu penses que l'état de la cuisine m'inquiète, c'est que tu ne passes pas assez de temps dans l'atelier de Tony. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais.

\- Je voulais vous faire des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner, expliqua Vision. FRIDAY m'a aidé à me procurer un livre de recette, mais c'est plus compliqué que prévu.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- Je voulais vous préparer quelque chose pour vous remercier de me laisser rester ici, dit-il, l'air défait. Avec le déménagement des autres Avengers –

\- Vos situations n'ont rien à voir, le coupa doucement Harry en s'approchant. Tu es ici chez toi, Vis, pour aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Et tu n'as pas besoin de nous faire des pancakes pour qu'on accepte que tu restes. Maintenant que la question est réglée, est-ce que tu veux un peu d'aide ?

\- Cela ne serait pas de refus, M. Star – Harry, se reprit-il rapidement. Merci.

Quand Tony entra dans la cuisine une heure plus tard, Harry était en train d'apprendre à Vision à retourner les pancakes sur la poêle – et sans spatules.

\- On fête quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Vision voulait nous faire plaisir, je l'aide un peu, répondit son mari avec un sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'installerais pas la table, pendant ce temps-là ?

\- À vos ordres, dit-il, et il allait s'exécuter quand il se souvint de quelque chose. Tu ne devais pas voir Fury, ce matin ? À propos de Maximoff ?

Il avait été décidé qu'en attendant que les Avengers quittent la Tour, l'ancienne Agent d'HYDRA serait logée sur l'héliporteur, encadrée par Hill et quelques anciens Agents de confiance. Maintenant que la nouvelle Base était habitable, il devait organiser son arrivée.

\- Il peut attendre, répondit l'ancien Agent en haussant les épaules.

\- M. Stark, si le Directeur vous attend –

\- Harry, le corrigea le Sorcier. Et Nick peut attendre, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai perdu ma réputation d'Agent ponctuel dès le moment où je me suis mis avec Tony. Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver une excuse pour m'expliquer.

\- Et tu vas tout me mettre sur le dos, évidemment, fit semblant de bouder l'ingénieur.

\- Tais-toi et mets la table, Tony.

Le milliardaire secoua la tête, puis il fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Comment sont les pancakes ? demanda Vision une demi-heure plus tard, clairement anxieux.

\- Vraiment bon, répondit Harry alors que Tony ouvrait la bouche – qui était déjà pleine. Si tu essayes de parler maintenant, je demande le divorce.

Son mari le fusilla du regard, mais il finit bien de manger. Il tira la langue à Harry, puis se tourna vers Vision :

\- On dirait que tu en fais depuis des années, dit-il, lançant un regard amusé en direction du Sorcier avant de continuer. Ils sont clairement meilleurs que ceux de mon cher mari, en tout cas. Que dirais-tu de venir m'aider dans l'atelier pendant qu'Harry va voir Fury ? Je veux voir s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de faire en sorte que tu puisses sentir le goût des aliments.

\- M. Stark, je n'ai pas besoin de –

\- Tony. Et tout le monde devrait avoir la chance de pouvoir apprécier de la bonne nourriture. Pas qu'Harry prépare beaucoup de petits plats, mais –

\- Rappel moi qui cuisine pour nous deux la plupart du temps ? le coupa ce dernier avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire railleur aux lèvres. Prépare-moi quelque chose sans brûler la cuisine, et on pourra en reparler.

Tony ne fit que ricaner à sa réponse, mais il n'argumenta pas. Vision, lui, se contentait de les regarder avec un petit sourire.

\- Je dois y aller, dit ensuite le Sorcier en quittant son siège.

Il embrassa Tony, serra un moment l'épaule de Vision, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, le jargon scientifique de son mari en bruit de fond.

* * *

 _ **13 mars 2015**_

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on a fait le tour de ce que tu peux déjà faire avec tes pouvoirs, j'aimerais tester leur puissance et ton endurance, fit Harry une fois Wanda installé en face de lui.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit-elle.

Leurs séances d'entraînement avaient commencés depuis presque un mois, et pour l'instant, cela ne se passait pas trop mal. Harry savait aussi qu'une psychologue venait toutes les semaines pour parler à Wanda, ce qui l'aidait apparemment à reconsidérer les décisions qu'elle avait prises ces dernières années.

\- Je vais créer des cibles, de plus en plus résistantes, et ton objectif sera de les détruire, expliqua-t-il. Tout en faisant en sorte de détruire _uniquement_ les cibles.

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement à la remarque, bien consciente qu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore ses pouvoirs et qu'ils avaient tendances à faire plus de dégâts que nécessaire quand elle s'en servait.

\- On commence ? fit Harry en se levant, sortant sa Baguette de son holster.

Wanda se leva à son tour, se plaçant face à la cible qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Les premières cibles furent détruites sans problème, mais dès qu'il augmenta leurs résistances, les complications commencèrent.

\- Concentre-toi, lui dit-il après son troisième échec sur la sixième cible.

\- Je me concentre, hissa-t-elle, dents serrées et sourcils froncés.

\- Wanda, ce n'est pas une course, lui dit-il en s'approchant de quelques pas, restant tout de même à une distance de sécurité. Je ne te demande pas de les détruire en deux secondes, juste de les détruire. Si tu dois te concentrer pendant cinq minutes pour le faire, prends le temps. Ta vitesse n'est pas importante aujourd'hui, c'est ta précision.

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, puis finit par acquiescer. La suite de l'entraînement se passa avec moins de problèmes, mais les pouvoirs de Wanda faisaient toujours trop de dégâts au goût d'Harry, qui dut réparer plusieurs meubles pendant leur séance.

\- On continuera la semaine prochaine, dit-il une fois la onzième cible détruite.

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois heures que l'entraînement avait débuté, continuer ne servait à rien.

\- Essaye de travailler sur ta précision pour la semaine prochaine, si possible, dit-il en faisant disparaître la cible. Essaye de contrôler le mouvement de petits objets d'abord, et voit avec Natasha si tu peux t'exercer au lancé de couteau avec tes pouvoirs, cela devrait t'aider.

Wanda acquiesça à nouveau, fusillant l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la cible du regard.

\- C'est normal que tu mettes du temps à te contrôler, lui dit-il doucement. Cela ne se fera pas en deux minutes, tu vas avoir besoin de plusieurs mois d'entraînement. Voir plusieurs années.

\- _Plusieurs années ?!_ répéta Wanda, clairement mécontente.

\- Les jeunes Sorcières et Sorciers du monde entier passent plusieurs années à l'École pour maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, tu sais, lui fit-il remarquer. Ton cas est différent et tu es trop vieille pour être inscrite en École de Magie, mais le processus reste le même.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, Harry tourna donc les talons pour sortir de la salle d'entraînement, haussant un sourcil en voyant que Natasha l'attendait.

\- Vous êtes bien installés ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui emboitait le pas.

oOoOo

\- Où est Vision ? s'enquit Harry en entrant dans l'atelier de Tony.

Son mari grogna en se passant une main sur le visage avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- D'après toi ? lui retourna-t-il. En train de redécorer la cuisine. Qui a eu l'idée de lui faire découvrir YouTube, déjà ?

Harry haussa un sourcil en lançant un regard appuyé à Tony à la question, tous deux connaissant la réponse. Le milliardaire grimaça légèrement, mais il ne dit rien de plus.

\- Tu as trouvé un moyen de lui faire sentir les aliments ? demanda le Sorcier après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Il faut répertorier les formules chimiques de chaque aliment et les convertir en ligne de code, répondit l'ingénieur. J'ai mis FRIDAY sur le coup – elle devrait avoir fini dans quelques heures. J'aurais bien voulu m'en occuper, mais…

\- Mais… ? répéta son mari, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je viens d'être contacté par l'ONU, concernant ce qu'il s'est passé en Sokovie, expliqua l'ancien PDG, faisant se figer Harry. Novi Grad a été rayé de la carte, il est normal qu'ils veuillent comprendre ce qu'ils s'est passé. Et vu que le SHIELD n'existe plus, et qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de comment contacter les autres…

\- Ils sont venus vers toi, compléta le Lord, les sourcils toujours froncés. Est-ce qu'ils essayent de te faire porter le chapeau pour Ultron ?

\- Non, lui répondit Tony en secouant la tête. Je leur ai envoyé tout ce qu'on avait sur le sceptre et sur « notre » Ultron, donc ils verront rapidement que Bruce et moi n'y sommes pour rien. Et même le représentant de la Sokovie ne semble pas être _trop_ en colère.

\- Les dégâts sont importants, mais il y aurait pu avoir beaucoup plus de victimes, fit Harry. Le fait qu'on est prévenu de ce qui se passait a aidé, je présume ?

\- Exactement, acquiesça le génie. Au moment où on est arrivé, 80% des alentours de la base avaient été évacués. Il y a quand même eu une centaine de victimes, mais comme tu l'as dit, cela aurait pu être bien pire. J'espère juste que quelque chose comme ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Avec Thanos en chemin, j'en doute, grimaça Harry en appuyant son front sur le haut du crâne de son mari. Mais on fera tout pour qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possible.

\- Je sais, sourit doucement Tony avant de se tourner pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 _ **12 avril 2015**_

\- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Teddy, joyeux anniversaire ! chanta toute la famille alors qu'Andromeda déposait un énorme gâteau devant l'adolescent.

Pour le dix-septième anniversaire de son filleul, Harry avait fait venir les Weasley en Amérique pour le fêter à la Tour. La date tombant un samedi, il s'était arrangé avec Minerva pour que Teddy puisse quitter l'École, qu'ils fêtent sa majorité en grande pompe.

Le jeune Métamorphomage sourit de toutes ses dents avant de souffler sur ses bougies, provoquant les applaudissements de tous.

\- Te voilà adulte chez les Sorciers, Teddy, fit Harry avec une tape sur le dos de son filleul. Souviens-toi, tu dois encore attendre quelques années pour boire légalement ici.

Sa remarque fit exploser de rire l'adolescent, mais il fut le seul. Et effet, Andromeda et Hermione le fusillèrent du regard, et il pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de ricaner.

\- A quel âge est la majorité, ici ? demanda Molly en servant une part de gâteau à tout le monde.

\- Vingt-et-un an, répondit Tony. Mais on peut passer le permis à partir de seize ans dans la plupart des États. D'ailleurs, en parlant de permis…

Le milliardaire sortit un trousseau de clef de sa poche, qu'il lança au jeune homme. Teddy les rattrapa sans problèmes, les yeux écarquillés.

\- De la part d'Harry et moi, fit l'ancien PDG de SI. Ta nouvelle voiture est au garage, tu devras attendre cet été pour passer le permis, par contre.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama le Poufsouffle en se levant, prenant les deux hommes dans une étreinte d'ours. Merci merci merci merci !

\- Remercie ta Grand-Mère, loupiot, c'est elle qui a dit oui, fit Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul. On t'emmènera passer ton permis quand tu reviendras de Poudlard, d'accord ?

Andromeda ayant suivie Harry après la Guerre, Teddy avait été élevé dans un univers à la fois Sorcier et Moldu – il était allé à l'école primaire Moldu à Washington quand il avait eu l'âge, avant d'entrer à Poudlard à ses onze ans.

L'ancien Gryffondor savait que son filleul avait gardé contacts avec plusieurs de ses amis – à qui il avait expliqué être entré dans le même internat que ses parents en Écosse. Le jeune homme faisait également tout pour rester à jour sur ses études Moldu, ne voulant pas perdre son lien avec ce monde, il s'était donc inscrit à des cours en ligne et avait pour projet d'entrer à l'Université après ses études à Poudlard, pour se donner le temps de trouver ce qu'il voulait faire.

Et autant s'était quelque chose que peu de Nés-Moldus faisaient en Angleterre – on les encourageait presque à couper tout lien avec leur monde d'origine –, continuer ses études après être sorti de l'École de Magie était la norme aux États-Unis.

\- Quand j'ai accepté, je ne m'attendais pas à une voiture aussi cher, soupira doucement l'ancienne fille Black. Mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

\- On parle de Tony, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

\- C'est toi qui as choisis le modèle ! s'exclama son mari, l'air faussement trahi.

\- Tu voulais lui prendre une Porsche, lui rappela le Sorcier en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai dû limiter ta fièvre acheteuse, si tu te souviens bien.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bouda presque son mari, faisant ricaner tout le monde autour de lui.

\- On y croit, Tones, répliqua Georges avec une tape sur le dos du milliardaire.

À son plus grand bonheur, les Weasley avaient accueillis Tony à bras ouverts quand ils l'avaient rencontré. Et bien qu'ils les voient moins souvent qu'Andromeda et Teddy – tous deux avaient un travail prenant et ne pouvaient pas faire autant d'aller et retour en Angleterre qu'ils le voudraient – Tony était réellement considéré comme l'un des leurs.

Se rapprochant pour se caler contre son compagnon, Harry le regarda se chamailler avec Georges, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _ **19 mai 2015**_

\- Tu voulais me parler, Nat ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans le salon de la base.

Il venait de terminer un entraînement avec Wanda quand JOCASTA – l'IA que Tony avait fait installer pour aider les Avengers et gérer la Base – l'avait prévenue de la requête de l'espionne.

Pour une fois, tout le monde était présent dans la pièce – Natasha, Rhodey, Steve, Sam, Vision et Wanda – et tous se tournèrent vers l'ancienne Agent du KGB, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Je sais que j'ai perdu une partie de ta confiance, et celle de Tony, commença-t-elle, faisant hausser un sourcil d'étonnement au Sorcier. J'aurais dû lui dire dès le début pour ses parents, et j'en suis désolée. Et j'espère pouvoir regagner votre confiance à tous les deux avec le temps. C'est pour ça que cette fois, je ne vais rien vous cacher.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta de suite Harry.

\- Un petit malentendu, je pense, nuança-t-elle. Nous sommes d'accord que Tony a mis en place cette base et tous ses équipements pour que l'on puisse continuer à nous battre et à effectuer nos missions ? Et que vous prenez tout en charge financièrement parlant ?

\- C'est cela, acquiesça l'époux Stark.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit l'ancienne Agent du KGB avant de se redresser légèrement. Peux-tu donc expliquer à Steve que les Quinjets fournis par _Tony_ ne sont pas là pour qu'il parcoure le monde avec Sam à la recherche du Soldat de l'Hiver ?

Le Sorcier se figea, son regard se tournant vers le Captain. Ce dernier avait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, semblant surpris de la tournure de la conversation.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Harry, je –

\- Rogers, le coupa l'ancien Agent du FBI. Est-ce que tu utilises l'équipement de _Tony_ pour chercher _le meurtrier de ses parents_ ?!

\- Je – j'ai suivi quelques pistes en Europe, oui, acquiesça le Soldat, déglutissant difficilement.

Harry vit de coin de l'œil Rhodey se lever et quitter la pièce en secouant la tête, apparemment atterré par le comportement de son « leader ». Et le Sorcier se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte avant de ne pas pouvoir se retenir et de frapper le Cap.

\- Je vois, dit-il, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Et te servir de _ton_ argent pour prendre l'avion ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit, j'imagine ?

\- Le Quinjet est plus pratique, et –

\- Et il n'est pas là pour que tu l'utilises pour tout et n'importe quoi, le coupa une nouvelle fois Harry. Les Quinjets sont là pour les _missions_. Missions qui vous sont données par Maria, si je ne me trompe pas. Tony a mis en place cette base pour les _Avengers_ , pas pour toi.

\- Le Soldat de l'Hiver est un dangereux Agent d'HYDRA, il est important de le retrouver, essaya le Captain, faisant hausser un sourcil au Maître de la Mort.

\- Le Soldat de l'Hiver est un Agent d'HYDRA que tu aurais probablement mis hors d'état de nuire à votre première rencontre si son nom n'était pas _James Barnes_. Et cela ne change rien au fait que les missions officielles des Avengers vous sont données par Maria ! Si le Soldat de l'Hiver fait à nouveau parler de lui un jour, les Avengers seront probablement envoyés à sa poursuite. Et si c'est le cas, tu ne feras surement pas partie de l'équipe, parce que tu es clairement émotionnellement compromis dès que Barnes est concerné !

Il soupira à nouveau, se pinçant l'arête du nez pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles retrouver Barnes, vraiment, reprit-il plus doucement. Mais les équipements des Avengers ne sont pas là pour tes missions personnelles, Steve. Ce serait comme si Sam s'en servait pour faire l'aller et retour entre ici et Washington toutes les semaines ou si Natasha l'utilisait pour prendre une semaine de vacances aux Bahamas ! Le Quinjet et les armes que Tony vous a crée ne sont pas des jouets, Steve ! Y compris ton bouclier ! Si vous les utilisez en dehors de vos missions, cela finira par se remarquer, et ça ne plaira à personne, crois-moi.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, respirant un bon coup pour se calmer.

\- Et sans parler des Avengers… Steve, tu es littéralement en train d'utiliser l'argent de Tony pour retrouver le meurtrier de ses parents. Et sans lui avoir demandé. Est-ce que tu comprends au moins en quoi c'est mal ?

\- Je dois retrouver Bucky, se contenta de répondre le Super Soldat.

Sa réponse fit plisser les yeux du Sorcier, mais il décida de ne pas argumenter. Clairement, Steve ne comprenait pas où était le mal et serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour Bucky.

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Tony il y a quelques mois lui revint en mémoire, et il se demanda à nouveau _jusqu'où_ serait prêt à aller le Cap pour retrouver et protéger son meilleur ami. La loyauté était une chose, et Harry ferait beaucoup pour Hermione, mais il y avait des limites.

Il allait tourner les talons pour rentrer chez lui, mais il arrêta son geste à la dernière seconde.

\- Juste pour que tu comprennes, Steve, dit-il. La dernière fois que Tony s'est senti aussi trahi, il venait de découvrir que son parrain, un homme qu'il avait connu _toute sa vie_ , avait essayé de le tuer pour prendre le contrôle de Stark Industries. Obadiah Stane lui a arraché le cœur, _littéralement_. Tu n'as peut-être pas essayé de voler le réacteur ARC, mais ce que tu as fait est pareil, pour lui. Peut-être même pire.

Il se détourna alors que les yeux de Steve s'écarquillaient, semblant horrifié.

* * *

 _ **23 juillet 2015**_

Harry, Tony, Hermione, Vision et Bruce étaient installés devant Star Trek : 2009 quand le téléphone de Tony sonna. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant qui l'appelait, et il répondit alors que le film se mettait sur pause.

\- Oncle Daniel, tout va bien ? demanda de suite le milliardaire, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau – de peur, cette fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment va Tante Peg ? Non, on sera là demain. Non – je ne te laisse pas le choix, Oncle Daniel. On sera là demain. Essaye de te reposer.

Il raccrocha ensuite, l'air hagard.

\- Tony ? s'enquit doucement Harry.

\- Peggy s'est réveillée ce matin, et elle – son état s'est détérioré du jour au lendemain, Alzheimer à reprit les dessus et les médicaments ne font plus effets, expliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Oncle Daniel l'a emmené à l'hôpital, mais ils n'ont pas d'explications. Il lui donne à peine un an avant qu'elle…

L'ingénieur ne termina pas sa phrase, pinçant les lèvres. Mais Harry pouvait voir les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux.

\- Je dois – il faut –

\- Hermione, est-ce que tu peux appeler Pepper pour lui dire qu'on va avoir besoin du jet, s'il te plait ? le coupa son mari en se levant et en se plaçant face à lui, prenant son visage en coupe.

Sa meilleure amie s'exécuta de suite, sortant de la pièce pour passer son coup de fil. Bruce et Vision la suivirent, lançant un dernier regard à Tony avant de les laisser seuls.

\- On va prendre le jet, et on va aller les rejoindre à Londres. Ensuite, on va la faire entrer dans le meilleur hôpital du Royaume-Uni et on va s'assurer qu'on prendra soin d'elle correctement.

L'ancien PDG ne fit qu'acquiescer, fermant les yeux et appuyant son front contre celui de son époux.

\- Je ne peux pas la perdre, murmura-t-il doucement. Pas elle, pas _maintenant_ … On vient à peine de reprendre contact, et là –

Harry ne dit rien, sachant qu'aucune parole n'arriverait à le rassurer. Il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras quelques secondes. Hermione réapparut cinq minutes plus tard, se contentant d'un signe de tête pour faire comprendre au Sorcier que tout était arrangé.

* * *

 _ **24 juillet 2015**_

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda de suite Tony quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

Daniel les attendait devant la chambre de Peggy, appuyé sur sa canne, l'air inquiet.

\- Cela pourrait être pire, se contenta de répondre l'ancien Agent du SSR. Elle a perdu une bonne partie de ses souvenirs. Elle se souvient de moi, du SHIELD et de la SSR. Mais elle ne reconnaît pas les photos de nos petits-enfants.

Le vieil homme ferma un instant les yeux, le visage déformé par la fatigue.

\- Quelle année ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Elle pense qu'on est en 1990, répondit l'Oncle de Tony. À part les problèmes de mémoire, elle est plutôt en forme – aussi en forme qu'on puisse l'être à nos âges. Mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, baissant la tête.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui dit gentiment l'ingénieur. On va rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Et je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle obtienne une place dans le meilleur hôpital de la ville. Il y a un délai de quelques jours, mais elle aura bientôt accès aux meilleurs des meilleurs.

\- Tony, je ne peux pas accepter –

\- Heureusement que je ne te demande rien, alors, le coupa son neveu. Va te reposer, Oncle Daniel, on reste avec elle.

Ce dernier les fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis il finit par acquiescer. Il entra dans la chambre de sa femme, en ressortant à peine deux minutes plus tard.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais là, Tony, dit-il. Je reviens dans quelques heures.

Les deux époux le regardèrent partir, puis Harry se tourna vers le milliardaire.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il, son pouce caressant doucement le dos de sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'ingénieur. 1990… J'avais dix-sept ans, je finissais le MIT… Mes parents étaient toujours –

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, pinçant les lèvres.

\- On n'avait pas beaucoup de contacts, à ce moment-là, finit-il.

\- Tu restes son filleul, elle sera heureuse de te voir, fit Harry en avançant d'un pas, tirant Tony par la main en voyant qu'il ne le suivait pas.

Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans la chambre que Peggy se tournait vers eux, son visage s'illuminant.

\- Anthony ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Te voilà, mon garçon ! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour rendre visite à ta marraine !

Le génie ouvrit la bouche, mais Peggy balaya ce qu'il allait dire d'un geste de la main.

\- Je te taquine, je sais que tu es occupé, dit-elle avec un sourire. Comment se passe tes derniers mois au MIT ? Edwin m'a parlé de ton projet de fin d'année – une Intelligence Artificielle, c'est ça ? J'ai toujours su que tu ferais de grandes choses, Tony.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry lui mit un coup d'épaule pour le faire réagir, attirant le regard de Peggy sur lui.

\- Et qui est ce jeune homme, Tony ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Harry, réussit finalement à dire l'ingénieur. C'est Harry. Harry St – Potter. C'est mon ma – mon petit-ami.

Les hésitations de son époux firent sourire le Sorcier, mais il ne fit rien pour l'aider.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit Peggy avec un autre sourire, mais ses yeux le jaugèrent de haut en bas, semblant l'évaluer. Il va falloir me raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, alors ! Installez-vous, installez-vous !

oOoOo

Ils passèrent l'après-midi avec Peggy, essayant de répondre à toutes ses questions sur leur rencontre et leur relation du mieux possible sans trop mentir.

Comme l'avait dit Daniel, l'ancienne Directrice du SHIELD était en parfait état de santé pour une femme de son âge – si ce n'est l'état de sa mémoire. Elle passa des heures à poser des questions à Tony sur ses inventions, et Harry pouvait voir que cela faisait plaisir à son mari de tout lui expliquer.

Quand Daniel revint en début de soirée, les deux époux s'excusèrent pour les laisser seuls, retournant à leur hôtel.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir, souffla Tony après être sorti de la douche. Elle a l'air presque – presque heureuse. On n'avait pas autant parlé depuis des années.

\- On s'arrangera pour venir le plus souvent possible, alors, fit Harry. Que tu puisses la voir le plus possible avant… Avant.

Le milliardaire acquiesça sans répondre, une grimace sur le visage au rappel du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec sa marraine. Il ne dit cependant rien, se saisissant du menu du room service.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, ce soir ? demanda-t-il, ayant clairement envie de changer de sujet.

* * *

 _ **8 août 2015**_

\- Nick m'a appelé, annonça Harry en entrant dans le labo de son mari.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit ce dernier, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son travail.

\- Pas exactement, fit le Sorcier. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, l'ONU prévoit quelques choses pour les Avengers.

\- C'est-à-dire ? fit le milliardaire, en levant les yeux cette fois.

\- Tu as entendu parler des Accords de Sokovie ?

\- Les quoi ? répéta Tony, sourcils froncés.

\- C'est un document, expliqua le Sorcier. Les discussions auraient commencés après Washington, d'après Nick, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ultron, les choses sont devenues bien plus sérieuses. Le but est de faire que les groupes de « super-héros » agissant au niveau international, tels que les Avengers, passent sous la juridiction de l'ONU.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit l'inventeur, se tournant complètement vers lui.

\- Toutes les personnes qui acceptent de signer les Accords feraient partie d'une équipe financée et gérée par l'ONU, explicita l'Auror. D'après ce que j'ai compris, un Panel de Représentants serait mis en place pour autoriser et évaluer chaque mission – pour éviter que quelque chose comme Washington se produise à nouveau. Ultron était une anomalie impossible à prévoir, mais l'ONU n'a pas été très contente de voir tous les fichiers du SHIELD atterrir sur internet.

\- On peut les comprendre, grommela son mari.

Ni lui ni Harry n'avaient été mis au courant de cette partie du plan, et il semblerait que même Nick avait cru que seuls les dossiers _d'HYDRA_ seraient révélés au public. Apparemment, Steve et Natasha avaient une autre idée.

\- Tu as un peu plus de détails ? demanda Tony après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Le document est encore en cours d'élaboration. Mais je sais que plusieurs avocats de haut rang et plusieurs experts en géopolitique participent à l'écriture. Je n'ai pas encore trop de détails – même Nick n'en sait pas plus – mais je pense que je pourrais en apprendre plus. J'ai quelques contacts en Angleterre qui pourrait m'aider.

\- Tu sais qui serait en charge de le mettre en place ici ? s'enquit l'inventaire après quelques secondes de réflexion.

L'ancien Agent du FBI grimaça à la question, sachant que la réponse n'allait pas plaire.

\- Le Secrétaire d'État, dit-il.

Il fallut à peine une demi-seconde à Tony pour réaliser de qui il s'agissait, et il grimaça à son tour.

\- Bruce ne va pas aimer ça, dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

oOoOo

\- Ross ? répéta le scientifique en question après quelques secondes de silence. _Thaddeus Ross_ est en charge du bon maintien de ces Accords aux États-Unis ?

\- Le lien avec l'ONU sera fait par le Secrétaire d'État, oui, acquiesça Harry. Mais il ne sera pas le seul à faire le lien, on n'aura donc peu de contacts directs avec lui. Est-ce que ça va aller, Bruce ?

Ce dernier ne fit qu'acquiescer, semblant trop choqué pour répondre. Et vu son passé avec l'ancien Général, le Sorcier pouvait comprendre que la nouvelle avait du mal à passer.

\- Est-ce qu'il a une influence sur les Accords ? demanda finalement l'ancien Professeur, l'air paniqué. Sur leur écriture ? Sur leur contenu ?

\- Non, répondit de suite le Lord. Les Accords en eux-mêmes sont écrits par une armada d'avocats et de thésards venant d'une dizaine de pays différents. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une soixantaine de pays approuve déjà sur le fond, et que cela augmentera probablement avec le temps.

\- D'accord, fit Bruce, plus détendu. Dois-je savoir autre chose ?

Les deux époux Stark échangèrent un regard, grimaçant de concert.

\- Ross n'est pas habileté à participer à l'écriture des Accords ni même à leur modification, mais en tant que Secrétaire d'État, les signataires des Accords auront forcément à faire à lui à certains moments. Ce qui veut dire que si tu signes…

\- Je me retrouverai forcément dans la même pièce que lui à un moment ou un autre, compléta-t-il. Peut-être que je devrais partir quelques temps, en attendant que tout ça soit mis en place…

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à partir à cause de lui, intervint Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Il ne peut rien contre toi, il n'a aucune autorité pour te faire quoi que ce soit. Et rester et signer les Accords seraient le meilleur moyen de te protéger contre lui, je pense.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si tu restes et que tu signes, l'ONU devient responsable de toi et du Hulk – ce qui veut dire qu'ils auront aussi le devoir de te protéger contre toute attaque extérieure et contre toute personne qui voudrait te faire du mal pour étudier le Hulk.

Les yeux de Bruce s'écarquillèrent légèrement, semblant considérer ce que la Guérisseuse venait de dire.

\- J'ai toujours dit que tu aurais dû devenir Ministre de la Magie, Mione, plaisanta Harry, faisant ricaner sa meilleure amie.

\- Et si Ross cherche les emmerdes, on lui fera comprendre qu'il ne vaut pas mieux s'attaquer à un de nos amis, fit Tony avec un hochement de tête et le regard décidé. Je lui ai mis des bâtons dans les roues il y a cinq ans, et c'était avant d'être marié au Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Le Sauveur en question leva les yeux au ciel, mais il savait que son mari avait raison : séparément, ils avaient déjà beaucoup d'influence quand ils le voulaient, alors ensemble…

\- Ross n'aura pas l'opportunité de te toucher, c'est promis, dit-il donc.

\- Merci, souffla Bruce, totalement rassuré.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Ce qui me fait peur, c'est la réaction de Steve et des autres, dit-elle. Il n'aimait déjà pas obéir aux ordres du SHIELD, alors de l'ONU…

Harry savait que sa meilleure amie n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Steve d'avoir caché le meurtre de ses parents à Tony – le fait de mentir par omission, et pour « le plus grand bien » lui rappelait trop les années de manigances de Dumbledore – et qu'elle avait choisi de s'éloigner de lui, mettant leur relation en suspend le temps que les choses se tassent.

Mais cela faisait maintenant plus de sept mois que Maria avait fait sa révélation à leur mariage, et le Cap ne semblait toujours pas comprendre en quoi sa décision n'avait pas été la bonne, arguant encore et toujours qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger Bucky. Le Sorcier savait que cela blessait son amie, mais il évitait de trop lui en parler, préférant qu'elle se confie d'elle-même quand elle en aurait besoin.

\- Il n'aura pas le choix, je pense, dit-il. Mais s'il ne veut pas signer, il pourra toujours prendre sa retraite.

La grimace de son amie fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, la possibilité que Steve soit d'accord pour prendre sa retraite étant peu probable. Même Vision ne semblait pas convaincu.

* * *

 _ **18 août 2015**_

\- J'ai été surpris quand tu as demandé qu'on se voit, fit Clint en terminant d'installer la table. Tu es plus du genre à passer un coup de téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles, d'habitude.

Les époux Stark avaient en effet demandé à l'ancien Agent de se rencontrer, voulant lui expliquer les Accords en personne. Clint les avait donc invités à manger, voulant profiter de l'occasion pour leur présenter son dernier, né trois mois auparavant.

\- Il faut qu'on discute, fit Harry après quelques secondes. Mais ça peut attendre quelques heures.

\- Tant mieux, parce que la merveille vient de se réveiller ! intervint Laura en les rejoignant, le bambin dans les bras.

Le dernier ajout à la famille Barton babillait dans les bras de sa mère, semblant heureux d'être à l'extérieur. Il avait les cheveux bruns de Laura et les yeux bleus-gris de Clint.

\- Messieurs Stark, laissez-moi vous présenter Nathanaël Harry Barton, fit l'archer en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- « Harry » ? répétèrent les deux hommes, surpris.

\- Tu as sauvé Laura, fit l'ancien Agent du SHIELD avec un sourire. Avant même que je la rencontre, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Je ne l'aurais jamais connu, sans toi.

\- Je – c'est…, bafouilla lamentablement le Sorcier. C'est un honneur, merci.

\- Et en parlant d'honneur…, intervint Laura plus timidement. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour notre famille, tous les deux, en installant toutes les protections, mais on voulait vous demander quelque chose.

Et en effet, avant l'arrivée de leur troisième enfant, Harry et Tony étaient venus sécurisés la ferme, pour être sûr que les ennemis de Clint ne puissent les trouver.

Harry avait fait installés un bouclier autour de la maison et leur avait laissé à chacun un Portoloin sous la forme d'un collier – collier que les enfants avaient maintenant interdiction de retirer. Tony, quant à lui, avait demandé à Clint s'il pouvait faire installer un système de sécurité lié à celui de la Tour, pour qu'ils soient prévenus si quelque chose se produisait.

Ils étaient revenus plusieurs fois avant la naissance de Nathanaël pour vérifier et renforcer les protections, passant plusieurs heures avec le couple et leurs deux premiers enfants.

\- C'est-à-dire ? fit le Lord en voyant que Laura hésitait à finir.

\- On voulait vous demander si vous accepteriez de vous occuper des petits s'ils nous arrivaient quelque chose, fit Clint.

\- Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe de vos enfants ? répéta l'ingénieur en clignant des yeux. Je veux dire – Harry est un choix logique, vraiment – il est parfait avec les enfants et il a aidé à élever son filleul – mais moi ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis une catastrophe autour de gamins ? Je ne suis pas _du tout_ un bon modèle, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment on s'occupe d'un –

\- Tony... le coupa doucement Laura. Cooper et Lila t'adorent. Ils nous demandent souvent quand est-ce que tu vas revenir, d'ailleurs. Et personne ne sait comment s'occuper d'un enfant avant d'en avoir – et même quand on en a. Mais je t'ai vu avec mes enfants. Et tu ferais un merveilleux père, je peux te le garantir.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? fit le milliardaire. Tu es malade ? Hawkeye, est-ce que ta femme est malade ? On dirait qu'elle est malade.

Voyant que son mari commençait à paniquer, Harry se rapprocha doucement pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Il savait que Tony s'était répété pendant des années qu'il ne serait pas un bon père, qu'il ne ferait pas mieux que son propre père et qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse subir cela à un enfant. Mais il savait aussi qu'il _adorait_ les enfants, qu'il voulait en avoir mais ne se sentait pas capable de s'en occuper – ce qui était totalement faux.

\- Je suis fille unique, reprit Laura. Et là plupart de nos amis seront sans défense si un de nos ennemis vient pour les enfants. Et Clint…

\- Disons que Barney n'est pas en position de nous aider, compléta son mari, faisant référence à son frère qui se trouvait en prison pour avoir essayé de le tuer.

\- On fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien à tous les deux, fit Harry. Mais si jamais il devait vous arriver quelque chose, on prendra soin d'eux, promis.

Tony sera sa main un peu plus fort, mais il ne le contredit pas.

\- Merci, souffla Laura, clairement reconnaissante.

\- La seule condition est de laisser Nat visiter, plaisanta Clint après quelques secondes.

\- Comme si je pouvais l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, fit Tony en levant les yeux au ciel, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres.

L'archer ricana, confirmant ce que Tony venait de dire. Ils passèrent ensuite à table, gardant la conversation sur des sujets légers pendant le repas. C'est seulement ensuite, quand Laura entraîna les deux grands à l'intérieur pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle et à ranger la maison, que Clint se tourna vers les deux époux, le regard sérieux.

\- Un souci ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien de grave, rassure-toi, fit Harry. On voulait juste te tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles : Nick m'a appelé il y a dix jours pour me prévenir que l'ONU prépare quelque chose pour les Avengers. Les Accords de Sokovie.

\- Les quoi ? s'enquit l'archer.

Le Sorcier expliqua le principe des Accords à son ami, de même que l'implication du Secrétaire d'État dans leur mise en place aux États-Unis.

\- Tu es à la retraite, donc pour l'instant les Accords ne te concernent pas, dit-il après son explication. Mais si tu reviens pour lutter contre Thanos, ils te concerneront.

\- Je vois, fit l'ancien Agent. Est-ce que vous en avez parlé aux autres ?

\- On a tout expliqué à Rhodey, il en a parlé aux autres, fit Tony. Sam n'était pas content en apprenant que Ross était concerné, mais c'est la seule réaction qu'ils ont eu. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient réellement compris ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

\- À part Nat, j'imagine, acquiesça Clint après quelques secondes. Elle est sûrement en train de se renseigner auprès de ses contacts, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a rien dit.

Il fit une pause, soupirant légèrement avant de reprendre.

\- Cela m'étonne que ce ne soit fait que maintenant, pour être honnête. Comme l'a dit Fury pendant le débrief' d'Ultron, les Avengers sont indépendants depuis la disparition du SHIELD – et ça ne doit pas plaire à grand monde. Washington a été un désastre, et HYDRA n'a même pas réussi à mettre leur plan à exécution. Sans parler de la Sokovie.

\- Les Accords sont encore en cours d'écriture, et j'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour me tenir au courant des points les plus importants, fit Harry. Ils ne seront pas ratifiés avant un moins un an, je pense. Ça nous laisse du temps pour nous préparer.

\- Sauf s'ils accélèrent les choses, fit remarquer Clint.

\- C'est plutôt calme, en ce moment, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils le fassent, répondit Tony.

Clint acquiesça, semblant en pleine réflexion.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, dit-il après quelques secondes.

Il secoua ensuite la tête, puis se leva.

\- Venez, j'avais promis aux gamins qu'on leur apprendrait à tirer à l'arc, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la maison.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu es le seul de nous trois à savoir tirer à l'arc ? répliqua le Sorcier avec un sourire.

\- Ce sera l'occasion d'apprendre, alors !

* * *

 _ **3 novembre 2015**_

\- Que dirais-tu de partir quelques jours, rien que toi et moi ? fit Harry en se calant contre le dos de Tony, ce dernier travaillant dans son atelier.

\- Un voyage pour nos un an de mariage ? proposa le milliardaire en se retournant.

\- Par exemple, acquiesça le Sorcier.

\- Hum, j'approuve. Des envies particulières ?

\- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais j'ai toujours eu envie d'aller en Alaska, révéla l'ancien Agent du FBI. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Un chalet dans un des pays les plus froids du monde, ce qui veut dire qu'on quitterait très peu la chambre ? J'approuve !

\- Crétin, l'insulta gentiment Harry avant de l'embrasser. Continue de travailler, je m'occupe de tout.

\- J'aime quand tu prends les choses en main, huma Tony en embrassant de nouveau son mari. Certaines choses plus que d'autres, d'ailleurs.

\- Imbécile, l'insulta de nouveau l'autre Stark en rigolant.

\- Tu m'aimes comme ça ! s'écria l'ingénieur alors qu'Harry sortait de l'atelier.

\- Plus que tout, confirma le Lord juste avant de quitter la pièce, faisait sourire Tony.

* * *

 _ **28 novembre 2015**_

\- Alors, ces vacances ? lui demanda Hermione le lendemain de leur retour. On dit que l'Alaska est un pays magnifique.

\- On n'a pas vraiment pu profiter du paysage, pour être honnête, dit Harry, faisant ricaner Hermione. Mais ça nous as fait du bien de nous retrouver tous les deux, loin de tout.

\- Rien de mieux qu'un chalet perdu au milieu de nulle part pour se retrouver, acquiesça sa meilleure amie. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, tu reprends en charge l'entraînement de Wanda, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dès mercredi, oui, acquiesça le Sorcier. Il y a eu un souci ?

Pendant l'absence des deux époux Stark, c'est Hermione qui s'était occupé de l'entraînement de l'ancienne Agent d'HYDRA. La jeune femme s'était beaucoup améliorée ces derniers mois – même si elle avait encore du travail.

Elle n'avait encore participé à aucune mission, mais Harry savait que Maria allait finir par donner l'autorisation au Cap de l'emmener sur le terrain.

\- Non, elle se débrouille plutôt bien, fit la Guérisseuse. J'ai suivi le plan que tu m'avais donné, tout s'est bien passé. Ce n'est pas elle, le problème, c'est Steve. Il a profité que je sois à la Base pour essayer de me parler… Et disons qu'il a du mal à prendre « non » comme une réponse.

\- Tu ne voulais pas lui parler, comprit sans mal Harry.

\- Pas vraiment, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Mais il le fallait, d'un côté. J'ai repoussé la conversation assez longtemps. Cela fait plus d'un an que la mère de Tony nous a dit pour Bucky, et il ne s'est toujours pas excusé. Pour lui, protéger Bucky valait le coup de mentir à tout le monde, moi y compris. Et je comprends qu'il veuille protéger son meilleur ami – Merlin sait que je ferais beaucoup pour toi. Mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et il ne comprend pas, alors je lui ai dit que c'était fini. Je ne vais pas mettre ma vie entre parenthèses en attendant qu'il comprenne qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla le Sorcier.

Parce que même s'il en voulait à Steve d'avoir caché la vérité à Tony, il n'avait jamais voulu que sa meilleure amie s'éloigne ainsi de son compagnon.

\- Pas moi, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. J'aimais Steve, vraiment. Mais j'ai commencé à faire le deuil de notre relation il y a un an, sans m'en rendre compte. Et même si je ne voulais pas lui parler, ça m'a permis de mettre les choses au point. J'espère juste que ça ne posera pas trop de problèmes quand on travaillera ensemble.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas plus professionnelle que toi, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Il se leva ensuite pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Elle était avec Steve depuis plus de trois ans, et ce n'était jamais facile de mettre fin à une relation.

* * *

 _ **3 décembre 2015**_

\- Il semblerait que le Queens ait un nouveau super-héros, fit Tony quand l'ancien Gryffondor entra dans son atelier.

Sur l'écran devant le génie, l'image d'une personne habillée en bleu et rouge venait de s'interposer entre un bus et une voiture, stoppant la voiture avant l'impact et évitant l'accident.

\- Est-ce que c'est un pyjama ? s'enquit le Sorcier en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- On dirait bien, acquiesça son mari. La presse l'a surnommé Spider-Man, il a commencé à apparaître il y a quelques semaines. Et il a clairement besoin d'un _upgrade_.

\- Difficile de lui proposer de l'aide sans connaître son nom, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Qui a dit que je ne connaissais pas son nom ? lui retourna le milliardaire. Je l'ai suivi avec les caméras de la ville, il change de tenue dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards.

\- Tony…

\- Laisse-moi te présente Peter Benjamin Parker, né le 1er août 2001, fit l'ingénieur en affichant la photo d'un adolescent brun à l'écran.

\- Spider-Man est un gamin ?! s'exclama Harry, surpris.

\- Apparemment, fit Tony. Un gamin qui a décidé de faire le bien avec ses pouvoirs, ce qui est plutôt rare. Il est scolarisé à Midtown, et c'est un petit génie. Un des meilleurs élèves de son lycée, d'après son dossier. Un Sophomore qui pourrait déjà être un Senior, vu ses résultats. Et il est clairement plus avancé que les jeunes de son âge en chimie, physique et math – pratiquement du niveau du MIT. Si seulement tous mes internes étaient aussi doués… Il vit avec sa Tante dans le Queens.

\- Sa Tante ?

\- Ses parents sont décédés dans un accident d'avion quand il avait quatre ans, explicita Tony avec une grimace. Et son Oncle s'est fait tuer il y a peu de temps. Un braquage de rue qui a mal tourné. Peter aurait assisté à la scène, d'après le rapport de police.

\- Pauvre gosse, soupira le Lord, désolé.

\- On devrait l'aider.

\- Tony…

\- Je suis sérieux ! s'exclama l'ingénieur. Le gamin est clairement plus fort et plus rapide que la moyenne s'il peut arrêter une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse à mains nues – sans parler de cette espèce de toile qu'il lance – mais il patrouille les rues de Queens _en pyjama_ , Ry ! Si ce n'est pas un appel à l'aide ! J'ai déjà des idées pour un costume plus efficace, en plus !

\- Tony…, souffla de nouveau Harry en secouant la tête, mais il souriait. Et comment comptes-tu entrer en contact avec lui ?

\- J'avais pensé à débarquer chez lui et faire croire à sa Tante qu'il avait été sélectionné pour devenir un interne à SI, commença le pilote d'Iron Man, mais ce n'est pas très subtil. Je me suis donc dit que le mieux était de le faire venir à nous.

\- Et comment ?

\- En organisant une visite de la Tour pour sa classe, évidemment, annonça le milliardaire, telle une évidence. Je leur montre le labo – avec son nouveau costume bien en vue – et je leur parle de mon envie de travailler avec Spider-Man. Le gamin est un génie, il comprendra. Et je pense qu'il pourrait aussi devenir interne à SI, s'il est intéressé – il faudra que je négocie avec Pepper, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'elle dise non.

\- Je croyais qu'SI ne prenait que des étudiants en Interne, et qui pour la plupart ont déjà un diplôme.

\- Ce Peter Parker vaut le coup de faire une exception, crois-moi, fit l'ancien PDG avec un hochement de tête décidé. Il me rappel moi à son âge, en mieux.

Le regard de son mari se dirigea à nouveau vers la photo de Peter, faisant sourire Harry. Il semblerait que Tony ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui transmettre son génie.

* * *

 _ **8 janvier 2016**_

\- Bienvenue à la Tour Stark, Midtown ! fit Tony une fois tous les élèves entrés dans le Hall de la Tour. En tant que membre de l'Équipe de Décathlon dans votre lycée, vous faites partis des élèves les plus intelligents. Et vu que vous avez obtenu votre place pour les Nationales cette année, je me suis dit que cela méritait une récompense !

Inviter la classe de Peter avait été plus problématique que prévu, les élèves étant séparés selon leurs options et leurs niveaux. Après avoir fouillés une seconde fois dans le dossier du jeune Spider-Man, les époux Stark avaient décidés d'inviter l'équipe de Décathlon à la place.

\- Vous savez sûrement qui je suis, mais je me présente : Tony Stark, ancien PDG de Stark Industries et Chef du Département R&D, continua l'ingénieur. Et comme j'avais un tas de réunions auxquelles je ne voulais pas assister aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me charger de votre visite ! À mes côtés se trouve Harry Stark, que vous devez connaître aussi. Tout comme moi, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui mais a décidé de ne pas y aller et de rester avec vous.

De nombreux élèves rigolèrent, pensant sûrement à une blague. Ce qui n'était pas le cas : Harry avait en effet une réunion de prévu avec Fury dans la journée, et Tony était censé être en réunion à l'instant. Avoir sa réputation aidait, certains jours.

\- Avant que notre visite commence, nous allons vous distribuer une carte d'accès de Niveau Un à chacun, fit le Sorcier en commençant la distribution. Cette carte vous permettra d'accéder aux ascenseurs et à la cafétéria, mais toutes les autres salles auront besoin de mon accès ou de celui de de Tony pour que vous puissiez y accéder. Oui, Miss… ?

\- Tommes, se présenta la jeune fille, qui devait être une Senior. Combien y a-t'il de Niveau d'accès ?

\- Dix, répondit le Lord. Niveau Un et Deux pour les visiteurs et la presse ; Niveau Trois à Six pour les internes et les employés ; Niveau Sept à Huit pour les Chefs de Département ; et Niveau Neuf et Dix pour nos amis proches, Miss Potts, le Colonel Rhodes, le Docteur Banner, Tony et moi.

Une autre main se leva.

\- Oui, M… ?

\- Leeds, répondit le jeune homme à la droite de Peter. Est-ce que le Docteur Banner est présent aujourd'hui ? Et est-ce qu'on va le voir ?

\- Il est présent, oui, acquiesça le Sorcier. Quant à savoir si vous allez le voir, cela dépendra de lui.

\- Génial, souffla le jeune homme avec un sourire, faisant un high-five à Peter dans la foulée.

\- Faites en sortes que vos badges restent bien en vue – notre Chef de la Sécurité est un peu pointilleux là-dessus, fit Harry. Et suivez-nous.

Il sortit son propre badge – qu'il n'utilisait pratiquement jamais – puis le fit passer au portillon de sécurité, contrôle par FRIDAY.

\- Harry Stark, Lord Peverell-Potter-Black, Niveau 10, annonça l'IA en question, le faisant grogner.

\- On en a déjà parlé, FRI, pas besoin du titre complet, dit-il en fixant une des caméras.

Le titre en question provoqua de nombreux chuchotements chez les élèves. Bien qu'il soit connu de par son mariage avec Tony et son statut d'ancien Avengers, peu d'informations sur lui étaient parvenus au public. Autant dire que son statut de Lord était maintenant une information disponible sur internet, si on devait croire les bruits de téléphone qu'il pouvait entendre.

\- Désolée, Boss n°2, mais Boss m'a demandé de continuer, répondit FRIDAY, semblant amusée.

\- Je te déteste, lança Harry à Tony.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ricana ce dernier en faisant scanner sa propre carte. Anthony Stark, Niveau 10.

\- A votre tour, fit le Sorcier en se tournant vers les adolescents.

Personne ne bougea pendant quelques temps, puis le professeur les accompagnants s'avança.

\- Roger Harrington, Niveau 1, annonça FRIDAY, et les élèves suivirent. Eugène Thompson, Niveau 1 ; Liz Toomes, Niveau 1 ; Abe Brown, Niveau 1 ; Jason Ionello, Niveau 1 ; Cindy Moon, Niveau 1 ; Sally Avril, Niveau 1 ; Charles Murphy, Niveau 1 ; Michelle Jones, Niveau 1 ; Ned Leeds, Niveau 1 ; Peter Benjamin Parker, Niveau 1.

Le fait que FRIDAY ait prononcé son nom complet fit froncer les sourcils du jeune héros masqué, mais il fut apparemment le seul à le remarquer.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est passé, c'est le moment de commencer, fit Tony en les faisant entrer dans l'ascenseur. On va débuter par un petit historique de SI avant de nous intéresser à ce qu'SI produit puis au changement réalisé depuis 2008.

Il fit une pause alors que les portes s'ouvraient, donnant sur une sorte de musée.

\- Stark Industries a été créé par Howard Stark avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, conta le milliardaire. Le but de la compagnie était de créer les meilleures armes possibles pour aider les États-Unis en cas d'une nouvelle guerre, qui a fini par avoir lieu. Les armes Stark Industries étaient les plus utilisés par les Alliés pendant la Guerre. Mon père a également participé au Projet Manhattan et donc à la création de la Bombe Atomique et au Projet Renaissance avec le Docteur Erskine et la SSR qui a vu la création de Captain America.

L'ingénieur grimaça légèrement à la mention de Steve, Harry prit donc le relais :

\- Après la Guerre, Stark Industries s'est fait un nom en tant que compagnie la plus importante dans le marché des armes aux États-Unis, dit-il. Howard Stark en a fait une compagnie valant plusieurs millions de dollars. Malheureusement, Howard Stark et sa femme sont décédés en 1991. Obadiah Stane, le bras droit d'Howard, a pris le relais en tant que PDG jusqu'à ce que mon mari ici présent reprenne les rênes de Stark Industries à ses 21 ans, en 1994. Stark Industries est rapidement devenue une entreprise mondialement reconnue et valant plusieurs milliards de dollars – elle en vaut encore plus maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer les événements ayant survenus en 2008, je pense que vous êtes tous assez âgés pour être au courant.

Plusieurs des élèves avaient clairement envie de poser des questions – sur ce qui s'était passé en Afghanistan, sur Stane, sur la création d'Iron Man – mais ils se retinrent.

\- Après avoir fermé les usines de fabrication d'armes, il a fallu trouver de nouveaux axes de recherche et de création, reprit Tony. Les contrats avec l'armée pour les armes ont été réécrit pour des éléments de protection – surtout des armures pour les soldats. L'armée a également demandé à avoir une armure à leur disposition pour la protection du Président et des missions spéciales, je leur en ai donc donné une à condition que le Colonel James Rhodes soit le pilote – War Machine, que vous connaissez peut-être sous le nom ridicule d'Iron Patriot. Stark Industries n'a pas cessé de se développer grâce à sa nouvelle PDG – Pepper Potts – et nous sommes maintenant les leaders du domaine de l'énergie verte grâce à la technologie du réacteur ARC.

Les deux hommes continuèrent d'expliquer les différentes recherches de SI avant de monter dans un des labos pour leur montrer les recherches en question. Malheureusement pour l'ami de Peter, Bruce travaillait dans son laboratoire personnel, mais ils purent échanger avec de nombreux chercheurs et internes sur leurs projets.

Après la visite du labo, Tony les emmena dans la cafétéria pour le déjeuner, leur laissant une heure pour manger avant de reprendre l'ascenseur en direction de son laboratoire. Et comme le milliardaire l'avait prévu, le costume de Spider-Man présent dans la pièce attira les regards.

\- Vous travaillez avec Spider-Man, M. Stark ? demanda Eugène Thompson, semblant excité par l'idée.

\- Si notre ami Spider-Man répondait à mes messages, je le ferais, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules, faussement nonchalant. J'espère pouvoir lui proposer quelques améliorations pour son costume.

Bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas eu de message avant aujourd'hui, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Harry repéra sans problèmes les yeux écarquillés de Peter, et il lui sourit discrètement avant de se tourner vers le groupe au complet.

\- Nous pensons tous les deux que Spider-Man fait un excellent travail, et nous aimerions l'aider, dit-il. Il va falloir attendre qu'il nous réponde, mais si vous le voyez avec ce costume dans le futur, c'est qu'il l'a fait.

Tony expliqua ensuite les projets sur lesquels ils travaillaient personnellement – de nouvelles améliorations pour Iron Man et War Machine, une nouvelle utilisation du réacteur ARC et un système pour rendre accessible l'eau potable partout dans le monde.

C'est seulement à une demi-heure de la fin de la visite que l'ingénieur joua sa dernière carte.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai vous proposer une sorte de concours, dit-il en sortant un tas de feuille de son bureau. J'ai préparé un test, axé sur tous les domaines que nous étudions ici à SI. Si vous acceptez de le faire, la personne qui rendra le meilleur test aura l'occasion de venir jouer dans mon atelier demain, à condition bien sûr que vos parents ou gardiens légaux soient d'accord.

Les yeux de tous les élèves s'écarquillèrent, et Harry remarqua avec plaisir que ceux de Peter se plissèrent légèrement – être méfiant dans leur boulot était une bonne chose, surtout aussi jeune.

Les questionnaires furent rapidement distribués, et dès que tout le monde fut bien installé dans l'atelier, le test commença.

\- Vous avez vingt minutes, dit Tony en tapant des mains.

Vingt-deux minutes plus tard, tous les questionnaires étaient installés sur la plus grande table de l'atelier pour que FRIDAY fasse la correction et désigne le vainqueur.

\- La personne ayant le meilleur score est M. Peter Parker, fit l'IA après quelques secondes, provoquant les applaudissements des autres élèves.

Le Sorcier remarqua que plusieurs adolescents semblaient déçus – ce qui paraissait normal – mais qu'un en particulier semblait en colère. Eugène Thompson, si sa mémoire était bonne.

\- Félicitations, M. Parker, fit Tony en lui tendant une demande d'autorisation à faire signer par sa Tante. Si vous venez sans ce papier demain, je ne pourrais pas vous laisser entrer dans l'atelier.

Peter haussa un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil discret au costume de Spider-Man toujours en vue, mais il ne fit qu'acquiescer en prenant le papier.

\- Merci, M. Stark, dit-il avant de retourner vers son ami, qui lui mit une claque sur le dos en guise de félicitations.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner dans votre bus, maintenant, j'espère que avez aimé la visite ! conclu l'ancien Agent du SHIELD avec un sourire.

Les élèves et leur professeur acquiescèrent, et les époux Stark les raccompagnèrent dans le Hall, récupérant les badges avant de les regarder partir.

\- Il va venir, fit Tony, confiant.

\- Je pense aussi, sourit Harry.

* * *

 _ **9 janvier 2016**_

\- Boss, M. Parker s'est présenté à l'accueil avec l'autorisation signée par sa Tante, fit FRIDAY peu de temps après le déjeuner.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Tony alors qu'Harry reposait son livre en souriant. Dis à Jenna de lui donner le badge qu'on a préparé et de lui indiquer l'ascenseur à prendre. Fais le monter ici, FRI.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Peter. Ce dernier semblait sur ses gardes, observant son environnement avant de les rejoindre.

\- M. Stark, salua-t-il avec un signe de tête.

\- Tony, le reprit de suite le milliardaire. On est souvent deux M. Stark dans la même pièce, ce n'est pas pratique.

\- Tony, répéta l'adolescent, légèrement hésitant. Vous vouliez me voir ?

L'ingénieur acquiesça, activant un des écrans présent dans l'atelier de quelques clics sur son clavier. La vidéo de Spider-Man s'interposant entre une voiture et un bus apparut, faisant grimacer l'adolescent.

\- Vous savez, dit-il après quelques secondes. Et c'est pour ça que ma classe a été invitée ici. Est-ce que le test était truqué ?

\- Non, répondit de suite Harry en se levant, se plaçant près de son mari. Tu as raison quand tu dis que nous savons que tu es Spider-Man, et que c'est pour cela que ta classe a été invitée. Mais le test était réel : si quelqu'un d'autre avait mieux réussi, il ou elle aurait passé la journée avec Tony dans son atelier. Mais même si tu n'avais pas réussi le test, on pensait que tu reviendrais nous voir.

\- Le costume n'est pas très subtil, comme appel, acquiesça Peter avec un sourire timide.

\- Heureusement que je n'ai pas suivi ma première idée, alors, marmonna Tony avant de se tourner vers Peter. On ne mentait pas quand on a dit qu'on était très impressionné par Spider-Man, gamin. Peu d'adolescents feraient ce que tu fais tous les jours. Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop, peut-être ? Si tu ne veux pas, je te laisse tranquille, bien sûr.

\- Non - non, ce serait un honneur, M. Stark – Tony, bégaya-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter, vous avez sans doutes d'autres choses à faire.

\- Je croyais que le fait de proposer montrait que cela ne m'embêtait pas ? s'enquit l'ingénieur. Tu m'impressionnes beaucoup, Peter, vraiment. Mais tu es jeune. Et tu patrouilles en pyjama –

\- Ce n'est pas un pyjama ! se récria Peter en rougissant.

\- Vraiment ? fit l'ingénieur en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est un sweat, et un pantalon de sport, marmonna l'adolescent.

\- Et les lunettes ? demanda le milliardaire en pointant la paire en question sur la vidéo. Tu arrives à voir, avec ?

\- Elle m'aide à me concentrer, dit-il, le visage toujours rouge. Quand il m'arrive ce qui m'arrive, j'ai l'impression que mes sens sont réglés sur onze et… Elle m'aide à ne pas être distrait.

\- Et tes toiles ? Qui te les fabrique ? questionna Tony, ayant clairement envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Je le fais, répondit Peter. J'ai des bracelets pour les envoyer, j'ai préféré cette solution aux répulseurs pour me déplacer – j'adore vos répulseurs, mais je ne voulais pas donner l'impression de copier ? Je veux dire, Iron Man est mon héros préféré depuis que je suis tout gamin et vous m'avez sauvé la vie à la Stark Expo… Je vais arrêter de parler, maintenant.

Tony éclata de rire, faisant encore plus rougir l'adolescent.

\- Tu étais à l'Expo ? releva Harry, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Sa question attira immédiatement l'attention de Tony, qui arrêta de rire.

\- Mon Oncle et ma Tante m'y ont emmenés, ils savaient que j'étais fan d'Iron Man – mon Oncle était fan aussi, d'ailleurs, fit Peter. J'étais déguisé avec un masque et deux faux répulseurs. Je me suis perdu avec le mouvement de foule, et un des dromes d'Hammer a atterri devant moi. Je pensais pouvoir l'arrêter – j'étais stupide – alors j'ai levé mon bras avec le faux répulseur, il allait tirer quand vous l'avez détruit. Et vous avez dit…

\- « Bon boulot, gamin », compléta Tony, l'air totalement surpris. C'était toi ?

Peter ne fit qu'acquiescer, semblant étonné que Tony se rappel de lui.

\- Mon Oncle me disait toujours « _De Grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités_ » alors quand j'ai obtenu mes pouvoirs, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion d'aider un peu. Le Queens… Et New York tout court, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus sûr, une fois la nuit tombée.

Tony acquiesça, et le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes. Puis Harry reprit la parole :

\- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, de génie à génie, dit-il en serrant l'épaule de son mari. C'était un plaisir de te revoir, Peter. Amusez-vous bien.

Peter lui serra la main, légèrement hésitant, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Tony, attendant manifestement qu'il parle.

En voyant son mari se lancer dans une de ses explications avec un énorme sourire, et en voyant Peter hocher la tête et argumenter avec lui, il se dit qu'ils avaient bien fait de le contacter.

oOoOo

\- Alors ? fit Harry quand son mari entra dans leur salon.

\- Ce gamin est un génie, fit Tony en s'effondrant sur le canapé. Ce qu'il fait avec ses toiles est vraiment impressionnant ! Surtout à 14 ans ! Il pourrait déjà être au MIT, s'il le voulait ! Son niveau en math et en chimie est impressionnant ! Il est un peu derrière en physique, mais je suis sûr qu'après quelques semaines de travail, il rattrapera.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu as un nouvel interne ? comprit le Sorcier avec un sourire.

\- Ouaip, acquiesça l'ingénieur. Je suis passé voir Pep avant de rentrer, elle est d'accord. Et Peter travaillera exclusivement avec moi. Elle a demandé aux Juristes de préparer un contrat pour lui – vu qu'il est mineur, sa Tante signera à sa place. Et il faudra qu'il emmène tous les papiers à son école, mais ça devrait aller.

\- Et pour Spider-Man ?

\- Il est d'accord pour que je l'aide, à condition d'être mis au courant de toutes les améliorations de son costume et de pouvoir tout tester. La salle d'entraînement sera utile, je pense.

\- Je pense aussi, acquiesça le Lord en souriant. C'est une bonne journée.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! s'exclama le milliardaire. J'ai hâte de voir ce dont Peter est capable.

* * *

 _ **12 mars 2016**_

Les derniers mois avaient été bien occupés pour Tony et lui, se dit Harry en se réveillant, s'étirant quelques secondes avant de se caler contre son mari.

Les deux époux Stark avaient continués à rendre visite à Peggy le plus régulièrement possible, tout en gardant un œil sur l'écriture des Accords ; Harry avait continué à entraîner Wanda ; et Tony passait également beaucoup de temps avec Peter, qui était devenu officiellement son interne quelques semaines après la visite de sa classe à la Tour.

Bruce continuait de travailler dans les labos, Hermione s'était trouvé un emploi de médecin dans un hôpital de la ville en continuant à travailler à la fois dans le Monde Magique et Vision s'appropriait de plus en plus ses pouvoirs tout en peaufinant ses talents en cuisine.

Et tout comme son mari l'avait dit quand ils étaient allés voir Clint, les choses étaient calmes, en ce moment.

Il aurait dû savoir que ça n'allait pas durer.

\- Boss, intervint soudainement FRIDAY. Il y a un problème.

Tony ne fit que humer en réponse, mais Harry se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. L'IA semblait inquiète, ce qui n'était jamais bon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, FRI ? demanda-t-il donc.

\- Les Avengers ont été impliqué dans un incident au Nigeria, à Lagos. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes sont décédées, et il y a une centaine de blessés.

\- Pardon ? fit Tony en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard, pensant manifestement à la même chose : _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre pre-Civil War, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions (pas du tout, d'ailleurs ^^) mais les choses se mettent doucement en place :')

Pour ce qui est de Steve, qui en prend encore pour son grade dans ce chapitre : oui, j'y vais un peu fort (et encore, j'ai lu bien pire) mais je pense que tout le monde serait en colère en découvrant qu'un de nos amis les plus proches nous a caché des informations sur la mort de nos parents tout en cherchant le meurtrier en utilisant notre argent et nos ressources ! Et comme dit au début, Tony pourrait le faire arrêter pour obstruction à la justice s'il le voulait (et ce n'est pas une blague) ! Je suis fan du Cap, ne vous méprenez pas, mais disons que CW a un peu réduit mon fangirlisme :P

Les Accords, maintenant : on sait vraiment peu de choses des Accords dans CW, à part que Ross est en charge de les présenter aux Avengers et que cela ne plaît pas à Sam, ce qui peut se comprendre (Ross est un connard dans Hulk, on ne peut pas dire le contraire). Ceci est donc ma version, j'espère que vous la trouvez crédible ! On ne parle pas vraiment des Accords dans IW et encore moins dans Endgame (ce film m'a traumatisé, je n'en suis toujours pas remise) mais ils vont être mis en place et rester en place dans cette fic, les Avengers vont devoir faire avec - un document de ce genre, écrit par l'ONU, ça ne disparaît pas du jour au lendemain xD

Oh, et concernant l'âge de Tony : je met dans ce chapitre qu'il a 21 ans en 1994, tout simplement parce que le MCU a un peu détruit sa timeline xD C'est dit de façon implicite dans IM1 qu'il est encore mineur quand ses parents meurts, mais CW place leur mort en 1991 alors que Tony est né en 1970 ! Et vu que j'avais dit dit qu'ils étaient mort en '91 dans le deuxième chapitre, j'ai changé l'année de naissance de Tony à 1973, il a donc 19 ans quand ses parents sont tués ! Voilà ^^

Voilà, je pense que le reste est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'ai arrêté de mordre il y à quelques temps déjà ! Et si vous voulez pleurer par rapport à Endgame (sans trop spoiler pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu) vous êtes les bienvenus aussi x)

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre le 30 juin, dans le délais prévu, mais je ne vous promets rien, je suis plutôt occupé en ce moment... Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite, donc !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	8. Helmut Zemo

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse, et les films du MCU appartiennent aux studios Marvel et à Disney.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi ! :)

 **Statut** : Environ dix chapitres, en cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : PetitLuttin22, maudinouchette, ytac, Angelyoru, Raven AzuNoctuli, Tsuki Banritt, Guest, aussidagility, Lia Potter.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, j'ai lu pas mal de fics où Steve prend très très cher, donc je suis gentille, en effet xD

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Le chapitre n'a que onze jours de retard, cette fois, je m'améliore :P

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ce xover ! J'ai une dizaine de jours de retard, mais le chapitre fait 31 pages word et plus de 15 000 mots, donc je pense que vous pouvez me pardonner ? xD

Voilà ma version pour les événements de "Civil War", j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy o/

* * *

Chapitre Sept :

 _ **12 mars 2016**_

\- Je te déteste, fit Harry dès que Clint répondit.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? se plaignit l'archer à l'autre bout du fil.

\- « Sauf s'ils accélèrent les choses », singea le Sorcier, répétant ce que son ami avait dit pendant leur conversation sur les Accords. Tu nous as porté la poisse, Hawkeye !

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de la conversation en question, puis il soupira :

\- Ce n'était pas le but, vraiment. Tu as des détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'incident à Lagos avait eu lieu il y a seulement quelques heures, mais toutes les chaînes d'informations en parlaient déjà, et ce à travers le globe.

\- Pas encore, répondit l'ancien Agent du FBI. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Wanda a essayé de contenir une explosion mais n'a pas réussi – SI est déjà sur le coup pour aider, et l'équipe est en ce moment même sur le chemin du retour.

\- Wanda ? répéta Clint, semblant surpris. Je croyais qu'Hill et toi n'aviez pas encore donnés le feu vert pour qu'elle parte en mission ?

\- C'est le cas, acquiesça Harry. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, ni pourquoi Vision et Rhodey n'ont pas été prévenus. Le Cap va devoir s'expliquer, et pas qu'à nous.

\- L'ONU ? devina sans mal l'archer.

\- Le Roi T'Chaka veut leur tête sur un plateau, treize des morts étaient des dignitaires de son pays, expliqua le Sorcier en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Et même si le Wakanda est un pays plutôt isolé, leur Roi est apprécié et a de l'influence. On va essayer de limiter les dégâts.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous faites ça souvent, Tony et toi, fit doucement remarquer son ami.

Harry ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas se prononcer sur la question.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? lui demanda ensuite Clint. Je suis sûre que Laura sera d'accord pour que je revienne quelques temps, si tu as besoin.

\- Pour l'instant, tu ne peux rien faire, mais c'est gentil de proposer, sourit doucement l'ancien Gryffondor. Je garde l'offre en tête.

\- N'hésite pas, vraiment, insista l'archer après quelques secondes.

\- Merci, dit-il, avant de se souvenir d'un détail. Le Secrétaire Ross doit venir présenter officiellement les Accords aux Avengers – la réunion sera sûrement avancé, vu les circonstances. Tu voudras être présent ?

\- Évidemment, répondit l'ancien Agent du SHIELD. Je suis à la retraite pour le moment, mais il faudra que je connaisse le nouveau fonctionnement de l'équipe pour quand je reviendrais. Tu as déjà une date ?

\- Pas encore, fit Harry, levant la tête en voyant Tony entrer dans la pièce. Je dois y aller, Clint, je te tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha après quelques secondes, se tournant complètement vers son mari. Ce dernier avait les cheveux en bataille – il avait pris le tic d'Harry de se passer la main dans les cheveux quand il était nerveux – et il était clairement tendu.

\- Alors ?

\- Ils seront à la Base dans deux heures, Hill nous y attend, dit le milliardaire. Rhodey et Vision sont invités aussi, évidemment. Et j'espère qu'ils ont une bonne explication, parce que des têtes vont tomber. Le nombre de pays supportant les Accords est passé de quatre-vingt à cent cinq depuis ce matin. Ellis essaye de gérer, mais même lui n'est pas content.

oOoOo

Les deux époux Stark se tenaient au côté de Maria, Rhodey et Vision quand le Quinjet atterri à la Base. Et autant Steve n'eut pas de réaction en les voyant, autant Wanda se figea une demi-seconde, baissant ensuite la tête. Harry put tout de même voir les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Wanda et lui avaient mis du temps à se rapprocher, mais cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il l'entraînait, et il était sûr qu'elle le considérait au moins comme un ami, et peut-être même comme une sorte de mentor. Le fait qu'elle n'ait encore jamais violé aucune des règles mise en place à son arrivée chez les Avengers lui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à partir en mission mais qu'on lui avait dit de venir – et il pariait sur Steve, qui semblait enchaîner les bourdes.

\- Tout le monde dans la salle de réunion, vous poserez vos affaires plus tard, fit Hill d'une voix froide dès qu'ils furent assez près.

\- On vient à peine de rentrer de mission –

\- Mission qui a coûté la vie trente-deux civils et provoqué les blessures de quatre-vingt-quatorze autres, coupa Maria, jetant un regard noir à Steve au passage.

Ce dernier blanchit légèrement, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la salle de réunion et s'installèrent autour de la table. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis Tony haussa un sourcil avant de prendre la parole :

\- C'est le moment où vous nous expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne va pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant dix ans.

\- La mission a mal tournée, fit le Cap. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague ? intervint à son tour Maria, clairement en colère. Personne n'aurait eu besoin d'être sauvé si vous n'aviez pas été là ! Vous êtes parti sur une mission _non autorisée_ , l'équipe n'était pas au complète et vous avez emmené Maximoff alors qu'elle n'a pas encore reçu l'autorisation d'aller en mission !

\- Pardon ? s'étonna cette dernière en relevant la tête. Je croyais que – Steve m'a dit que je pouvais venir !

\- Te laisser ici était stupide, tu es tout à fait capable de partir en mission, approuva le Soldat.

\- Es-tu un expert en Magie, Steve ? lui demanda Harry. Je crois que c'est moi, le Sorcier, pas toi. Oui, l'entraînement de Wanda se passe très bien et oui, elle est plus que capable. Mais Maria et moi étions d'accord sur le fait d'attendre encore un peu – et de la faire accompagner de Vision pour sa première mission, au cas où ses pouvoirs lui posent des problèmes.

Les pouvoirs des jumeaux Maximoff venant de la Pierre d'Infinité présente sur le front de Vision, Harry s'était arrangé pour les faire s'entraîner ensemble après quelques semaines. Et il leur avait fallu à peine quelques séances pour découvrir que l'androïde pouvait aider la jeune femme à reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs quand cette dernière avait du mal.

\- Maintenant, le Roi du Wakanda demande la tête de Wanda sur un plateau, ainsi que les vôtres, reprit Harry. L'ONU a déjà demandé une enquête complète sur l'incident, et le Président essaye de limiter les dégâts.

\- Ce qui veut dire que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, personne ne part en mission, compléta Tony. Le Quinjet est hors limite, de même que vos armes.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Tony, fit de suite le Cap, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu sembles oublier qui paye pour les Avengers, Rogers, rétorqua le millionnaire, désignant la pièce d'un geste de la main. Tout ça, c'est à Harry et moi. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes en partie responsables quand vous merdez – je ne te remercie pas, d'ailleurs.

Le Soldat ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour protester à nouveau, mais un regard de Maria le dissuada.

\- Maintenant, je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faisiez au Nigeria, _dans les détails_.

\- On a eu une piste sur Rumlow, commença immédiatement Natasha. Steve nous a dit de nous préparer, et on est partit. Il a dit à Wanda qu'elle pouvait venir.

\- Et nous prévenir ne vous ait pas passé par la tête ? demanda Rhodey en haussant un sourcil.

\- On n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Rumlow aurait pu disparaître à nouveau, répondit Steve.

\- Tu sembles oublier que l'armure est plus rapide que le Quinjet, et je ne parle même pas de Vision, rétorqua le Colonel, clairement agacé. On n'aurait pu vous rejoindre rapidement – et on aurait prévenu les autorités locales, pour sûr.

\- On n'avait pas le temps pour ça, répéta le Captain avec entêtement.

\- Tu veux dire que les huit heures de vol n'étaient pas suffisantes pour passer quelques coups de fils ? le rabroua Tony. Prévenir Maria, déjà. Puis demander au gouvernement Nigérien s'il vous donnait l'autorisation d'entrer dans leur pays. Et s'il disait non, leur prévenir qu'un Agent d'HYDRA allait se pointer dans une de leur ville, qu'ils puissent l'arrêter.

\- Et le prévenir de notre arrivée ? argua Steve en retour. HYDRA a déjà prouvé être présent dans beaucoup de pays – la Sokovie en est la preuve. Le seul moyen d'arrêter Rumlow était d'y aller sans prévenir personne.

\- Bien joué, tu n'as prévenu personne et causé mort et destruction derrière toi, cingla Harry. J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Et dire « _On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde_ » ne t'aidera pas, au contraire. Le Wakanda et l'ONU sont maintenant après vous, pour de bonnes raisons, et Wanda est tenue pour responsable alors que c'est _toi_ qui l'as emmené en mission sans y être autorisé. Et ne parlons même pas des conséquences sur les Accords.

\- Les Accords ? répéta le Cap, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- C'était le moment de montrer au monde qu'il pouvait nous faire confiance, pas l'inverse, soupira Harry en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Wanda, qui avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

\- On fera tout pour régler ça, Wanda, je te le promets, dit-il doucement. En attendant, je te conseil de ne pas quitter la Base – même pour faire les courses. Les journalistes vont sûrement essayer de vous coincer, sans parler de reste du monde. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici.

\- Tu veux l'enfermer ? intervint Steve, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Non, je veux la protéger ! hurla presque Harry en réponse. Tu n'as jamais été haït par le public et la presse, Steve – mais ça va venir, crois-moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, pas encore du moins. Il vaut mieux pour Wanda qu'elle reste à l'intérieur, là où personne ne peut la provoquer ! Si elle perd contrôle de ses pouvoirs, sa situation sera encore pire, même si elle ne blesse personne !

Il lança un dernier regard noir au Cap avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa « protégée » :

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je te demande de rester ?

La jeune femme acquiesça sans rien dire, défaite.

\- Je te tiendrais compagnie, intervint Vision, parlant pour la première fois.

\- Merci, Vis, murmura la télépathe, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- On te laisse poursuivre, Maria ? fit ensuite Tony en se levant.

\- Allez-y, acquiesça-t-elle. Et bon courage.

\- On va en avoir besoin, grogna presque l'ingénieur, faisant un signe de tête à Rhodey et Vision avant de se tourner pour quitter la pièce.

Il se stoppa avant de partir, semblant hésiter quelques secondes, puis serra l'épaule de Wanda en signe de soutien. La jeune femme sembla surprise pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire à Tony, qui lui fit un signe de tête en réponse.

Harry sourit lui aussi, saluant tout le monde avant de suivre son mari hors de la Base.

\- Je veux _les détails_ , Natasha, entendirent-ils Maria exiger alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

* * *

 _ **25 mars 2016**_

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de nous rencontrer, Votre Majesté, fit respectueusement Tony quand le Roi T'Chaka et son fils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion.

\- Merci à vous de nous avoir invités, Messieurs Stark, répondit le Roi avec un sourire poli. J'aurais cependant aimé que notre rencontre se fasse dans de meilleures circonstances.

Il fit une pause, puis désigna son fils d'un geste de la main :

\- Je vous présente T'Challa, Prince de Wakanda et Héritier au Trône.

\- Enchanté, fit le Prince en leur serrant la main.

\- Nous aussi, Votre Majesté.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, puis T'Chaka reprit la parole :

\- Vous vouliez nous parler des Accords, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- En effet, Votre Majesté, acquiesça Harry. Nous pensons tous les deux que les Accords sont une bonne chose – ce qui est arrivé à Lagos en est la preuve. Mais nous ne voudrions pas que cette erreur vous incite à proposer des Accords plus restrictifs.

\- Je pense qu'il faut que nous soyons honnête les uns avec les autres, continua Tony. Ce qu'il s'est passé au Nigeria est une tragédie – et je vous présente à nouveau mes condoléances pour vos concitoyens. Mais le monde a besoin des Avengers. L'attaque de New York n'était que le début, quelque chose de gros arrive et il faut qu'on soit prêt à nous défendre.

\- Avez-vous des preuves de cette menace imminente ? s'enquit T'Challa en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, acquiesça le milliardaire. Preuve que nous allons présenter à l'ONU dans quelques semaines, si cela est possible. Le Wakanda est un des pays les plus influents en ce qui concerne les Accords, nous voulions juste savoir si nous avions toujours le même but.

\- Et quel est votre but ? s'enquit le Roi.

\- Faire que les Accords aident les Avengers et autre super-héros à protéger la planète, et ce avec le feu vert du public et des différents pays du monde. Nous croyons vraiment au fait de prendre nos responsabilités.

\- C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai annoncé que j'étais Iron Man à l'époque et que je n'ai pas continué l'histoire du garde du corps que SHIELD avait inventé, fit Tony. Comme dans tous les métiers où il est question de protéger et de sauver des vies, être un Avengers ou un super-héros ne devrait pas se faire sans règles et limitations, ni nous placer au-dessus des lois.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, acquiescèrent les deux hommes.

Harry et Tony échangèrent un sourire. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

* * *

 _ **11**_ _ **avril**_ _ **2016**_

 _-_ Try to remember the kind of September… When grass was green _– Réveil toi mon chéri, dis au revoir à ton père, dit gentiment Maria quand Howard entra dans la pièce._

 _\- Tu savais qu'il y avait un sans-abri sur le canapé ? s'enquit ce dernier en soulevant la couverture sous laquelle se cachait son fils, alors que Tony se redressait, chapeau de Noël sur la tête._

 _\- C'est pour ça que j'adore venir pour Noël, rétorqua l'adolescent. Juste avant que tu t'en ailles._

 _\- Soit indulgent Howard, il fait ses études à l'étranger, fit Maria._

 _\- Avec des étrangères, ça veut dire, répondit Howard. Le nom de la dernière ?_

 _\- Candice, répondit Tony alors que son père lui enlevait son chapeau._

 _\- Je ne te demande qu'une chose, fit Howard, essaye de ne pas mettre le feu à la maison d'ici lundi._

 _\- Ah, vous ne rentrez que lundi ? C'est une excellente nouvelle, je vais pouvoir inviter toute ma promo pour enterrer l'année. Vous allez où ?_

 _\- Ton père m'offre une petite escapade au Bahamas, dit Maria en continuant de jouer du piano._

 _\- En chemin, nous ferons une courte étape –_

 _\- Au Pentagone ? C'est ça ? compléta Tony avant de se pencher vers sa mère, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Tu vas adorer, il paraît que le menu du réveillon à la cantine est exceptionnel !_

 _\- Et on dit que le sarcasme est la marque d'un fort potentiel, fit Howard alors que l'adolescent s'éloignait de quelques pas. Si c'est le cas, tu as un grand avenir devant toi. Je descends les bagages._

 _Avec un dernier regard en direction de son fils – qui s'était installé contre la porte les bras croisés – il sortit de la pièce._

 _\- Tu lui manques beaucoup quand tu n'es pas là, fit Maria en se levant. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est nous qui allons te manquer. Penses que c'est la dernière fois que nous serons réunis tous les trois. Tu sans ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-lui un mot gentil, si tu ne le fais pas tu le regretteras._

 _Tony fixa sa mère un long moment alors que son père entrait à nouveau dans la pièce, un sac sur l'épaule._

 _\- Je t'aime, Papa, lui dit-il. Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais._

 _Howard un bref sourire alors qu'il acquiesçait. Maria acquiesça à son tour avec un sourire, se penchant pour embrasser son fils sur la joue._

Harry repéra de suite son mari rejoindre la simulation, le regard fixé sur le dos de sa mère et sur l'adolescent qu'il avait été. L'ingénieur avait proposé au MIT de présenter sa dernière invention, ce que l'École avait immédiatement accepté. C'est pourquoi ils se trouvaient donc tous les trois – Tony, Pepper et lui – dans le Massachussetts, deux jours avant leur réunion avec le Secrétaire d'État pour présenter officiellement les Accords aux Avengers.

\- J'aurais voulu que ça se termine comme ça, dit Tony avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de les présenter aux élèves. Le _Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing_ , BARF pour les intimes. L'acronyme n'est pas très heureux, je sais. C'est en gros un procédé très coûteux de prise de contrôle de l'hippocampe pour manipuler les souvenirs douloureux.

Il souffla sur la bougie présente sur le piano, réussissant à l'éteindre au bout de la deuxième fois.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils ne sont jamais arrivés à l'aéroport, continua-t-il alors que la simulation disparaissait complètement. Ni à tout ce que j'ai fait ensuite pour éviter d'affronter mon deuil. Et ajouté à ça les six cent millions que m'a coûtés ce petit gadget thérapeutique… De toute façon, aucun être censé ne l'aurait financé.

Il sortit du cadre de la simulation, et Harry remarqua qu'il semblait bien plus détendu maintenant que l'image de ses parents avaient disparus. Apprendre la véritable nature de leur mort après tout ce temps l'avait réellement perturbé.

\- Aidez-moi, dit-il aux élèves réunis dans l'amphithéâtre, quelles sont les missions que ce sont fixé le MIT, déjà ? De générer, de transmettre et de préserver la connaissance. Et de travailler avec d'autres, pour répondre aux plus grands défis du monde.

Il fit une pause, ne jetant qu'un regard discret au promoteur lui dictant ses paroles, faisant sourire Harry. Tony lui-même avait écrit ce qu'il voulait dire, il s'en souvenait donc sans peine.

\- Et ces autres, en l'occurrence, c'est vous. Et tout à fait entre nous, les défis qui vous attendent sont les pires que l'humanité n'ait jamais eu à affronter. D'autant que, vous êtes tous fauchés.

Cela fit exploser de rire la salle, faisant sourire le milliardaire. C'est là qu'il avait prévu d'annoncer le pourquoi de sa venue.

\- Pardon, j'aurais dû dire _vous étiez_ tous fauchés. Car si on vous a réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer que la Fondation Septembre vous a accordé à tous la première Bourse de son histoire : ce qui veut dire que tous vos projets sont approuvés et financés !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre dans la salle, faisant sourire l'ingénieur.

\- Pas de limites, pas de taxes ! Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de reformater l'avenir ! Et cela commence maintenant : j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la Présidente de la Fondation, qui est aussi la PDG de Stark Industries et une amie très chère, Pepper Potts !

Pepper entra sur scène sous les applaudissements, s'arrêtant près de Tony. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'accrocher le regard d'Harry, lui faisant signe de le retrouver derrière.

Secouant la tête aux pitreries de son mari – ce dernier était censé _rester_ avec Pepper pour présenter le projet, qui était son idée – il le rejoignit cependant rapidement.

\- Tu ne veux pas continuer ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pepper peut se débrouiller, fit le génie avec un geste de la main. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait profiter des quelques heures qu'il nous reste avant de rentrer pour passer un moment à deux.

\- Vraiment ? fit Harry au haussant un sourcil, alors qu'ils arrivaient vers l'ascenseur. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on pourrait faire.

\- J'avais une idée ou deux, lui confia son mari en s'approchant doucement.

Tony était sur le point de l'embrasser quand des bruits de talons les interrompirent, le faisant grogner doucement. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, pour voir une femme noire de taille moyenne s'approcher, accompagné d'un jeune homme qui devait être son fils.

\- Messieurs Stark, excusez-nous de vous déranger, dit la mère.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Madame, répondit Harry. Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider pour quelque chose ?

\- Charlie Spencer, se présenta le jeune homme en leur tendant une main, que les deux époux serrèrent. Et voici ma mère, Miriam. On ne va pas vous déranger longtemps, je voulais juste vous remercier.

\- La Bourse de la Fondation Septembre est une idée de Pepper, je veux dire de Miss Potts, fit Tony. C'est elle que vous devriez remercier.

\- Je ne parle pas de la Bourse, le contredit Charlie avec un sourire en coin. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. J'étais en Sokovie au moment de l'attaque d'Ultron. J'ai été évacué avant même que les combats ne débutent, et j'ai cru comprendre que c'est vous qui aviez prévenu les autorités, M. Stark. Je voulais vous dire merci en personne.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, semblant ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

\- C'est normal, dit-il ensuite en cachant au mieux sa surprise. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous mettre en sécurité. Et j'espère que vous ne vous retrouverez plus de ce genre de situations.

\- Pour être honnête, moi aussi, rigola doucement le jeune homme. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

\- Vous ne nous dérangez pas, le rassura Harry en serrant sa main et celle de sa mère.

\- Merci, M. Stark, fit cette dernière en prenant la main de Tony entre les siennes. Votre alerte à sauver la vie mon fils, je ne pourrais _jamais_ vous remercier assez.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, Madame, je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondit le milliardaire.

Miriam Spencer secoua doucement la tête, puis elle et son fils firent demi-tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau seuls devant l'ascenseur.

\- Ça fait du bien, fit Harry après un temps de silence. D'être rappelé qu'on ne fait pas tout ça pour rien, qu'on le fait pour sauver des vies.

Tony acquiesça sans rien dire, l'air toujours surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'ancien Gryffondor sourit doucement, encerclant la taille de son mari de ses bras.

\- On rentre à l'hôtel ? lui proposa-t-il dans un murmure.

Tony eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête qu'Harry les faisait transplaner, l'ascenseur s'ouvrant quelques secondes plus tard sur un couloir vide.

* * *

 _ **13 avril 2016**_

Les deux époux venaient à peine de rentrer à la Tour, et ils se préparaient à aller se coucher. Il était plus de minuit à New York, c'est pourquoi la sonnerie du téléphone de son mari surprit Harry.

Mais en voyant qui appelait, il n'hésita pas à décrocher.

\- Daniel, un problème ?

Tony était en ce moment même en train de prendre sa douche, mais au vu de l'état de santé de Peggy – qui se détériorait depuis des mois sans qu'aucun médecin ou Médicomage ne puissent rien y faire – il savait que son mari ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir répondu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent rapidement quand Daniel lui annonça la nouvelle, et il ne fit qu'hocher la tête pendant un moment.

\- Je préviens Tony, on sera là dans trois jours, promit-il.

Il fallut à peine cinq minutes pour que son mari sorte de la salle de bain, se stoppant dès qu'il vit Harry assis au bord de leur lit.

\- Un souci ? demanda-t-il de suite, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tony…, souffla le Sorcier. Viens t'assoir près de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? exigea de savoir l'ingénieur sans bouger.

\- C'est Peggy, dit doucement Harry. Je suis désolé, Tony. Elle est décédée cette nuit, ils n'ont rien pu faire.

Le temps sembla se figer pour l'ingénieur, et il cligna des yeux sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce – qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Peggy est décédée, Tony, je suis désole, répéta Harry.

\- Non, souffla le milliardaire d'une voix brisée.

Il fit un pas en direction du lit, s'effondrant presque au sol avant de rejoindre son mari.

\- Daniel t'as appelé, alors j'ai répondu, continua-t-il. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque cette nuit, ils n'ont pas pu la ramener.

\- Les funérailles ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Dans trois jours, à la Cathédrale de Westminster.

\- Dans trois jours ? répéta Tony, l'air désespéré. On a la réunion avec l'ONU, dans trois jours !

\- Je m'occuperai de l'ONU, dit de suite le Sorcier, qui avait totalement oublié ladite réunion. Toi, tu iras à Londres –

\- Mais –

\- Tony…, l'interrompit doucement Harry. Je sais que tu veux y être, que tu voudras être présent pour Daniel. Et tu _devrais_ , vraiment. Et si tu ne veux pas y aller seul, Hermione pourra t'accompagner. Je sais qu'elle avait prévu de se prendre quelques jours de repos.

L'inventeur ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis il acquiesça alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Harry les fit bouger de sorte à ce que son mari soit allongé sur son torse, et il le serra contre lui alors qu'il pleurait la mort de sa marraine.

La nuit allait être longue.

oOoOo

\- Les Avengers ont unis leur force pour rendre le monde plus sûr, et je pense que nous avons réussi, disait Steve alors qu'Harry et Bruce approchaient de la salle de réunion.

Tony était passé chercher Clint avant de rejoindre la Base pour la réunion, et Harry avait pour mission de ramener Bruce. Mais ce dernier avait une expérience en cours, ils n'avaient donc pas pu repartir tout de suite et avaient quelques minutes de retard.

\- Dites-moi Captain, savez-vous où sont Thor et Banner au moment où nous parlons ? lui demanda le Secrétaire.

\- Thor à un Royaume à gérer, il n'est donc pas présent tout le temps sur Terre, intervint le Sorcier, attirant les regards de tous sur lui. Mais Bruce est juste là.

Le regard de l'ancien Général se tourna de suite vers ce dernier, le faisant se figer pendant quelques secondes. Un regard d'Harry le détendit, et il fit un pas en avant.

\- M. le Secrétaire, salua-t-il poliment. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- Banner, fit Ross, se forçant manifestement à rester calme. Je ne vous attendais pas.

\- Mon labo m'a retenu pendant quelques temps, mais continuez, invita Bruce en prenant place à côté de Rhodey, qui lui sourit brièvement en lui serrant le bras.

Le regard du père de Betty voyagea entre Harry et Bruce pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Compromis et responsabilité sont deux mots clefs dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Croyez-moi, c'est un arrangement raisonnable.

Il fit un signe de la main en direction de l'exemplaire des Accords, que James avait devant lui.

-Doit-on comprendre que l'affaire est entendue ? fit Natasha en haussant un sourcil.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, les Accords ont été approuvés par cent dix-sept pays, fit Ross. L'ONU a organisé une réunion plénière à Vienne pour les ratifier dans trois jours, pour vous donner l'occasion à tous de les signer.

\- Et si on ne signe pas ? demanda Steve.

\- Vous prendrez votre retraite, annonça sans détour le Secrétaire. Les Accords ne sont pas une option, Captaine, mais une _nécessité_. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Je vais vous laisser en discuter.

Il les fixa un à un, s'attardant légèrement sur Bruce, puis sortit de la pièce.

\- Au moins c'est clair, grogna presque Clint en s'étirant. Soit on signe, soit les Avengers continuent sans nous.

\- On ne devrait pas nous forcer à signer quoi que ce soit, intervint de suite Sam. Si Ross est impliqué là-dedans –

\- Le Secrétaire d'État a été décoré de la Médaille d'Honneur du Congrès, le coupa de suite Rhodes. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant, Sam. Oui, Ross est un connard, mais c'est un connard qui fait bien son boulot et qui est apprécié pour ça.

\- Et Ross n'a eu aucun impact sur l'écriture des Accords, intervint à son tour Bruce. C'est quelque chose que j'ai vérifié dès que j'ai su que c'est lui qui allait nous les présenter. Je voulais être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas demander qu'on lui serve le Hulk sur un plateau.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? fit Sam, clairement septique.

\- Ross déteste peut-être Bruce, mais il n'a aucun pouvoir sur lui, le rassura de suite Harry. Et Ross n'est pas stupide – il sait que s'il veut garder son poste, il ne doit pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait faire de Tony et moi ses ennemis.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de t'aimer, fit remarquer Wanda.

\- Il ne m'aime pas, confirma le Sorcier. On s'est connu quand je travaillais au FBI, et disons qu'on n'a pas vraiment les mêmes méthodes. Et il a assez de contact pour avoir accès à tout mon dossier, côté Sorcier aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Les Accords, _ça_ , on doit en parler.

\- Admettons qu'on signe, fit Sam. Il faudra combien de temps pour qu'on nous mette des bracelets électroniques comme à de vulgaires criminels ?

\- Cent dix-sept pays sont d'accords pour signer, Sam, _cent dix-sept_! s'exclama Rhodes. Tu crois vraiment que pour cent dix-sept pays, les Avengers sont des criminels ?

\- Vu ce qu'on dit de nous aux infos ces derniers temps, oui.

\- Et ça t'étonnes ? intervint de nouveau Clint. Après le désastre qu'a été Lagos, normal qu'on se prenne quelques remarques dans les dents. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne les méritait pas.

\- Je vais vous proposer une équation, intervint Vision.

\- Ça va nous détendre, railla l'ancien Sergent.

\- En huit ans, depuis que Tony s'est fait connaître en tant qu'Iron Man, le nombre de personnes déclarées « Améliorés » a augmenté de façon exponentielle. Et pendant la même période, on a pu constater une augmentation significative des situations potentiellement apocalyptiques.

\- Ce serait notre faute ? fit Steve en haussant un sourcil.

\- Le rapport de cause à effet n'est pas à écarter, acquiesça l'androïde. Les Avengers représentent un défi, tout défi a tendance à engendrer des conflits… Et les conflits provoquent des catastrophes. Un regard extérieur sur nos activités pourrait donc avoir un certain intérêt.

\- Merci ! s'écria presque Rhodey.

\- Tu es bien silencieux, Tony, fit remarquer Natasha.

L'ingénieur était en effet silencieux depuis l'arrivée de Ross, ce qui ne surprenait pas Harry. L'annonce de la mort de Peggy avait empêché le milliardaire de dormir plus d'une heure cette nuit, il avait donc surement envie de se reposer, pas de débattre. Sans parler de la migraine qui le suivait depuis sa présentation du BARF au MIT.

\- Sa décision est déjà prise, apparemment, dit le Cap avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Oui, je soutiens les Accords, ce n'est pas un secret, acquiesça l'ancien PDG en se levant. Comme Ross l'a dit, faire des compromis et prendre ses responsabilités sont deux choses importantes, et je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne là-dedans. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, de toute façon.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Sam.

\- Tu as entendu Ross, répondit Harry. Soit on signe, soit on prend notre retraite. Les Avengers tels qu'ils sont aujourd'hui – c'est-à-dire gérés par Tony et moi – n'existeront plus. L'ONU sera totalement responsable des Avengers, y compris de leur financement.

\- Et on ne pourra plus décider d'agir, s'indigna de suite Steve. Ce document nous prive de nos responsabilités, de notre pouvoir de décision.

\- Et en quoi ? s'enquit James. C'est l' _ONU_ , Steve, une organisation de maintien de la _paix_. Ce n'est pas SHIELD, et encore moins HYDRA !

\- Oui, mais les responsables politiques ont des agendas, et ces agendas changent ! s'exclama le Soldat. Et si on nous force à aller quelque part où on ne veut pas ? Et si on nous empêche d'aller quelque part, là où on pense que l'on pourrait être utile ? On n'est pas parfait, mais je pense que les moins dangereux, c'est encore nous.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour parler d'agenda, Steve, intervint Wanda. Pas quand tu as passé des mois à ignorer le reste du monde pour retrouver _Bucky_ – pas quand tu m'as demandé d'aller à Lagos avec vous parce que Rumlow pourrait t'en apprendre plus _sur Bucky_. On est entré au Nigeria sans prévenir personne, et trente-deux personnes sont mortes.

La jeune femme n'avait pas élevée la voix en disant cela, mais la réaction de Steve fut tout comme. Il recula légèrement dans son siège alors que son visage palissait. Le visage de Tony, lui, se durcit, et il s'éloigna de quelques pas du Cap.

\- Le Comité ne pourra pas nous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, Steve, fit Harry après quelques minutes de silence tendu. Tout un paragraphe des Accords parle du fait que les Avengers peuvent refuser une mission s'il la trouve amorale. Tout comme le Comité peut refuser nos décisions. Ce ne sera pas une dictature, tout est une histoire de compromis.

\- Si on ne règle pas la question à l'amiable, ils vont nous l'imposer, compléta Rhodey. Les Accords sont en discussion depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à Washington – c'était la première fois que les actions des Avengers avaient des conséquences internationales. Et la façon dont vous avez géré ? Cela n'a impressionné personne, crois-moi. Et s'ils nous forcent, cela ne se fera pas gentiment.

\- Ils viendront m'arrêter, comprit sans mal Wanda.

\- Pas que toi, mais oui, c'est possible, acquiesça Harry. Signer les Accords, c'est montrer au monde qu'on reconnaît nos erreurs et qu'on s'engage à faire mieux dans le futur. Et avec Thanos qui finira par arriver, on va avoir besoin du soutien du public.

\- Tony et Harry ont raisons, intervint Natasha, attirant les regards de tous. Je me suis renseignée quand James nous en a parlé – les Accords sont vraiment là pour nous _encadrer_ , pas pour nous empêcher d'agir. Oui, ils ne sont pas parfaits, mais le meilleur moyen de les améliorer est de travailler avec le système, pas contre.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit au gouvernement d'aller se faire voir il y a quelques années ? lui demanda Sam en haussant les sourcils.

\- Les circonstances étaient différentes, fit l'espionne. Le monde nous soutenait, à ce moment-là. Ce n'est plus vraiment le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Si vous avez des questions, vous n'avez qu'à venir à Vienne dans trois jours, suggéra Harry.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais venir ? s'enquit Wanda.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, refusa son mentor, lui faisant à nouveau baisser les yeux. Certaines personnes sont encore énervées pour Lagos, il vaut mieux que tu restes à la Base encore quelques temps.

Le téléphone de Steve sonna soudainement, et il le sortit de sa poche. Et quoi que l'écran affiche, cela le fit se figer pendant de longues secondes.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il ensuite, sortant de la pièce sans se retourner.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on discutait de quelque chose d'important, railla Rhodes.

\- C'est important aussi, fit le milliardaire d'une voix douce. Je me demande juste qui l'a prévenu.

Le Colonel se tourna vers Tony avec un sourcil haussé, mais ce dernier fixait la porte par laquelle Steve venait de disparaître.

\- Tones ? l'appela doucement son meilleur ami.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui, je vous enverrai les détails pour Vienne, pour celle et ceux qui voudraient venir, dit l'ingénieur après avoir secoué la tête. Rhodey, on peut discuter quelques secondes ? J'ai un service à te demander.

\- Ce que tu veux, acquiesça le militaire en suivant son ami hors de la pièce.

Natasha haussa les épaules, elle et Clint sortant après quelques secondes, rapidement suivi par Sam. Vision sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais un regard d'Harry lui fit quitter la salle à son tour.

\- Wanda, appela doucement le Sorcier.

Il s'installa en face de son « élève », qui lui envoya un mince sourire. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu sortir de la Base depuis leur retour de Lagos, et Harry pouvait voir que cela lui pesait, ce qui était compréhensible.

\- Je sais que tu voulais aider, Wanda, dit-il doucement. Et si tu n'avais pas été là, Rumlow aurait été responsable de l'explosion et des morts… Mais vu que tu es intervenue, c'est _toi_ qui es tenue responsable. Ce n'est pas juste, je sais, mais la vie l'est rarement.

\- Je sais, et je comprends que Tony et toi me demandiez de rester à l'intérieur. Si je perds le contrôle maintenant, ce sera encore pire. Mais je commence à étouffer, vraiment. Cette Base est… C'est devenu ma maison. Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est aussi devenue ma prison.

\- Je connais le sentiment, et j'en suis désolé, dit-il doucement, avant qu'une idée ne le fasse se redresser. Que dirais-tu de prendre quelques jours de vacances en Angleterre, quand cette histoire d'Accords sera finie ? Je pourrais te faire visiter Poudlard !

Le visage de Wanda se redressa de suite, et elle le fixa, l'air complètement étonnée.

\- Tu – tu ferais ça pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis un moment, ça sera l'occasion ! Tu y serais surement allée, si tu étais née avec tes pouvoirs, ce sera l'occasion de découvrir la meilleure École de Magie du Monde !

\- Et on dit que les Américains sont prétentieux, rigola doucement la Sokovienne.

\- Ce n'est pas de la prétention si c'est la vérité, fit remarquer le Sorcier en rigolant à son tour. Ça te tente ?

\- Ce serait vraiment génial, sourit la jeune femme. Merci, Ry.

Le Sorcier fit semblant de grimacer au surnom, faisant encore plus rigoler Wanda.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Sorcière reprenne la parole :

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas vous accompagner à Vienne, mais est-ce que tu peux dire quelque chose à l'ONU pour moi ? demanda-t-elle. J'aimerai m'excuser, pour Lagos. Officiellement.

\- Je le ferais, promit-il.

* * *

 _ **16 avril 2016**_

\- Bienvenue à tous pour cette Assemblé Générale, concernant la ratification des Accords de Sokovie, qui ont pour but d'encadrer le travail de super-héros agissant sur le plan international, tels que les Avengers, fit Mogens Lykketoft.

Ce dernier exerçait la fonction de Président de l'Assemblée Générale des Nations Unies depuis plus de six mois, c'est donc lui qui gérait cette réunion et les temps de paroles de chaque Représentant.

Comme à chaque Assemblée Générale de l'ONU, les cent quatre-vingt-treize pays membre possédaient cinq Représentants, dont leur Chef d'État. La salle rassemblait donc plus de neuf cents personnes.

L'enterrement de Peggy avait lieu en milieu de matinée, Tony ne pouvait donc pas être présent pour la réunion. Le milliardaire lui avait cependant promis de venir au plus vite sur Vienne, en ramenant Rhodey et Hermione avec lui – tous deux ayant choisis de l'accompagner à Londres.

Le Sorcier était donc venu à Vienne accompagné de Natasha, qui avait pris la décision de signer les Accords – tout comme Wanda, Vision, Rhodey, Bruce, Clint et les deux époux Stark. Le but était de rassurer l'ONU sur leur coopération, mais aussi de les prévenir de la future arrivée de Thanos.

\- Avant de commencer le vote concernant les Accords, M. Harry Stark a demandé à nous parler, reprit Mogens. Puis le Roi T'Chaka prendra également la parole.

\- Merci, M. le Président, fit Harry en se levant, prenant place derrière le pupitre. Avant de commencer à parler en mon nom, j'aimerais parler en celui de Wanda Maximoff, qui était présente pendant la mission à Lagos. Miss Maximoff a choisi de ne pas se présenter devant vous, ne voulant pas provoquer de réactions trop violentes. Elle m'a cependant demandée de vous lire quelque chose.

' _M. le Président de l'Assemblée Générale, Messieurs et Mesdames les Représentants,_

 _Je voulais profiter de cette occasion pour vous présenter officiellement mes excuses concernant l'incident survenu à Lagos. Je voulais aider en essayant de contenir la bombe de Brock Rumlow, mais nous ne pourrons jamais savoir si j'ai empiré ou non les choses. Le résultat reste le même, je suis responsable du décès de trente-deux personnes et des blessures de beaucoup d'autres._

 _Au gouvernement Nigérien, je m'excuse d'avoir fait partie d'une mission non-autorisée, n'étant pas au courant de cette information au moment de la mission. Au personne ayant été blessés à Lagos, je m'excuse de mon rôle dans cette affaire. Au Roi T'Chaka, je vous présente mes condoléances pour vos concitoyens, faire du mal à qui que ce soit n'a jamais été dans mes intentions._

 _J'accepterai toute punition que vous jugerez appropriée, et j'espère avoir l'occasion de vous prouver que je peux et veux m'améliorer, que je veux protéger les citoyens de ce monde et non les mettre en danger._

 _Avec tout mon respect, Wanda Maximoff._

Le silence se fit quand Harry arrêta sa lecture, mais ce dernier savait que certaines personnes allaient réagir.

\- Miss Maximoff affirme ne peut avoir été au courant du fait que la mission n'était pas officielle et donc non-autorisée, est-ce vrai ? demanda Muhammadu Buhari, le Président du Nigeria.

\- Je peux le confirmer, répondit Natasha après avoir été autorisée à prendre la parole. Miss Maximoff n'avait, de plus, pas encore reçu l'autorisation de partir en mission de la part de M. Stark ici présent et de Maria Hill. Le Capitaine Rogers lui a juste dit qu'elle pouvait venir.

\- Miss Maximoff n'aurait pas dû être au Nigeria, même si le pays avait donné son autorisation ? résuma le Roi T'Chaka.

\- C'est exact, Votre Majesté, acquiesça Harry. Maria Hill et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour attendre encore un peu avant de l'envoyer en mission – Miss Maximoff est prête, mais nous voulions que Vision soit présent au cas où elle ait besoin d'aide pour gérer ses pouvoirs.

\- Ce qui a été le cas, et Vision n'était pas présent non plus.

\- Ni Vision ni le Colonel Rhodes n'ont été prévenus du départ du Capitaine Rogers et des autres, non, avoua le Sorcier. Le Captain semblait vouloir agir le plus vite possible.

Dénoncer ainsi Steve ne plaisait ni à Harry ni à Natasha, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec les autres pour répondre le plus honnêtement possible aux questions que l'on pourrait leur poser. C'est donc ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il y eut des marmonnements dans l'Assemblée, puis Mogens Lykketoft reprit la parole :

\- Nous voterons concernant Miss Maximoff tout à l'heure, dit-il. M. Stark, vous vouliez nous dire autre chose, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- En effet, M. le Président, acquiesça l'ancien Gryffondor. Vous êtes nombreux à me connaître de par mon mariage avec Tony, ou grâce à mon appartenance aux Avengers. Avant cela, j'ai travaillé en tant qu'Agent au FBI pendant trois ans puis comme Agent du SHIELD pendant huit ans. Ce que peu de personnes savent, aujourd'hui encore, est que mon nom de naissance n'est pas Harry Evans, mais Harry James Potter.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne fut pas étonné de voir une bonne partie des personnes présentes remuer sur leurs sièges, l'information en surprenant plus d'un. Tous les Chefs d'État du monde étaient tenus au Secret concernant la Communauté Magique, mais tous avaient entendu parler des deux Guerres contre Voldemort et de l'enfant devenu adolescent qui y avait mis fin. Ce qu'il faisait de sa vie depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre était cependant resté un mystère jusque-là, les seuls au courant de sa nouvelle identité étant le Premier Ministre Cameron et le Président Ellis.

\- La grande majorité des Avengers pensent les Accords nécessaires, continua-t-il. Il est primordial que nous soyons encadrés pour effectuer nos missions et que nous soyons tenus responsables de nos échecs ou de nos erreurs. Ce n'est pas pour argumenter contre que je vous parle aujourd'hui, mais pour vous prévenir d'une nouvelle menace contre la planète, plus importante encore que l'attaque de 2012 sur New York.

\- D'où tenez-vous ces informations ? demanda de suite le Président des États-Unis.

\- La nièce de Thor, Héla, est venu nous mettre au courant il y a un peu plus d'un an de ça, révéla-t-il. Le lendemain de notre mariage, pour être plus précis.

En prenant la décision de prévenir l'ONU de l'arrivée de Thanos, Tony et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas expliquer son lien avec Héla, ni son statut de Maître de la Mort et de futur Roi de Hellheim. Ce n'était pas le genre d'informations qu'ils voulaient révéler.

\- Êtes-vous en train de parler d'Héla, la Déesse de la Mort ? s'enquit Erna Solberg, la Première Ministre de Norvège.

\- Elle-même, acquiesça Harry, provoquant des murmures septiques. Je pourrais vous répéter ce qu'elle nous a expliqué, mais je pense que le plus simple est qu'elle vous en parle directement.

\- Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous pouvez convoquer la Déesse de la Mort ? fit Cameron.

\- Vous connaissez mon histoire, M. le Premier Ministre, plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce, lui retourna l'Auror avec un mince sourire. Est-ce que cela vous étonne ?

\- Plus rien ne m'étonne avec vous, Lord Potter, plaisanta l'Anglais. Je pense parler pour tout le monde ici en disant que nous aimerions lui parler.

Plusieurs Chefs d'États acquiescèrent, Harry ferma donc les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer. Et c'est seulement quand il entendit les halètements étonnés qu'il les rouvrit, Héla se tenant maintenant à ses côtés. Ses cheveux noir lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos alors que ses yeux émeraude – les même que son père, les même qu'Harry – semblaient briller de mille feux.

Les visages septiques laissèrent place à l'étonnement le plus total, à la stupéfaction, mais l'apparition provoqua également une sorte de malaise dans la pièce. Héla dégageait en effet une présence particulière, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa nature.

\- Harry, le salua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'Assemblée. Mesdames, Messieurs, je me présente : Héla Lokidottir, Déesse de la Mort et Reine du Royaume de Hellheim.

Son introduction fit remuer de nombreux Représentants, mais personne ne dit rien.

\- Comme Harry vous l'a dit, une menace pèse sur Midgard, annonça-t-elle tout de go. Il y a de nombreuses années, un jeune Titan du nom de Thanos est devenu mon élève – mon but était de le former pour qu'il règne ensuite avec moi. Mais les choses se sont mal passées. Aujourd'hui, son but est de détruire le plus de vie possible dans l'espoir de réussir à me courtiser.

Le Sorcier remarqua que la plupart des femmes de l'assemblée levèrent les yeux au ciel, et il se retint de ricaner à voix haute. À croire qu'Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir fait la comparaison entre Thanos et un soupirant _un peu trop_ insistant.

\- Pour cela, il s'est mis à la recherche des Pierres d'Infinités, des artefacts d'une puissance phénoménale datant de la création de l'Univers. Et il se trouve que vous avez deux Pierres sur Terre. Thanos viendra les chercher, tôt ou tard. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a organisé l'attaque sur New York il y a quelques années, pour récupérer la Pierre de l'Espace. Son armée est la plus vaste de tout l'Univers, et les Chitauris ne sont pas les seules créatures sous ses ordres. À l'heure actuelle, il vous écraserait. Il est important que vous organisiez une défense, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, les Avengers seront nécessaires.

\- Combien de Pierre y a-t-il ? demanda le Roi T'Chaka, le visage sérieux. Et où sont les autres ?

\- Il y a six Pierres, intervint de nouveau Harry. Le Pouvoir, la Réalité, le Temps, l'Esprit, l'Âme et l'Espace. Nous avons la Pierre de l'Esprit et du Temps sur Terre : la Pierre de l'Esprit fait partie intégrante de Vision – elle était à l'intérieur du Sceptre utilisé par Loki – et la Pierre du Temps serait protégé par l'Ordre des Arts Mystiques, mais je ne les ai pas encore trouvé.

\- La Pierre de l'Espace est ce que vous appelez le Tesseract, elle est donc en sécurité sur Asgard, ajouta Héla. La Pierre de l'Âme serait perdu, mais Thanos fera tout pour la trouver. La Pierre de la Réalité a été elle aussi récupéré par Thor, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait. La Pierre du Pouvoir est également en sécurité, sur une planète appelé Xandar – mais cela n'arrêtera pas non plus Thanos.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, tous semblant réfléchir à quoi dire après cette annonce. Étonnamment, personne ne semblait douter de la véracité de leur parole, ce dont Harry se félicitait.

C'est Tony qui avait eu l'idée de laisser Héla expliquer les motivations de Thanos – pensant, à raison – que sa parole de Déesse aurait plus de poids. En effet, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en débat inutiles sur l'existence de la menace. Il fallait qu'ils s'organisent.

\- Merci pour cet exposé, Reine Héla, Monsieur Stark, intervint finalement Lykketoft, l'air légèrement perturbé. Nous allons réfléchir à la question au plus vite.

\- Une dernière chose, intervint Ellis. D'après vous, combien de temps avons-nous avant l'arrivée de ce Thanos ?

Héla sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

\- Les Pierres présentent sur Terre ne sont pas les plus faciles à récupérer, et son échec d'il y a quatre ans l'a probablement rendu méfiant, dit-elle. Vous avez un peu de temps, mais pas plus de deux ans.

\- Deux ans…, répéta le Président des États-Unis dans un souffle.

\- Je dois retourner à mon Royaume, fit Héla avec quelques secondes de silence. J'espère que vous prendrez mon avertissement en compte, je suis devenue attachée à votre planète.

Avec un signe de tête vers Harry, elle disparut. Le silence se fit à nouveau, tous semblant comprendre la gravité de la situation.

\- Merci de nous avoir prévenus, M. Stark, répéta le Président de l'Assemblée. Vous pouvez reprendre votre place. Roi T'Chaka, vous vouliez vous aussi vous exprimer ?

\- En effet, fit ce dernier en se levant.

Le père de T'Challa attendit qu'Harry soit installé avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Lorsque le vibranium qui fut volé au Wakanda a été utilisé pour construire une arme terriblement meurtrière, notre pays a été amené à remettre en question notre héritage et notre politique internationale. Les hommes et les femmes qui ont perdus la vie au Nigeria étaient les émissaires de bonnes volontés d'un pays qui est resté trop longtemps dans l'ombre. Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas ramener en arrière par les fantômes du passé ! Bien au contraire, nous nous battrons pour rendre meilleur ce monde que nous voulons rejoindre.

Le Roi fit une pause, faisant un signe de tête vers Harry et Natasha avant de reprendre :

\- Au vu de ce que nous venons d'entendre et de la nouvelle menace pesant sur nos Nations, je suis d'autant plus reconnaissant aux Avengers de bien vouloir accompagner ce changement et d'apporter leurs soutiens à cette initiative.

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur, et le regard du Sorcier se détourna de T'Chaka pour voir T'Challa observer quelque chose dans la rue. Il se retourna ensuite, le visage marqué par l'urgence.

\- Les Accords de Sokovie sont –

\- Tout le monde à terre ! hurla le jeune Prince en se mettant à courir vers son père.

Comprenant que quelque chose se passait, Harry n'en attendit pas plus pour transplaner vers le Roi, voulant être en mesure de le protéger. Malheureusement, une explosion fit trembler le bâtiment, le souffle le faisant voler dans la direction opposée. Il atterrit lourdement sur le meuble le plus proche du pupitre, son souffle se coupant à l'impact.

\- Harry ! entendit-il derrière lui après plusieurs secondes, et il reconnut sans mal Natasha. Harry, tu vas bien ?

\- Mal au crâne, mais ça va aller, dit-il honnêtement. T'Chaka ?

L'espionne secoua la tête, se tournant légèrement pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule. Suivant son regard, il remarqua de suite T'Challa bercer le corps de son père, ce dernier n'ayant pas survécu. Survolant la pièce des yeux, Harry repéra une dizaine de victimes – qui pour la plupart étaient installées au plus près des fenêtres – et une bonne vingtaine de blessés.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il alors que le personnel ambulancier envahissait la pièce pour s'occuper des blessés.

oOoOo

\- Harry, tu vas bien ?! s'exclama de suite Tony en entrant dans la pièce, Hermione et Rhodey sur les talons.

\- Ça va, répondit son mari avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Et c'était vrai : son vol plané allait sûrement faire apparaître quelques hématomes sur son dos, mais à part ça et une bosse à l'arrière de la tête, il n'avait rien. Après l'explosion et après avoir été examiné par un médecin, il avait été accueilli dans les Bureaux temporaires du FBI, qui enquêtait sur l'explosion.

\- On a appris la nouvelle alors qu'on était en chemin, fit Hermione. Combien de victimes ?

\- Douze, dont le Roi T'Chaka, répondit l'Auror avec une grimace. J'ai essayé de le sauver – j'ai transplané mais… Le souffle de l'explosion m'a fait voltigé en arrière, je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Comment va T'Challa ? s'enquit doucement Tony.

\- D'après toi ? lui retourna son mari, grimaçant toujours. Natasha garde un œil sur lui, en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi.

\- La caméra de surveillance laisse penser que Barnes est responsable, fit remarquer Rhodey. Il suffit juste de le trouver.

\- Je n'y crois pas trop, pour être honnête, intervint le milliardaire. Soit Barnes est redevenu le Soldat de l'Hiver, et si c'est le cas, pourquoi ce serait-il fait prendre sur une caméra ? Un assassin avec soixante-dix ans d'expérience ne fait pas ce genre d'erreurs. Soit il est toujours lui-même, et si c'est le cas, la question est : pourquoi ferait il exploser le siège de l'ONU ?

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, reconnu Rhodes. Mais dans tous les cas, il faut le retrouver.

\- Et empêcher Steve d'agir, intervint à son tour Hermione. Il devient complètement irrationnel dès que Bucky est impliqué.

\- Laissons faire les pros pour que Barnes soit retrouvé, décida Harry en faisant un signe de tête en direction des Agents du FBI autour d'eux. Nous, on essaye de retenir Steve.

\- Bonne chance pour ça, marmonna doucement Tony, les sourcils froncés.

oOoOo

\- Barnes a été repéré ! s'exclama l'Agent en charge deux heures plus tard. Un civil l'aurait reconnu à Bucarest, grâce à un article de journal !

Il donna plusieurs ordres à ses hommes avant de se tourner vers les époux Stark :

\- Le Contre-Terrorisme se charge de l'arrestation, mais ils ont demandés si vous pouviez les rejoindre à leur QG de Berlin, au cas où ?

\- On part de suite, dit Tony sans attendre. Mione, tu viens ?

\- Je vous suis, acquiesça la Médicomage. On ne sait jamais.

\- Je prends la direction de Bucarest pour les aider, on ne sait jamais, fit Rhodey en allant retrouver son armure.

oOoOo

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils arrivaient dans les Bureaux du Contre-Terrorisme de Berlin, alors que l'unité en charge de capturer Barnes était sur le point de partir. Tony avait réussi à entrer en contact avec l'Agent en charge – un Agent du nom d'Everett Ross – ils furent donc de suite accueillis.

\- War Machine est déjà en route pour Bucarest, il arrivera dans une dizaine de minutes et n'interviendra que sous vos ordres, fit Tony une fois les présentations terminées.

\- War Machine, pas Iron Man ? s'enquit Ross en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, répondit l'ingénieur. War Machine a plus d'expérience avec ce genre de missions, j'ai malheureusement repris l'habitude d'agir seul.

Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, mais c'est tout ce que Ross avait besoin de savoir. Le fait que Tony n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face au meurtrier de ses parents ne regardait personne.

\- _On se met en position_ , fit une voix sur le moniteur.

Des images apparurent sur l'écran, leur permettant d'assister à la scène de différents points de vue. Une dizaine d'Agents étaient en train de monter les escaliers pour accéder à l'appartement de Barnes alors qu'un sniper prenait position sur l'immeuble d'en face.

Le sniper n'était là que pour évaluer la situation et ne devait être utilisé qu'en dernier recours.

\- _On a un problème_ , fit justement ce dernier. _Barnes a de la visite. C'est Rogers !_

\- C'est une blague ?! se récria de suite Ross. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Et comment est-ce qu'il a pu savoir que Barnes était là ?

\- Ce n'est pas nous, dit de suite Tony. Je l'ai entre-aperçu ce matin, mais je ne lui ai pas parlé. Et je ne comptais pas lui en parler, vu sa partialité pour tout ce qui concerne Barnes.

\- Je ne vous accusais pas, M. Stark, fit de suite Everett. Mais je vais devoir trouver d'où la fuite est venue… _Team Delta, engagez. Ramenez-moi Barnes_ et _Rogers_.

\- Si Steve est là, Sam ne doit pas être loin, réfléchit Hermione à voix haute. Il ne l'a pas quitté d'une semelle depuis ce matin.

\- De mieux en mieux, grogna Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Vous voulez qu'on demande au Colonel Rhodes d'intervenir, Agent Everett ?

\- Pas pour le moment, refusa ce dernier, les yeux vrillés sur les écrans. Mais si les choses tournent mal, donnez-lui le feu vert. Je ne pensais pas devoir affronter _deux_ Super Soldats.

Sur l'écran, les bruits des grenades incapacitantes retentirent alors que les Agents commençaient à enfoncer la porte de Barnes. Deux autres entrèrent par les fenêtres, mais ils furent rapidement maîtrisés. Par Barnes _et_ Steve.

\- _Arrête Bucky !_ s'exclama ce dernier, l'équipement des Agents à terre enregistrant tout. _Tu vas tuer quelqu'un !_

\- _Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit_ , fit le Soldat de l'Hiver en réponse.

Deux autres Agents entrèrent, mais l'un fut envoyés au sol par Barnes alors que l'autre se prit Steve dessus, les faisant tous les deux traverser la fenêtre et atterrir sur le balcon. L'ancien Sergent se servit d'une brique de béton pour neutraliser l'Agent, l'envoyant s'écraser dans la salle de bain, alors que d'autres tiraient sur sa porte pour l'ouvrir.

La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement de violence, les Agents de l'équipe d'Anti-Terrorisme ne faisant clairement pas le poids contre les deux hommes : la grande majorité fut mise hors d'état par Barnes – ce dernier n'hésitant pas à utiliser de sa force pour ses attaques – mais le Cap n'était pas non plus en reste. Bien qu'essayant clairement de ne pas tuer les Agents, il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la force de ses poings et de son bouclier.

C'est seulement quand l'hélicoptère repéra de nouveau Barnes sur le toit d'un autre bâtiment qu'ils découvrirent la troisième personne ayant fait son apparition : un homme portant un costume entièrement noir se battait contre Barnes, semblant à force égale.

Everett serra les dents quand l'hélicoptère fut poussé hors de sa trajectoire – merci Wilson – mais le pilote réussit à reprendre rapidement le contrôle, suivant les trois hommes courant dans les rues de la ville. Malheureusement, ils disparurent rapidement dans un des tunnels.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. Envoyez trois voitures à leur poursuite, et donnez l'ordre de faire évacuer ce tunnel ! Colonel Rhodes ?

\- _J'arrive sur les lieux dans cinq minutes_ , répondit ce dernier par radio.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi joue votre ami, Messieurs Stark, mais je suis de moins en moins fan, fit ensuite l'Agent entre ses dents.

\- Nous aussi, Agent Ross, nous aussi, soupira Harry en fermant quelques secondes les yeux, attéré.

Il entendit Ross ordonner l'envoi d'une équipe médicale à l'appartement de Barnes – ses hommes ne seraient clairement pas en état de rentrer seuls – avant de se tourner vers son mari.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Voir Barnes en action – le voir naviguer entre les Agents comme un couteau dans du beurre – ne devait pas être une vision facile pour Tony. Et le fait que Steve et Sam l'aident…

\- Ça ira mieux quand cette journée pourrie sera finie, marmonna l'ingénieur en s'éloignant de quelques pas de Ross, ne voulant pas qu'il entende leur conversation. Entre l'enterrement de Peggy, toi qui est pris dans une explosion et _ça_. Je vais finir par croire que l'Univers a une dent contre moi.

Le visage d'Harry s'effondra. Entre ce qui était arrivé à Vienne et le suivi de l'enquête, il n'avait même pas demandé à son mari comment c'était passé l'enterrement de sa marraine.

\- Ça a été, ce matin ? s'enquit-il donc.

\- Cela aurait pu être mieux, répondit Tony avec un rire tout sauf joyeux. Daniel a insisté pour que je porte le cercueil avec lui et les autres et que je m'installe au premier rang à ses côtés. Il voulait même que je dise quelque chose, mais j'ai refusé. Sharon s'est chargée de l'éloge funèbre.

Sharon Carter, l'ancienne Agent 13 du SHIELD devenue agent de la CIA après Washington, était la petite-nièce de Peggy, que Tony connaissait pratiquement depuis sa naissance. Il l'avait invité à leur mariage, mais une mission hors des États-Unis l'avait empêché de venir.

\- Je l'ai vu parlé avec Rogers un peu avant qu'on parte, continua le milliardaire, puis il se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Sharon. C'est elle qui a dit à Steve où se trouvait Barnes.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle –

\- Parce qu'elle a le plus gros et embarrassant béguin du pays, voilà pourquoi ! s'exclama l'ancien PDG, attirant l'attention de Ross. Et parce qu'elle a grandi en entendant dire que _Captain America_ était un héros parfait qui ne pouvait pas faire d'erreurs !

Tony secoua la tête avant de se rapprocher à nouveau de Ross :

\- Est-ce que Sharon Carter avait accès aux informations concernant Barnes ? demanda-t-il tout de go.

\- Oui, répondit Ross en fronçant les sourcils. L'Agent Carter était l'Agent de la CIA de liaison sur Vienne, mais je ne vois pas –

\- C'est probablement elle qui a prévenu Rogers de là où se trouvait Barnes, l'interrompit l'ingénieur. Nous étions tous les trois à Londres ce matin pour l'enterrement de Peggy Carter.

Les yeux de Ross s'écarquillèrent à leur tour, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Rhodey se fit entendre.

\- _On les a_ , dit-il avant de s'adresser à Steve. _Félicitations, Captain, vous êtes en état d'arrestation._

oOoOo

Natasha les rejoignit à Berlin juste avant que la voiture ramenant Barnes, Steve, Sam et T'Challa – qui avait été découvert sous le costume noir – n'arrive de l'aéroport. Elle put donc être mise au courant des derniers éléments, qui la firent légèrement grimacer.

\- Steve m'a dit qu'il était le mieux placé pour le capturer parce que Barnes hésiterait à le tuer, dit-elle ensuite. Je lui ai demandé de rester en dehors de ça, mais…

\- Il est têtu, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Nat, intervint Hermione. Rien ne peut l'arrêter, quand Bucky est concerné. Pas même des vies innocentes.

\- « Vies innocentes » ? répéta l'espionne avec hésitation.

\- L'équipe envoyée pour capturer Barnes est mal en point, grimaça la Médicomage. Je viens de voir les rapports de l'équipe médicale, et ce n'est pas beau. Et plusieurs personnes ont été blessées pendant leur course poursuite dans le tunnel, sans compter ceux encore coincé en-dessous à l'heure qu'il est…

\- Bordel de merde, Steve, jura doucement la rousse, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Le téléphone de Tony se mit soudainement à sonner, les deux époux allant s'isoler dans une autre pièce en voyant que l'appel venait de Peter :

\- Hey, gamin, le salua Tony.

\- _M. Stark !_ s'exclama l'adolescent. _Vous allez bien ?_

\- Bien sûr, gamin, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

\- _Je viens de voir ce qu'il s'est passé à Vienne_ , répondit le jeune héros.

\- Ah, comprit Tony. Je n'ai pas pu y être, au final. Harry y est allé à ma place – mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien, juste quelques bleus.

\- _Tant mieux_ , fit Peter en soupirant de soulagement, avant de se mettre à murmurer. _Ils disent aux infos que le Soldat de l'Hiver est responsable… Est-ce que – est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

\- Hors de question ! s'écria presque Tony avant de soupirer un bon coup pour se calmer. Excuse-moi, Peter, je suis juste sur les nerfs. Mais non, on ne va pas avoir besoin de toi. L'Anti-Terrorisme se charge de Barnes, pas les Avengers.

\- _D'accord, M. Stark_ , fit l'adolescent après quelques secondes de silence. _Essayez de vous reposer un peu, d'accord ? Et n'oubliez pas de manger quelque chose !_

\- Dois-je te rappeler lequel de nous deux est l'adolescent ? lui retourna Tony, faisant bafouiller son protégé. Je plaisante, Pete. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je gère. Harry et moi viendrons te voir quand toute cette histoire sera réglée, d'accord ?

\- _D'accord, M. Stark_ , répéta Spider-Man.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te dire de m'appeler Tony ? grommela le milliardaire, raccrochant au son du rire de son interne.

\- Ce gamin est génial, fit Harry avec un sourire alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre les autres.

\- Évidemment qu'il est génial, il travaille avec moi, répondit Tony avec un petit rire.

Mais son rire s'éteint quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau et que le nom « Thaddeus Ross » apparut à l'écran.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, retourne vers Nat et Hermione : Steve et Sam ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, dit-il avant de décrocher. Oui, M. le Secrétaire ?

\- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda silencieusement Harry.

Tony acquiesça avec un mince sourire, le Sorcier tourna donc les talons pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie et Natasha, qui avaient été rejointes par Ross et Sharon Carter.

\- Agent Carter, la salua Harry avec un signe de tête. Harry Stark, c'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer.

Bien qu'ils aient travaillés au SHIELD au même moment, les deux Agents n'avaient fait que se croiser au QG sans jamais se parler.

\- De même, répondit la jeune femme. Et vu que vous êtes mariés à mon cousin, on peut peut-être laisser tomber les formalités ? Appelez-moi Sharon, et tutoyez-moi ?

\- Seulement si tu m'appelles Harry, acquiesça l'ancien Agent du FBI.

Leur discussion fut coupée court quand les Agents escortant Sam, Steve et T'Challa commencèrent à apparaître, les trois « prisonniers » derrière eux. Bucky fut amené après eux, enfermés dans une cellule en verre renforcée et menotté à son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ? demanda de suite Steve.

\- Exactement comme vous, répondit Ross. Après un entretien avec un psychiatre, il sera extradé.

\- Everett Ross, présenta Sharon. Commissaire Exécutif à l'Anti-Terrorisme.

\- Vous aurez droit à un bureau en guise de cellule, fit Ross en tournant les talons. Ayez l'amabilité de ne pas en sortir.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, répondit T'Challa, regard noir fixé sur Barnes.

\- Et pour ta gouverne, c'est ça que j'appelle nous compliquer la tâche, fit Natasha à Steve alors que le groupe suivait l'homme.

\- Il est vivant, répondit le Cap, comme si cela excusait tout.

\- Personne n'allait le tuer, intervint Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais toi, tu as envoyé une vingtaine de personnes à l'hôpital en intervenant dans une affaire qui ne te regardait pas.

\- On m'a dit que l'ordre était de tirer à vue, argua le Soldat.

\- La personne qui vous a dit ça avait des informations erronées, cingla Ross avec un regard appuyé sur Sharon, qui déglutit difficilement. Les _premiers ordres_ étaient en effet de tirer à vue, mais on nous a rappelé que le Sergent Barnes, avant de devenir le Soldat de l'Hiver, était un Héros de Guerre décoré. Le but de notre opération était donc de le capturer pour interrogation, sans blesser personne si possible. _À cause de vous_ , mon équipe a fini à l'hôpital, et de nombreux civils sont encore coincés sous le tunnel que vous avez fait s'effondrer.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau des bureaux, pour voir Tony faire les cents pas au téléphone.

-…les Accords n'ont pas été respectés aujourd'hui, disait-il. Le Colonel Rhodes est sur les lieux, il s'occupe de faire le ménage. Des suites ? Évidemment qu'il y aura des suites ! Il n'y a pas de soucis, vous pouvez me citer puisque je l'ai dit. Ce sera tout ? Au revoir Monsieur.

\- Des suites ? répéta Sam alors que Tony raccrochait.

\- Le Secrétaire d'État demande à ce que vous soyez jugés, répondit le milliardaire. Il est plutôt en colère, il a même décidé de venir nous rejoindre ici – il sera là dans quelques heures.

\- Jugés ? répéta le Cap, l'air ahuri.

\- Barnes et toi avez envoyé un escadron entier d'Agents de l'Anti-Terrorisme à l'hôpital, lui rappela son ancien coéquipier. Certains sont entre la vie et la mort. Sans parler des policiers et innocents qui ont été blessés pendant votre course poursuite et à cause de l'effondrement du tunnel. Tu croyais vraiment que cela n'aurait pas de conséquences ?

Les yeux de Sam s'étaient écarquillés, ne semblant pas avoir réalisés les dites conséquences. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, lui et Steve furent escortés à leur « cellule ».

Tony soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis son regard se tourna vers le moniteur, pour voir que Barnes avait bien été installé dans une pièce à l'écart.

\- Je veux lui parler, dit-il ensuite après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? demanda de suite Ross.

\- Comme vous le savez, Barnes s'est fait laver le cerveau par HYDRA, le faisant devenir le Soldat de l'Hiver, l'un des assassins les plus prolifiques du XXème siècle, commença l'ingénieur. Il a réussi à briser son conditionnement il y a deux ans, et il était introuvable depuis – vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il se fasse remarquer ainsi ?

\- Je vous l'accorde, acquiesça Ross. Mais il doit quand même être interrogé.

\- Je sais, fit Tony. Mais même s'il est coupable, il n'a clairement pas toutes ses capacités et a besoin d'aide. Il se trouve que j'ai créé un outil qui pourrait l'aider à gérer son trauma. J'ai aussi réussi à m'arranger pour que le Sergent Barnes puisse être admis dans un établissement psychiatrique, et non le Raft comme le voudrait le Secrétaire Ross.

La prison du Raft, qui était une ancienne prison secrète du SHIELD, avait été découverte puis réquisitionnée par le gouvernement américain après que tous les dossiers de l'agence se soient retrouvés sur internet. Maintenant, elle accueillait les criminels qu'il était impossible de contenir ailleurs, tel que l'Abomination.

Everett sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, puis il finit par acquiescer.

\- Je vous donne quinze minutes, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers les écrans.

Tony acquiesça, attrapant Harry avant de prendre la direction de la cellule de Barnes.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux lui parler ? lui demanda le Sorcier une fois arrivé devant la porte. Je sais que tu as inventé BARF pour lui, Tony, et je sais que tu veux l'aider, mais…

\- Il a tué mon père, je sais, compléta son époux. Et je ne l'ai pas pardonné – ce n'est pas quelque chose que _l'on peut_ pardonner, je pense – mais il n'était pas responsable de ses actes. C'est à HYDRA, que j'en veux, pas à lui. Et il mérite qu'on l'aide, après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

Il fit ensuite signe à une des caméras présente au niveau de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, leur permettant d'approcher. Barnes leva la tête en les entendant arriver, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur Harry et Tony.

\- Docteur Stark, Lord Potter, les salua-t-il.

\- Vous connaissez nos noms ? s'étonna Harry.

\- HYDRA à de nombreux dossiers sur vous deux, expliqua le Soldat de l'Hiver. Anthony Edward Stark et Harry James Potter, respectivement menace de niveau huit et douze.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient stupides, renifla Tony. Mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, Sergent Barnes.

\- James, intervint doucement le prisonnier. Je ne suis plus Sergent et je ne suis plus Bucky non plus. Vous pouvez m'appeler « James », si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- James, répéta donc Tony après quelques secondes, l'air agréablement surpris. J'ai développé une technologie qui pourrait vous aider à gérer votre trauma, j'ai aussi pu m'arranger pour que vous soyez admis dans un établissement psychiatrique à votre retour aux États-Unis.

Barnes resta silencieux un long moment, les fixant chacun leur tour.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ? demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement étonné mais aussi légèrement méfiant.

\- Me faut-il une raison ? lui retourna le milliardaire. Vous avez été sous l'emprise d'HYDRA pendant plus de soixante-dix ans. Vous ne pensez pas que vous méritez un peu d'aide ?

\- Vous voulez dire que j'ai passé soixante-dix ans à tuer des innocents, reformula Barnes, le visage dur. Je ne mérite pas que quelqu'un m'aide, et encore moins vous, pas alors que –

\- Que vous avez tué mon père, compléta Tony, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Je sais. Et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous le pardonner un jour. Mais c'est HYDRA, le responsable, pas vous. Depuis que vous avez réussi à vous libérer, vous n'avez attaqué personne. Cela me prouve que James Barnes et le Soldat de l'Hiver sont différents. Vous méritez que l'on vous aide.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Barnes après une bonne minute de silence.

\- Alors acceptez, fit l'ingénieur, faussement nonchalant.

\- J'accepte, fit l'ancien Sergent. Merci, Docteur Stark.

Ce dernier ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, et ils allaient tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce quand Barnes reprit la parole :

\- Que va-t-il arriver à Stevie ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

La question fit se figer Tony, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Le rétrécissement des yeux de l'ancien Agent d'HYDRA leur fit comprendre qu'il avait échoué, mais il y avait sûrement peu de choses que l'on pouvait cacher à un homme aussi expérimenté que Barnes.

\- Rogers et Wilson vont être renvoyés aux États-Unis pour leur procès, répondit Harry après quelques secondes de silence. C'est tout ce que nous savons pour le moment.

L'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça avant de les remercier à nouveau. Les deux époux sortirent donc de la cellule, et une fois les portes refermées derrière eux, Harry se tourna vers son mari pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, faisant fi des caméras enregistrant tout autour d'eux.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il dès qu'ils furent détachés. Peu de gens auraient eu la force de faire ce que tu viens de faire, et rien que ça me rends encore plus fier d'être ton mari.

\- Si je savais que j'aurais le droit à une déclaration, je t'en aurais parlé plus tôt, ricana doucement Tony avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le téléphone d'Harry sonna, et ils se séparèrent à regret pour qu'il puisse répondre :

\- Un problème, Rhodey ?

\- _J'aurais besoin d'aide, si ça ne te dérange pas_ , répondit ce dernier. _Le tunnel est apparemment plus fragile que ce qu'on pensait, et bouger un débris en fait tomber d'autres. Si vous pouvez vous libérer quelques heures avec Hermione…_

\- Évidemment, accepta de suite le Sorcier. Je vais la chercher et on arrive.

\- _Merci_ , souffla le Colonel avant de couper la communication.

\- Rhodey demande si je peux venir l'aider avec Hermione, résuma Harry à son mari. Ça va aller ici ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, lui répondit Tony avec un sourire. On n'attend l'arrivée de Docteur Broussard, et ensuite on ramène tout le monde à la maison.

\- D'accord, acquiesça l'ancien Gryffondor, embrassant une dernière fois son mari avant de tourner les talons pour trouver Hermione. Tiens-moi au courant !

Dans l'heure suivante, les deux Sorciers avaient rejoints Rhodey à Bucarest. Ce dernier était toujours en train de s'occuper du tunnel que Barnes et les trois autres avaient fait s'effondrer, de nombreuses voitures étant encore coincés dans les décombres.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? lui demanda Harry dès qu'ils arrivèrent.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que la Magie peut faire, fit discrètement le Colonel, mais est-ce que vous pourriez rendre les gravats moins lourds et plus facile à déplacer ? Une bonne partie des effectifs de la Police de Bucarest est encore coincé sous le tunnel…

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, acquiesça l'époux Stark.

Hermione et lui jetèrent des Sortilèges Poids-Plumes sur les gravats, leur permettant de dégager un chemin assez sûr pour que les secours puissent passer et faire sortir les blessés pour les soigner. Trois heures après leur arrivée, les autorités locales déclarèrent ne plus avoir besoin d'aide, leur permettant de retourner à Berlin.

oOoOo

\- Agent Ross, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry en voyant l'Agent en question.

Hermione, Rhodey et lui avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait en arrivant devant les Bureaux. De nombreuses ambulances étaient présentes à l'extérieur, il était également évident qu'un combat avait eu lieu.

\- Barnes s'est échappé, répondit Everett, l'air épuisé. Rogers et Wilson également.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Rhodes, les sourcils froncés.

\- Aucune idée, soupira l'Agent en charge. Une minute tout allait bien – le psychiatre était en train de s'entretenir avec Barnes – et la suivante le courant a été coupé. Mes hommes ont essayés de l'arrêter – le Roi T'Challa a également essayé – mais il a disparu.

\- Rogers et Wilson ?

\- Disparus aussi. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont voulu l'arrêter ou s'ils l'ont simplement accompagné.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry reprit la parole :

\- Savez-vous où se trouve Tony ?

\- Romanoff et lui sont dans une des salles de réunion, avec le Secrétaire d'État, leur répondit l'Agent en faisant un signe de la main derrière lui. Il est arrivé un peu après l'évasion de Barnes et des autres.

\- Merci, répondit le Sorcier en prenant la direction indiquée, les deux autres sur les talons.

À peine une minute plus tard, ils avaient rejoint Natasha et Tony. Ce dernier avait un début d'hématome au-dessus de la tempe droite, et un début d'œil au beurre noir.

\- Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'ils seraient allés ? demanda Ross quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, interrompant leur conversation.

\- M. le Secrétaire, le salua Harry. Nous venons d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Une des personnes les plus puissantes de la planète, et vous n'étiez pas présent quand Barnes s'est échappé, fit Ross. Quelle coïncidence.

\- J'ai demandé l'aide de Lord Potter et de Miss Granger pour faire le ménage à Bucarest, intervint de suite Rhodes en faisant un pas en avant. Alors à moins que vous ne souhaitiez m'accuser d'être complice de leur évasion, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on passe à la suite.

Harry réussit à cacher son sourire à l'intervention de Rhodey, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de son mari :

\- Les unités d'élites allemandes sont sur le pied de guerre, fit ce dernier, recentrant la conversation. Et toutes les frontières sont surveillées. Quand on saura où ils sont, on interviendra.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'intervenir, Stark, vous n'êtes pas neutre dans cette affaire, protesta Ross. Les Opérations Spéciales feront l'affaire.

\- Et quand la fusillade éclatera, vous tuerez Steve Rogers ? intervint Natasha.

\- Barnes aurait pu être maîtrisé sans problèmes si Rogers n'était pas intervenu en Roumanie. Des gens sont morts parce qu'il est intervenu.

\- Là n'est pas la question, intervint à son tour Harry. Les Accords garantissent une défense et un procès équitable à toute personne « Améliorés » violant les lois. Si je ne m'abuse, les États-Unis soutiennent les Accords. Steve Rogers a merdé, oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire exécuter.

\- Donnez-moi trois jours, ajouta Tony.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que les choses se passeront différemment ? s'enquit Ross en haussant un sourcil.

\- Parce que je ne porterais pas des mocassins, une chemise en soi et un gilet, répondit le milliardaire. Donnez-moi trois jours.

\- Je vous en donne la moitié, trancha Ross après quelques secondes de réflexion. Barnes, Rogers et Wilson. Ramenez-les-moi.

\- Merci, Monsieur, fit Tony avec un signe de tête.

Il leur lança à tous un dernier regard, puis il sortit de la pièce. Harry n'en attendit pas plus pour rejoindre son mari, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Trente-six heures, soupira Tony en se massant le sternum. Par les couilles de Merlin, à quoi est-ce que Steve _pense_ ?

\- C'est bien le problème, il ne pense pas, grogna presque Rhodes. Une idée de comment on va les retrouver ?

\- On peut les retrouver facilement, fit Hermione avec un signe de la main entre son meilleur ami et elle. Le problème sera de les convaincre de nous suivre.

\- J'adore la Magie, murmura Tony à Harry, faisant sourire ce dernier.

\- Dans tous les cas, on va avoir besoin d'aide, fit la Sorcière. Ils ne sont que trois, mais il ne vaut mieux pas les sous-estimer…

\- J'ai promis à Bruce de ne pas le mêler aux Accords, pas tant que Ross nous surveille comme ça, dit de suite le milliardaire. J'en connais bien un autre, mais je ne préfère pas le mêler à ça.

Comprenant de suite que son mari parlait de Peter, Harry acquiesça. Le jeune héros était plus que capable, mais le faire venir en Allemagne pour se battre contre _Captain America_ ? Très mauvaise idée. Sans parler de la présence de Barnes.

\- Je connais quelqu'un, intervint Natasha. Il est à quelques étages d'ici.

\- T'Challa ? devina de suite Tony, faisant acquiescer l'espionne. C'est une bonne idée. Tu crois que Clint serait d'accord pour nous aider ?

\- Il a emmené Laura et les gamins en vacances, les informa la rousse. Laura a réussi à le convaincre, ils sont partis campés, je crois.

\- Tant pis pour nous, fit le milliardaire en haussant les épaules. Si T'Challa nous aide, cela devrait suffire… J'espère.

oOoOo

\- Alors, où sont-ils ? s'enquit Rhodey une fois leur sort de localisation lancé.

Le sort en question faisait s'afficher un point sur une carte et permettant de suivre les mouvements de la personne en direct. Pour retrouver Steve, Sam et Barnes Harry et Hermione avaient utilisés une carte d'Europe puis d'Allemagne après confirmation que les trois hommes n'avaient pas réussi à quitter le pays.

\- Ils bougent, répondit l'ancienne Préfète. En plein centre-ville, et vu leur vitesse, ils sont en voiture.

\- On va attendre qu'ils s'éloignent du centre, décida de suite Tony. Assez d'innocent ont été blessés ces dernières heures.

Les autres acquiescèrent, Hermione prit donc place devant la carte pour suivre les mouvements de son ex-compagnon alors que les autres se préparaient à la « confrontation » future : Tony et Rhodey s'occupèrent de leurs armures respectives, Harry choisit de se reposer – et essaya de convaincre son mari de faire de même – alors que Natasha essayaient de rassembler tous les renseignements possibles.

Le Sorcier allait remplacer Hermione quand son téléphone sonna, et ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant que l'appel venait de Wanda. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils surveillaient Steve et les autres, et à New York, c'était la moitié de la nuit.

\- Wanda, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il donc de suite, inquiet.

Son exclamation attira l'attention de son mari et Rhodey, qui venaient de terminer de travailler sur Iron Man et War Machine. Il mit donc le téléphone sur haut-parleur, que tous puissent entendre.

\- _Steve m'a appelé_ , dit la jeune femme. _Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre en Allemagne, il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide._

\- Besoin d'aide ? répéta Tony.

\- _Il ne m'a rien dit de plus_ , s'excusa Wanda. _Quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir de la Base, que j'avais promis à Harry de rester ici, il m'a dit qu'il allait envoyer quelqu'un me chercher. Je ne comprends pas – qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Wanda, personne ne va venir te chercher pour t'emmener en Allemagne, la rassura Harry. Steve a quelques problèmes, on va dire.

Le Sorcier allait lui expliquer la situation dans les grandes lignes, puis une idée se fit dans son esprit :

\- Est-ce que Vision est vers toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Oui, il est à côté de moi_ , répondit Scarlet Witch. _Je te mets sur haut-parleur, attends – c'est bon_.

\- _Harry ?_ fit l'androïde.

\- Vision, est-ce que tu pourrais venir en Allemagne ? lui demanda le Sorcier. Tony va avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide – il t'expliquera quand tu seras là.

\- _J'avais promis à Wanda que je resterai avec elle_ , lui rappela Vision.

\- Je sais, et je suis désolé de te prévenir à la dernière minute, mais ton aide pourrait vraiment nous être utile. Est-ce que ça te va si je viens tenir compagnie à Wanda à ta place ?

\- _Cela serait acceptable_ , accepta-t-il. _Je vous envoie un message quand j'arrive._

Et il raccrocha.

\- Tu nous expliques ? demanda ensuite Tony.

\- On cherchait quelqu'un pour nous aider à ramener Steve et les autres, qui mieux que Vision ? fit Harry, telle une évidence. Je ne vous serais pas très utile, Tony – je ne peux pas me permettre d'utiliser mes pouvoirs là on pourrait me voir faire. Hermione est dans le même cas. Mais Vision n'a pas ce problème.

\- Bien pensé, le félicita presque Rhodey. Avec Vision en plus, on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à les appréhender – Super Soldat ou non, personne n'est de taille contre un androïde dopé à la Pierre d'Infinité.

Cela fit ricaner Tony, puis il acquiesça.

\- Tu me tiens au courant si quelqu'un vient à la Base ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son mari.

\- Et toi, tu me préviens dès que vous les avez, lui retourna le Sorcier en l'embrassant.

Tony sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, puis Harry tourna les talons, voulant trouver un endroit discret pour pouvoir transplaner à la Base.

oOoOo

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? exigea de savoir Wanda dès qu'il apparut dans la salle commune de la Base.

\- J'imagine que tu as vu les infos, et que tu es au courant pour Vienne ? lui retourna son mentor.

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Natasha pour vérifier que vous alliez bien, acquiesça la jeune femme. Le poseur de bombe serait Bucky, apparemment ?

\- C'est ce que montrent les vidéos de surveillance, mais j'ai des doutes, répondit Harry. Dans tous les cas, il devait être arrêté – ne serais ce que pour être interrogé. Steve et Sam s'en sont mêlés : ils ont envoyés plusieurs Agents et civils à l'hôpital et ont fait s'effondrer un tunnel à Bucarest.

Les yeux de Wanda s'écarquillèrent, mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Ils ont été arrêtés tous les trois, continua l'ancien Gryffondor. Et il y a quelques heures, Barnes s'est échappé suite à une coupure de courant dans les Bureaux de l'Anti-Terrorisme. Steve et Sam se sont enfuis avec lui. Ross nous a chargé de les ramener, on les suit à la trace grâce à un sort de localisation, mais ils sont restés au milieu de la population pour le moment, on attend qu'ils s'isolent un petit peu, pour être sûr de ne blesser aucun civils.

\- À quoi est-ce que Steve pense ? demanda la jeune Maximoff après quelques secondes de silence.

\- On se pose tous la même question, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

* * *

 _ **17 avril 2016**_

Cela faisait environ douze heures qu'il était revenu à la Base, et Tony l'avaient informé que Steve, Sam et Bucky s'étaient arrêtés à l'aéroport de Leipzig presque deux heures avant. C'est pourquoi, quand son téléphone sonna, il ne regarda pas qui l'appelait, convaincu que c'était son mari :

\- Tu en as mis du temps à me donner des nouvelles, dit-il.

\- Ry, j'ai besoin de toi, fit la voix d'Hermione, le faisant se relever et surprenant Wanda, qui était assise à ses côtés.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rhodey est blessé, annonça-t-elle tout de go. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le Réacteur de son armure a été détruit et il est tombé – Tony a essayé de le rattraper, mais…

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda de suite le Sorcier.

\- Sa colonne vertébrale et sa moelle épinière ont été endommagés, répondit la Guérisseuse, faisant se figer son meilleur ami. J'ai pu le faire évacuer à l'Hôpital Sorcier de Berlin, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'ai jamais opéré ce genre de blessures, et un peu de Magie en plus ne ferait pas de mal.

\- J'arrive, accepta-t-il de suite.

Il ne demanda pas de nouvelles de son mari et des autres, sachant qu'Hermione lui aurait dit s'ils étaient également blessés.

\- Tu as déjà transplané ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Wanda.

Cette dernière secoua la tête en se levant, l'air dépassé par les événements.

\- Je m'excuse d'avance, tu vas détester, dit-il en lui prenant la main, les faisant transplaner quelques secondes plus tard devant l'Hôpital Sorcier de Berlin.

oOoOo

 _\- Le Captain est complètement hors des clous, mais il n'empêche qu'il va avoir besoin d'aide, fit Tony en se penchant vers Sam._

 _\- Je vais te dire où ils sont, mais jure moi d'y aller seul, et en ami, répondit Sam._

 _\- Juré._

oOoOo

Cela faisait plus de cinq heures qu'Harry et Hermione opéraient Rhodey, guérissant ses nerfs et ses os brisés un à un. D'habitude, des Potions auraient fait l'affaire, mais au vu de la localisation des blessures, cela demandait un travail plus délicat, pour empêcher tout risque de paralysie.

Wanda et Vision les observaient depuis l'extérieur – il avait également vu Tony et Natasha passer au tout début, sans pouvoir leur parler – mais les deux Sorciers étaient les seuls autorisés en salle d'opération.

Cela changea quand Héla apparut dans la pièce sans prévenir.

\- Un souci ? demanda de suite le Maître de la Mort, sans pour autant quitter Rhodey des yeux.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, fit la Déesse.

\- Je suis occupé pour le moment, mais –

\- _Harry_.

Le ton sur lequel Héla prononça son prénom le fit faire une pause, et il s'éloigna légèrement de Rhodey avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Anthony a besoin de toi, dit simplement Héla, tendant une main vers lui.

Le Sorcier jeta un regard avec sa meilleure amie, qui acquiesça :

\- Vas-y, je peux finir seul. Va chercher Tony.

Harry s'avança donc pour prendre la main de la fille de Loki. Une sensation de froid traversa tout son corps, et un clignement d'œil plus tard, il avait quitté la salle d'opération.

Il se retrouvait maintenant dans une sorte de Bunker abandonné et complètement vide, si ce n'est pour son mari, Steve et Bucky. Les trois hommes se trouvaient autour d'un écran, et le Maître de la Mort s'inquiéta de suite en voyant le visage dévasté de Tony.

\- _Howard… Howard…_ , entendit-il, et il reconnut de suite la voix de Maria, sa belle-mère.

Il se décala légèrement – sans que personne ne le remarque – pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'écran. Barnes – non, le Soldat de l'Hiver était en train de faire le tour de la voiture des parents de Tony en direction de sa mère, l'air déterminé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il serrait sa main autour de sa nuque. Le corps d'Howard était également visible sur l'écran, réinstallé dans la voiture à côté d'Edwin Jarvis, lui aussi décédé.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, Tony, c'est HYDRA.

Les deux époux Stark avaient crûs – bêtement crûs, peut-être – que Maria Stark étaient mortes à cause du crash de la voiture, comme Edwin Jarvis.

La façon dont elle en avait parlé au mariage laissait croire qu'elle était décédée des suites de ses blessures, et non directement à cause de Barnes. Tony n'avait pas cherché plus loin, trop perturbé par la révélation à propos de son père pour oser fouiller plus sur ce sujet.

\- C'était il y a si longtemps… Tony, ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu le sais !

Apprendre qu'elle avait au final été assassiné par le Soldat de l'Hiver, le _voir_ … L'ancien Gryffondor se reconcentra juste à temps pour voir Tony envoyer Steve voler à travers la pièce et se tourner pour attaquer Barnes. Comprenant que cela pouvait _très vite_ mal tourner, il transplana, se retrouvant entre les deux et interceptant son mari.

\- Tony, dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, fixant le masque de l'armure. Tony, regarde-moi. Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit : c'est à HYDRA que tu en veux, pas à lui.

Iron Man le fixa pendant de longues secondes, puis le visage de son mari réapparut. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit Steve commencer à se redresser, il dévia donc son regard sur lui :

\- Tu devrais partir avant que je ne m'énerve, Steve.

Le Super Soldat sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis il sortit de la pièce, suivit de Barnes.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Tony s'effondra, cachant sa tête dans le cou d'Harry.

Et il pleura.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Vous avez sûrement remarqué, mais je m'éloigne petit à petit des films : l'ONU est maintenant au courant pour Thanos ; et Team Cap et T'Challa vont devoir répondre de leurs actes, malheureusement pour eux ^^

Il manque des scènes du film, tout simplement parce qu'Harry n'était pas présent et parce que l'histoire est de son point de vue ! Mais vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre, que je dois commencer :P

Je pense que tout est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je vais essayer de poster la suite à la fin du mois, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre x)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
